Rain
by Prince Yuta
Summary: [END!] Pertemuan mereka berawal di bawah derasnya hujan, dan mungkin juga perpisahan mereka akan berakhir di bawah derasnya hujan./Jaeyong/JohnYong/Jaedo/Markchan/NCT/ RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Hujannya lumayan deras pada hari itu, dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan olehnya hanya duduk diam dibawah perlindungan halte bus yang telah kosong saat itu. Sosok lelaki dengan nametag bertuliskan Lee Taeyong pada seragam sekolahnya itu memicingkan mata besarnya ke arah lain. Lebih tepatnya ke arah seseorang yang berlari ketempat yang sama. Dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan oleh Taeyong pada saat itu. Seluruh pakaiannya basah kuyup, dan langkah lelaki itu terhenti ditempat yang sama. Kedua tangan yang semula menutupi kepalanya segera disingkirkan, dan tatapan keduanya bertemu. Di hari Senin, ditengah hujan deras yang seakan-akan menahan keduanya untuk tetap disana.

Taeyong mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cepat begitu sosok jangkung itu mendekat ke arahnya dan lebih memilih untuk berdiri didepan Taeyong. Suara hujan yang bertambah deras itu membuat Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mendongak ke atas. Memperhatikan bagaimana derasnya hujan pada detik itu. Pandangan Taeyong teralihkan ke sosok itu lagi, dan ia terdiam. Manik hitam itu seakan-akan memintanya untuk tetap disana, manik hitam itu membuat Taeyong terperangkap. Tak ada suara lain di antara keduanya selain suara derasnya hujan pada saat itu. Taeyong kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya, tapi sedetik kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok yang sama. Sosok yang sejak tadi tak bersuara tapi terus memperhatikannya. Sosok yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya tapi terus menatap ke arahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rain

A story by Prince Yuta

Pairing: Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong (Jaeyong)

Other Cast: Nakamoto Yuta, Ten Chittaphon, Kim Doyoung

Genre: BL, Drama, School-life, Friendship

Rated: T

Summary: Pertemuan mereka berawal di bawah derasnya hujan, dan mungkin juga perpisahan mereka akan berakhir di bawah derasnya hujan./ Jaeyong/ NCT/ RnR please?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong tak pernah tahu jika pertemuan singkat itu akan merubah takdirnya. Taeyong tak pernah tahu jika pada akhirnya ia akan berada di kelas yang sama dengan lelaki jangkung itu selama 2 tahun berturut-turut. Dan Taeyong juga tak pernah tahu, jika hatinya akan memilih untuk mencintai sosok itu.

Namanya Jung Jaehyun.

Itu yang Taeyong dengar saat perkenalan pada hari pertamanya di dalam kelas yang baru. Saat itu ia masih tak peduli dengan Jaehyun atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan Jaehyun. Tapi sahabat sialannya itu yang merubah dirinya. Pertama, Taeyong hanya bercerita sedikit tentang awal pertemuannya dengan Jaehyun. Sahabat asal Thailandnya itu menggodanya sedikit, mengingat jika Jaehyun sudah mulai populer di kalangan para gadis di sekolahnya. Dan yang kedua, Ten memergoki Jaehyun yang tengah memperhatikan Taeyong saat kegiatan olahraga berlangsung, hingga yang diperoleh oleh Taeyong setelah itu lagi-lagi sebuah godaan yang jauh lebih menyebalkan dari yang sebelumnya.

" **Jaehyun memperhatikanmu terus.."**

" **Apa dia benar-benar memperhatikanmu?!"**

" **Well, sepertinya Jaehyun tertarik padamu, Tae.."**

Tidak.

Taeyong terus berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan semua celotehan omong kosong yang terus dilontarkan lelaki kecil itu. Tapi entah sadar atau tidak, matanya selalu tertuju ke arah Jaehyun setiap kali mereka berasa ditempat yang sama. Taeyong bahkan diam-diam sering mencari sedikit informasi tentang Jaehyun. Hingga perasaannya mengatakan padanya jika ia menyukai Jaehyun.

 **###**

Bus yang di tumpangi oleh seluruh murid di kelas Taeyong baru saja tiba di tempat tujuan wisata selanjutnya. Busnya sudah hampir kosong, tapi Taeyong masih bertahan ditempat duduknya sekalipun Yuta dan juga Ten sudah bangkit dari atas kursinya.

"Tidak mau turun? Busnya sudah hampir kosong, Cuma kita yang belum keluar."

Taeyong tak merespon. Manik hitamnya masih tertuju ke arah seseorang yang masih duduk di seberang tempat duduknya dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada salah satu tangannya. Taeyong mendongakan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah Ten dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Jaehyun kenapa?"

Tak ada suara yang terdengar di dalam sana, hanya saja baik Yuta ataupun Ten bisa tahu kalimat apa yang keluar dari bibir kissable itu tanpa peu mendengar suaranya.

"Sakit.."

Yuta memberikan jawabannya, tapi tidak dengan suara. Ketiga orang yang menjalin hubungan persahabatan itu sadar betul jika Jaehyun sedang terjaga, hanya saja Jaehyun butuh tenaga untuk pergi keluar sana untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Tapi omong-omong.. Dimana semua temannya Jaehyun?!

Taeyong mengangkat sebelah tangannya, kemudian memberi isyarat agar Yuta mendekat padanya.

"Tanyakan ke Jaehyun apa dia butuh obat?"

Taeyong berbisik, masih dengan menatap ke arah Jaehyun dengan wajah pucatnya itu. Sedangkan Yuta tak terlalu banyak bicara, lelaki asal Jepang itu langsung mendekat ke arah Jaehyun hingga yang lebih tinggi mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dengan gestur yang cukup lemas.

"Jae..kau mau obat?"

"Mana?"

"Taeyong, mana obatnya?"

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan perlahan, dan kedua maniknya menemukan Taeyong yang tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Mana obatnya?"

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik..

Tak ada jawaban dari Taeyong.

"Hei..dengar tidak?"

Tubuh kecilnya refleks menegang dengan mata terbelalak. Taeyong mendapati sosok Yuta yang tengah menaik-turunkan alisnya bergantian. Hingga pandangannya memicing ke arah Jaehyun.

"Sebentar..."

Perhatian Taeyong langsung tertuju ke ransel hitam dipangkuannya. Jari jemari lentiknya mulai mengotak-atik isi tasnya. Tapi Taeyong tak bisa menemukan obat yang telah disiapkan olehnya. Gerak tangannya terhenti sejenak lalu beralih menatap Jaehyun yang tengah memperhatikan tas ranselnya.

'Tidak..jangan sekarang.'

Taeyong jadi khawatir sekarang. Ia tak menemukan obatnya, lalu bagaimana dengan Jaehyun?

"T-Ten.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan obatnya. Tapi aku yakin ada didalam sini.."

"Astaga Taeyong... Jangan memberi harapan palsu untuk Jaehyun, dong.."

"Tapi aku yakin ada disini.. Tunggu sebentar.."

Manik hitamnya beralih lagi ke arah Jaehyun yang berada persis di hadapannya. Lalu Taeyong kembali menggunakan jari lentiknya untuk megotak _-_ atik tas ranselnya. Ini kesempatan bagus, dan Taeyong tidak boleh panik seperti ini.

"Ketemu..."

Taeyong bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Paling tidak ia tidak boleh membuat Jaehyun menunggu terlalu lama. Sebelah tangannya terulur kehadapan Jaehyun, memberikan obat miliknya pada lelaki bermarga Jung itu. Jadi Jaehyun menerimanya dengan segera, kepalanya sudah terlalu pusing sekarang, jadi untuk apa menunggu lama..

"Minumnya.."

Ketika ucapan Yuta terdengar di telinganya, yang langsung dilakukan oleh Taeyong adalah dengan mengambil botol air mineral miliknya lalu memberikannya pada Jaehyun. Tapi sosok berkulit pucat itu bahkan masih terlalu lemas untuk sekedar meraih botol air dari tangan Taeyong. Maka Taeyong punya inisiatif nya sendiri dengan membuka tutup botolnya kemudian memberikannya pada Jaehyun.

Tapi satu hal yang membuat Taeyong kecewa setelah itu adalah...

Tidak adanya penghargaan yang Jaehyun berikan untuk apa yang baru saja Taeyong lakukan untuknya.

Beberapa waktu setelah semuanya, Jaehyun telah baik-baik saja. Jaehyun sudah kembali sehat seperti semula. Hanya saja Taeyong tak suka semua ini. Jaehyun lebih suka bersama Doyoung setiap detiknya. Jaehyun lebih sering memuji Doyoung setiap saat. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Taeyong demi Jaehyun sama sekali tak ada artinya?

"Taeyong?"

Suara khas milik Ten terdengar di telinganya, tapi Taeyong tak mau menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya"

Hanya sekedar jawaban singkat, dan Taeyong masih tetap melangkah beriringan dengan Ten dan juga Yuta disampingnya. Jangan lupakan tentang Jaehyun dan juga Doyoung di depan mereka.

"Kau tidak baik sepertinya.. "

"Lalu kenapa? Semuanya sama saja. Hanya kalian yang peduli, tidak dengan orang lain"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tadi kau membantu Jaehyun jika pada akhirnya dia tak peduli?"

Dan langkah kaki Taeyong terhenti dengan cepat, diikuti oleh Ten dan Yuta setelah itu.

"Supaya Jaehyun tahu siapa orang yang benar-benar tulus padanya..."

"Sekalipun kau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini?!"

Hening.

Taeyong tak menjawab, ia membisu dengan kedua obsidian yang menatap lurus ke arah punggung Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang mulai menjauh. Lalu setelahnya ia menyeringai kecil.

"Bukannya dari dulu memang selalu seperti ini ya?"

Yang terdengar setelahnya adalah suara helaan nafas dari dua orang disebelahnya

"Kau terlalu kuat demi orang seperti Jaehyun..Jadi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

...Hanya karena ia terlihat kuat bukan berarti ia tak pernah jadi orang yang lemah..Hanya karena ia terlihat tenang bukan berarti ia tak punya masalah..Hanya karena ia terlihat bahagia bukan berarti ia tak punya kesedihan.. Hanya karena ia terlihat baik-baik saja bukan berarti ia tak punya luka di hatinya...—Prince Yuta—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or DELETE?!**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini hanya coba-coba..mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan yang saya perbuat, karena saya author baru disini.. FF ini author buat berdasarkan RL saya sendiri..tapi Cuma sebagian, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan atau mengecewakan...**

 **And last..mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kegiatan study wisata selama 3 hari resmi berakhir pada hari ini. Semua orang sudah mulai kembali ke dalam bus masing-masing, tapi empat orang yang ada di sana masih berdiri di dekat bagasi untuk meletakkan koper masing-masing setelah checkout dari hotel. Langit di atas sana sudah mulai gelap, matahari yang semula bersinar cukup terik sudah hampir tenggelam. Taeyong menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan koper berwarna putih di belakang tubuhnya. Yuta dan Ten juga ada bersamanya, mengikuti setiap langkahnya kemana pun Taeyong pergi. Mata hitamnya yang tajam mengarah ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke arah seseorang yang cukup familiar di matanya. Tubuhnya yang kurus tinggi itu masih berjongkok sambil berusaha memasukan koper miliknya ke dalam bagasi dengan susah payah.

Taeyong tak mau banyak bicara, sekalipun ia tahu persis siapa orang yang masih setia memunggungi dirinya. Ia disana, seseorang yang selalu di puji dan di banggakan itu persis di hadapannya. Taeyong menarik nafas panjang, kemudian mendekati Doyoung dengan ikut serta berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan lelaki jangkung itu. Air muka Doyoung mendadak berubah dengan cepat sebagai sambutan atas bantuan Taeyong yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Bagaimana kedua tangan Taeyong dengan cekatan memasukan koper milik Doyoung kedalam sana. Bagaimana Taeyong dengan ikhlasnya membantu Doyoung sekalipun sang pemilik tak meminta bantuan darinya. Toh lagipula Taeyong bukan orang yang egois dan pelit uluran tangan. Sekalipun Doyoung selalu jadi orang yang menghalangi dirinya untuk mendekati Jaehyun, Taeyong tak terlalu memikirkan itu. Sekalipun Doyoung terus jadi orang yang selalu di banggakan oleh Jaehyun di hadapannya, tapi Taeyong juga tak ambil pusing. Lagipula Doyoung tak sepenuhnya bersalah atas semua ini, Jaehyun yang bersalah karena terus melukainya seperti ini.

Doyoung juga punya wajah yang manis, jadi tidak salah jika Jaehyun tertarik. Tapi Taeyong tahu jika Doyoung tak sebaik yang terlihat, ada saat di mana Doyoung malah pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun seorang diri saat Jaehyun dalam kesulitan. Sama seperti kejadian pagi tadi. Doyoung pergi entah kemana saat Jaehyun merasa sakit untuk sesaat. Doyoung tak mengurus Jaehyun, justru Taeyong yang dengan tulusnya merawat Jaehyun selama beberapa saat saja. Tapi kenapa Jaehyun tak menghargainya? Apa yang dilakukannya tadi apa tak ada artinya di mata Jaehyun. Well, jika Taeyong punya kepribadian yang sama dengan si cerewet Ten, malah ia tak akan segan-segan untuk mengocehi lelaki itu karena telah merebut Jung Jaehyun. Tapi Taeyong tak sekejam itu, lagipula Doyoung tak pernah merebut siapapun. Jaehyun bukan miliknya jadi kenapa ia harus memberi larangan kepada semua orang untuk tidak merebut Jaehyun darinya. Toh, Jaehyun juga berhak memilih siapa orang yang akan di sukainya.

Lalu sosok yang sejak tadi ia bicarakan dalam hatinya muncul di belakang sana. Suara husky itu terdengar di telinga Taeyong, cukup jelas.

"Cepatlah, kenapa lama sekali?"

Dan Yuta yang memberikan jawaban atas ucapan penuh tuntutan dari Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana kami bisa cepat kalau ada Doyoung di depan?!"

Dan sayangnya jawaban Jaehyun lagi-lagi melukai Taeyong pada detik itu juga.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu Doyoung.."

Lantas kedua matanya terpejam dengan erat, tak peduli dengan keberadaan Doyoung di sampingnya.

'Lalu sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Jung Jaehyun..'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langitnya sudah cukup gelap sekarang, hanya ada sedikit bintang yang menghiasi kekosongan langit malam di hari itu. Lampu-lampu penerangan bersinar cukup terang di sepanjang jalan, pemandangan malam juga lumayan bagus untuk di lihat sebentar. Suhu dingin mulai mendominasi, tapi keriuhan khas yang menambah kesan menyenangkan di dalam bus masih terus melaju dengan cepat. Ten mendadak bangun dari tempatnya kemudian menatap ke arah Taeyong dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Tae, aku duduk dengan Yuta ya?"

Bibir peach-nya langsung mencebil dengan cepat, lalu memberikan sebuah dengusan pelan dari Taeyong sendiri. Sedangkan lelaki asal Thailand itu langsung menunjukan cengiran kudanya lalu pergi dengan seenak jidat. Well, teman sebangku Yuta sedang pindah dadakan ke bangku belakang, ada kekasihnya disana. Lalu yang jomblo bisa apa?

Taeyong tak banyak bicara, sama seperti biasanya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan untuk menemukan kenyamanan tersendiri, matanya sesekali terpejam dan akan terbuka setelah itu. Suara berisik yang dibuat oleh dua orang di sebelahnya itu mulai terdengar menyebalkan, Taeyong di abaikan begitu saja, apa itu yang namanya teman?!

Dan seseorang dari arah depan kemudian terhenti tepat di antara Taeyong dan juga dua orang sialan di bangku seberang. Manik hitamnya kembali terperangkap pada wajah tampan Jaehyun yang selalu ia puja dalam hatinya. Hanya saja Jaehyun tak melihat ke arahnya, ia bicara pada Ten dengan sedikit paksaan yang membuat Ten menggerutu sedikit.

"Ten, cepat pindah. Aku masih mau duduk disini.."

"Tidak mau, aku baru duduk dan kau mengusirku?!"

Ya, yang namanya Ten memang sulit untuk mengalah jika sudah menemukan posisi nyaman seperti sekarang.

"Pindahlah Ten.. Aku mau duduk."

"Ya kenapa kau memaksa? Aku tidak mau! Duduk saja dengan Taeyong sana!"

Sial.

Kenapa sekarang malah Taeyong yang jadi korban?

Ya Tuhan, Taeyong tahu persis kalau Ten sengaja melakukan ini dalam rangka mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaehyun.

Kepala Taeyong mendongak ke atas, menatap ke arah Jaehyun yang juga menatap ke arahnya tanpa suara. Dan detak jantungnya meningkat secara tiba-tiba. Taeyong menemukannya..tatapan yang sama seperti yang terjadi pada hari itu. Saat dimana Jaehyun memberikan tatapan yang sama tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Well, kenapa Taeyong malah teringat masa lalu?

'Tidak, lupakan itu. Fokus Tae..fokus..'

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan tatapan datar yang diberikan untuk Taeyong. Yang lebih kecil terdiam, mencoba untuk tidak melakukan hal lain yang membuat Jaehyun berpikir jika ia menyukai Jaehyun. Tapi Taeyong kehilangan kendali, lelaki kecil itu berpindah tempat dengan cepat, berharap jika Jaehyun mau duduk di sampingnya selama beberapa menit saja.

"Tidak usah. Aku ke tempat lain saja.."

Menghancurkan harapan Taeyong.

 **.**

 **.**

Rain

A story by Prince Yuta

Cast:

Jung Jaehyun

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Ten Chittaphon

Johnny Seo

Kim Doyoung

Genre: BL, Drama, School-life, Friendship

Rated: T

Summary: Pertemuan mereka berawal di bawah derasnya hujan, dan mungkin juga perpisahan mereka akan berakhir di bawah derasnya hujan./ Jaeyong/ NCT/ RnR please?

 **Warning: BL, typos,and etc. Di larang plagiat karena ff ini murni dari pemikiran author sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

Guncangan demi guncangan mulai mendominasi sejak 10 menit lalu. Suasananya berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya. Sepi, tak banyak suara yang terdengar. Hanya ada suara obrolan yang terdengar sayup-sayup entah dari siapa. Hanya ada suara mesin kendaraan yang masih terus melaju, meninggalkan daerah Jinhae yang jadi spot terakhir untuk di kunjungi. Sosok jangkung di samping Taeyong masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Taeyong hanya diam tak bersuara. Ia tak begitu akrab dengan lelaki bernama Johnny yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

"Oh iya Tae.."

Dan suara bass yang sering membuat para gadis berteriak histeris itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tidak duduk dengan Ten?"

"Dia duduk dengan Yuta, jadi biarkan saja.."

Hanya anggukan cepat yang di berikan Johnny pada detik berikutnya. Lelaki bersurai mahogany itu kembali mengotak-atik ponsel ditangannya. Sedangkan Taeyong mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan peningkatan suhu yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak dengan gelisah, bahkan jaket yang melapisi tubuh kecilnya seakan-akan kehilangan fungsinya begitu saja.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja.."

Obsidian cokelatnya masih tertuju ke arah Taeyong yang terus menggeliat tak nyaman. Johnny tahu persis bagaimana dinginnya suhu udara di daerah Jinhae pada malam hari. Di lihatnya sepasang tangan kecil Taeyong yang tersembunyi di dalam jaketnya. Tubuhnya juga terlihat menggigil dari balik jaketnya. Johnny menarik nafas panjang kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak cepat untuk melepaskan jaket tebalnya pada detik itu juga kemudian membalut tubuh kecil itu dengan jaketnya yang telah ia tanggalkan dari tubuhnya.

"Pakai jaketku saja..jangan buat dirimu sakit."

Tapi Taeyong memberi penolakan dengan mengembalikan jaket tebal yang sempat membalut tubuhnya untuk beberapa detik. Taeyong tak ingin merepotkan siapapun, bahkan Johnny yang menurutnya tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Tidak John, ini milikmu..aku baik-baik saja. Pakai jaketmu kembali."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu milikmu ..aku tidak mau merepotkan siapapun. Kita bahkan tak cukup dekat dan—"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini aku juga jadi temanmu?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau bilang tak cukup dekat denganku..kalau begitu apa boleh aku jadi temanmu juga mulai sekarang supaya kita bisa lebih dekat?"

Taeyong mengerjap dengan cepat, kedua obsidian hitamnya membulat dengan tatapan gemas.

"Kalau kau diam aku anggap kau bilang iya.."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau tak mau aku juga kedinginan, dipakai berdua juga boleh kan?"

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya jaket tebal itu kembali membalut tubuhnya, tapi kali ini Johnny memilih untuk bergabung. Setidaknya jaket milik Johnny membuat suhu tubuhnya kembali normal. Dan lelaki jangkung itu sudah mulai memejamkan kedua matanya entah sejak kapan.

"Johnny?"

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih ya.."

"Hmm.."

"Kau bisa jadi temanku kalau kau mau..."

Tapi kali ini tak ada respon.

Taeyong terdiam di tempatnya dengan kening mengernyit penuh tanda tanya. Kepalanya baru saja akan menoleh ke samping kirinya, memastikan apakah Johnny tak mendengar ucapannya atau—

"Zzzzzzzzz.."

Tertidur.

Beban di lehernya mendadak bertambah setelah kepala Johnny yang berat itu bersandar dengan tidak elitnya pada leher Taeyong. Dan entah hanya perasaan Taeyong atau memang kepala Johnny terlalu berat setiap ada guncangan. Taeyong menahan nafas, kemudian tersenyum getir.

Sejujurnya Taeyong ingin duduk di samping Jaehyun, tapi kenapa malah orang lain yang duduk di sampingnya? Taeyong ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bersandar di bahu lebar milik Jaehyun, tapi kenapa malah ia yang jadi sandaran orang lain?

Tidak..

Jangan pikirkan Jaehyun pada saat seperti ini. Ia tengah bersama orang lain sekarang, lalu kenapa ia harus memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan tak ingin duduk di sampingnya.

" _ **Tidak usah. Aku ke tempat lain saja.."**_

Apa Taeyong punya kekurangan sehingga Jaehyun memberikan penolakan? Apa Taeyong punya kesalahan sehingga Jaehyun tak ingin berada di dekatnya? Kalau tidak lalu kenapa Jaehyun melakukan hal menyakitkan itu padanya. Jaehyun tak masalah jika harus duduk di samping orang lain selagi ia mengenalnya. Bukankah mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain? Lalu atas dasar apa Jaehyun tak mau duduk di sampingnya?

"Taeyong?"

Lalu suara Johnny menyadarkan lamunannya begitu saja. Taeyong menoleh dengan gerakan cepat, menemukan obsidian yang terlihat sayu di mata Taeyong. Wajahnya sedikit kacau, khas orang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku baru mau tidur.."

"Kalau begitu cepat tidur, yang lain sudah tidur, bisa di bilang cuma kau saja yang belum tidur.."

"Iya.."

"Ayo kesini.."

Tangan besar itu terangkat perlahan, menyentuh kepala samping Taeyong dengan cepat lalu membawanya pada bahu lebar itu. Mata besarnya terbelalak, sentuhan Johnny di kepalanya membuat Taeyong merinding tiba-tiba. Kepalanya sudah bersandar pada bahu Johnny dengan sedikit paksaan, tangan besar itu juga masih belum di lepaskan dari kepala Taeyong hingga sang pemilik sedikit menggeliat.

"J-John.."

"Tidak usah takut, aku cuma memberi sandaran secara sukarela kok, tidurlah... Jangan sampai kau kurang tidur."

Taeyong berhenti menggeliat, matanya memicing ke atas dengan perlahan, menatap wajah tampan Johnny yang terlihat samar. Lalu helaan nafas itu muncul lagi, kedua matanya terpejam erat, mengikuti Johnny yang lebih dulu terpejam untuk menjemput alam mimpi.

Well, seandainya Jaehyun sama pedulinya dengan Johnny, maka Taeyong tak perlu merasa sesakit ini.

Ya...itu hanya seandainya..

 **###**

2 months later...

.

.

Keadaannya masih tetap sama, tak ada perubahan yang berjalan sesuai dengan harapan Taeyong. Jaehyun tetap saja sama, pergi kesana kemari bersama Doyoung setiap saat. Jaehyun lagi-lagi membanggakan Doyoung tanpa henti. Telinganya sakit, hatinya juga sakit. Bukannya Taeyong berlebihan, hanya saja ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua permainan gila ini. Jaehyun sudah terlalu jauh menyiksa dirinya selama 2 tahun belakangan. Terkadang Taeyong mempertanyakan situasi yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Kenapa mereka semua harus berada di kelas yang sama hingga hari kelulusan? Taeyong tak masalah bertemu dengan teman-teman yang sama selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi bertemu dengan Jaehyun selama bertahun-tahun lamanya itu baru masalah besar.

"Lee Taeyong tunggu aku!"

Ten memekik dari kejauhan, suara khasnya menggema di sepanjang lorong yang mulai di dominasi oleh beberapa siswa dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Langkah kaki Taeyong masih terus menyusuri lorong tanpa henti. Sedangkan lelaki asal Thailand itu masih terus berlari untuk menyusul langkah Taeyong yang terlampau jauh, salahkan saja Taeyong yang mendadak tuli pagi ini.

"Hei!"

Begitu tangan pendek Ten menarik kuat bahunya, Taeyong baru tersentak pelan sambil menatap ke arah Ten dengan wajah nanar.

"Ten! Apa yang lakukan?!"

Tatapan datar langsung tercetak di wajah Ten dengan cepat, salah satu tangannya bergerak melepas headset yang sejak tadi menyumpal telinga sahabat tampannya ini.

"Kau yang apa-apaan..ini masih pagi dan kau sudah tuli?"

"Aku tidak tuli.."

"Ya ya ya..terserah kau saja Tae.."

Pandangan Taeyong langsung beralih ke arah tangan milik Ten yang sudah menggerayang di bahunya, menekannya sedikit keras hingga Taeyong menunduk dengan terpaksa dan lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengerang.

"Ugh lepaskan Ten..sakit tau! Jangan menyiksaku..."

"Tidak mau.."

BUGH

"Aduh perutku...sakit Tae! Kenapa kau menyikut perut rataku ini?!"

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau dengar. Perut rata apanya..2 hari yang lalu aku lihat perutmu seperti mengandung seorang bayi."

"Tidak! Jangan asal bicara..aku tidak—"

"Ughh...iya iya..aku bercanda, makanya jangan main-main denganku Ten. Sekarang kita ke kelas saja ya..jangan cerewet, kalau Yuta ada disini nanti ku suruh dia menciummu di depan umum."

"Tidak mau! Bibirku bisa hilang seketika kalau si Nakamoto itu menciumku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Doyoung tak ada di bangkunya, lelaki kelinci itu tidak hadir dengan alasan sakit. Entah sakit apa toh Taeyong juga masa bodoh..

Tapi masalahnya hari ini ada tugas kelompok, buku kelompok ada pada Doyoung, lalu bagaimana nanti?

"Silahkan duduk dengan kelompok masing-masing.."

Perintah Han songsaengnim segera di laksanakan oleh semua murid. Satu persatu mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya masing-masing, tapi Taeyong masih diam di tempatnya. Kepalanya menghadap ke arah lain tanpa bicara.

"Tae..buku kelompoknya dengan siapa?"

Suara Jisoo mengalihkan perhatian Taeyong dengan cepat. Gadis manis itu menundukan kepalanya ke arah Taeyong yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

"Doyoung yang membawanya..."

Lalu setelah itu perhatian Jisoo beralih pada sosok Jaehyun yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jae...bukunya ada dengan Doyoung, jadi bagaimana?".

Lalu Taeyong membuka belah bibirnya.

"Pakai buku milikku saja..aku bawa buku kosong"

Taeyong bangkit dari atas bangkunya, mengotak atik isi tasnya lalu melangkah pergi ke tempat kelompoknya berada.

Ya Tuhan..

Kenapa ia harus terjebak dalam kelompok yang sama dengan Jung Jaehyun?!

Tarik nafas, keluarkan..

Demi Tuhan, Taeyong masih belum siap!

"Taeyong, kesini..."

Taeyong menurut, beralih ke bangku yang kosong di samping Jisoo. Ia mendudukan bokongnya,cukup pelan sambil menatap ke arah Jaehyun yang untungnya duduk di barisan depan.

"Tulis tanggapan kalian tentang pelanggaran yang terjadi di lingkungan sekitar.. Setiap orang tulis satu tanggapan"

Han Songsaengnim kembali memerintah, lalu wanita yang sudah masuk usia kepala tiga itu duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya.

"Jae, ayo tulis.."

Chaeyeon berbalik badan untuk menghadap ke belakang, diikuti dengan Jaehyun selanjutnya. Lelaki jangkung itu menarik buku yang terbuka di hadapannya, membacanya sekilas kemudian menatap ke arah Taeyong dengan cepat.

DEG

'Ya Tuhan, aku masih belum siap...'

Taeyong sedang berusaha keras untuk mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Wajahnya di pasang sedatar mungkin, setidaknya jangan buat Jaehyun curiga. Tapi detak jantungnya berkata lain, detak jantungnya meningkat drastis bahkan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jaehyun terlalu dekat, sangat dekat malah.

"Aku sudah menulisnya, tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang"

Dan deep dimple itu terbentuk dengan sangat manis. Jaehyun tersenyum, wajahnya berbeda dari sebelumnya yang terkesan dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Tae?"

Lalu suara husky milik Jaehyun menyebut namanya dengan tiba-tiba. Taeyong terkesiap, lagi-lagi ia kena serangan jantung dadakan di dalam kelas. Jaehyun tersenyum sekarang, bukan ke orang lain, melainkan tersenyum manis ke arah Taeyong, jauh lebih manis dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tolong tambahkan kata-kata yang bagus untuk pendapatku ini.."

Buku kelompok itu di sodorkan ke hadapan Taeyong. Kertas yang semula bersih itu mulai diisi dengan beberapa kalimat yang Jaehyun tulis dengan tulisan cantiknya.

"Aku harus tulis apa?"

"Apa saja, asalkan masuk akal..Tolonglah.."

Taeyong mengerjap, menatap sosok yang sekarang tengah memohon padanya dengan wajah lucu. Wajah Taeyong memanas, ia tak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi, Taeyong butuh oksigen secepatnya.

"Yuta?"

Buku tulis miliknya Taeyong jadikan tameng untuk menutupi wajahnya. Suara khas Taeyong terdengar di telinga Yuta, lalu lelaki dengan senyuman manis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Taeyong.

"Yuta..."

"Hm?"

"Jaehyun..."

Taeyong berbisik, jadi tidak perlu khawatir jika yang lain akan dengar.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tersenyum padaku!"

Senyuman Yuta terlihat jelas di sudut bibirnya, lalu Taeyong memicingkan matanya dengan cepat, dan ia menemukan tatapan penasaran yang tersirat dari sorot mata Jaehyun.

"Tae...ssssttt.."

Yuta kembali, sedangkan Taeyong malah tersenyum lebar di balik buku tulisnya.

"Jaehyun..."

"Kenapa?"

"Jaehyun memperhatikanmu terus.."

"What? Aku tidak tahu kau bicara apa.."

"Aku bilang...Jaehyun memperhatikanmu."

'Aku tidak tahu dia bicara apa..'

Pandangan Taeyong langsung beralih menuju anggota kelompok yang sibuk menulis tanggapan masing-masing. Obsidian tajamnya berusaha fokus pada lembaran kertas putih penuh coretan di depannya, tapi Taeyong tak bisa. Keberadaan Jaehyun di hadapannya seakan-akan jadi ujian tersendiri bagi Taeyong. Lalu tatapan lurus itu seakan-akan jadi teror tiba-tiba yang di berikan Jaehyun padanya.

Taeyong tahu ini tak adil, kenapa Tuhan justru membuat Jaehyun dekat dengannya hanya saat Doyoung tak ada di dekat Jaehyun. Apa keberadaan Taeyong disini hanya sekedar pengganti Doyoung semata? Terkadang Taeyong berpikiran seperti itu. Terkadang Taeyong juga merasa jika ia terlalu mudah untuk memaafkan Jaehyun hanya karena lelaki jangkung itu menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Terkadang juga Taeyong berpikir kenapa sikap Jaehyun mudah sekali berubah-ubah. Untuk satu waktu Jaehyun bisa jadi orang yang cukup dingin, tapi di satu waktu Jaehyun bisa jadi orang yang hangat. Di lain sisi Jaehyun bisa jadi orang yang selalu membuat Taeyong tertawa karena tingkah konyolnya, tapi di lain waktu Jaehyun bisa jadi orang yang tak henti-hentinya membuat Taeyong terluka karena terlalu sering menyakitinya.

Lalu permainan apa yang sebenarnya Jaehyun berikan untuknya?

 **###**

2 hari sudah berlalu, Doyoung masih tak ada di tempatnya, masih karena alasan yang sama. 2 hari ini juga Taeyong tak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah Jaehyun yang berada jauh dari posisinya. Lelaki bermarga Jung itu tak terlalu banyak bicara, berbeda dengan biasanya. Jaehyun yang Taeyong lihat selama 2 hari belakangan bukan Jaehyun yang biasa ia lihat. Biasanya Jaehyun akan tertawa keras setiap ada hal yang terlihat lucu di hadapannya. Biasanya Jaehyun akan bertingkah konyol untuk menarik perhatian orang sekitar. Lalu apa perubahan yang Jaehyun tunjukan selama ini hanya karena ia merindukan Doyoung yang biasa ia berikan godaan manis?

Jika iya maka lagi-lagi Taeyong merasa jika Jaehyun memang tak pernah peduli dengan keberadaannya. Kapan Jaehyun akan melakukan hal yang sama untuknya? Apakah Jaehyun akan terlihat murung jika Taeyong tak sekolah hingga berhari-hari?

Tapi kenyataannya tak semanis itu.

Bahkan jika Taeyong mati pada detik ini juga apa Jaehyun akan merasa kehilangan?

Toh, lagipula Jaehyun peduli apa? Mereka tak punya kedekatan, hanya sebatas teman sekelas yang saling tahu nama masing-masing. Sekalipun Taeyong menyelamatkan hidup Jaehyun dengan cara mengorbankan nyawanya juga semuanya akan sama saja. Jaehyun tak peduli, bahkan bersikap seakan-akan Taeyong memang tak pernah melakukan pengorbanan. Coba ingat tentang obat yang Taeyong berikan waktu itu, apa Jaehyun menghargainya? Tidak 'kan?

Helaan nafas Taeyong terdengar jelas di telinga Yuta dan juga Ten. Sahabat seperjuangannya itu tak terlalu banyak bicara, mereka tahu persis kalau Taeyong tak terlalu bersemangat beberapa hari ini. Mereka juga tahu kalau penyebab semua ini adalah Jaehyun.

"Kau tak makan makananmu?". Hingga pada akhirnya suara lembut Yuta terdengar di antara ketiganya. Ten mengangguk cepat, sambil meletakkan sumpitnya kembali.

"Ayo makan.."

"Aku akan makan nanti.."

"Mau sampai kapan? Jam makan siang sudah hampir habis, tapi kau belum menyentuh makananmu. Makanan Ten bahkan hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.."

"Yuta, aku sudah bilang akan makan nanti.."

"Kalau begitu biar aku suapi ya..sini.."

"Tidak Ten, aku bisa sendiri.."

"Oh ayolah.. Berhenti memikirkan Jaehyun."

"Ten, kecilkan suaramu..orang lain bisa dengar."

Lalu Yuta segera menoleh kesana-kemari,memperhatikan dengan teliti dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"Tenang saja, anak itu tak ada disini.."

"Ayolah Tae..mau sampai kapan kau begini terus?! Jangan sakiti dirimu demi Jaehyun, si brengsek itu tak akan peduli."

"Kalian tidak mengerti.. Aku sudah mencoba tapi aku gagal. Jaehyun selalu bersikap manis sewaktu aku mencoba untuk berhenti."

"Dan kau terpengaruh? Sadarlah..itu hanya ujian saja, Jaehyun tak menyukaimu.. Dia hanya membahagiakanmu sebentar lalu akan menyakitimu."

"Ten..aku tahu hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja apa? Ten benar, mau sampai kapan kau mempertahankan orang seperti Jaehyun? Kami disini hanya ingin membantu, tapi kami tidak bisa memaksamu..terserah kalau hatimu masih mau dengan Jaehyun."

Taeyong menutup matanya dengan cepat, ia tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Ia juga tahu jika teman-temannya ini hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Taeyong saja yang terlalu keras kepala. Karena terkadang yang di pertahankan itu memang tak tahu diri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan coba... Aku akan berusaha untuk berhenti."

Lalu seseorang yang baru saja duduk tak jauh dari tiga orang itu menghentikan pergerakan sumpit dalam pegangannya. Selera makannya menghilang, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia benar-benar merasa lapar. Kedua obsidiannya menatap ke arah lelaki kecil yang masih menundukan kepalanya di tempat lain. Rahangnya mengeras, pegangannya pada sumpit semakin kuat ia akhirnya sepasang sumpit itu di hempaskan dengan kasar, matanya memicing ke sana kemari hingga akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempatnya, meninggalkan piring makanannya yang bahkan masih belum tersentuh itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

Akhirnya Yuyut (sebutan untuk author) bisa apdet...kekeke~ maapin kalo bahasanya jelek atau berantakan. Soalnya Yuyut Cuma ngetik apa yang Yuyut inget a.k.a flashback sama RL Yuyut...ya kemaren kan udah sempet di bilang, ini dari RL Yuyut, tapi ada part yang di tambahin. Tapi kebanyakan yang bikin Taeyong sakit hati emang bener dari RL Yuyut. Jadi kalo ngetik ini kadang nangis bentar, kadang nyesek bentar :'v soalnya kan yang ngerasa langsung Yuyut, kalo readers-nim gak Baper gapapa kok, biarkan Yuyut yang Baper karena harus flash back ke kejadian beberapa bulan lalu..kok malah curhat sih...

Ya...sekali lagi Yuyut minta maaf kalo ceritanya gak terlalu menarik, gak terlalu ngebaperin, soalnya Yuyut emang gak terlalu bisa bikin yang baper. Maafin ya kalo di sini juga sebenernya Taeyong ini agak labil, karena dia masih suka sama Jaehyun walaupun si Jahe ini nyakitin dia terus. Taeyong ini orangnya terlalu sabar, terlalu strong. Dia rela di sakitin Jaehyun karena terlalu cinta.. Jaehyun juga sering ngasih harapan ke Ty, jadinya kadang ty ini mikir kalo Jae suka dia, tapi nanti si jae ini malah nyakitin ty lagi. Ty juga sering peduli sama Jae, tapi si Jae ini bener2 kurang ajar segala macem..ty gak di hargain sedikitpun, tapi ty bener2 sabar, sekalipun kadang dia nangis diem2. Tapi di chapter depan (kalo masih mau di next) bakal ada masalah, tapi gak bisa di kasih tau. Yang jelas masalahnya ini terjadi sama Jae.. Disini juga jae, tae, sama duyung ini + sialannya satu kelompok, mereka juga bakal sekelas sampe lulus karena emang di atur sama sekolah, jadi bakal sekelas sama yang itu2 aja.

Udah..kepanjangan wkwkwk, maafin Yuyut ya..

Okay.. Makasih banyak buat yang udah review..

 **cabekyun: iya..jadi Taeyong emang sakit banget, kayak apa yang Yuyut rasa/PLAAK/**

 **LimitlessPleasure: Makasih, ini udah di lanjut, maaf kalo jelek**

 **JaeMinhyung: Iya, doa'in semoga beneran seru di chapter depan(kalo mau di lanjut)..ini udah di update**

 **mybestbaetae: Iya, ini udah di lanjut..kaget pas di review sama kakak..keke. Iya, suami saya emang somplak, makasih pujiannya :'v.. Temen2nya Tae emang pada somplak. Jae emang brengsek.. Tapi kalo suka atau enggaknya masih belum tau sih..tapi kalo gak suka ya tae tinggal berenti/BUGH/ ini udah lanjut, makasih kak..**

 **livanna shin: iya, udah di next**

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha: Iya, si duyung emang cocok jadi PHO..ehhh. Btw gak mau di karungin kak? Iya kak, ini udah di lanjut..**

 **jaexxwon: iya, ini udah di lanjotttttttt..:'v**

 **Berlianty Kim: kenapa lu baru sadar kalo ini kisah gw sama bullshit itu? /gorok/ lu temen sebangku gw loh, lu juga gw masukin disini loh..ya lord, ada apa dengan temanku ini :'v..Mau sad ending atau kagak ini terserah gw -,- lu kan tau cerita aslinya gimana-_-**

 **95liners: Iyaa, ini udah di lanjut kok..ngerasain kek ty tah? Hehe, jangan mau punya pengalaman kayak gini, ntar nyesel loh..karena Yuyut tau rasanya.. Kok malah curhat egen/PLAAK/ nyadarin Jae itu susah, perlu di potong dulu anunya, baru sadar/ehhh/ emang bener, kebanyakan awalnya gak suka, tapi karena di ledekin terus malah jadi kesengsem..-_-**

 **sinta: salahkan saja jae yang selalu mengabaikan, sekarang jae boleh mengabaikan, tapi ntar awas..ada saatnya yang mengabaikan akan jadi yang di abaikan/ jiaahhh/**

 **jaeyong shipper: kok serem ya..agak ngancem gimana gitu :'v semoga ty gak patah hati..semoga**

 **Jeonkim12: Gtw juga ini mau sad ending apa enggak :'v.. Jadi Tiwai gak enak :'v jadi Doyoung baru enak, tukang pho :'v..ini udah di lanjut**

 **nabillasella: nyesek?! Wah keren, bisa nyesek juga ya :'v..ntar bakalan dibikin nyesel, tenang aja kok..**

 **chittaphon27: tampol aja silahkan.. Yuyut ikhlas kok :'v.. Si duyung emang sialan. Ch 1 dibikin singkat biar ngeliat dulu gimana reviewnya.. Makasih kalo Yuyut berhasil bikin nyesek :'v..thanks..**

Thanks buat semua reviewnya..thanks juga buat follfav-nya.. Makasih banget..

And last..mind to review?

Masih mau lanjut?!

Gak di jawab gak bakal di next /maksa/


	3. Chapter 3

Suara yang menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan sekolah sudah di bunyikan sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Semua orang sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas, tapi Taeyong masih disana. Yuta dan Ten sudah pergi lebih dulu karena Taeyong punya kegiatan lain di Klub Tari. Pintu kaca yang hampir terlihat transparan itu bergeser ketika tangan Taeyong menggesernya dengan perlahan. Tak ada siapapun, hanya ada dirinya disana. Jadi paling tidak Taeyong bisa bersih-bersih ruangan sesuai jadwal piket di Klub tari, sekaligus butuh ketenangan. Tas yang tersandang di punggungnya segera di tanggalkan kemudian tergeletak di lantai keramik yang dingin. Almamater sekolahnya ikut ditanggalkan, teronggok di atas tas punggungnya begitu saja. Pantulan dirinya terlihat jelas di cermin besar yang mendominasi ruangan latihan. Lelaki kecil itu melangkah ke arah ruangan kecil yang di fungsikan sebagai tempat peralatan bersih-bersih. Sapu di tangannya mulai bergerak perlahan, membersihkan setiap penjuru ruangan tanpa meninggalkan kotoran sedikitpun. Taeyong itu pengidap mysophobia, jadi jangan heran kalau Taeyong terlalu rajin hingga seluruh lantai ruangan dan juga cermin besar disekelilingnya jadi lebih bersih dari sebelumnya.

Taeyong tak butuh waktu lama, hanya sekitar 20 menit dan ia telah menyelesaikan semuanya. Arloji di tangannya jadi pusat perhatian Taeyong saat itu. Jarum panjangnya mengarah ke angka 5, sedangkan jarum pendeknya mengarah ke angka 4. Ini sudah terlalu sore tapi Taeyong masih tak ingin pergi dari sana. Lagipula siapa yang akan peduli keberadaannya sekarang? Orang tuanya juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan, hanya ada Ruby yang selalu menemaninya di rumah. Bukankah dalam arti lain Taeyong selalu sendirian dirumah? Tubuh kurusnya terhempas ke tembok ruangan dengan kasar, punggung sempitnya di sandarkan dengan kedua kaki di tekuk. Taeyong masih tak yakin dengan keputusan yang dibuat olehnya untuk melupakan Jaehyun begitu saja. Taeyong tahu ia terlalu egois dengan memilih disakiti Jaehyun hanya karena ia terlalu menyukainya, tapi tetap saja. Jika ada yang berpikir kalau melupakan seseorang itu semudah membalikan telapak tangan, maka Taeyong berkata sebaliknya. Kalau bisa apakah Taeyong boleh bertanya pada Tuhan?

Kenapa mencintai seseorang lebih mudah tapi melupakan seseorang terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan?

"Jaehyun... kau bajingan sialan."

Rambutnya di tarik dengan kasar, tak peduli sesakit apapun rasanya tetap saja, rasa sakit hatinya lebih dominan dan tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit karena tarikan di rambutnya. Helaan nafas kasar di hembuskan oleh Taeyong, ruangan itu terlalu gelap, Taeyong tak menyalakan lampu karena ia tak ingin ada orang yang tahu jika ia belum pulang dari sekolah. Tapi suara geseran pintu yang terdegar tiba-tiba itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seberkas cahaya masuk begitu pintunya terbuka. Perhatian Taeyong teralihkan dengan cepat, dengan kepala mendongak ia menatap ke arah seseorang yang tak asing baginya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Suara bass-nya terdengar lagi, lalu lelaki jangkung itu melangkah masuk mendekati Taeyong yang masih terduduk di hadapannya.

"John? Sedang apa?"

"Aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok."

Taeyong hanya ber'oh'ria, kepalanya kembali pada posisi semula dengan bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya, kedua matanya terpejam erat dengan helaan nafas yang lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Taeyong?"

"Hmm?"

"Buka matamu bodoh.."

Pada detik berikutnya Taeyong membuka matanya dengan cepat, dan ia menemukan uluran tangan Johnny yang terbuka di depannya. Kepalanya mendongak dengan cepat, menatap Johnny dengan mata membesar tanpa suara.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau mau pulang tidak?"

"Iya.."

"Pulang denganku saja ya? Akhir-akhir ini marak pelecehan di dalam kereta dan juga Bus.."

"Hei, aku ini laki-laki, jadi tidak mungkin aku jadi korban."

PLETAK!

Tapi yang ada Johnny malah menjitak kepalanya dengan keras

"Sakit bodoh, kenapa memukul kepalaku?!"

"Memangnya perempuan saja yang bisa jadi korban pelecehan? Laki-laki sepertimu ini jadi target pelecehan di kalangan laki-laki.."

"Tapi aku—"

"Tidak ada tapi.. ayo pulang, ini sudah terlalu sore. Jangan sampai hantu sekolah menemukanmu di ruangan ini."

"Tidak lucu tau! Jangan buat aku takut John.. aku tidak suka..."

Uluran tangan Johnny di abaikan begitu saja, Taeyong bangkit sendiri dengan tenaganya. Raut wajahnya tak begitu baik sekarang. Taeyong tak suka hal berbau hantu, ia juga tidak suka sendirian. Tapi Johnny malah membuat moodnya semakin buruk dengan membicarakan hantu. Bibirnya mencebil dengan cepat, langkah kakinya dipercepat sehingga Johnny tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Lee Taeyong!"

Tak ada respon.

"Hei ayolah, aku bercanda. Kau ini sensitif sekali sih"

"Terserah!"

"Ayo ku antar pulang"

"Tidak terima kasih.."

"Tae.."

Langkah Taeyong terhenti dengan cepat begitu Johnny menghalangi jalan di depannya. Lelaki jangkung itu tak menyerah, toh ia juga cuma bercanda, tapi Taeyong malah salah paham.

"Jangan marah padaku ya?"

"Tidak"

"Taeyong ayolah, maaf"

"Iya"

"Hei jangan marah begitu dong. Wajahmu jadi tidak manis lagi kalau begitu.."

Sial.

Wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba, rayuan Johnny benar-benar sialan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terpengaruh dengan godaan konyol yang di berikan Johnny?

"Wajahmu memerah.."

"Minggir!"

Taeyong segera menerobos sosok Johnny yang menghalanginya seperti tembok. Tapi lagi-lagi Johnny menyusul dirinya, menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan yang lebih kecil.

"Kau malu ya?"

"Apa sih? Tidak!"

"Iya kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Tapi wajahmu itu loh.."

"Terserah.."

"Pulang denganku ya?"

"Tidak mau! Pulang saja sendiri.."

"Aku bawa mobil.."

"Lalu kenapa? Aku bukan orang yang materialistis Johnny Seo. Terima kasih rayuannya.."

"Tidak baik lelaki manis sepertimu pulang sendiri.."

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa jaga diri. Pulang sana.."

"Tidak kalau kau tidak bersamaku..."

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku, maaf.."

"Lalu kalau aku jadi pacarmu bagaimana?"

Shit!

Rasanya Taeyong ingin berkata kotor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama Taeyong lalui dengan susah payah. Ia tengah berusaha keras untuk berhenti menyukai Jaehyun, tapi ada banyak godaan yang muncul di depannya. Kenapa Jaehyun malah datang mendekat? Memang tidak dekat sih, Jaehyun hanya duduk di depan Taeyong. Tapi tetap saja perhatiannya terus tertuju ke arah punggung lebar itu. Ten tak banyak bicara dengannya, ia punya kesibukan sendiri dengan ponselnya, lalu Yuta punya latihan sepak bola untuk persiapan pertandingan.

"Ten..."

"Apa?"

"Ten..."

Hening.

Ten sedang dalam masa tulinya sekarang. Jadi abaikan.

"Taeyong..."

Kenapa lagi-lagi ada Johnny?!

"Masih marah ya? Padahal kan kemarin kita pulang bersama.."

"Itu terpaksa.."

"Ugh, kau ini..."

Pipi Taeyong ditarik dengan keras, tak peduli dengan suara erangan yang keluar dari bibir peach itu.

"Johnny sakit..."

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan pasang wajah seperti ini lagi. Nanti manisnya hilang loh.."

"Jangan bercanda.."

"Aku serius... Johnny Seo tidak pernah bercanda dengan kalimat yang satu ini, kau paham?"

"Hmmm..."

"Oh iya Tae... nanti pulang denganku lagi ya?"

"Tidak, aku mau pulang sendiri."

"Kalau tidak mau ku antar pulang, bagaimana kalau temani aku pergi sepulang sekolah?"

"Kemana?"

"Beli hadiah untuk Ibuku... Hari ini dia Ulang Tahun, jadi aku mau memberi hadiah."

Taeyong sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat, matanya melirik kesana kemari dengan cepat. Tapi sedetik kemudian Taeyong menemukan seseorang yang tengah menatap ke arahnya entah sejak kapan. Jaehyun di sana, memperhatikannya dengan tatapan penasaran yang tersirat dari sorot matanya. Jadi Taeyong punya jawabannya sendiri atas permintaan yang Johnny berikan padanya.

"Baiklah, kita pergi.. Tapi aku pulang sendiri."

"Okay! Kita pergi sepulang sekolah."

 **###**

Suasananya sangat ramai, ada banyak orang yang lalu lalang di dalam Departemen Store yang cukup terkenal di Seoul itu. Taeyong ada di sana, bersama Johnny di sampingnya. Jam sekolah resmi berakhir sejak 1 jam yang lalu, dan seperti yang dijanjikan. Johnny pergi ditemani Taeyong untuk membeli hadiah yang bagus untuk ibunya.

"Kau tahu hadiah yang bagus untuk ibu?"

"Makanan kesukaan, peralatan dapur, dompet, sepatu, dan juga tas... kalau setahuku begitu."

"Tidak mungkin aku Cuma beli makanan kan?"

"Terus mau beli apa? Kau yang mau beli tapi tanya padaku..."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku cari ya?"

"Memangnya kau sudah tahu mau beli apa?"

"Tas bagaimana?"

"Ya terserah...itu bagus juga."

"Oke, ayo pergi.."

Taeyong merasakan sesuatu menggenggam erat tangannya, kepalanya refleks menunduk dan ia mendapati genggaman tangan Johnny semakin mengerat di tangannya. Tangannya yang besar dan juga hangat benar-benar membuat Taeyong merasa nyaman begitu saja. Padahal di sisi lain Johnny tergolong menyebalkan dan juga sedikit mengganggu dengan godaan konyolnya. Tapi ada saatnya Johnny jadi orang yang membuat Taeyong ingin di dekatnya setiap saat. Semenyebalkan apa pun Johnny dilain waktu, Johnny bahkan lebih peduli dari pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun tak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini, hanya Johnny seorang. Entah sadar atau tidak Taeyong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya begitu saja, sedangkan Johnny langsung mengecek sesuatu dibawah sana hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap ke arah Taeyong.

"Tae?"

"Hmm?"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau seperti ini sampai pulang nanti kan?"

"Pegangan tangan?"

"Iya, memangnya apa? Kau ini polos sekali..."

Cubitan di hidung Taeyong seakan jadi satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan Johnny untuk menyiratkan rasa gemasnya pada lelaki kecil di sampingnya ini. Taeyong terlalu polos, terlalu manis, dan juga terlalu baik. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan menyia-nyiakan orang seperti Taeyong.

"Sakit John...kau ini kebiasaan ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suhu di luar dingin, karena ini ada di bulan awal menuju musim dingin jadi wajar kalau udaranya dingin. Sialnya saja Taeyong tak bawa coat atau jaket tebal hari ini karena ia pikir tak ada salju yang akan turun.

"Taeyong, ayo pulang.. ini sudah malam"

Hanya sekedar anggukan yang Taeyong berikan sebagai jawabannya. Johnny kembali menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, membawanya pergi hingga keluar Departemen Store setelah beberapa jam. 2 Paper bag mengisi tangan Taeyong yang satunya lagi, sedangkan Johnny masih setia menggenggam tangannya sekalipun mereka telah menjauhi area Departemen Store.

"Johnny.."

"Iya?"

"Aku 'kan pulang sendiri, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan sebentar.."

"Tidak lama kan?"

"Tidak, aku cuma mau beli bunga.."

"Untuk ibumu?"

"Ya...bisa jadi"

* * *

 **-Eunshim Flower Crown**

Suara lonceng kecil di ujung pintu menandakan kedatangan Johnny dan Taeyong disana. Bunga-bunga segar dengan aroma khas yang menyegarkan menyambut keduanya dengan manis. Ada banyak jenis bunga di toko itu, tapi Johnny masih mencari bunga yang pas, baik itu untuk ibunya dan juga untuk orang lain.

"Cari bunga apa?"

"Kalau untuk Ibu itu bunga apa ya?"

"Ibu anda ulang tahun?"

"Iya.. hari ini ulang tahunnya."

"Kalau menurut saya sebaiknya anda memberikan bunga mawar merah, karena bunga itu mengartikan kasih sayang. 50 tangkai sebagai tanda cinta yang tak terbatas."

"Ya sudah, itu bagus.."

"Tunggu sebentar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Johnny kembali, dengan buket mawar merah yang cukup cantik untuk dipandang mata. Kaki panjangnya terhenti begitu ia mendapati sosok Taeyong tengah berdiri di hamparan bunga lili yang cantik dengan beragam warna. Lelaki jangkung itu mendekat, tapi Taeyong masih tetap diam di tempatnya sambil menyentuh kelopak bunga di hadapannya itu.

"Taeyong..."

Yang disebutkan namanya sedikit tersentak hingga berbalik dengan spontan. Ada Johnny dengan buket mawarnya dan juga satu tangkai mawar merah yang disodorkan di hadapan Taeyong.

"Untukmu. Ambil"

"Terima Kasih.. bisa pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, terima kasih untuk waktunya Tae.."

"Kalau begitu aku—"

"Tunggu sebentar.."

Lantas langkah kakinya terhenti dengan cepat begitu suara bass Johnny menyebut namanya. Lelaki asal Chicago itu memperhatikan Taeyong selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang..tapi setidaknya pakai ini"

Balutan jaket tebal ditubuhnya membuat Taeyong sempat tersentak sesaat. Ada kehangatan tersendiri yang mendominasi di tubuh kurusnya, sebelum ia memberi penolakan secara halus. Jaket berwarna abu itu dilepaskan dari tubuhnya, kemudian kedua tangannya terulur dengan jaket milik Johnny disana.

"Tidak perlu John, kau terlalu berlebihan. Ambil ini kembali"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan apapun, pakai saja.. Ini sini sudah masuk musim dingin, salju pertama mungkin belum turun, tapi udaranya sangat dingin. Pakai saja ya..."

"Tapi aku—"

"Baiklah aku pergi duluan, sampai jumpa besok pagi!"

Johnny pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan Taeyong sendirian di depan toko bunga yang sempat dikunjunginya. Setangkai mawar jenis sweetbrier itu masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Lalu sepasang kaki kurusnya membawa Taeyong untuk pergi dari tempat semula.

Obsidian hitamnya tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah mawar ditangannya, entah karena apa tapi rasanya Taeyong ingin terus melihatnya. Bunganya cukup cantik sekalipun hanya ada satu tangkai saja. Suhu disekeliling terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya hingga membuat Taeyong mengeratkan jaket milik Johnny yang sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya.

1 langkah... 2 langkah... 3 langkah... 4 langkah...

Lalu langkah kakinya terhenti begitu saja. Seseorang berdiri dihadapannya, menatap ke arahnya tanpa suara. Pandangan Taeyong menurun, kepalanya tertunduk dengan cepat saat obsidian hitamnya bertemu dengan obsidian lelaki jangkung di hadapannya.

Jaehyun disana, sendirian dengan wajah kusutnya.

Sepasang matanya memicing ke arah Taeyong dengan cepat, memperhatikan dari atas ke bawah lalu terhenti pada setangkai mawar di tangan yang lebih kecil.

"Malam-malam begini dari mana?"

"Jalan-jalan"

Lalu Taeyong melangkah pergi dari hadapan Jaehyun, ia tak ingin terus terjebak dengan Jaehyun, cukup dengan satu sekolah, satu kelas, dan juga satu kelompok, tidak yang lainnya karena Taeyong ingin semua ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Tapi...

"Kau pergi dengan Johnny?"

Taeyong rasa tidak bisa secepat itu, semuanya butuh proses yang memakan waktu lama. Karena Taeyong dan Jaehyun saling mengenal dan juga sering dipertemukan oleh Tuhan. Dan Tuhan memberinya ujian besar, ujian besar yang terus menyakiti perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Ya, aku menemani Johnny"

"Kau suka pada Johnny?"

Dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong terdiam sejenak, tubuhnya berbalik, kemudian wajah datar Jaehyun seakan menyambut dirinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi wajar kalau kau tertarik pada Johnny. Dia itu tampan, prestasinya juga bagus. Johnny juga punya banyak fans dan juga teman. Jangan lupakan kalau Johnny itu anak dari pengusaha kaya di Chicago. Jadi kau mendekati Johnny karena kau ingin terkenal? Ingin hartanya atau—"

PLAAKK

Dan satu tamparan mendarat dengan sempurna di pipi kiri Jaehyun.

"Jaga ucapanmu Jung Jaehyun... Aku bukan orang yang haus dengan uang, kau paham?! Aku dekat dengan Johnny karena dia orang baik, tidak banyak memilih sekalipun kadang menyebalkan! Tapi Johnny berbeda dari semua orang! Termasuk berbeda denganmu!"

Tapi Jaehyun tak memberi respon, sosok bermarga Jung itu lebih tertarik pada mawar merah ditangannya daripada memberi balasan.

"Well, sepertinya Johnny menyukaimu.. Selamat untukmu, Lee Taeyong.."

Alisnya bertautan, keningnya mengernyit dengan cepat. Taeyong tak mengerti kenapa Jaehyun bicara seperti itu padanya. Dan Taeyong juga tak mengerti dengan seringaian kecil yang terpatri di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau bicara apa?"

Tapi Jaehyun butuh waktu lama untuk merespon.

"Bunga itu...kau tahu apa artinya?"

Hening.

"Setangkai bunga mawar punya arti kalau orang yang memberinya menyukaimu. Atau dalam arti kata lain..."

Jaehyun terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan ke arah mawar ditangan Taeyong sebelum akhirnya beralih ke wajah cantik milik Taeyong.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Taeyong.."

Taeyong tak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan sosok Jaehyun yang hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Taeyong tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Helaan nafasnya seakan jadi isyarat jika Taeyong tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Sekalipun langkah kaki Jaehyun mulai menjauh dari hadapannya, Taeyong masih diam ditempat. Tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Taeyong juga butuh alasan kenapa air matanya menetes begitu saja. Jaehyun bilang Johnny menyukainya, lalu apa Jaehyun tak ingin mencegah Johnny untuk mendapatkan dirinya? Dan untuk yang diucapkan Jaehyun barusan..

" **Aku mencintaimu Lee Taeyong.."**

Itu hanya penjelasan dari arti pemberian bunga kan? Bukan karena Jaehyun menyukainya.

"Jaehyun..."

Dan salju pertama di musim dingin akhirnya turun. Meninggalkan Taeyong sendirian ditengah keramaian orang orang yang tak peduli dengan keadaannya. Air matanya masih menetes, bunga dalam genggaman tangannya terlepas begitu saja, jatuh tepat disamping sepatunya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, kedua tangannya di kepalkan, membentuk posisi tangan untuk berdoa.

Taeyong dengar berdoa pada salju pertama akan mengabulkan keinginan. Maka dari itu Taeyong ingin berdoa...

Agar Tuhan memberikan jawaban atas rasa sakit yang dilaluinya selama ini karena Jaehyun.. Agar Tuhan memberi jawaban atas keputusan yang dibuatnya untuk berhenti menyukai Jaehyun, atau juga untuk tetap bertahan demi Jaehyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1 hari setelahnya, Taeyong berasumsi jika semuanya berubah drastis. Tak ada lagi moment manis antara Jaehyun dan juga Doyoung. Semuanya menghilang begitu saja, dan Taeyong tak mengerti. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja beberapa hari kemarin, lalu apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Taeyong tahu harusnya ia bahagia dengan semua situasi baru seperti ini, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Ada yang tak beres, ada yang janggal, dan ada yang berbeda. Jaehyun lebih sering pergi Dengan teman-temannya yang lain atau menyendiri ditempat duduknya. Sama halnya dengan Doyoung, lelaki bak kelinci itu sering duduk diam ditempatnya, dan akan bicara jika ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Hei hei hei..aku mau bicara"

Lalu Yuta menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya. Lelaki asal Jepang itu melangkah menghampiri Taeyong dan juga Ten dengan duduk di bangku depan. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari lalu berakhir pada dua orang didepannya.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu... Ini tentang Jaehyun dan Doyoung"

Refleks, kedua matanya terbuka lebar, wajahnya di majukan sedikit ke arah Yuta karena Taeyong sangat butuh jawaban dari segala pertanyaan dipikirannya.

"Katanya Jaehyun marah pada Doyoung ya?"

"Ya mana aku tahu, aku tidak punya urusan dengan dua orang itu"

"Kecilkan suaramu Ten, orang lain bisa dengar"

Demi Tuhan, Taeyong kadang heran kenapa Ten sangat sulit mengontrol volume suaranya di saat seperti ini.

"Tadi Doyoung bilang padaku... Waktu istirahat, dia duduk didepan, dan Jaehyun duduk didepan juga, tapi di barisan lain. Lalu Doyoung bilang begini..'Yuta, coba lihat..Jaehyun marah padaku, dia tidak mau bicara padaku' Ya mana aku tahu kenapa"

Hening, tiga orang disana mendadak diam.

Tapi setelah itu...

BRAKK!

"Kalau begitu bagus!"

Oh Shit...

Sumpah demi Tuhan Taeyong refleks...

Pandangan Ten dan Yuta fokus ke arahnya, jangan lupakan dengan beberapa anak lain yang ikut menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah kaget.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan.."

* * *

Mulai hari itu, semuanya berakhir begitu saja. Taeyong tak pernah lagi melihat Jaehyun dan Doyoung bersama atau sekedar bicara sedikit. Semuanya benar-benar berubah, tapi Taeyong tak tahu apa alasannya. Jujur saja Taeyong lebih senang dengan situasi seperti ini, tapi Taeyong masih butuh alasan kenapa Jaehyun tak lagi berhubungan dekat dengan Doyoung. Setahu Taeyong mereka baik-baik saja sebelumnya, lalu kenapa malah seperti ini?

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

Lalu suara lembut milik Yuta terdengar di telinganya.

"Tidak ada..."

"Jangan bohong, apa ini tentang Jaehyun dan juga Doyoung?"

"Aku cuma ingin tahu kenapa mereka jadi seperti itu."

"Hei, harusnya kau bahagia karena Doyoung tak jadi halangan untukmu.."

"Tapi aku butuh alasan kenapa Jaehyun bersikap seperti itu pada Doyoung, hanya itu.."

"Mungkin Jaehyun sadar kalau orang yang selalu ada disampingnya bukan Doyoung.. Tapi Taeyong"

"Jangan mengigau Ten, aku sedang tidak terima godaan darimu."

"Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi bisa jadi Doyoung hanya mempermainkan perasaan Jaehyun, kau tahu bagaimana Doyoung kan? Jaehyun mudah dipengaruhi oleh rayuan dan juga wajah sok polos itu..jadi bisa jadi"

Bisa jadi ya? Lalu kenapa Taeyong merasa kurang bahagia dengan menjauhnya Jaehyun dan Doyoung?

.

.

.

"Ten Hyung!"

Ten langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya saat Haechan berlari ke arahnya di tepi lapangan basket. Sosok bermarga Lee itu lantas tak bicara apa pun setelahnya, hanya mengikuti kemana pun pergerakan Ten pada saat itu juga.

"Kenapa disini?"

"Cuma mau nonton, daripada jadi fosil di kelasku sendiri."

Tak ada respon setelahnya, yang lebih tinggi justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan sebuah lambaian tangan di udara. Dan saat Haechan memilih untuk mengikuti arah pandang dari Ten di sebelahnya itu, ia menemukan seseorang di tengah lapangan yang masih berkutat dengan bola basket di dalam pelukannya. Sosok itu kemudian melangkah maju ke tempat yang sama dengan tempat dimana 2 orang yang menjalin hubungan sebagai tetangga itu. Dan Haechan sudah tahu siapa lelaki berambut blonde itu, Ten sudah sering bercerita padanya, bahkan mereka sering dipertemukan saat tengah makan siang.

"Berhenti latihan Mark, aku tahu kalau kau itu center.. tapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Istirahat sebentar, duduklah."

Ten menepuk-nepuk bangku yang baru ia dan Haechan duduki, sedangkan yang Mark sendiri justru masih terdiam pada posisinya, mematung begitu saja dengan arah pandang ke tangan milik Ten yang masih menepuk tempat di sebelah Haechan.

"Ayo duduk, Mark Hyung..".

Mata Mark kemudian terhenti pada sosok Haechan dengan rambut coklatnya yang terlihat agak berantakan, membeku di tempatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Suaranya begitu merdu setiap kali ia mendengarnya sejak 5 hari mereka dipertemukan. Baginya, Haechan telah berhasil menguasai hati dan seluruh pikirannya hanya dalam waktu 10 menit setelah kedua mata almond-nya menatap kedua mata hitam miliknya. Hatinya berdegub kencang begitu saja saat untuk yang pertama kalinya Haechan tersenyum simpul kepadanya, dan setelah semua itu satu kata yang dapat Mark ungkapkan setiap kali ia melihat Haechan adalah…

'Cantik'

Dan ia menggumam untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia memperhatikan setiap inci dari wajah cantik itu, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, ia suka semua itu. Dan saat ia bertanya pada Taeyong selaku Hyung-nya tentang hal-hal yang terjadi pada dirinya selama 5 hari ini dengan tidak menyebut siapa orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Taeyong mengatakan padanya dengan sangat antusias bahwa apa yang adiknya alami itu adalah perasaan yang disebut dengan…

Jatuh Cinta.

Dan itu artinya Mark jatuh cinta pada Haechan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Taeyong!"

"Shit"

Taeyong terbangun dari posisinya begitu kedua obsidian hitamnya mendapati Johnny yang datang tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang cukup dekat. Suara bassnya membuat Taeyong tersentak. Wajah Johnny yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatnya mengumpat dengan suara sedang. Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum geli, kemudian ambil posisi untuk duduk disamping Taeyong.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Lapar?"

"Tidak"

"Apa tidak ada jawaban yang lain?"

"Hmmmm"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Taeyong terlonjak begitu Johnny menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang hingga Taeyong hampir tercekik karena tarikan dari Johnny. Yang lebih kecil berteriak minta dilepaskan, tapi John masih saja mempermainkan.

"Johnny lepaskan! Ugh.."

"Tidak sebelum kau berhenti pasang wajah datar begitu"

"Siapa yang pasang wajah datar? John tolong lepaskan, kau membuatku tercekik.."

"Baik, aku lepaskan... Tapi setelah itu berhenti cemberut"

"Aku tidak cemberut..."

"Berisik ah"

"Aduh! John lepaskan.. Pipiku sakit"

Terus saja perlakukan Taeyong seperti itu Johnny. Cubitan gemas mendarat begitu cepat di pipi kanan milik Taeyong, cubitannya lumayan keras sampai Taeyong dibuat meronta minta Johnny menghentikan tingkah menyebalkannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Jangan ganggu aku.."

"Kenapa? Aku cuma mau kau tersenyum, itu saja"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak mau tersenyum! Karena itu berhenti menggangguku John!"

Hening..

Johnny refleks terdiam begitu saja, obsidian cokelat miliknya menatap ke arah Taeyong dengan wajah kaget. Sampai akhirnya lelaki jangkung itu bangkit dari tempatnya dalam hitungan detik.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini aku mengganggumu.."

"John bukan—"

Tapi Johnny terlanjur pergi dari sana. Taeyong tak tahu ini akan terjadi. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal buruk pada Johnny yang mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Punggung lebar itu sudah semakin menjauhinya. Hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau ia telah keterlaluan dengan Johnny. Lelaki itu bersikap sangat baik padanya, tapi apa yang Taeyong lakukan? Ia menyakiti perasaan Johnny karena ucapannya yang tidak bisa di kontrol karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus Taeyong lakukan?

Haruskah Taeyong meminta maaf pada Johnny secepatnya?

Haruskah Taeyong bicara baik-baik untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Johnny?

Lalu haruskah Taeyong meminta Johnny untuk tetap disampingnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Lagi gak mau banyak omong, Cuma mau minta maaf kalo ini tambah garing. Ini gak terlalu sesuai sama real life kok, tenang aja/apaan/ Karena beneran gak mau banyak omong, langsung to the point..

Jadi, Jaedo ini ada masalah karena tiba tiba si Jaehyun ini ngediemin Doyoung setelah masuk sekolah. Sampe sekarang sebenernya alasannya masih tanda tanya, karena Di real life juga masih tanda tanya..

Maaf kalo typo banyak, karena ini ngetik dari hp, bukan laptop.. Disini juga gw masukin markchan karena gw suka... Kalo yang gak terlalu suka markchan, maafin ya.. Soalnya haechan cocok buat jadi karakter jahil+lincah..kalo Jaemin kan agak di level bawah dari haechan. Gw juga masukin ini karena kangen sama senyumnya haechan, Akhir² ini jarang keliatan senyumnya.

Makasih banyak buat..

 **Jeonkim12, Jilly Choi, tsundere uke, Seung yeon Kang, AiKyuMin137, JaeEun21, ROXX h...**

Lagi gak mood buat jawab beberapa pertanyaan, maaf ya, lain kali bakal gw jawab

Makasih banyak buat yang udah follfav+review, makasih banyak...

And Last, mind to review? ^^

Oh iya, ada yang mau mampir ke akun ffn Kim01? Temen sebangku gw, dia juga buat ff Jaeyong..ada yang mau baca?

 **Prince Yuta**


	4. Chapter 4

Semuanya kacau, benar-benar kacau dari sebelumnya. Lelaki jangkung itu pergi dari hadapannya dan tak pernah muncul lagi dihadapan Taeyong. Setiap kali Taeyong ingin bertemu, maka Johnny pasti tak ada ditempat atau pergi entah kemana. Sekalipun semuanya baru berlangsung selama 1 hari tapi tetap saja, semuanya sangat sepi. Ten lebih sering pergi latihan basket untuk turnamen, lalu Yuta juga sama saja. Lelaki asal Osaka itu juga lebih sering berlatih sepak bola untuk turnamen yang sama. Johnny juga sama, ia akan pergi latihan basket dan pertemuan mereka sangat terbatas.

Terkadang Taeyong bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengenai sikapnya kemarin. Kenapa ia bersikap kasar? Kenapa ia berkata kasar? Dan kenapa ia harus melakukan semua itu pada Johnny yang bahkan tak tahu apa pun tentang masalahnya yang bersumber dari Jaehyun? Johnny hanya ingin menghiburnya, jadi kenapa ia harus marah? Dan sekarang ia dapat akibatnya. Yuta dan Ten sedang sibuk, begitu juga dengan Johnny. Tapi Yuta dan Ten akan menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar pergi keluar atau pulang bersama jika tidak ada kegiatan latihan. Namun Johnny tidak seperti itu, biasanya Johnny akan sering mengunjunginya dan juga mengobrol dengannya atau mengantarnya pulang. Dan sekarang tidak. Johnny bahkan tak pergi untuk menghampirinya sedikit pun, bahkan sepulang sekolah kemarin Johnny benar-benar pulang tanpa mengajaknya.

Well, semarah itukah Johnny padanya?

Dan sekarang semuanya mendadak tak nyaman bagi dirinya. Jaehyun dan Doyoung sudah kembali seperti semula, dan pemandangan memuakan itu kembali terlihat sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Taeyong tak suka semua ini, ia benci situasi seperti ini, dan sialnya ia sekarang benar-benar sendirian. Kepalanya sejak tadi hanya mengarah ke lapangan basket di bawah sana. Semuanya terlihat jelas dari dalam kelasnya di lantai 2, ia bisa lihat Ten yang tengah berjalan ke pinggir lapangan karena sedang istirahat. Lalu yang terakhir...

Ada Jaehyun yang tengah menatap ke arahnya dari bangku penonton.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Helaan nafas berat itu muncul untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tubuh kecilnya terasa gusar hingga ia tak bisa berhenti untuk bergerak kesana kemari hanya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang sempurna. Mata besarnya itu juga sama saja, sejak tadi arah pandangnya terus mengarah ke tengah lapangan basket yang luas itu dan ia masih tetap duduk di bangku penonton. Tak ada hal yang membosankan sekalipun yang ia lihat hanya pertandingan kecil untuk sekedar latihan sebelum turnamen basket yang akan dilaksanakan lusa.

Semuanya terlihat cukup serius, wajar saja karena bisa di bilang ini adalah latihan latihan terakhir sebelum turnamen tersebut benar-benar dilaksanakan. Mereka tentu saja ingin kemenangan, maka dari itu semuanya terlihat sangat bekerja keras hingga detik ini. Lalu pertandingan singkat itu telah berakhir hanya singkat dengan angka kemenangan yang di ciptakan oleh team Jaehyun melawan team Johnny.

Orang-orang itu sudah mulai pergi ke tepi lapangan setelah pertandingannya berakhir. Tapi Taeyong masih tetap disana sekalipun tak ada lagi pertandingan kecil yang bisa di saksikan olehnya. Jalur pandangnya masih tertuju ke arah Jaehyun yang sudah terduduk di pinggir lapangan dengan tubuh jangkungnya yang sudah di basahi oleh keringat, menimbulkan kesan seksi di mata setiap orang yang melihat dirinya, termasuk Taeyong sendiri. Semuanya terlihat sempurna bagi Taeyong, bahkan kelewat sempurna dari apapun. Wajahnya terlalu tampan, tubuh atletis itu selalu jadi idaman para gadis di sekolahnya. Hanya saja Taeyong tak bisa memiliki Jaehyun sepenuhnya. Mereka hanya sekedar teman satu kelas yang hanya tahu wajah masing-masing dan saling kenal satu sama lain. Tapi mereka saling tak tahu perasaan masing-masing sekalipun ada saat dimana keduanya saling bertukar pandang di waktu tertentu.

"Sedang apa disini?"

Dan suara bass yang sejak kemarin tak terdengar olehnya pada akhirnya muncul. Hingga membuat pandangan Taeyong yang semula tertuju ke arah Jaehyun di tengah lapangan.

"Johnny?"

"Tidak masuk kelas?"

"Sedang ada rapat bulanan, jadi tidak ada kegiatan belajar."

Sosok yang lebih tinggi hanya memberikan sebuah gumaman pelan sebagai jawabannya. Punggung lebarnya bersandar dengan cepat kemudian mengikuti arah pandang lelaki kecil di sampingnya ini dengan wajah penasaran.

Taeyong sendiri tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia benar-benar merindukan Johnny selama beberapa hari ini. Ia butuh Johnny sebagai tempat untuk tertawa bersama saat candaan itu muncul. Ia juga butuh Johnny sebagai teman, bukan sebagai apapun yang menggantikan posisi Jaehyun dihatinya, karena itu sangat sulit.

Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan lalu helaan nafas itu muncul. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah Jaehyun, tapi pikirannya masih terjebak dengan semua rasa bersalahnya pada Johnny. Ia ingin bicara, ia juga ingin minta maaf. Hanya saja semuanya terasa sulit untuk di ucapkan, bahkan berada di samping Johnny saja sudah membuat tubuhnya menegang sempurna.

"Taeyong?"

"H-Huh?"

Lalu Johnny kembali menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya dengan gerakan perlahan, tapi pandangannya tetap mengarah ke tempat dimana Jaehyun berada, lalu pada detik selanjutnya ia menoleh ke arah Taeyong dengan cepat, memberikan sebuah tatapan dalam tanpa ekspresi yang membuat Taeyong sedikit terintimidasi.

"Kau suka dengan Jaehyun?"

"Eh? Ke-kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma tanya saja. Dan kenapa kau begitu tegang? Itu benar ya?"

Hening.

Taeyong tak bisa memberikan jawabannya. Seperti sebelumnya, semuanya terasa berat untuk diucapkan. Lidahnya terasa kelu, dan belah bibirnya tak bisa terbuka sekalipun ia hanya ingin mengucapkan satu kata antara Iya atau Tidak, karena itu tergantung dari siapa lawan bicaranya. Kedua matanya yang semula tertuju ke arah Jaehyun langsung beralih ke obsidian cokelat milik Johnny. Menatap ke arah lelaki jangkung itu dengan penuh tanda tanya yang terus terbayang dipikirannya. Bagaimana Johnny bisa tahu? Siapa yang memberitahu Johnny tentang ini? Dan apa jawaban yang harus ia berikan untuk lelaki yang selama ini selalu berusaha untuk ada disisinya sekalipun mereka sempat berada dalam emosi dan egonya masing-masing.

"Taeyong?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir selama beberapa bulan ini Taeyong dan Johnny sering bertukar rahasia satu sama lain. Tapi untuk yang satu ini apa Taeyong memang harus jujur? Tapi kenapa hati dan pikirannya terasa berat, ia tidak yakin. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa percaya dengan Johnny, ia tidak yakin apakah Johnny akan merasa terbebani dengan jawabannya yang satu ini disaat lelaki jangkung itu lebih sering bercanda kalau Johnny menyukai Taeyong?

Tapi itu hanya sebuah candaan kan? Johnny itu bukan orang yang mudah di ajak serius, jadi kemungkinan besar semuanya memang hanya candaan.

"Lee Taeyong?!"

"I-iya?"

"Kenapa diam? Aku bertanya padamu.."

"Tidak ada, aku cuma memikirkan hal lain."

"Jaehyun?"

"Kenapa kau membicarakan Jaehyun terus? Dan kenapa kau punya pikiran kalau aku menyukai Jaehyun?"

"Kau mau tahu jawaban dariku?"

Lalu kedua mengerjap dengan cepat diikuti sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Karena aku tahu kalau selama ini kau sering memperhatikan Jaehyun. Jadi menurutku kau punya ketertarikan tersendiri untuk Jung Jaehyun."

"Bukan berarti aku suka dia kan?"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu barusan."

"Apa? Kau tidak percaya? Jadi maksudmu aku—"

"Kalau seseorang memperhatikan seseorang lain dari jarak jauh, dalam waktu yang lama dan akan terus terulang setiap kali mereka berada ditempat yang sama, itu artinya dia menyukai orang itu. Sama seperti kau, aku sering melihatmu sedang menatap Jaehyun, seperti tadi. Waktu pertandingan kau melihat ke arah Jaehyun, dan aku melihatmu. Aku benar kan?"

"John..."

"Kau bilang sesama teman tidak boleh ada rahasia. Sekarang aku mau tahu apa jawabanmu."

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Kenapa? Berikan aku jawabanmu dulu lalu aku akan beritahu kenapa.."

Taeyong terdiam ditempatnya, obsidian hitam miliknya masih tertuju ke arah Johnny, tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun. Johnny mungkin benar, sesama teman tidak boleh ada rahasia, apalagi mereka sudah saling mengatakan rahasia masing-masing, jadi kenapa harus ada rahasia?

"Ya"

"Ya itu untuk apa?"

"Aku suka dengan Jaehyun.."

Lalu giliran Johnny yang terdiam setelahnya, belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit kemudian terlihat menarik nafas sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Taeyong.

"Aku benar kan? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hebatnya aku dalam hal tebak menebak seperti ini Tae.."

"Sekarang berikan aku jawabanmu, kenapa kau mau tahu kalau aku menyukai Jaehyun?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Dan Taeyong memberikan anggukan cepat sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku mau tahu jawabanmu karena aku penasaran.."

1 detik 2 detik 3 detik...

Dan Johnny kembali menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya belah bibirnya terbuka dengan sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Apakah teman kecilku ini menyukai seseorang. Dan sekarang aku dapat jawabannya."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Masa kau tidak paham sih? Astaga..."

Lalu sebelah tangan milik Johnny terangkat , memberikan usakan kasar ke surai hitam itu hingga terlihat kacau. Sedangkan yang lebih kecil tak merespon. Kepalanya masih mendongak untuk menatap ke arah Johnny dengan banyak pertanyaan yang mendadak mendominasi di otaknya.

"Ah begitu..., oh ya John..."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Karena kemarin aku sudah bersikap kasar, harusnya aku tidak membentakmu waktu itu. Maafkan aku.."

"Taeyong... Tidak apa-apa, kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah, semuanya salahku. Harusnya aku mengerti kalau waktu itu kau memang ingin sendirian. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu, tapi aku malah memaksamu untuk bicara."

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

"Tidak..."

"Kau tidak akan menghindar lagi dariku kan?"

"Tidak akan..."

"Kau akan tetap bersamaku kan?"

"Iya Tae.. Aku tidak akan pergi"

"Janji ya?"

"Ahaa, aku janji. Okay, sekarang aku harus latihan, kau masih mau disini atau kembali ke kelas?"

"Aku mau disini saja."

"Mau melihat Jaehyun ya? Ooohhhh lucunya ~"

"Johnny, jangan bicara keras-keras! Nanti ada yang dengar!"

Tak ada jawaban yang Johnny berikan setelahnya. Lelaki bermarga Seo itu langsung memberikan lambaian tangan kemudian pergi ke arah lapangan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan latihan. Percaya atau tidak tapi semua yang Johnny tunjukan pada Taeyong hari ini adalah palsu. Bukan soal sikap baiknya pada Taeyong, tapi yang palsu adalah semua senyuman dan jawaban yang Johnny berikan untuk lelaki kecilnya itu. Johnny ingin tahu siapa yang Taeyong suka karena sebenarnya ia menyukai Taeyong, tapi Taeyong menyukai orang lain.

Kenyataan memukulnya dengan keras, dan Johnny tak bisa untuk menghindar dari kenyataan. Satu-satunya cara terbaik adalah dengan mendukung Taeyong, bukan malah membuat Taeyong merasa tak percaya diri untuk mendekati Jaehyun. Taeyong itu kelewat sempurna dari apapun, percayalah kalau orang yang disukainya adalah orang paling beruntung.

 _Cobalah untuk tersenyum atas kebahagiaan orang lain, sekalipun kebahagiaan orang itu sendiri adalah penyebab dari sakit hati yang kita alami._

 _-Prince Yuta-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tetesan air itu terdengar sempurna di telinganya. Hawa dingin yang menyeruak itu terasa langsung di permukaan kulitnya. Derasnya hujan di depan matanya jadi pemandangan tersendiri yang membuat Taeyong berada di antara kesenangan dan juga ingatan tentang Jaehyun.

* * *

 **Flashback On**

Hujan..

Tepat dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah, hujan turun setelah sekian lama. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan lorong yang ramai oleh anak-anak di sekolah yang menunggu jemputan atau redanya hujan yang bisa dibilang baru saja turun sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

Kepala milik Taeyong menengadah ke atas, memeriksa langit kelabu di atas sana kemudian menatap lurus ke arah tetesan hujan dihadapannya.

Hujannya masih sangat deras, bahkan bisa jadi hujannya akan semakin deras, bukannya semakin reda dalam setiap menitnya. Tidak mungkin menunggu redanya hujan disekolah kalau hujannya justru kemungkinan akan semakin deras, karena itu akan memakan waktu sangat lama.

'Pergi saja ya?'

Lalu Taeyong memeriksa keadaan disekitarnya. Semua orang sedang menunggu, bahkan tidak ada satupun orang yang mau menerobos derasnya hujan diluar sana. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya sekarang?

Menunggu hujan reda atau berlari dengan nekatnya agar cepat sampai di rumah?

Maka Taeyong sudah membuat keputusannya sendiri, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan perlahan, kelima jarinya mengepal erat, lalu kepalanya menunduk untuk memeriksa seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya.

Tas ransel yang tersandang di punggungnya segera ia lepaskan kemudian berpindah di kedua tangannya. Helaan nafas kasarnya jadi isyarat kalau ia tidak main-main dengan keputusannya. Mungkin setelah ini Ibunya akan memarahinya karena telah menerobos hujan dengan tidak memikirkan resikonya. Atau mungkin ia akan terserang demam dan juga flu dalam waktu lama. Atau mungkin akan menyesali tindakan nekatnya yang satu ini.

Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah mundur satu persatu untuk ambil ancang-ancang, lalu dalam 5 detik setelahnya Taeyong benar-benar tak bercanda. Kedua kaki kurusnya membawa Taeyong pergi dari lingkungan sekolahnya sekalipun anak-anak yang lain menganggapnya aneh ataupun terlalu nekat hingga menerobos hujan. Tetesan hujan yang masih turun membuat seragamnya basah kuyup hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Surai hitamnya juga tak luput dari guyuran air hujan sekalipun ia sudah menutup kepalanya dengan tas ranselnya.

Lalu setelah itu langkah kakinya melambat setelah Taeyong pikir sudah cukup untuk main hujan-hujanan. Halte bus yang bisa dibilang sangat sepi itu jadi tempat bagi Taeyong untuk berteduh sambil menunggu datangnya bus untuk pulang. Kepalanya mulai terasa sedikit pusing, tubuhnya juga sudah dibuat menggigil. Tas ransel miliknya jadi satu-satunya benda yang bisa dipeluk olehnya. Kepalanya terus terangkat ke atas untuk melihat tetesan air hujan yang masih sama derasnya seperti tadi. Matanya terpejam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka, dan Taeyong menemukan sesuatu yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

Siluet seseorang yang tengah berlari menerobos hujan seperti yang ia lakukan tadi menarik perhatiannya. Sosok itu masih lumayan jauh, hanya saja Taeyong masih ingin melihatnya karena rasa penasarannya terlalu tinggi. Lalu dalam 5 detik, orang itu telah berada persis di tempat yang sama dengannya, dengan seragam yang sama hanya saja Taeyong tak mengenalnya. Seragamnya basah kuyup, surai hitam itu juga basah. Nafasnya terengah dengan cepat, dan tubuh jangkungnya bergetar karena kedinginan.

Obsidian hitam milik Taeyong masih tertuju ke arah Jaehyun, entah bagaimana caranya tapi yang jelas Taeyong dibuat tertarik dengan sendirinya. Sosok itu punya daya tarik tersendiri, bahkan obsidian hitam itu seakan menahannya untuk tetap disana.

Pandangan Taeyong segera dialihkan begitu yang lebih tinggi menyadari kalau Taeyong sedang memperhatikannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan cepat untuk menghindari wajah lelaki jangkung itu sekalipun pada akhirnya Taeyong akan mencoba untuk melirik ke arah Jaehyun lagi. Dan saat suara langkah kaki itu terdengar mendekat ke arahnya, Taeyong refleks mendongak ke atas untuk memastikan, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya keduanya berada dalam satu garis pandang. Pandangan Taeyong terkunci sepenuhnya pada Jaehyun, dan ia tak bisa lepas semudah itu. Terlebih lagi saat Jaehyun terus menatapnya tanpa henti, dan tanpa suara.

Dan Taeyong pastikan kalau ia tak akan pernah menyesal telah menerobos hujan di hari itu.

 **Flashback Off**

* * *

"Sendirian saja?"

Tubuh kecil Taeyong langsung tersentak begitu suara husky itu terdengar tiba-tiba di telinganya. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dan ia menemukan Jaehyun yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Oh...iya."

Lalu Jaehyun tak memberikan jawabannya, kepalanya masih terangkat sedikit ke atas, obsidian hitam itu masih menelusur jauh ke arah derasnya hujan. Surai hitam itu sedikit tertiup searah dengan angin dingin yang mendominasi. Dan semuanya benar-benar menarik perhatian Taeyong pada detik itu juga.

1 detik 2 detik 3 detik

Dan lelaki jangkung bermarga Jung itu segera menolehkan kepalanya hingga membuat Taeyong gelagapan karena ia ketahuan, lalu senyuman manis itu muncul dikedua sudut bibirnya, deep dimple kesukaan Taeyong itu terlihat jelas di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada.."

Suara Taeyong terdengar begitu kecil, dan arah matanya tak berani melihat langsung ke obsidian hitam milik Jaehyun sekalipun yang lebih tinggi masih melihat ke arahnya.

"Tidak mau pulang?"

"Masih hujan..."

"Kenapa? Bukannya tahun lalu kau pulang ditengah hujan seperti ini?"

"A-apa?!"

"Kau anak kecil yang nekat menerobos hujan waktu hari pertama sekolah kan?"

Kedua matanya refleks beralih ke sosok Jaehyun yang masih menolehkan kepalanya sambil menatap ke arahnya. Nafasnya tertahan begitu saja, dan Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia tersenyum di dalam hati sekalipun sudut bibirnya masih tetap tak menunjukan respon apapun. Taeyong pikir Jaehyun tak ingat kejadian itu lagi, tapi sekarang ia mengungkit semuanya.

"Kau ingat ya?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa, karena hari itu kita juga bertemu di halte, dan besoknya kita berada dikelas yang sama dan masih terjebak di tempat yang sama sampai sekarang.".

"Y-ya.. Kau benar, kita masih terjebak di tempat yang sama..."

'Dan aku masih terjebak dengan orang yang sama..'

"Mau pulang bersama?"

"Heh?"

"Aku tanya mau pulang bersama atau tidak?! Kenapa tuli? Pasti karena hujannya terlalu deras, jadi kau tidak bisa dengar suaraku dengan jelas."

'Sama seperti kita berdua. Kau ada diposisiku, dan aku berada diposisimu Jae. Sekalipun aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya tapi kalau kau tidak bisa mendengarnya maka itu akan sia-sia saja.'

"Lee Taeyong?!"

"Ya?"

"Kau terlalu lama.. Ayo pulang bersama."

Taeyong bisa merasakan bagaimana pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh Jaehyun untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kulit lembut Jaehyun bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya, bahkan jarak mereka bisa dibilang cukup dekat dari biasanya. Dan dalam hitungan detik saja sosok jangkung itu menarik tangannya dengan kuat hingga membuat Taeyong tersentak karena semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Ayo lari Tae!"

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka berlari di bawah derasnya hujan yang menjadi hal pertama yang mempertemukan keduanya setahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara pantulan basket yang menggema di dalam lapangan indoor sekolahnya itu terdengar jelas hingga keluar ruangan. Diluar sana masih hujan, maka dari itu Johnny lebih memilih untuk tetap dengan kegiatannya dibandingkan pergi keluar untuk menunggu hujan diluar sana berhenti sepenuhnya.

Helaan nafasnya keluar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, suhu di dalam sana bertambah dingin setiap menitnya, tapi Johnny masih tetap dengan jersey basketnya. Bola yang berada di kedua tangannya itu sudah berkali-kali tak berhasil masuk ke dalam ring di atas sana. Sebelum ini Johnny adalah salah satu anggota andalan selain Jaehyun dan juga Ten, tapi sekarang kemampuannya untuk mencetak angka justru menghilang begitu saja.

Pikirannya sedang tak bagus untuk hari ini, perasaannya sedang buruk sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dan bayangan tentang Taeyong kembali muncul. Semua masalahnya sudah selesai, ia dan Taeyong tak terlibat dalam acara saling mendiamkan satu sama lain karena peristiwa kemarin. Hanya saja perkataan Taeyong tentang Jaehyun masih terngiang jelas ditelinganya. Lelaki kecil itu memang terlihat sangat menyukai Jaehyun sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yaitu tepat dimana kegiatan study tour diselenggarakan dalam waktu 6 hari.

Tepat dimana Johnny melihat dengan jelas dari bangku belakang kalau Jaehyun memberi penolakan di dalam bus. Padahal Jaehyun sudah dirawat dengan baik oleh Taeyong, tapi lelaki bermarga Jung itu justru mengabaikannya dengan lebih memilih pergi bersama Doyoung ketimbang ikut bergabung bersama Taeyong, Yuta dan juga Ten. Bukannya Johnny memata-matai Taeyong, hanya saja keberadaan Johnny saat itu tak jauh dengan posisi Taeyong dan 4 orang lainnya. Ia melihat semuanya dengan jelaa, bagaimana ekspresi Taeyong, bagaimana bahagianya Jaehyun dan Doyoung dan bagaimana Ten yang dengan sengajanya memotret Taeyong dan juga Ten dari arah belakang.

Lalu didalam bus saat Jaehyun ingin duduk di samping Yuta tapi Ten memberi penolakan dan meminta Jaehyun untuk duduk disamping Taeyong, rasa penasarannya lebih meningkat dari sebelumnya. Johnny benar-benar di buat geram oleh sikap Jaehyun yang kelewat keterlaluan dengan menolak untuk duduk disamping Taeyong, padahal tak ada masalah apapun jika keduanya duduk bersama. Dan semua itu jadi alasan kuat kenapa Johnny memilih meninggalkan tempat duduknya di bagian belakang hanya untuk menemani Taeyong sekalipun pada awalnya mereka tak kenal dekat.

Johnny hanya ingin menemani Taeyong karena ia tahu Taeyong tak ingin duduk sendirian. Johnny hanya ingin dekat dengan Taeyong untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan Johnny juga ingin menjaga Taeyong pada malam itu.

Dan sekarang Johnny dapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang muncul dipikirannya setiap kali ia melihat Taeyong. Lelaki kecil itu memang menyukai Jaehyun, sekalipun Taeyong tahu persis kalau Jaehyun menyukai Doyoung dan juga sebaliknya. Percayalah kalau kasus yang satu ini terbilang rumit. Johnny menyukai Taeyong, Taeyong menyukai Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun menyukai Doyoung atau sebaliknya.

Cukup sulit dan dikasus seperti ini mungkin terbilang sangat sulit. Tak bisa Johnny pungkiri kalau ia tak ingin Taeyong masuk lebih jauh kedunia Jaehyun. Bukan karena apapun, hanya saja Johnny tahu benar kalau Jaehyun bukan orang biasa. Jaehyun itu punya banyak kelebihan, dingin, dan juga sering mempermainkan perasaan gadis gadis hingga lelaki seperti Doyoung di sekitar hingga mereka terbawa perasaan oleh sikap manis Jaehyun yang semata-mata hanya untuk bercanda. Tapi antara hubungan Jaehyun dan Doyoung, semuanya masih penuh dengan ambigu atau ke tidak jelasan. Banyak yang bilang kalau mereka adalah pasangan, dan banyak yang bilang kalau mereka saling menyukai, lalu ada yang bilang kalau mereka hanya bermain-main. Maka dari itu Johnny masih belum dapat jawaban atas tindakan Jaehyun yang bisa dibilang keterlaluan.

Dan tepat sebelum ini, pikirannya semakin bertanya tanya tentang sifat Jaehyun yang sebenarnya. Sebelum ini Johnny sempat mengambil keputusan untuk pulang sekalipun hujan di luar sana masih deras. Langkah kakinya yang semula berlari menuruni satu persatu anak tangga justru melambat dalam hitungan detik begitu obsidian cokelat miliknya menangkap siluet dua orang di teras dengan obrolan masing-masing. Johnny tak mengenal siapapun pada awalnya, tapi tepat setelah ia memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah sana, ia menemukan Taeyong dan juga Jaehyun yang tengah menunggu di bawah lindungan teras sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang tak bisa Johnny dengar sedikitpun. Lalu beberapa saat setelah itu Johnny lihat bagaimana pergelangan tangan yang terbilang cukup kecil itu digenggam erat oleh Jaehyun, dan sosok yang lebih tinggi langsung membawa pergi sosok Taeyong dengan berlari menembus derasnya hujan.

Kedua matanya mengerjap dengan perlahan, pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah Taeyong dan juga Jaehyun yang semakin jauh dari lingkungan sekolah. Semuanya terasa sesak bagi Johnny, tapi ia bukan siapapun yang bisa melarang Taeyong dengan seenak jidat. Hanya saja pertanyaan baru dalam pikirannya muncul.

Sifat Jaehyun sangat mudah berubah dengan cepat. Ada waktunya Jaehyun bersikap sangat dingin pada Taeyong, dan ada waktunya Jaehyun sangat hangat pada Taeyong secara tiba-tiba. Jaehyun terlihat sangat labil, atau itu memang sifat dasarnya saja yang sangat sulit untuk dilihat.

Percaya tak percaya tapi Jaehyun sangat pintar dalam permainan ini. Jaehyun akan membuat Taeyong senang dan merasa kalau ia menyukai lelaki kecil itu. Tapi di waktu lain Jaehyun akan membuat Taeyong mematahkan semua asumsinya yang menganggap kalau Jaehyun menyukainya. Jadi sekarang Taeyong juga terjebak dalam permainan yang sama, dimana ia butuh kepastian tapi jawabannya selalu berubah setiap harinya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bawa payung?"

Sosok kecil yang semula berdiri diam di depan toko langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki tinggi dihadapannya. Kedua matanya langsung terangkat, lalu membulat dengan cepat dengan bibir terbuka.

"Mark Hyung?"

Yang disebutkan namanya langsung tersenyum manis sambil mengerjap sekali dengan gerakan lucu. Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah mendekat satu persatu, mendekat ke arah Haechan yang masih berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah lucu yang menggemaskan.

"Mau ku antar pulang? Anak manis sepertimu tidak boleh pulang sendirian. Nanti kalau ada yang mau macam-macam bisa gawat."

"Hyung bisa saja..."

Mark hanya memberikan sebuah kekehan pelan, dan salah satu tangan panjang milik Mark langsung menarik tangan Haechan untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Payung biru di tangan yang satunya lagi jadi satu-satunya alat pelindung dua anak yang bisa dibilang masih terlalu kecil itu untuk berlindung dari derasnya hujan disekeliling.

"Mark Hyung ternyata belum pulang juga ya? Aku pikir Hyung sudah pulang dari tadi karena di aku tidak melihat Hyung di lapangan basket."

"Kau mencariku?"

"Ah bukan, aku cari Ten Hyung.. Tapi dia sudah pulang, jadi aku juga pulang."

"Ah.. Ten Hyung ya?"

Jujur saja Mark dibuat kecewa dengan jawaban Haechan barusan. Ia pikir sosok manis yang hampir setiap hari muncul dipikirannya itu akan mencarinya, tapi ternyata memang ia saja yang terlalu percaya diri. Dan kalau dipikirkan lagi memangnya apa yang membuat Haechan sangat tertarik dengan Ten sampai-sampai ia harus mencarinya terus setiap hari?

"Kau suka dengan Ten Hyung?"

"Eh?"

Mata sayu itu langsung membulat kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mark dengan segera. Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan tapi sedetik kemudian belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit.

"Kenapa Hyung tanya begitu?"

"Ya... Bukan apa-apa sih. Tapi menurutku kau lebih sering mengikuti atau mencari Ten Hyung setiap hari. Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena Ten Hyung satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku disini. Hyung tahu sendiri kalau aku baru pindah selama seminggu, jadi aku butuh bantuan darinya."

"Well, benarkah? Entah kenapa aku kurang yakin."

"Kenapa begitu?! Mark Hyung jangan salah paham... Aku tidak suka dengan Ten Hyung kok, sungguh.."

Dan persis setelah perkataan Haechan keluar, langkah kaki panjang milik lelaki bermarga Lee itu terhenti dengan cepat lalu diikuti dengan Haechan setelahnya.

"Sungguh?"

"Aha, aku tidak suka dengan Ten Hyung kok.. Dia Cuma Hyung, bukan apa-apa."

"Okay! Kalau begitu aku masih punya kesempatan kan?"

"Kesempatan apa?"

"Aku punya kesempatan untuk membantumu disini, dan juga aku punya kesempatan untuk mengambil hatimu."

Senyuman manis yang terangkat dikedua sudut bibir Mark membuat Haechan menelan salivanya sendiri. Wajahnya mendadak panas ketika ucapan gila yang mengandung godaan konyol itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir peach milik lelaki yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Lalu dalam hitungan detik sebelah tangannya terangkat dengan cepat kemudian memberikan sebuah cubitan keras pada lengan kurus kepunyaan Mark hingga yang lebih tinggi dibuat berteriak di bawah derasnya hujan saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1 Days Later...

Kedua matanya mengerjap pelan ketika seberkas cahaya matahari pagi itu mengenai sebagian wajahnya hingga membuat Taeyong menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Taeyong Hyung ayo bangun.. Ada Johnny Hyung dibawah"

"Hng?"

Tubuh kecilnya sempat tersentak pelan begitu kedua telinganya mendengar nama Johnny yang disebutkan oleh Mark. Mata bengkaknya berusaha untuk dibuka lebar-lebar, lalu Taeyong berusaha bangkit dari atas ranjang kesayangannya sekalipun nyawanya masih belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Mark baru saja pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, sedangkan Taeyong masih berada di ambang kesadaran. Surai hitamnya terlalu berantakan, begitu juga dengan semua penampilannya sekarang. Obsidian hitamnya melirik ke arah jam weker di atas meja lalu keningnya mengerut dengan cepat.

Di waktu sepagi ini kenapa Johnny harus repot-repot datang?

Oh okay, mungkin ini hanya candaan aneh dari Mark agar ia cepat bangun dari tidurnya. Padahal Taeyong masih ingin tidur karena tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Kedua tangannya meraih selimut tebal yang berada persis di ujung kakinya, lalu Taeyong kembali mengambil posisi semula sebelum Mark datang untuk mengganggu tidurnya. Lelaki kecil itu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dengan cepat tanpa peduli dengan suara teriakan yang adik laki-lakinya itu berikan untuk membangunkannya dari lantai dasar.

"Berisik..."

Taeyong mendesis dengan cepat, lalu kedua tangannya memberikan pelukan erat pada bantal putih di depannya untuk memberikan posisi nyaman. Ia sedang kena flu ringan, jadi ia butuh istirahat. Memang adiknya saja yang kurang mengerti kondisi Taeyong yang bisa dibilang jauh lebih lemah daripada adiknya itu. Taeyong itu punya banyak kekurangan sekalipun dalam hal fisik ia terlihat sempurna. Taeyong itu ibarat adik yang selalu butuh perlindungan, sedangkan Mark itu ibarat kakak yang akan selalu menjaga adiknya dalam situasi apapun. Katakan mereka itu terbalik, tapi inilah kenyataan yang tersembunyi dibalik kehidupan keluarga kecil Lee yang sejak satu tahun ini hanya tinggal berdua saja di Korea.

"Taeyong~"

Kali ini suara bass yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya muncul dari ambang pintu yang sudah kembali terbuka sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Tapi sosok Taeyong yang masih betah berbaring dengan suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir kissablenya itu membuat lelaki jangkung itu terkekeh pelan sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam lalu terhenti persis didepan Taeyong yang masih tetap mendengkur tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk bangun.

"Hei Taeyong.. Bangun".

Tapi tak ada jawaban yang muncul dari belah bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Taeyong ayo bangun.."

Tubuh kecil itu diberi guncangan pelan, tapi Taeyong belum menunjukkan tanda apapun. Lalu saat tangan besar itu menepuk-nepuk pelan bokong sintal milik Taeyong, lelaki kurus itu langsung menggeliat tak nyaman sambil memberikan menggumam tak jelas.

"Ayo bangun Tae... Ini sudah pagi. Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu olahraga diluar dan kau masih tidur?!"

"Ugghhh berisik ah.."

"Taeyong ayo bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Hei aku bahkan mengajak Jaehyun kemari, apa kau tidak malu?!"

Lalu hanya dalam satu detik kedua mata besar milik Taeyong langsung membulat sempurna dan langsung bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Obsidian hitamnya menelusur ke segala arah untuk memeriksa, tapi Jaehyun tak ada disana sama sekali. Johnny terkekeh pelan sambil mengikuti arah pandang Taeyong yang sempat mencari keberadaan Jaehyun, wajahnya terlihat lucu sekalipun Taeyong sudah memberikan tatapan datarnya ke arah Johnny karena merasa ditipu.

"John, kau penipu besar..."

"Menipu demi kebaikan memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

"Hei, yang namanya menipu itu tidak akan benar sekalipun kau melakukannya untuk kebaikan. Ugh sial, aku bahkan masih belum cukup tidur tapi kau sudah mengganggu."

"Jadi aku mengganggu?"

Nada bicara Johnny terdengar serius lagi seperti yang sempat ia dengar beberapa hari yang lalu. Tatapan matanya juga berbeda hingga membuat nyali Taeyong menciut seketika karena lelaki jangkung itu hanya memberikan tatapan datarnya dalam beberapa saat.

"Ah tidak kok, aku bercanda. Kau kan sudah janji tidak akan marah apalagi pergi meninggalkanku. Hehe maaf."

"Aku bercanda, dasar bodoh. Cepatlah bersiap-siap karena kita harus pergi sebelum harinya bertambah siang."

"Tapi aku belum mandi sama sekali..."

"Oh yeah, Tuan puterinya Jaehyun tidak boleh terlihat jelek apalagi kumal kan?"

BUKH!

"Dasar sialan! Aku bukan puteri!'

Johnny langsung mendesah kasar begitu bantal yang semula dipeluk erat oleh Taeyong justru beralih menghantam wajah tampannya dengan seenak jidat. Well, Taeyong memang menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja Johnny suka sekalipun Taeyong sendiri memang lebih menyukai Jaehyun ketimbang dirinya.

Mungkin terdengar menyakitkan, padahal ia suka dengan Taeyong, tapi ia sendiri harus berusaha mati-matian untuk sembunyi dari Taeyong dan berusaha sekuat hatinya untuk mendukung Taeyong. Apalagi dengan memberikan godaan konyol yang terdengar manis bagi Taeyong tapi sangat menyakiti Johnny diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Cepat keluar. Aku mau siap-siap. Tunggu saja dibawah, jangan masuk apalagi mengintip.".

"Hei, memangnya apa yang mau aku lihat dari tubuh kurus seperti itu? Bokongmu tipis, belalaimu juga pasti kecil, i'm sorry."

"Hei dasar bajingan sialan! Pria mesum!"

.

.

.

.

"Mau langsung pergi atau beli minuman dulu?"

Suara husky milik Jaehyun terdengar ditelinga Doyoung setelah sekian menit lamanya tak ada pembicaraan yang mendominasi keduanya. Doyoung terlihat diam untuk beberapa saat, lalu kemudian memberikan senyuman simpul yang terangkat di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Terserah kau saja, aku ikut denganmu. Lagipula kau sendiri yang mengajak kemari, jadi terserah."

Jaehyun tak memberikan jawaban setelah itu, kakinya masih sibuk melangkah sambil sesekali mendribble bola basket yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah. Ada banyak orang yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas olahraga masing-masing. Termasuk Jaehyun yang sengaja datang dengan mengajak Doyoung untuk menemaninya latihan basket sebelum turnamen yang akan diselenggarakan lusa.

"Okay, kita sampai. Taruh saja semuanya dipinggir lapangan, kau bisa tunggu disini selagi aku latihan, tidak masalah kan?"

Lalu Doyoung hanya memberikan anggukan cepat sambil mendudukkan bokongnya di pinggir lapangan, memperhatikan bagaimana Jaehyun bergerak gesit kesana kemari dengan cukup bagus. Perlu Doyoung akui kalau Jaehyun cukup sempurna dalam segala hal, baik akademis maupun segi fisik. Jaehyun juga cukup baik padanya selama 2 tahun belakangan, maka dari itu Doyoung sangat menyukai sifat Jaehyun yang seperti ini.

Sekalipun beberapa hari yang lalu sempat ada masalah di antara keduanya hanya karena kesalahpahaman, mereka mencoba untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain hingga hubungannya kembali normal seperti sekarang. Dan bukan hanya itu saja alasan kenapa Doyoung mencoba lebih dekat dengan Jaehyun seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Ia ingat jelas kalau beberapa hari yang lalu ada sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya mempunyai asumsi khusus kalau ada orang lain yang punya ketertarikan sejak lama dengan Jaehyun. Dan itu membuat Doyoung geram setengah mati karena selama ini ia tak melihat rahasia apapun yang tersembunyi dengan baik.

* * *

 **Flashback On**

Suasana ruang kelas pada waktu itu cukup sepi mengingat kegiatan belajar mengajar telah selesai hampir 15 menit yang lalu. Tangan panjangnya menggeser pintu kelas dengan cepat, tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun didalam kelas kecuali beberapa tas ransel dengan alat tulis yang masih berserakan di atas meja. Padahal Doyoung sudah bilang kalau mereka akan menyelesaikan tugas kelompok dengan segera, tapi apa yang ia dapati sekarang justru membuat Doyoung berpikiran kalau perginya para anggota kelompok dari ruang kelas justru akan memperlambat pekerjaan.

Langkah kakinya tubuh tinggi itu masuk kedalam dengan helaan nafas kasar yang dihembuskan dengan cepat. Kursi kosong di sebelahnya segera ditarik lalu ia mengambil posisi duduk sambil meletakan ransel di atas meja yang sama.

"Kemana perginya semua orang?! Ugh sialan, ini sudah terlalu sore dan mereka malah pergi?!"

Kedua matanya bergerak menelusur ke arah luar jendela lalu sesekali memberikan umpatan kecil karena ia harus dibuat menunggu selama ini. Perhatiannya kembali beralih ke dalam kelas, menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan lalu berakhir pada buku harian kecil bertuliskan nama "Taeyong" dalam aksara Hangeul. Jemari kurusnya meraih buku berwarna hitam putih itu dengan cepat, lalu mengecek keadaan disekitar untuk memastikan kalau ia benar-benar sendirian di dalam sana.

Halaman pertama, hanya berisi tentang catatan harian tentang kehidupan sehari-hari dan juga jadwal kegiatan Taeyong.

Begitu juga dengan halaman lainnya, dan itu terlihat membosankan dimatanya. Tapi jemarinya masih betah untuk membuka halaman demi halaman hingga pada detik berikutnya pergerakan tangannya terhenti persis di salah satu halaman berisi sebuah foto yang tertempel di lembar kertas tersebut.

 _Namanya Jung Jaehyun, lahir tanggal 14 Februari. Dia manis dan juga tampan. Valentine boy Jung J_

Kedua matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah foto Jaehyun di lembaran kertas tersebut. Keningnya mengernyit dengan cepat, lalu umpatan kecil itu muncul lagi. Dan pada lembar selanjutnya ada banyak kata-kata yang menjelaskan bagaimana sosok Jaehyun dimata seorang Lee Taeyong. Cukup memuakan, dan Doyoung benci dengan rahasia sebesar ini. Rahangnya mengeras begitu foto selanjutnya yang ia temukan membuat ia benar-benar yakin kalau selama ini Taeyong memang menyukai Jaehyun dibelakang dirinya. Padahal orang-orang tahu persis dengan kedekatan mereka berdua, lalu sekarang apa ini? Taeyong masuk begitu saja seperti seorang penyusup yang bisa mengancam hubungannya dengan Jaehyun? Oh tidak semudah itu, kalian tidak tahu bagaimana liciknya seorang Kim Doyoung dalam hal seperti ini.

 _Hari ini kami pergi study wisata di hari kelima. Aku, Ten dan juga Yut_ _a pergi bersama_ _. Tapi kami bertemu dengan pasangan serasi ini. kkkk~_

Itu fotonya dengan Jaehyun dari arah belakang.

 _Bukankah ini terlihat manis? Saat aku dan Doyoung dalam posisi bersebelahan dan Jaehyun ada didepan kami. Jaehyun melihat kebelakang, dan Yuta seperti cicak yang menempel ditembok sambil berjalan. Haha dasar gila. Aku pikir ini foto terbaik tapi nyatanya ini foto terburuk yang pernah ada. Karena nyatanya Jaehyun berbalik hanya untuk melihat Doyoung, mungkin selama ini aku tidak pernah ada di matanya. Ya, mungkin memang menyakitkan, tapi aku tetap bertahan sampai sekarang._

 _Terima kasih untuk Ten yang telah mengambil gambar ini ^^_

Dan itu foto yang diambil saat study wisata. Ada Jaehyun dibagian depan, ada Yuta di dekat tembok sambil melangkah dengan menempelkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Lalu ada ia dan juga Taeyong yang melangkah bersamaan. Dan seperti yang telah dijelaskan, Jaehyun menoleh kebelakang, tapi menatap ke arah Doyoung seorang. Tidak ke orang lain apalagi Taeyong.

"Sialan.. Jadi selama ini kau juga suka dengan Jaehyun-ku? Licik sekali."

Dan begitu suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah kelas terdengar di telinganya, Doyoung langsung membereskan semuanya dengan sangat rapi agar tak ada yang terlihat mencurigakan di mata orang-orang. Lalu hanya dalam hitungan detik, seseorang muncul. Ada Taeyong yang baru saja kembali dengan sekaleng minuman bersoda ditangannya.

"Doyoung? Sudah sampai ya?"

"Ya, aku baru sampai. Selamat datang Taeyong-ah~"

Entah siapa sebenarnya orang yang tengah memainkan drama di tengah kenyataan yang sama-sama menyakitkan.

 **Flashback Off**

* * *

"Kau mau main?"

Suara husky Jaehyun langsung terdengar ditelinganya, kepalanya mendongak dengan cepat, kesadarannya juga telah kembali sepenuhnya.

"Ya?"

Dan langkah kaki Jaehyun mulai mendekat satu persatu.

"Ayo main.."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa main basket"

"Hei mustahil, kau ini tinggi, jadi mana mungkin tidak bisa."

"Tapi aku memang tidak bisa Jae.."

Tangan kekar Jaehyun langsung menarik lengan Doyoung agar lelaki kelinci itu segera bangkit dan mengikutinya. Tarikan ditangan Doyoung masih belum terlepas sekalipun sosok bermarga Kim itu tetap menolak. Benda bulat berwarna orange itu diberikan pada Doyoung, tapi yang dilakukannya justru hanya memperhatikan bola basket tersebut tanpa punya niatan untuk mengambilnya sedikitpun.

"Ayo ambil, kau perlu belajar"

"Jae.. Aku tidak bisa. Kau saja yang main"

"Kau tidak akan bisa kalau tidak mau belajar, aku ajarkan sedikit. Paling tidak untuk sekedar mencetak angka. Aku jamin ini akan menyenangkan."

Doyoung akui ia mengalah kalau Jaehyun memang sangat ingin mengajarkannya bermain basket meskipun hanya sekedar permainan kecil seperti sekarang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan ring, ayo mundur sedikit sampai tidak melewati garis."

"Oke, lalu sekarang?"

Kedua tangannya di raih oleh Jaehyun dengan cepat, lalu bola basket itu langsung diletakkan di atas tangannya.

"Angkat sedikit tangan kirimu, tangan kanan harus memegang bagian bawah bola. Jangan sampai salah."

"Seperti ini?"

"Yayayaya, kau benar. Sekarang coba fokuskan penglihatanmu ke arah ring. Jangan sampai salah, kalau tidak bolanya tidak akan masuk."

"Okay.. Begini kan?"

"Sekarang lempar"

Dorongan kuat dari kedua tangan panjang Doyoung justru membuat bola ditangannya membentur tepian ring hingga membuatnya gagal mencetak angka. Cukup mengecewakan, tapi Doyoung mulai tertarik dengan ini.

"Biar aku ambil bolanya."

Dan sesuai dengan apa yang baru saja Jaehyun katakan padanya, Doyoung memilih diam ditempat sambil memperhatikan bagaimana sosok Jaehyun berlari menjauh untuk mengejar bola yang menggelinding ke tepian lapangan.

1 detik 2 detik 3 detik..

Dan bolanya justru tertahan oleh sebuah kaki panjang yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Jaehyun mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas untuk mengecek siapa orang yang baru saja datang dan dengan seenak jidat menginjak bolanya untuk menahan bola itu menggelinding lebih jauh. Lalu di detik selanjutnya keningnya mengernyit dan Jaehyun mulai membenarkan posisinya hingga keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Johnny?"

"Sedang main ya?"

"Ya... Seperti yang kau lihat."

Kepala Johnny langsung bergerak untuk mengecek seseorang yang masih berdiri di bawah ring sambil memperhatikan ke arahnya. Kedua matanya sempat mengerjap untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya belah bibir milik Johnny kembali terbuka setelah itu.

"Kau kemari dengan..."

"Doyoung."

Sorot matanya langsung berubah seketika, Johnny dengan cepat melirik ke arah Taeyong yang juga ada disampingnya, tapi lelaki kecil itu terlihat acuh sekalipun Johnny bisa lihat dengan jelas kalau air muka Taeyong sempat berubah saat Jaehyun menyebut nama Doyoung begitu saja.

"Dan kau pergi dengan... Taeyong?"

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Ah tidak ada.. Hanya saja tidak biasanya. Well, kalian terlihat cocok satu sama lain."

Kedua obsidian hitam itu sempat menaikan pandangannya ke arah Jaehyun yang juga sempat melihatnya sekilas dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Entah kenapa rasanya Jaehyun yang ia temui sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang ia temui sehari yang lalu. Semuanya terlihat berbeda, Jaehyun terlihat seperti orang lain sekalipun dalam hal fisik mereka tetap orang yang sama.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Taeyong ini agak sensitif dengan ucapan seperti itu. Benar kan, Taeyong?"

"I-iya..."

"Ya, kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya akan sangat bagus kalau kita bertanding satu lawan satu. Kita akan buktikan siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi kapten basket di semester berikutnya."

'Dan juga siapa yang lebih pantas untuk membuat Taeyong bahagia.'

"Okay, kau yang memintanya John, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau menyesal."

"Kau belum lihat kemampuan tersembunyi seorang Johnny Seo, sekarang biar aku tunjukan padamu. Dan untuk Taeyong, lebih baik jadi penonton dengan Doyoung saja. Hati-hati dengan bolanya."

Taeyong tak memberikan jawaban lebih lanjut. Yang dilakukannya hanya melangkah pergi ke pinggir lapangan kemudian duduk disana untuk memperhatikan. Sama halnya dengan Taeyong, Doyoung juga melangkah pergi dari tengah lapangan begitu Johnny menggerakkan tangannya seakan-akan mengusirnya dari sana dengan wajah kusut.

"Hai Tae..Selamat pagi."

"Ya, pagi untukmu juga Doyoung."

Taeyong tak bicara lagi setelah itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan pandangannya pada pertandingan kecil antara Johnny dan juga Jaehyun. Dua orang yang punya tinggi badan berbeda itu terus bergerak kesana-kemari untuk memperebutkan bola yang terus berpindah tangan. Terkadang bolanya harus berpindah tangan pada waktu yang kurang tepat. Cukup membuat Taeyong dan Doyoung geram dengan pertandingan konyol ini, tapi terlihat menyenangkan juga.

Doyoung punya Jaehyun untuk diberikan dukungan. Sedangkan Taeyong punya Johnny untuk di dukung secara langsung, dan ia juga punya Jaehyun untuk di dukung dari dalam hatinya. Dalam pertandingan yang sudah berjalan selama 15 menit itu menghasilkan skor yang seimbang dan akan terus seimbang sekalipun mereka sudah menunjukan kemampuan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya bola ditangan Johnny berhasil direbut oleh Jaehyun dengan sangat cepat. Jaehyun dengan cukup keren dan juga gesit mendribble bola itu ke arah ring lawan, lalu menembak dengan sangat bagus hingga mencetak angka dengan sangat mulus.

"Jaehyun!"

Suara teriakan itu terdengar sangat keras ditelinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Jaehyun terlihat acuh dan terus melanjutkan permainan, begitu juga dengan Johnny yang sempat menyeringai pelan. Tapi tidak dengan dua orang dipinggir lapangan. Taeyong sadar benar dengan apa yang baru saja ia buat hingga membuat Doyoung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taeyong tanpa henti.

Taeyong tahu persis dengan suara teriakannya yang keluar karena ia refleks. Dan sekarang ia dalam ambang keselamatannya. Doyoung terus menatapnya tanpa suara sekalipun Taeyong telah mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Doyoung. Semuanya sangat sulit, terlebih lagi saat suara lelaki bermarga Kim itu terdengar sangat mengintimidasi dirinya dengan pertanyaan yang selalu ia takutkan selama ini.

"Kau suka Jaehyun?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak sangat keras?"

Dan perhatian Taeyong langsung tertuju ke arah Doyoung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada sangat dekat dengan posisinya. Tapi Taeyong mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan kembali memberikan gelengan.

"Memang tidak boleh? Sesama teman harus saling mendukung kan? Jadi tidak ada larangan."

"Ha! Kau lucu sekali Tae.. Kau bahkan menyembunyikan semuanya dengan cukup baik."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Katakan saja dengan jelas daripada harus bertele-tele seperti ini."

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Jaehyun. Apa aku benar Lee Taeyong?"

Hening.

Taeyong benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam dengan wajah tegang. Bola matanya tak bisa diam sampai akhirnya suara itu muncul lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau sosok Lee Taeyong yang sangat diam dikelas ternyata tertarik juga dengan Jaehyun ya? Wow.. Hebat sekali."

"Doyoung, kau ini—"

"Sssttt, diam. Tidak perlu mengelak lagi karena aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau suka dengan Jaehyun kan? Aku sudah baca semuanya dari buku harianmu waktu itu. Kau cukup baik dalam hal ini ya? Jadi selama ini kau sudah bersembunyi dari kami? Licik sekali"

"Doyoung jaga ucapanmu"

"Kau menganggap dirimu setia, dan bisa melakukan segalanya. Tapi ingatlah, waktu yang akan menjelaskan ketulusan seseorang. Kalau dia memang baik, maka akan terlihat semakin terang. Tapi kalau hanya topeng, maka akan terbuka juga. Kau paham maksud perkataanku?"

"Jadi kau pikir aku apa? Maafkan aku Kim Doyoung, aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan sifat asliku dibalik topeng. Aku tidak sepertimu, kau selalu bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apapun, padahal kau sudah tahu kalau aku menyukai Jaehyun kan? Bukankah itu yang namanya topeng? Dengan bersikap baik padahal didalam hatimu ada banyak perkataan kasar yang kau ucapkan untukku kan?"

Dan untuk kali ini Doyoung yang terdiam. Ucapan Taeyong memang benar, Taeyong tidak akan memakai topeng demi menyembunyikan sifat buruk atau sifat aslinya kehadapan orang lain. Ia hanya memakai topeng yang bertujuan untuk bersembunyi dari Jaehyun. Dan Taeyong juga tidak mau orang-orang punya asumsi buruk kalau mereka tahu ia menyukai Jaehyun disaat Jaehyun dan Doyoung punya kedekatan khusus.

"Walaupun aku memakai topeng sekalipun, aku menyembunyikan perasaanku pada Jaehyun dari banyak orang, bukan menyembunyikan kebusukanku dengan sok bersikap baik dihadapan orang. Tak ada larangan untuk menyukai Jaehyun sekalipun kalian punya kedekatan kan? Kau tidak berhak karena kalian tidak punya ikatan apapun. Semua orang berhak, dan mungkin bukan Cuma aku yang menyukai Jaehyun, tapi kenapa kau Cuma memfokuskan perhatianmu ke arahku? Kau takut kalau aku akan merebut Jaehyun dengan cara kotor? Maaf, tapi aku bukan sepertimu. Aku tidak licik sepertimu Doyoung, jadi berhentilah berpura-pura. Ingatlah kalau kalian tidak punya hubungan apapun selain—"

"Oh benarkah? Jadi menurutmu aku main curang? Oke, akan ku tunjukan bagaimana curangnya aku padamu Lee Taeyong. Dan kau memang benar, kami memang tak punya hubungan sampai detik ini. Tapi dalam waktu dekat... Aku pastikan semuanya akan berubah dan kau tarik semua kata-katamu itu. Kuberi sedikit bocoran. Aku dan Jaehyun... Akan punya hubungan sebagai—"

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Dan suara bass itu justru mengacaukan segalanya. Doyoung tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya disaat Taeyong sangat ingin tahu maksud perkataan lelaki tinggi itu. Ia bisa lihat dengan jelas kalau Doyoung memberikan sebuah seringaian kecil lalu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Tidak ada, kami hanya mengobrol seperti biasa. Benar kan Tae?"

"I-iya.. Tidak ada apapun."

Johnny tak banyak bicara lagi, kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Taeyong yang masih duduk di bawah sana dengan tatapan kosongnya. Bahkan saat uluran tangan Johnny berada persis di depannya, Taeyong justru bersikap aneh seolah-olah ia tak melihat apapun.

"Taeyong?"

Masih tak ada respon.

"Hei Lee Taeyong!"

"Huh?!"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak.. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Pertandingan sudah selesai, masih mau jalan-jalan?"

"Terserah.. Aku ikut"

"Kalau begitu ayo bangun, kenapa kau betah sekali duduk disana? Padahal Doyoung sudah bangun dari tadi."

Kelima jemari lentik itu menyambut uluran tangan Johnny, ia bangkit lalu mengikuti arah langkah Johnny untuk segera pergi, tapi Doyoung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Well, ini akan jadi teka-teki untukmu. Pikirkan saja semaumu, dan kita lihat jawabannya nanti. Semoga beruntung, Lee Taeyong"

Doyoung benar, semuanya jadi teka-teki besar tentang hubungan apa yang dimaksud Doyoung. Lelaki itu benar-benar busuk, ia tak sebaik yang Jaehyun pikirkan karena kenyataan justru berkata lain. Bukan Taeyong yang memakai topeng, tapi Doyoung lah yang memakai topeng untuk menyembunyikan semua kelicikan dibalik kebaikan yang selalu ia tunjukan hingga menarik perhatian semua orang. Taeyong memang tidak punya kedekatan dengan anak-anak lain kecuali Yuta, Ten dan juga Johnny. Tapi semua orang tahu kalau ia adalah anak baik, sama baiknya dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Kalau kita menyukai seseorang dan ada orang lain yang menyukainya juga apakah itu adalah kesalahan? Semua orang berhak menyukai, sekalipun waktu yang akan menentukan hasilnya. Kita memang bisa menutup mata dan telinga kita, tapi kita tidak bisa menutup mulut orang lain agar tidak mengumbar omong kosong atau keburukan yang kita punya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

Alhamdulillah gak jadi **the end** :'v jadinya di **tebece** aja :'v /garing/ Maaf, karena waktu itu ada banyak tuntutan di sekolah maka saya harus mengistirahatkan ff ini selama sebulan :v maaf banget, maaf ya. Gak maksud hiatus, Cuma emang lagi sibuk, bingung mau mulai darimana, mau masukin bagian mana dari rl :v :v maaf maaf maaf. But karena emang lagi dapet feel, Bikos kejadian kurang menyenangkan waktu bukber semalem, jadinya berhasil dilanjut. Hehe..

Oke, buat JaeDo.. Ini gk tw kok tau2 udah balik normal aja :'v yg jelas masih abu-abu sama masalahnya, gaje kenapa, ah sabodo, mikirin amat masalah orang lain -_- :') Jadi sebenernya si Jaehyun ini bisa dibilang sialan(?) why? Bikos si Jaehyun ini sering ngasih harapan ke Taeyong, sekalipun harapannya kecil, tapi kalo si Ty udah suka kan beda arti /jujur/ nah kayak ngebaperin gitu, tapi tau² dilain waktu si Jae ini bisa beda banget, kek dingin + bersikap seolah-olah emang gk pernah ada apa² antara dia sama Ty -_- /jahat njir/ bisa dibilang jae punya dua sisi(?) ada sisi manis ke ty, ada sisi brengsek ke ty. Ibarat bawa kita ke langit ketujuh, terus malah dijatohin gitu aja.

Intinya makasih udah yang mau nungguin ff ini sekalipun di hiatus sebulan :v Dan sebenernya mungkin ff ini gak bakal lama², bikos yuyut punya rencana sendiri buat ff ini :v okay, ayo ayo ayo :v

 **A big thanks for**

 **Seung yeon Kang: labil itu wajar, karena Jaehyun sering kasih harapan yang bikin Taeyong mikir kalo Jaehyun ini suka sama dia juga. Tapi kadang Jaehyun juga sering maenin perasaan, jadi Taeyong mikir sebaliknya. Intinya dibalik² :v Sorry ya udah bikin nunggu, makasih juga bikos udah bikin gw seneng karena ada yg beneran nunggu ^^**

 **ROXX h: Jangan tanya Kenapa Jaedo kek gitu ya.. Bikos ini udah kayak semula lagi hubungannya -_- emang masih abu-abu, bikos gw sendiri gtw apapun yang bikin mereka sempet diem²an kayak gitu. Gpp dibayangin, asal jangan ketinggian + inget umur :v**

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha: kenapa nyesek kak? Kalo Cuma liat Johntae mah biasa aja, yang nyesek itu kalo Taeyong dibaperin tapi abis itu di phpin sama sikap sok manisnya jung jae -_- sakit hati dedek, seperti biasa, peluk yuyut kak :v /ewww/**

 **Jeonkim12: Emang ada sesuatu.. Tapi gak jelas sampe sekarang -_- sampe gw heran itu sebenernya ada masalah apa yg bikin jauhan. Tapi tau² udah normal lagi seakan emang gak pernah ada masalah -_- Kenapa Jaehyun natep tajem ke Ty? Bikos apa ya? Gw juga bingung kok gw bikin gituan :v ya intinya kita lihat saja di next chapter yoo~**

 **Wiji: iya ntar diusahain nambah moment markhyuk, but sabar. Gw gak pernah bikin ff yg fokusnya ke Markhyuk. Ntar bakal diusahakan dibanyakin :v**

 **Ulil: Yook semangat yooook :v hahaha, lov lov juga buat kamu :v bakal semangat kok, janji deh.**

 **sffnnaaa07: Hmm.. Berakhir sama sapa ya? Hehe, masih dalam rencana. Dikasih bocoran, kalo berakhir Jaeyong, bakal resmi di end :v tapi kalau berakhir Johnyong.. Bakal resmi ending juga, tapi... Apa coba? :v its a big secret**

 **Okay makasih banyak buat readers-nim sekalian yg mau read+review** **semoga yg review dapet pahala dibulan puasa ya~ amin.. Saranghae~**

 **RnR juseyooooo~**

 **Cherry bomb! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Taeyong..."

Pikirannya mendadak kosong, langkah kakinya bahkan tak kunjung berhenti sekalipun suara bass itu telah memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Tatapannya juga kosong, tapi Taeyong masih melangkah maju tanpa henti dengan cara perlahan. Perasaannya sedang tak baik, tapi Taeyong tak ingin membuat Johnny tahu masalahnya dengan Doyoung. Pikirannya terus melayang jauh ke arah teka-teki yang sengaja Doyoung berikan untuknya agar ia tak bisa fokus pada kegiatan lain.

Sret!

Dan tubuh kecil itu refleks berbalik sambil tersentak kuat saat pergelangannya ditarik secara tiba-tiba oleh Johnny. Sorot mata yang Taeyong tunjukan terbilang berbeda, Taeyong terlihat sangat kaget bahkan terlihat takut tanpa alasan hingga membuat Johnny mengernyitkan keningnya.

"J-John... Ada apa?"

"Aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak dengar. Ada masalah?"

"Ti-tidak... Tidak ada apapun."

"Kau yakin? Tapi sepertinya ada masalah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Manik hitam itu menaikan pandangannya ke arah Johnny dengan cepat, lalu bibirnya mendadak bungkam. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan dan Taeyong benci situasi ini, ia tak bisa tenang hanya karena pertanyaan itu terus muncul di pikirannya. Semuanya cukup rumit bahkan Taeyong sendiri merasa kewalahan. Helaan nafas kasar itu muncul, lalu kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak..."

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya Taeyong merasa tak baik-baik saja. Langkah kakinya langsung melaju perlahan meninggalkan sosok Johnny dibelakang sana, lalu bibir bawahnya digigit perlahan. Langkah kakinya kembali terhenti lalu satu tarikan nafas pelan Taeyong lakukan. Ia berbalik, lalu melangkah menghampiri Johnny yang langsung menatap ke arahnya dengan kening mengernyit.

"Kenapa kembali?'

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

"Memangnya aku marah karena apa?"

Hening sejenak, ekspresi keduanya sangat berbeda jauh tapi satu detik kemudian kedua sudut bibir cherrynya terangkat dengan cepat, mengukir sebuah senyuman simpul yang Taeyong berikan khusus untuk Johnny di hadapannya.

"Lupakan itu.."

"Apa yang harus aku lupakan?"

"Tidak ada, ayo antarkan aku pulang."

"Hei kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa aku harus marah padamu? Lalu apa yang harus aku lupakan? Lee Taeyong.. Hei Lee Taeyong!"

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya juga Johnny bersikap seperti anak kecil yang punya banyak pertanyaan untuknya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rain

a Story by Prince Yuta

Cast:

Jung Jaehyun

Lee Taeyong

Johnny Seo

Kim Doyoung

And other..

Genre: BL, Drama, School-life, Friendship

Rated: T

Summary: Pertemuan mereka berawal di bawah derasnya hujan, dan mungkin juga perpisahan mereka akan berakhir di bawah derasnya hujan./Jaeyong/JohnYong/Jaedo/MarkChan/NCT/ RnR please?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namja pendek itu masih berkutat dengan beberapa kantung belanja pada kedua tangannya. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar minimarket dengan tangan yang penuh dengan beberapa plastik bag dengan berbagai isi. Haechan melangkahkan kedua kakinya hati-hati melintasi jalanan bersalju yang sudah dipastikan cukup licin itu. Jadi ia hanya berjalan pelan, cukup pelan sampai-sampai suara langkah kakinya saja tidak terdengar jelas.

"Haechan?"

Lantas langkah kakinya terhenti seketika saat seseorang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang yang membuat Haechan refleks membalikan tubuhnya dan ia menemukan seseorang disana. Tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan alis bertautan.

"Mark Hyung? Sejak kapan ada dibelakang?"

Lalu yang Mark lakukan justru terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Baru saja, aku hanya lewat dan aku menemukanmu."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pulang dulu.."

"Eh jangan...". Lantas lelaki kurus itu langsung melangkah cepat ke arah depan untuk menghadang dengan membuka kedua tangannya kesamping tubuhnya. Menciptakan pagar buatan dari sepasang tangan panjang milik Mark yang masih merentang dihadapan Haechan hingga yang lebih kecil hanya mengerjap pelan dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Kenapa Hyung?"

"Ya.. itu, uhmm.. Boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri. Jadi permisi..". Haechan kembali melangkah kedepan setelah jawaban yang terkesan mengecewakan dan sedikit dingin itu keluar dari belah bibirnya, tapi lagi-lagi yang lebih tinggi menghalangi jalannya.

"Biar aku bantu bawakan belanjaanmu"

"Tidak perlu Hyung, aku bisa sendiri"

"Tapi ini berat, tidak apa-apa, aku akan membantumu, okay? Jadi berikan semua yang ada di sebelah tanganmu, aku akan bawakan untukmu"

"Yang benar? Tidak apa-apa? Ini berat.."

"Aku tahu, makanya aku ingin bantu". Lalu pada detik selanjutnya kedua tangan milik Mark meraih beberapa kantung belanjaan dari tangan kanan Haechan, kemudian membiarkan sosok berambut coklat itu berjalan mendahuluinya lalu ia akan jalan dibelakang.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai terpeleset, Hae."

"Iya, aku tahu.."

Haechan menoleh kebelakang sebentar dan ia menemukan Mark yang kemudian tersenyum simpul ke arahnya. Dan Haechan tidak menganggap itu sebagai hal yang menyenangkan, tapi senyuman itu justru membuatnya takut karena Mark terlihat aneh.

Satu langkah hati-hati ia ambil setelah jalanan yang ia lalui semakin licin. Setidaknya ada tumpukan salju ditepian jalan yang sedikit turun ke tengah jalan. Jadi agak berbahaya jika tidak hati-hati.

"Hati-hati Hyung, jalannya licin."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sering lewat sini.."

Lalu jawaban Mark barusan langsung membuat Haechan menghentikan langkah kakinya kemudian menoleh kebelakang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan dibelakang Hyung, kemari saja"

Dan saat sebelah tangan Haechan terulur ke depan tubuhnya, Mark sedikit tesentak saat jemari lembut itu menyentuh jari-jari panjangnya, menautkannya satu sama lain. Dan itu kembali membuat detakan jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan abnormal, nafasnya terasa terhenti dan ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk sekedar mengagumi wajah cantik yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Kecuali dalam mimpi basah. Pikirannya bahkan tidak sekotor itu.

"Kalau kau dibelakang, nanti orang pikir kau itu pembantuku. Jadi disebelahku saja.."

Dan senyuman manis itu muncul lagi, membuat lekukan cantik itu terlihat lagi di ekor matanya. Tapi Mark terlalu sibuk mengagumi wajah itu sampai tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Mark Hyung…jangan menginjak—"

BRAAKK

"…es-nya". Dan Haechan menyambungkan kalimatnya dengan sedikit ringisan pelan.

Well, Sebodoh itukah Mark?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang..."

Suara khasnya menggema disegala penjuru ruangan tapi tak ada jawaban sedikitpun yang diberikan oleh adik laki-lakinya itu. Langkah pendek milik Taeyong terhenti persis di depan rak sepatu, dimana ada sepasang sepatu lain yang terlihat asing menurut obsidian hitamnya. Taeyong tak mau banyak berpikir dan membuang waktu untuk menebak nebak sesuatu yang bisa ia ketahui sendiri dengan melihat langsung kedalam. High top sneakers yang sempat Taeyong kenakan langsung ia lepaskan dari kedua kaki kecilnya lalu ia melangkah masuk. Menelusuri setiap penjuru ruang tamu tapi tak ada siapapun. Sama halnya dengan ruang keluarga dan juga dapur, tak ada Mark atau siapapun, tapi Taeyong tak yakin. Kalau ada sepatu lain berarti ada orang lain dirumahnya selain Mark.

"Mark? Kau dimana?"

Hening, entah telinganya saja yang sedang tersumbat atau memang tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar didalam rumah? Ia sudah memeriksa segala tempat kecuali kandang kesayangan milik Mark yang ada dilantai atas. Bukan kandang hewan, itu hanya sebutan khusus Taeyong untuk kamar Mark yang terlalu berantakan seperti kandang hewan.

"Mark... Kau—"

"Ssshhh...pelan"

Heh?

Suara apa yang barusan?

'Mark? Apa yang terjadi didalam?'

Lalu Taeyong mendekatkan telinganya ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat itu, berusaha mendengarkan apa saja yang bisa ia dengar untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Aaahhhh jangan terlalu kasar! Ini sangat sakit!"

Sepasang manik hitamnya langsung membulat dengan cepat, bibir bawahnya digigit pelan setelah itu. Taeyong memang tak tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana, tapi kenapa pikirannya malah menjurus ke arah lain?

'Oh Shit, jangan berpikiran kotor Lee Taeyong, mungkin aku salah dengar atau—'

"Aaakkhh hentikan! Kau terlalu... Aaahhhh!"

Okay, Taeyong sudah terlalu penasaran dan juga sedikit ambigu, sudah cukup.

"Mark! Apa yang kau—"

Tapi mungkin Taeyong saja yang terlalu over protektif pada adiknya itu.

"H-Hyung? Sejak kapan kau pulang?"

Dan apa yang Taeyong pikirkan sejak tadi ternyata hanya fantasi kotornya saja, ia tak menemukan apapun yang menjadi bukti kuat selain adanya Mark yang berbaring di atas ranjang lalu ada Haechan yang masih memegangi pergelangan kaki kanan milik Mark.

"Suara apa itu?"

"Suara apa yang Hyung maksud?"

"Kau... Tadi aku dengar suara aneh, kau seperti sedang— sedang..."

"Sedang apa? Hyung berpikiran kotor?!"

"Oh lupakan.. Aku keluar."

Okay, Taeyong tak pernah merasa semalu dan sekonyol ini. Sejak dulu ia tak pernah berpikiran aneh ataupun kotor, tapi suara yang ia dengar tadi memang terdengar sedikit ambigu dan Taeyong bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang akan berpikiran positif tentang suara tadi, ia sudah dewasa jadi wajar. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar kamar dengan cepat, lalu pintunya kembali tertutup seperti semula. Sedangkan yang lebih kecil terdiam sambil memperhatikan bagaimana sosok Taeyong benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu, lalu Haechan menoleh ke arah Mark dengan bibir mengerucut halus.

"Taeyong Hyung kenapa?"

"Lupakan, aku tidak mau membahasnya.."

"Ah, begitukah?"

Mark tak merespon, manik hitamnya lebih suka untuk memperhatikan bagaimana jemari lentik milik Haechan bekerja pada pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir, sedangkan ia lebih memilih untuk menahan suaranya lagi agar Taeyong tak berpikiran aneh. Haechan memang agak sedikit kasar saat memijat kakinya, padahal cedera kakinya tidak terlalu parah.

"Besok Hyung ada turnamen kan? Kalau kakimu seperti ini bagaimana?"

Lalu lelaki kurus itu tertegun dengan cepat pada detik selanjutnya. Mark baru ingat, besok ada turnamen dan ia malah cedera seperti ini? Bagaimana ia bisa lupa hal sepenting itu? Basket adalah bagian dari hidupnya, jadi mana mungkin Mark akan mundur begitu saja?

"Aku akan berusaha keras, lagipula ini tidak parah, nanti malam pasti sembuh"

"Maaf Hyung, ini juga salahku..."

"Tidak masalah, ini sudah biasa. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan ikut turnamen, aku akan berusaha keras. Jangan lupa untuk datang ya, aku mau Lee Haechan jadi orang yang berteriak paling keras saat aku bermain."

"Tapi kakimu—"

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa lakukan ini demi pertandingan besok."

Tapi tetap saja Haechan merasa kalau ia perlu bertanggung jawab atas cederanya Mark hari ini.

* * *

"Mark.. Aku mau keluar sebentar"

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam Hyung..."

"Aku tahu..."

Lalu punggung sempit itu menghilang persis dibalik pintu yang telah tertutup rapat itu, meninggalkan Mark seorang diri didalam sana. Coat yang melekat ditubuh kurusnya dirapatkan saat suhu dingin itu menerpa kulit tubuhnya dengan cepat. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menjauh, semakin jauh hingga ia benar-benar pergi dari lingkungan rumahnya yang terbilang dikelilingi oleh perumahan lain disekitar. Suara bising dari kendaraan yang lalu lalang terdengar jelas, warga sekitar yang masih beraktifitas diluar juga ada banyak, sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing ditengah udara dingin seperti ini.

Taeyong punya tujuannya sendiri, ia juga punya kegiatan sendiri sampai harus keluar dimalam hari dan juga pada hari-hari terakhir sebelum musim dingin. Beberapa persedian dapur habis, ia juga perlu membeli spray chlor etil di apotik karena Mark mengalami cedera ringan, jadi untuk berjaga-jaga karena besok ada turnamen penting. Lalu langkah kakinya terhenti persis didepan apotik yang masih buka hingga jam 22.00 nanti, dan pada detik selanjutnya lelaki kurus itu melangkah masuk.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pintu apartemennya terbuka setelah suara bel pintu membuat Jaehyun selaku pemiliknya lantas datang untuk membukakan pintu. Layar monitor disamping pintu menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya yang disebut-sebut sebagai Ayah dari lelaki bermarga Jung itu. Matanya sedikit membesar, kemudian membuka pintu lebar-lebar setelah sang Ayah datang berkunjung ke apartemennya setelah hampir 2 Bulan lamanya sang Ayah tak datang untuk berkunjung ke tempat tinggal barunya sekarang. Jaehyun tak perlu waktu lama untuk berdiam diri diambang pintu, lantas ia menarik tangan Ayahnya untuk masuk kedalam sekedar minum teh dan sedikit obrolan.

"Kau suka tinggal disini?"

"Ya.. aku menyukainya. Apa ayah mau teh? Aku bisa buatkan sekarang..."

"Tidak perlu.. Ayah kemari hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Duduklah sebentar dan dengarkan Ayah."

Jaehyun terdiam sebentar kemudian datang menghampiri.

"Jika Ayah mau bicarakan perjodohan itu maka aku tidak mau dengar."

"Sebentar saja, tolong dengarkan Ayah.."

Helaan nafas itu muncul dengan cepat, lalu ia mendudukan bokongnya di atas sofa persis di samping Ayahnya.

"Kami sudah mengatur sebuah pertemuan khusus untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan Ayah mau kau datang kesana malam ini untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kesana. Kenapa Ayah tidak paham juga. Aku tidak mau perjodohan seperti ini, biarkan aku memilih pasanganku sendiri Ayah.."

"Ayah mengerti, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk bertemu satu sama lain dulu kan? Mungkin saja kau akan menyukainya atau mungkin akan lebih akrab dengannya. Jadi kali ini tolong turuti permintaan Ayah."

"Tapi aku—"

"Sebentar saja, untuk kali ini saja. Ayah minta padamu, Jaehyun"

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan pergi"

.

.

 **-Manhattan Coffe Shop**

Langkah kakinya terhenti sesaat setelah kedua obsidian hitamnya mendapati posisinya telah berada tepat di depan café yang sudah ditentukan. Padahal Jaehyun yakin ia sudah berjalan cukup lambat agar tidak sampai tepat pada waktunya, tapi sialnya ia hari ini. Lelaki jangkung itu kembali menghela nafas kasar untuk yang kesekian kalinya kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam café. Sebuah lonceng kecil di atas pintu itu lantas berdering setelah ia membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Lelaki itu mendudukan bokongnya pada salah satu meja nomor 9, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kayu yang didudukinya.

"Anda ingin pesan sesuatu tuan?"

Yang Jaehyun lakukan hanya mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Nanti saja, aku masih menunggu seseorang."

Salah satu waitress itu kemudian mengangguk pelan, setelahnya beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Jaehyun itu sendirian disana dalam keheningan yang tercipta dalam dirinya. Tapi hanya untuk beberapa menit saja, Jaehyun terbangun dari posisinya setelah ia menangkap sosok yang sangat tidak asing baginya masuk kedalam café yang sama. Jaehyun segera membenarkan posisinya sambil berusaha memastikan apa pengelihatannya tidak salah sekarang. Sosok itu bergerak kesana-kemari, terlihat seperti mencari seseorang sampai pada akhirnya pandangan sosok itu terjatuh padanya. Sama seperti Jaehyun, ia membeku sebentar, kemudian mendekat perlahan sampai pada akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar mendapati sosok Jaehyun ada ditempat yang sama dengannya.

"Jay? Sedang apa disini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arloji di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.07, hanya ada suara-suara kendaraan yang lalu lalang, dan juga beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan pembicaraan atau kegiatan tersendiri. Dan Taeyong salah satunya, lelaki bertubuh kecil itu hanya melangkahkan kedua kakinya menyusuri jalan dengan toko-toko yang berjajar disetiap sisinya. Lampu-lampu masih menyala, suasana di jam seperti ini juga tergolong masih ramai jadi Taeyong tidak perlu khawatir akan pulang sendirian dengan suasana hening dan juga mencekam. Karena Taeyong benci dengan hal berbau mistis apalagi dengan hantu.

Minimarket tujuannya sudah di depan mata, hanya perlu membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalamnya. Setidaknya Taeyong perlu beberapa bahan makanan untuk persediaan dirumah, cemilan seperti potato chips dan juga ia hampir kehabisan pasta gigi. Jadi ia perlu membeli apa yang ia butuhkan selama ia punya waktu dan juga uang. Bel kecil yang tergantung disudut atas pintu minimarket berdering, menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk dan sedikit menarik perhatian penjaga kasir yang kemudian tersenyum padanya. Paling tidak penjaga kasirnya sudah kenal wajahnya karena Taeyong sering datang kemari sejak SMP, jadi ia tidak perlu bersikap tegang jika sewaktu-waktu penjaga kasir menatap ke arahnya atau menegurnya walaupun hanya ingin bertanya padanya tentang beberapa hal saja.

Taeyong sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah wanita yang kira-kira seusia dengan ibunya itu. Kemudian Taeyong melangkah pergi dari sana, berkeliling dengan keranjang belanja di genggaman tangannya. Menyusuri setiap sudut minimarket, mulai dari tempat sayuran, daging, buah-buahan, perlengkapan seperti pasta gigi, dan sekarang ia butuh beberapa cemilan dan juga keperluan tambahan. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan keranjang yang setengah penuh dengan isi bahan makanan dan juga berbagai cemilan didalamnya. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari, mencari sesuatu yang baru atau belum pernah ia beli di tempat ini, dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah botol minuman berukuran besar di bagian atas rak, itu mungkin hanya minuman biasa, tapi Taeyong penasaran setelah ia melihat tulisan jus strawberry dengan campuran jeli di dalamnya, jadi maksudnya jelly rasa strawberry kah? Atau apa?

Menggaruk tengkuknya pelan, kemudian mencari yang lain saja, Taeyong tidak mau membuang-buang uang hanya untuk membeli minuman yang bahkan punya campuran yang aneh. Mungkin enak, tapi kalau Taeyong dan Mark meminum itu selama 1 minggu berturut-turut, bukankah lebih baik membeli jus buah asli sekalian? Oke terserah.

"Aku butuh tisu.. dan juga…"

Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari mencari hal lain yang ia butuhkan tapi kemudian ia memberikan gelengan pelan.

"Tisu saja.."

Kelima jemari kurusnya langsung mengambil tisu yang posisinya tepat berada di depannya, kemudian matanya teralihkan dengan cepat begitu kotak kue dengan panjang 15cm dan lebar 10 cm di dekat tempatnya berdiri terlihat menarik perhatiannya. Lantas Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya, kemudian mendongak ke atas rak memperhatikan kue coklat isi marshmallow yang sudah lama ia inginkan setelah beberapa kali sempat mencobanya dari Ten.

"Aku mau kue coklat.." Sosok kecil itu menggigit bibirnya sekilas kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dengan kepala mendongak ke atas menatap ke arah kue-kue di atas sana.

"Sial". Taeyong mengumpat dengan nada rendah, kemudian sedikit berjinjit dengan posisi yang masih sama, tapi kemudian ia kembali pada posisi normal. Lehernya mulai sakit hanya karena terlalu lama mendongak ke atas, dan salahkan saja rak ditempat ini yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

Taeyong kembali mengangkat tubuhnya, mendongak ke atas sekalipun lehernya sakit. Tapi tetap saja tangannya tak sampai ke atas rak tempat kue-kue coklat itu berada, membuat Taeyong menghela nafas panjang tanpa membenarkan posisinya. Lantas yang Taeyong lakukan adalah kembali berjinjit dengan tangan ke atas, memberikan lompatan-lompatan kecil untuk lebih ke atas dan ia sedikit menyentuh kotak kuenya, hanya sedikit.

"Ayolah, aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan seumur hidupku disini hanya karena kue coklat kan?"

Taeyong melompat lebih tinggi dan ia menyentuh kotaknya, membuatnya sedikit bergoyang hanya saja tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan jatuh ke tangannya. Pada detik selanjutnya Taeyong hanya memegangi lehernya yang kembali nyeri, tapi dalam hitungan detik saat Taeyong kembali mendongak dengan berjinjit, tangan seseorang dari arah belakangnya lantas meraih kotak kue disana, membuat lelaki kecil itu refleks membalikkan tubuhnya dengan mata membesar karena sedikit terkejut. Dan ia mendapati seseorang di sana, menatapnya dengan tangan terulur memberikan kue coklat yang baru saja di ambilnya.

"J-John?!"

"Berapa banyak kue yang kau inginkan?"

"Du-dua saja...".

Sosok Johnny yang entah sejak kapan ada disana hanya memberikan anggukan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, meraih 1 kotak kue lagi lalu memberinya kepada Taeyong yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Lain kali kau harus minta bantuan orang lain daripada harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Taeyong tak memberi respon dengan cepat, kepalanya hanya mendongak sambil memperhatikan Johnny yang masih berdiri dihadapannya tanpa ada pembicaraan. Keningnya mengernyit dengan cepat saat manik coklatnya mendapati bagaimana seorang Lee Taeyong menatapnya dengan wajah lucu seperti sekarang, dan sebelah tangan milik Johnny langsung terangkat dengan perlahan lalu membenarkan posisi kepala Taeyong agar tidak kembali mendongak karena itu akan terasa sakit.

"Jangan mendongak terus, nanti kalau lehermu sakit bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini? Dan kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Okay, pertama-tama kau bayar dulu belanjaannya. Berikan padaku, ayo cepat..."

Keranjang belanjanya langsung berpindah tangan lalu yang lebih tinggi langsung mendorong tubuhnya perlahan agar Taeyong segera pergi ke kasir sesuai keinginan Johnny.

"Aku bisa kesini karena Mark yang memberitahu, aku kerumahmu tapi Mark bilang kau keluar."

Okay, sudah Taeyong duga pasti Mark yang melakukannya.

"Ah ya, Mark cedera? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Haechan bilang dia terpeleset karena menginjak salju, aku juga pusing dengan Mark. Besok ada turnamen dan Mark bilang dia akan tetap ikut. Bagaimana kalau besok ada hal buruk yang terjadi? aku— _oh ini uangnya, terima kasih.._ "

"Kau sudah belikan chlor etil untuk Mark?"

Salah satu tangannya terulur dengan cepat lalu menarik gagang pintu untuk segera pergi dari sana, dan lagi-lagi suhu dingin itu menyeruak dengan cepat.

"Sudah, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir John..."

"Ini sulit, tapi aku akan menjaganya kalau Mark memang tetap ingin ikut. Dan tunggu sebentar Tae, aku bawakan ini untukmu..."

Yang disebutkan namanya langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan cepat, lalu menoleh ke arah Johnny yang tertinggal dibelakang dengan alis bertautan.

"Mark bilang kau meninggalkan syalmu disofa, kau harus pakai ini, kalau tidak kau bisa sakit dan tidak bisa menonton turnamen. Aku butuh teriakanmu besok."

Taeyong tak memberikan reaksi apapun saat Johnny menarik tubuhnya untuk maju perlahan mendekatinya, tangan besar itu menyentuh pundaknya lalu menariknya perlahan hingga tatapan keduanya sempat bertemu dalam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya. Jemari kekar itu dengan cekatan langsung melingkarkan syal berwarna mahogany itu pada leher jenjang milik Taeyong. Suasana hangat itu mulai menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya dengan perlahan setelah syal yang Johnny bawakan telah melingkar sempurna pada lehernya. Manik hitamnya terangkat sebentar untuk melihat wajah Johnny secara langsung, dan Taeyong terdiam.

Johnny selalu bersikap baik padanya sekalipun Taeyong tak pernah minta bantuan apapun pada Johnny. Lelaki jangkung itu terlampau baik padanya sekalipun waktu perkenalan mereka belum genap 1 tahun, bahkan 6 bulan saja belum masuk. Sikap baik Johnny selama ini tersembunyi dibalik penampilannya yang terkesan seperti anak nakal di Amerika sana, dan ada banyak orang hang menganggapnya sebelah mata. Tapi kenyataannya Johnny bukanlah orang yang buruk, hanya Taeyong saksi kunci atas segala perbuatan baik dan tulus yang Johnny lakukan padanya setiap hari, bukan orang lain. Johnny seorang pekerja keras dalam hal ringan sekalipun. Bahkan hanya untuk membuatnya tertawa saja Johnny benar-benar berusaha keras, dan Taeyong suka dengan sikap optimis yang selalu Johnny berikan setiap detiknya sekalipun Taeyong tetap menganggap lelaki asal Chicago itu sebagai sahabat baiknya dimanapun dan kapanpun Taeyong membutuhkan.

"Kenapa?"

Suara bass itu terdengar tiba-tiba hingga Taeyong sempat tersentak kecil. Lalu sebuah gelengan pelan muncul sebagai jawabannya, diikuti dengan senyuman manis Taeyong yang terukir jelas di sudut bibir cherry miliknya.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau pulang? Mark sendirian, dia mungkin kelaparan dirumah. Tidak masalah kan?"

"Tentu, kita bisa pergi lain waktu. Ini juga sudah malam, tidak baik berlama-lama disuhu sedingin ini, aku antar kau pulang kalau begitu."

Taeyong hanya memberi sebuah anggukan pelan, lalu kedua kakinya mulai menyusuri jalanan kecil itu dengan melangkah lebih dulu daripada Johnny. Suasana kota dijam pulang kerja seperti sekarang benar-benar sedikit berbeda dengan malam yang lain. Paling tidak ada suara kendaraan disekitar yang mendominasi sehingga tidak ada keheningan yang membuat Seoul seperti sebuah kota mati. Beberapa pegawai yang baru saja pulang juga terlihat lalu lalang disekitarnya, tapi ada juga yang sekedar singgah sebentar untuk membeli makanan atau minum soju ditengah udara dingin seperti sekarang.

"Hei tunggu aku Tae, kau terlalu cepat."

"Bukan aku yang terlalu cepat, kau saja yang terlalu lama John..."

Lelaki jangkung itu hanya terkekeh pelan sambil memperhatikan bagaimana langkah kaki Taeyong yang terbilang cepat itu terlihat lucu dimatanya. Bahkan sebesar apapun Taeyong dimasa depan nanti tapi sikapnya masih seperti seorang anak berusia 5 tahun maka itu akan sama saja. Taeyong akan terlihat lucu sekalipun sosok kecil itu sedang merajuk. Bahkan setajam apapun tatapan mata Taeyong, semuanya tak akan berarti karena image Taeyong yang sesungguhnya hanyalah seorang lelaki kecil yang takut dengan hantu dan juga takut sendirian. Semuanya hanya topeng yang Taeyong buat sebagai pertahanan diri, bukan untuk yang lain.

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik..

Lalu langkah Taeyong justru terhenti dengan cepat dan terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa berhenti Tae?"

Tapi tak ada respon sedikitpun yang Taeyong berikan hingga mau tak mau Johnny melangkah mendekat, mensejajarkan posisi tubuhnya dengan Taeyong tapi tubuh kecil itu bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Taeyong, apa yang kau—"

Sama halnya dengan Taeyong, ucapan Johnny juga refleks terhenti begitu saja setelah ia mengikuti arah pandang Taeyong yang menatap lurus ke depan sana. Johnny menarik nafas panjang lalu bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan kuat. Entah ini hanya kebetulan atau Tuhan sudah menakdirkan Taeyong untuk melihat semuanya secara langsung?

"Lee Taeyong..."

Hening.

Johnny tahu persis bagaimana sakitnya Taeyong sekarang. Bagaimana tersiksanya Taeyong hanya karena pemandangan memuakan itu terlihat jelas dimatanya. Bagaimana bahagianya Jaehyun dan juga Doyoung di dalam sana dengan kegiatan manis masing-masing. Tapi Taeyong berusaha untuk tetap diam, seakan-akan tak ada apapun yang terlihat di depan sana dengan cara mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain walau pada akhirnya pandangan Taeyong akan tetap berakhir pada keduanya.

"Taeyong, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Memangnya ada apa John?"

Bahkan Johnny tahu persis bagaimana usaha keras Taeyong agar terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Lalu Taeyong justru menyeringai kecil sambil mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Johnny.

"Aku baik-baik saja John. Memangnya ada apa? Tidak ada apapun yang aku lihat. Benar kan? Haha, ayo kita pulang..."

Tapi Johnny tahu Taeyong tidak baik-baik saja

"Oh! Taeyong! Ayo kemari..."

Tapi suara menyebalkan milik Doyoung justru terdengar menyebut namanya. Entah bagaimana caranya dan bagaimana bisa Doyoung melihatnya dengan jelas hingga berteriak dari balik kaca transparan di samping meja Jaehyun dan juga Doyoung dengan tangan melambai dari kejauhan.

* * *

"Kalian mau pesan sesuatu? Biar aku yang traktir, ayo pesan sesuatu, kalian pasti lelah kan? Bukan begitu Jae?"

Jaehyun langsung memberikan sebuah anggukan pelan sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Doyoung tapi manik hitamnya justru tertuju ke arah Taeyong yang duduk disebelah Doyoung. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya, hanya ada tatapan lurus Jaehyun ke arah sosok kecil di hadapannya yang tak bicara sedikitpun dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Apa Taeyong sakit? Kau terlihat pucat.."

Yang lebih kecil langsung menaikan pandangannya ke arah sosok Jaehyun lalu Taeyong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Maaf, aku permisi ke toilet..."

Suara khas Taeyong terdengar pada detik selanjutnya, kursi yang di dudukinya langsung di tarik mundur lalu Taeyong melenggang pergi dengan cepat. Meninggalkan ketiganya disana dengan alis yang bertautan. Sedangkan Doyoung hanya menyeringai pelan.

.

.

.

Kedua matanya masih terpejam erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti biasa. Nafasnya tertahan setiap kali ia mengingat Jaehyun dan juga Doyoung ditempat yang sama. Bukan hanya hari ini, tapi dihari-hari sebelumnya juga sering terjadi hal seperti ini. Mereka selalu pergi bersama dan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tak ada yang peduli bagaimana pengorbanan Taeyong demi Jaehyun selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Jaehyun akan melupakan semua yang Taeyong lakukan, lalu Doyoung akan jadi orang yang akan mentertawakan semua usahanya yang selalu sia-sia.

Kedua matanya terbuka pelan, lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada kesalahan yang disebabkan oleh penampilannya, bahkan bisa dibilang Taeyong itu adalah salah satu anak yang sempurna disekolah. Lalu kenapa Jaehyun tak tertarik sedikitpun padanya? Dan Taeyong baru ingat. Ibunya pernah bilang, kalau cinta itu tidak selamanya memandang fisik seseorang. Cinta lebih sering memandang ketulusan seseorang, tapi bukankah selama ini Taeyong sudah terlalu tulus bahkan lebih memilih disakiti daripada dibahagiakan? Apa kesabaran Taeyong selama ini masih belum cukup? Atau memang Jaehyun saja yang tak ingin melihat segala usahanya?

"Kenapa masih disini? Doyoung dan Johnny menunggu.."

Lalu suara husky itu muncul begitu saja, dan Taeyong bisa melihatnya dari cermin. Ia bisa lihat Jaehyun dengan jelas, bahkan sangat jelas hingga lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sesak.

"Ah.. Benarkah? Maaf... Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi."

Salah satu tangannya bergerak ke arah keran didepan sana, lalu Taeyong langsung membasuh wajahnya dengan cepat sekalipun Jaehyun masih ada di tempat yang sama. Pendengarannya masih cukup baik untuk mendengar bagaimana suara langkah Jaehyun mendekat ke arahnya. Dan dugaan Taeyong benar, tepat setelah Taeyong selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia bisa menemukan sosok Jaehyun disampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening sejenak, lalu Taeyong memberikan anggukan pelan.

"Sungguh? Kau terlihat tidak baik, kau sakit atau—"

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Huh?"

Taeyong tak langsung bicara, entah kenapa rasanya Taeyong tak ingin mengatakan semuanya, tapi disisi lain Taeyong juga ingin Jaehyun tahu sedikit tentang perasaannya. Taeyong hanya ingin itu, bukan yang lain.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku Jae, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Lagipula kenapa kau harus peduli kalau sebelumnya kau tak pernah peduli sedikitpun..."

Paling tidak Taeyong sudah berkata jujur walau hanya sedikit.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Oh lupakan, aku hanya bercanda, jangan dipikirkan.."

"Benarkah? Okay.. Lupakan, itu tidak penting kan?"

Well, mungkin semua perkataan dan usahanya memang tidak penting sama sekali.

"Kalian sedang... berkencan?"

"Ah tidak.. Aku tidak tahu apa ini disebut kencan atau bukan, karena orang tua kami yang mengatur ini."

Lalu kedua matanya mengerjap dengan cepat.

"Orangtua?"

"Aku dan Doyoung dijodohkan..."

Manik hitamnya refleks menatap Jaehyun dengan cepat setelah kalimat terakhir yang Jaehyun ucapkan membuat nafasnya tercekat. Tatapan matanya mulai berubah, lalu air mukanya juga mulai berbeda. Lagi-lagi Jaehyun menyakitinya, dan ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling menyakiti Taeyong, bukan yang lain.

" _...kuberi sedikit bocoran. Aku dan Jaehyun... Akan punya hubungan sebagai—"_

Jadi ini hubungan yang Doyoung maksud? Mereka akan dijodohkan dan Doyoung sudah tahu ini?

"A-ahhh benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat.. Kalian pasangan yang sempurna"

Sebelah tangannya terulur dengan cepat kehadapan Jaehyun, lalu sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan sangat sulit tapi setidaknya Taeyong harus tersenyum sekalipun kenyataan ini memukulnya dengan keras. Pada detik selanjutnya kulit tangan miliknya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Jaehyun yang terasa hangat. Taeyong memberi selamat dan Jaehyun menyambut dengan senang hati.

"Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian, semoga kalian bisa jadi pasangan yang sempurna.."

Taeyong menarik nafas pelan, setidaknya ia harus tahan semuanya agar Jaehyun tak bisa lihat wajah aslinya sekarang. Jangan sampai Jaehyun tahu kalau Taeyong hanya berpura-pura bahagia agar Jaehyun juga bisa bahagia dengan Doyoung.

"Ayo kembali, semua sudah menunggu..."

Lalu Taeyong melangkah mendahului Jaehyun dibelakangnya, tapi suara husky itu menahan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Bukan karena Jaehyun menyebut namanya, tapi perkataan Jaehyun lah yang menghentikan semuanya begitu saja.

"Apa kau tidak mau mencegah semua perjodohan ini Lee Taeyong?!"

Katakan padanya kalau apa yang Jaehyun katakan barusan hanyalah kebohongan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalian dilema? Sama.. Gw juga :v padahal gw yang bikin tapi bingung Taeyong inj mau di kasih (?) siapa :v kalo Taeyong dikasih ke Johnny sama Jaehyun boleh? Biar gak ribet? :v

Hehe, tambah mampus lah gw.. Ini mana yang bener :v sebenernya real couple-nya sama sapa coba :v bingung? Sama :v gw juga :v v:

 **QOTD: Jaeyong or Johnyong?**

Jawab weh, jangan kacang. Labil juga gpp :v asal jawab :v

Okelah, mungkin akan berakhir dengan cepat :v tapi jawaban kalian yang nentuin ini Taeyong bakal dipasangin sama siapa :v makanya jawab, jangan beri gw katjang :v

Okay, makasih banyak banyak buat readersnim yang bener bener menghargai kerja keras gw yang bisa dibilang susah karena mencakup beberapa kisah mirisnya yuyut yang selalu jadi secret admire :v /malah curhat/ :v

Seperti biasanya, makasih banyak buat...

 **Seung yeon Kang: a** lhamdulillah.. Dapet varokah ^^ makasih kakak :v alhamdulillah juga Jae mulai sadar :v ntar Doyoung otw kena karma kok, dijamin. Iya, bikos johnny orang baik pasti dapet yang terbaik juga :v kalo gak dapet Taeyong, ada yuyut kok :v /PLAKK/ Makasih juga, gw gak nyangka aja sih ini bisa bikim ngefeel, well, ntar otw bikin drama korea dari ff ini :v gpp rempong, gw bahagia bacanya. Makasih banyak.. ^^

 **ROXX h:** Cieeee ketipu aja terus :v kasian. Awas ntar kalo gw beneran end lu malah ngira gw nipu :v hmm, jaehyun pedes manis gitu? Sweet spicy ya berarti :v :v masa cowok sejambakan, kalo kata temen sekelas gw "gak cool" :v gw juga heran, seneng amat sama yang ambigu sih :v /eeehh/ maaf, Haechan belum dihalalin sama Mark :v jadi belum jadi adek iparnya tiwai :v wokeh makasih mbeeebb :v

 **sffnnaaa07:** hubungannya Jaedo ini sebenernya ambigu juga sih, bisa dibilang TTM, tapi Doyoung juga terlalu ngarep sama Jaehyun :v emang ngeselin sih :v makasih ^^

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha:** Mungkin kalo gw bikin karakternya Doyoung jadi anak baik kaeka bisa respek ke dia :v emang gak boleh sembunyi dibalik topeng, apalagi kalo buat nutupin kebusukan. Doakan yang terbaik aja buat final otp nya kak :v soalnya gw juga stres :v Makasih kaeka ^^

 **Guest:** Taeyong yang tersakiti :v Jaehyun mungkin masih malu² tai kucing :v intinya auo doain yang terbaik buat final otp nya :v Gomawo^^

 **Deen:** amin yawloh :v makasih udah doa :v

 **Sad reader:** Mungkin setelah ini Taeyong bisa sadar kalo Johnny selalu ada buat dia, bukan Jaehyun, tapi kita gak tau keputusan Taeyong sendiri apa kan? Hehe. Emang susah sih, kebanyakan orang kalo udah suka sama seseorang kalo dibaperin dikit udah kesenengan, tapi ya maunya Jaehyun juga jangan mainin perasaan orang juga kan? Maafin gw yang sok bijak ini :v makasih ^^

 **Tyong:** belum end kok beb, ini masih alive :v waahh tau nyeseknya difriendzone ya? Pengalaman kah? :v nyakitin ya, kita suka sama dia tapi dia suka sama yg lain terus kita Cuma dianggap temen :v Jaehyun masih ambigu, intinya belum jelas :v Doyoung ya gitu :v over juga sih kadang :v makasih ^^

 **Sinta lang:** gemes ya? Sama, gw juga gemes, pengen ngeremukin Jaehyun rasanya :v makasih ^^

Sekian, makasih sama semua reviewnya, and last... Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hanya ada keheningan yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Atmosfernya sudah terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Hening, dingin dan juga terlalu menyedihkan untuk Taeyong sendiri. Nafasnya tertahan dengan segera begitu perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun seakan-akan mengambil atensinya hanya dalam satu detik saja. Belah bibir cherry miliknya terbuka sedikit, mengambil nafas seperlunya saja lalu kembali ia hembuskan. Manik hitam milik Taeyong tak menunjukan banyak reaksi selain tertutup lalu akan terbuka dengan airmatanya yang akan sedikit mengenang.

"Aku? Kenapa begitu?"

Suaranya jauh berbeda dari suara aslinya, kali ini terlalu pelan, dan juga terdengar parau ditelinga Jaehyun sendiri. Manik hitamnya menatap lurus ke arah punggung sempit yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja dari arah belakang, tapi kenyataannya Taeyong tak baik-baik saja.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, tapi...kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ah ya... Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan pedulikan aku Jae, kau punya Doyoung, jadi cukup khawatirkan dia saja. Jangan pikirkan aku atau siapapun, kau milik Doyoung, kalian sudah dijodohkan. Aku tak punya hak apapun terhadapmu ataupun Doyoung, maka dari itu aku tak berhak menghentikan perjodohan ini. Aku tidak berhak...benar kan?"

Tak ada respon sedikitpun, Jaehyun bahkan merasakan hal yang ganjal melalui perkataan Taeyong yang baru saja dilontarkan. Taeyong tak pernah bicara sepanjang ini dengannya, mereka mungkin hanya akan berbicara sedikit, itu pun tidak sampai sepanjang dan sejauh ini. Pikirannya berusaha menelaah lebih jauh, entah kenapa ia merasa Taeyong sedang tak baik-baik saja, tapi ia tak pernah berani untuk bicara lebih.

"Ini hidupmu Jae, jadi kau yang berhak menjalaninya sendiri. Ini takdirmu, jadi kau yang berhak mengaturnya sendiri. Ini juga perjodohanmu, jadi kau yang berhak menjalaninya. Kau tak butuh pendapatku apalagi bertanya seperti tadi. Kita tak punya hubungan apapun, hanya sekedar teman sekelas yang tahu nama masing-masing saja kan? Kita tak pernah bicara seperti ini sebelumnya, kau juga tidak pernah mau mendengar pendapatku sejak dulu, jadi kenapa sekarang kau tanya pendapatku tentang perjodohanmu dengan Doyoung? Bukannya ini hal yang bagus, kalian sudah cukup dekat sejak lama, bahkan ada banyak orang yang mengira kalau kalian punya hubungan. Dan sekarang mereka akan tahu jawabannya... Kalau kalian telah dijodohkan satu sama lain. Bukankah ini takdir? Kalian berada didalam kenyataan yang sangat manis."

Tapi Taeyong yang justru berada dalam kenyataan pahit.

Berusaha menahan airmata itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, berusaha menahan isakan itu juga bukan hal yang mudah. Semuanya butuh perjuangan yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, Taeyong bahkan sangat perlu mengontrol tempo nafasnya agar ia tak salah mengambil nafas dan justru berakhir dengan munculnya suara isakan yang akan terdengar. Ia tak mau itu terjadi.

"Kalian berhak menentukan semuanya, aku tidak peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Bahkan kalau kalian mau menikah sekarang juga silahkan saja, aku tidak masalah dengan itu.."

" _Aku lelah..."_ Taeyong menggumam pelan, tapi Jaehyun mendengar semuanya. Manik hitamnya sempat membulat untuk beberapa saat lalu perasaannya mendadak tak tenang.

'Bahkan kalau kau mati sekarang juga aku tidak masalah dengan itu Jae..'

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, kalian pasangan paling serasi yang pernah ada. Lain kali kalau aku ke gereja, aku akan doakan kalian supaya diberi kebahagiaan. Haha sudahlah, ini tidak penting untuk dibicarakan. Kalau begitu aku permisi duluan."

Kedua kaki kurus itu membawa Taeyong menjauh, punggung sempitnya menghilang dalam hitungan detik, menyisakan Jaehyun seorang diri didalam toilet pria yang benar-benar sepi itu. Pandangannya meredup, menatap kosong ujung sepatunya tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Bibir kissablenya digigit pelan, helaan nafas itu muncul lalu Jaehyun merasa kalau Taeyong tak baik-baik saja. Ia lihat bagaimana punggung itu bergetar untuk menahan suara isakannya yang kemungkinan akan terdengar jika lelaki kecil itu tak berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia dengar bagaimana suara parau milik Taeyong terdengar berbeda, terlalu perlahan seakan menahan sesuatu, dan Jaehyun yakin semua ini terlanjur menyakiti Taeyong. Dan bodohnya Jaehyun justru malah diam saja. Berdiri dengan tatapan kosong seperti orang bodoh, bahkan untuk sekedar melangkah dan menyentuh pundak itu saja ia terlalu pengecut.

Bodoh, Jaehyun pikir ia terlalu bodoh sekarang. Jaehyun tahu kalau Taeyong memang menyukainya sejak lama, tapi ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan perasaan Taeyong lalu tertarik dengan Doyoung. Anak baru yang dipindahkan dari kelas lain karena mendapat saran dari pihak wali kelas. Terlalu sibuk dengan orang lain dan ia menyakiti Taeyong tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Doyoung Doyoung dan juga Doyoung. Setiap harinya Jaehyun sendiri hanya fokus pada Doyoung, bahkan mengabaikan Taeyong yang selalu berusaha untuk peduli padanya dalam beberapa kesempatan.

Jaehyun memang tak menyukai Taeyong pada awalnya, ia berusaha untuk menjauhkan Taeyong darinya karena Jaehyun tak suka dengan Taeyong. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Jaehyun menganggap kalau Taeyong itu terlalu tahan banting atau memang terlalu bodoh karena lebih memilih bertahan sekalipun ia menyakiti Taeyong setiap detiknya. Dan Jaehyun merasa punya ketertarikan, tapi disisi lain ia juga menyukai Doyoung. Perasaannya seakan terbagi dua untuk Taeyong dan juga Doyoung, tapi semua orang lebih tahu kalau ia menyukai Doyoung, tak ada yang tahu kalau ia menyukai Taeyong.

Lalu keberadaan dan juga ketertarikannya pada Doyoung seakan menjadi celah bagi Jaehyun untuk menyembunyikan semuanya, ia berusaha untuk terlihat menyukai Doyoung sepenuhnya agar Taeyong tak terlalu curiga dan justru memutuskan untuk berhenti memperjuangkan dirinya karena Jaehyun masih ingin lihat bagaimana ketulusan seorang Lee Taeyong. Sekalipun ia yakin Taeyong yang akan menanggung semua rasa sakitnya tapi tetap saja Jaehyun mengulang semuanya.

Ia terlalu ingin diperjuangkan, Jaehyun terlalu butuh bukti sehingga ia mengabaikan perasaan Taeyong yang hampir seluruhnya terluka karena sikapnya. Perkataannya terkadang menyakitkan, perilakunya juga terkadang berbeda. Jaehyun akan bersikap dingin jika Doyoung dan anak-anak lain ada disekitarnya, tapi Jaehyun akan bersikap manis jika semua orang tak terlalu memperhatikannya dan Doyoung sedang tak ada disekitar. Dan waktu terbaik adalah jam pelajaran kewarganegaraan, tempat dimana mereka dipertemukan dalam satu kelompok.

Jaehyun terlalu suka bersembunyi, sedangkan diluar sana Taeyong selalu menunggu jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Terlalu menyakitinya setiap saat tapi Taeyong masih bertahan. Jaehyun terlalu butuh banyak bukti, terlalu ingin diperjuangkan sedangkan ia sendiri tak pernah melakukan apapun. Jaehyun tak pernah memperjuangkan Taeyong sedikitpun, Jaehyun juga tak pernah memberi bukti apapun yang akan meyakinkan Taeyong.

Dan disaat Taeyong telah mencapai batasannya, ia justru ingin melakukan segalanya. Jaehyun selalu melakukan ini di akhir, bukan di awal, terlebih lagi saat Taeyong benar-benar menyerah seperti sekarang, ia baru ingin mulai semuanya. Jaehyun tak ingin Taeyong pergi begitu saja, ia tak ingin Taeyong menyerah begitu saja. Katakan Jaehyun terlalu egois dengan melakukan semua ini diwaktu yang salah dan saat Taeyong berhenti berjuang demi Jaehyun.

Ingatlah kalau penyesalan pasti berada di akhir. Dan ketahuilah, karma tidak akan pernah salah orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat saat Taeyong melangkah menjauh dari arah toilet, sendirian tanpa membawa Jaehyun untuk pergi bersamanya. Matanya memanas, suasana hatinya sedang dalam fase terburuk yang pernah ada. Nafasnya tak teratur, bibir cherrynya setengah terbuka untuk sekedar menarik nafas panjang agar ia tak menangis begitu saja ditengah keramaian restoran.

Tapi tetap saja Taeyong tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semuanya, semua tangisannya mungkin akan pecah jika seandainya Taeyong tak bisa menjaga semuanya. Bibir cherry nya mungkin akan mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah yang akan menyakiti sekaligus menyadarkan Jaehyun dengan semua perjuangannya yang justru terbuang sia-sia begitu saja.

"Taeyong! Kau mau kemana?"

Bahkan Taeyong sendiri tak peduli lagi dengan siapapun, ia hanya punya satu tujuan, yaitu pergi dari sana dengan segera. Bahkan kalau saja ia bisa menghilang maka Taeyong akan dengan senang hati menghilang dari dunia ini untuk selamanya. Bangku yang semula Johnny duduki segera bergerak mundur lalu lelaki jangkung itu beranjak pergi. Hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Taeyong walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tahu apapun, hanya saja ia khawatir. Terlalu khawatir kalau-kalau sesuatu yang buruk itu muncul karena Jaehyun, maka otomatis Taeyong sedang tak baik-baik saja.

Terlebih lagi saat obsidian cokelat miliknya menangkap dengan jelas bagaimana air muka Taeyong yang terkesan kusut dan terlihat sangat kacau dari biasanya. Johnny tak bisa diam saja, duduk seperti orang bodoh lalu membiarkan Taeyong pergi. Johnny tak sama dengan laki-laki lain yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang, ia tak sama, ingat itu dengan jelas.

"John? Ada apa dengan Taeyong?"

Lelaki tinggi itu bersuara, seakan berusaha untuk bersikap khawatir dengan keadaan Taeyong, tapi semuanya hanya sekedar akting Doyoung yang terkesan bagus. Semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya, seringai lebar itu muncul, lalu satu helaan nafas pendek keluar begitu saja dari belah bibirnya. Setidaknya ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk bicara panjang lebar agar Taeyong merasa tersakiti lalu menyerah dengan keadaan. Ia tahu benar kalau Jaehyun pasti telah mengatakan sesuatu terkait perjodohan ini, lalu Taeyong tersakiti untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan akan mundur dari Jaehyun. Itu hal yang bagus karena dengan begitu Jaehyun telah jadi miliknya dengan sempurna tanpa ada penghalang lagi.

Telapak tangan miliknya menangkup pipi kanannya dengan gerakan perlahan, terkesan santai tapi terlalu menyebalkan untuk dilihat. Seringai miliknya kembali tercipta, kedua matanya memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana Johnny melangkah dengan cepat untuk menyusul keberadaan Taeyong didepan sana. Bibir peach miliknya mencebil, lalu manik hitamnya membesar, menciptakan sebuah ekspresi yang sengaja dibuat-buat olehnya. Decakan halus itu muncul, kepalanya menggeleng pelan mengikuti tempo decakan halusnya, lalu ia tersenyum meremehkan dari tempat duduknya sekarang.

"Ooohhh, coba lihat drama yang satu ini. Kasihan sekali... Semoga berhasil Johnny Seo, kejar saja dia sesukamu. Bila perlu jauhkan anak itu dari hadapan Jaehyun untuk selamanya. Dan sampai jumpa untukmu, Lee Taeyong..."

Bukankah Doyoung sendiri yang tengah memainkan drama terburuknya? Doyoung sayang... Sampai kapan kau akan sembunyi dibalik topeng kelincimu itu hmmm?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi Johnny tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada Taeyong sekarang. Sosok itu hanya diam sambil melangkah didepan sana tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, sedangkan Johnny memutuskan untuk bungkam. Manik cokelat miliknya masih tetap pada objek yang sama, menatap lurus ke arah punggung sempit yang tengah bergetar itu. Suara isakan halus itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya, lalu Johnny telah mengambil kesimpulan jika sesuatu yang buruk memang telah terjadi pada Taeyong, tapi ia tak tahu alasannya.

"Hei..."

Nada bicaranya merendah, mencoba memberi sebuah teguran singkat agar setidaknya Taeyong bicara padanya sedikit, dengan begitu ia bisa membantu Taeyong. Hanya itu, tapi semuanya benar-benar sulit untuk dilakukan. Taeyong masih tetap pada pendiriannya, tak mau berhenti dan juga tak mau bicara.

"Taeyong, kau menangis?"

Dan gelengan pelan itu muncul.

"Tidak..."

"Jangan bohong padaku, aku tahu kau sedang menangis. Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku, dengan begitu aku bisa membantumu..."

Langkahnya langsung terhenti, diikuti dengan langkah Johnny yang ikut terhenti dibelakang sana. Terdiam sejenak lalu seringai kecil itu muncul, nafasnya tercekat untuk beberapa detik, lalu sebelah tangannya terangkat dengan cepat, mengusap kasar kedua matanya yang telah sedikit membengkak, lalu Taeyong menarik nafas dalam. Kedua kakinya mulai bergerak, memutar arah langkahnya lalu ia berbalik, menatap lurus ke arah Johnny dan mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membantu, semuanya sudah selesai John, sudah selesai.."

"Apanya yang selesai?"

Pandangannya menurun, menatap kosong pada ujung sneakers miliknya lalu belah bibirnya kembali terbuka.

"Jaehyun dan Doyoung dijodohkan..."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Jaehyun bilang padaku kalau ia dijodohkan dengan Doyoung. Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau dia dijodohkan.. Mereka dijodohkan John, mereka dijodohkan...mereka—"

Taeyong bungkam, tak mau lagi mengatakan semuanya karena itu menyakitinya. Air matanya keluar begitu saja, kepalanya masih tertunduk lalu tubuh kecil itu bergetar. Johnny mencelos, dan lagi-lagi tebakannya benar, Jaehyun kembali menyakiti lelaki kecil itu. Dan kali ini semuanya tak main-main, masalahnya sangat serius, bahkan bisa dibilang mereka telah terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang kemungkinan besarnya akan berlanjut ke tahap pernikahan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membantuku, semuanya selesai, aku menyerah.. Semuanya sudah selesai John.."

"Aku bisa membantu, aku akan lakukan apapun agar Jaehyun bisa sadar. Percayalah padaku, aku akan berusaha membantu, sungguh. Dan sekarang apa kau akan menyerah? Lee Taeyong yang selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin demi Jung Jaehyun akan menyerah begitu saja?"

"Hentikan, jangan bicara begitu.. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ada diposisiku, John. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berjuang demi seseorang yang kau suka, kau tidak tahu bagaimana—"

"Aku tahu... Aku selalu merasakan semua yang kau bicarakan barusan. Kau saja yang tidak tahu itu.."

Johnny mendekat, menghapus jarak yang sempat terbentang di antara keduanya lalu ia tersenyum lembut. Tangan besar miliknya mendarat di atas pundak Taeyong dengan gerakan lembut, tubuh jangkungnya sedikit merendah agar ia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan wajah cantik milik Taeyong.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun agar Jaehyun bisa sadar kalau ia salah besar telah menyia-nyiakan seorang Lee Taeyong."

"Tapi aku sudah lelah.."

"Tidak..."

Tangan kirinya bergerak perlahan lalu menyentuh dada bidang milik Taeyong.

"Aku yakin kau belum merasa lelah sepenuhnya. Kau hanya merasa lelah untuk sesaat, aku tahu sebagian hatimu masih menyukai Jaehyun. Cobalah untuk tenang, sekalipun mereka dijodohkan, cobalah untuk terus berjuang agar Jaehyun lihat bagaimana kerja kerasmu."

"Itu tidak akan berhasil, Jaehyun tidak akan menyukaiku. Jaehyun juga tidak akan merasa menyesal dengan ini."

"Kalau begitu kau coba untuk membuat Jaehyun merasakan apa yang kau rasakan selama ini Tae..

Senyuman manisnya terbentuk dengan cepat, kedua ibu jarinya bergerak cepat dengan menghapus butiran air mata milik Taeyong yang masih menetes, lalu kedua pipi tirus itu ditangkup dengan cepat.

"Baiklah... Berhenti menangis, wajahmu jadi jelek kan... Ayo pulang, kau harus segera pulang, dan jangan lupakan soal turnamen besok. Aku menunggumu, jangan sampai tidak datang ya..."

"Baiklah.."

"Ada permintaan kalau seandainya team sekolah kita menang?"

"Permintaan untukmu saja?"

"Ya, mana mungkin semua anggota team."

"Ahhhh baiklah... Kalau begitu, seandainya team kita menang, kau harus beritahu rahasia terbesarmu ya.. "

"Rahasia... terbesar?"

"Katakan padaku, apa saja asalkan itu rahasia yang masih kau sembunyikan dariku. Paham? Baiklah, aku harap kalian menang. Semangat! Oke, kita harus pulang sekarang kan? Besok ada turnamen, kau tidak boleh tidur larut supaya sekolah kita bisa menang. Ayo pulang... Aku sudah tidak menangis lagi, lihat kan? Jadi jangan khawatir, ayo pulang, kali ini antarkan aku ya..."

Taeyong telah melangkah lebih dulu, sedangkan Johnny masih tanpa punya inisiatif untuk pergi mengikuti Taeyong. Dan mengenai permintaan Taeyong barusan, sejujurnya Johnny hanya punya satu rahasia besar selain aib aibnya semasa sekolah dulu. Dan itu hanya tentang rasa sukanya pada Taeyong, hanya itu dan bukan yang lain. Well, kalau saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, Johnny akan tarik semua perkataannya tadi sehingga Taeyong tak bisa mengajukan permintaan diluar ekspektasinya seperti ini.

"Hei John! Apa yang kau lakukan dibelakang sana huh?!"

Atau mungkin ini memang sudah waktunya untuk mengakui semuanya pada Taeyong dan mengambil alih posisi Jaehyun di hati Taeyong?

###

"Aku pulang Mark.."

Suara khas milik Taeyong kembali menggema diseluruh penjuru rumah yang terkesan sepi itu. Johnny masih ada diluar rumah, memperhatikan sosok Taeyong yang tengah sibuk melepas sepatu yang dikenakan olehnya seusai pergi keluar.

"Johnny, tidak mau masuk? Kita minum teh dulu.."

"Ah.. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan teh, aku lebih suka kopi ketimbang teh..tidak perlu repot"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan buatkan kopi. Masuklah, Mark pasti belum tidur, aku bisa panggilkan dia untuk menemanimu mengobrol.. Ayo masuk."

"Tidak, aku langsung pulang saja, lagipula ini sudah malam. Kau perlu istirahat, Mark juga akan ikut turnamen besok, jadi dia harus istirahat, kakinya juga harus sembuh.."

"Uhmm baiklah, tidak masalah.. Kau bisa pulang sekarang, terima kasih John. Kau banyak membantuku malam ini."

"Jangan dipikirkan terus, dan jangan menangis lagi ya.. Kau mengerti?"

"Akan ku usahakan, tapi aku tidak janji.. Kalau begitu aku masuk, kau juga harus hati-hati, kita bertemu besok.. Selamat malam John.."

Seulas senyuman simpul itu muncul, lalu Taeyong melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk kedalam setelah menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Helaan nafasnya muncul dengan sangat kasar, air mukanya kembali pada bentuk semula seperti yang terjadi didalam toilet beberapa waktu lalu. Taeyong tak bisa untuk bersikap biasa saja dihadapan semua orang apalagi Johnny. Tak mungkin Taeyong bisa melupakan semua perkataan yang Jaehyun lontarkan.

Semuanya ia ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana Jaehyun datang, mengatakan kalau ia dan Doyoung dijodohkan, lalu bertanya apakah ia akan mencegah semua perjodohan itu atau tidak. Terdengar aneh dan tak biasa, Jaehyun tak pernah menanyakan hal itu sebelumnya, lagipula untuk apa Taeyong mencegah semuanya? Ia berbeda dengan Doyoung yang akan memainkan banyak peran untuk menarik perhatian dan juga mendapatkan Jaehyun dengan sedikit bantuan dari perusahaan orang tuanya.

Keluarga Jaehyun dan Doyoung terlibat dalam sebuah investasi besar, lalu Doyoung memanfaatkan sedikit celah dengan meminta orangtuanya agar menjodohkan ia dan juga Jaehyun sebagai syarat persetujuan investasi. Hanya Doyoung yang tahu, tidak dengan Jaehyun.

"Mark.. Aku taruh titipanmu di atas meja ya.."

Tak ada jawaban, tapi Taeyong tahu kalau Mark masih belum tidur karena lampu kamarnya masih dinyalakan. Taeyong melangkah masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan wajah yang tersembunyi dikasur empuk miliknya.

'Aku tidak bisa lakukan apapun...'

'Biarkan saja mereka dijodohkan, itu hal yang bagus..'

'Jaehyun lebih pantas dengan Doyoung, bukan aku..'

'Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Jaehyun...'

Okay, semuanya hanya sekedar omong kosong saja. Semua yang Taeyong ucapkan pada hati kecilnya hanyalah omong kosong, berbanding terbalik dengan kebenarannya. Taeyong tidak suka Jaehyun dan Doyoung, Taeyong masih peduli dengan Jaehyun seperti biasanya. Matanya masih terpejam erat, sedangkan kepalanya sudah berpindah posisi dengan bertumpu pada bantal empuknya lalu kedua kakinya menghempas tempat tidur secara bergantian.

Langkah kakinya terhenti persis di ambang pintu, dengan kantung belanjaan ditangan kanannya. Itu Mark, lelaki kurus itu sengaja pergi ke kamar Taeyong untuk menyerahkan uang kembalian yang tertinggal didalam kantung belanja. Tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, di ambang pintu dengan kening mengernyit saat manik hitamnya mendapati Hyung satu-satunya itu seakan punya sikap yang agak aneh dan terlihat tak biasa.

"Hyung?"

"Hnggg? Mark? Kenapa?"

Taeyong menjawab panggilannya, tapi tak biasanya Taeyong bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada lawan bicara, tingkahnya juga benar-benar aneh jika dilihat dari kedua kaki yang masih menghentak secara bergantian itu.

"Aku cuma mau mengantar uang kembalian.."

"Letakan saja di atas meja.."

"Baiklah.. Ini uangmu"

"Terima kasih.. Kau bisa tidur sekarang, besok ada turnamen."

Hening seketika.

Mark tak memberi jawaban lain, bibirnya bungkam sesaat dengan mata sedikit membesar.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Tidak.."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya.."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin, tidurlah Mark, ini sudah malam.."

"Kalau begitu Hyung juga harus tidur, aku ke kamar ya..selamat malam Hyung"

"Selamat malam untukmu juga Mark. Jangan lupa tutup pintunya.."

Anggukan pelan itu muncul, lalu Mark segera angkat kaki dari dalam kamar Taeyong. Menutup pintu lalu ia menarik nafas panjang. Satu kata yang bisa ia katakan saat ini adalah...

'Aneh...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara riuh itu telah terdengar jelas dari arah luar lapangan indoor dilantai dasar. Pertama kali yang Taeyong lihat saat ia menginjakan kakinya didalam sana bersama dengan Yuta, ada banyak murid lain yang telah berada dalam posisi masing-masing dengan banner penyemangat untuk sekolahnya dan juga untuk sekolah lawan. Team basket dari kedua belah pihak telah bersiap-siap dipinggir lapangan dengan membentuk lingkaran, mengatur strategi yang telah dipersiapkan semaksimal mungkin selama latihan.

"Taeyong Hyung! Yuta Hyung! Ayo kemari!"

"Huh?"

Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang hampir tenggelam di antara suara teriakan banyak orang. Lalu Taeyong menemukan sosok yang baru saja memanggil keduanya dari arah bangku penonton yang hampir penuh. Haechan disana, melambaikan kedua tangannya lalu memberi isyarat agar mereka segera pergi ke atas untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Kau sudah memesan tempat rupanya.."

"Johnny Hyung dan Mark Hyung yang melakukannya, aku hanya menjalankan amanat. Ayo duduk, sebentar lagi pertandingannya akan dimulai."

Taeyong dan Yuta hanya menurut, sedangkan Ten juga ada dilapangan karena ia adalah salah satu anggota team yang juga jadi andalan team basket sekolah. Mark, Johnny, dan juga Ten ada disana, memegang peranan penting dalam permainan agar mereka bisa memenangkan pertandingan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau sudah bicara pada pelatihnya tentang keadaan Mark?"

"Sudah, Tuan Choi bilang Mark akan dapat keringanan agar cederanya tidak bertambah parah. Mark akan main selama beberapa waktu saja, itu demi keselamatan Mark. Untung saja dia setuju, kalau tidak masalahnya akan berbuntut panjang jika seandainya Mark melakukan protes."

"Well, itu lebih baik. Setidaknya Mark mengerti dengan kondisinya sekarang. Aku harap anak itu baik-baik saja disana. Kau sudah bawakan _chlor etil_ untuknya kan?"

"Hnggg..."

"Taeyong Hyung... Maafkan aku ya, kalau saja hari itu Mark Hyung tidak membantuku mungkin hari ini kakinya akan baik-baik saja."

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Ini kecelakaan, bukan kesalahanmu Hae.. Tenang saja, Mark akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu berteriak untuknya, dia akan senang kalau dengar suara teriakanmu dari sini. Okay, pertandingannya mulai!"

Pertandingan akan segera dimulai beberapa detik lagi, dan Jaehyun benar-benar mencoba untuk fokus dengan pertandingan. Suasana hatinya sedikit bermasalah, itu karena ia terlalu banyak memikirkan masalah perjodohan dan juga perkataan Taeyong pada malam itu. Semuanya mengacaukan fokusnya, padahal Jaehyun sendiri sudah berusaha keras untuk fokus fokus dan fokus tapi semuanya mendadak sangat sulit. Tak biasanya Jaehyun merasa kesulitan dalam mengontrol dirinya seperti sekarang. Kenapa di waktu yang sangat penting seperti ini justru Jaehyun merasa kacau? Hanya karena Taeyong?

"Tidak... Jangan pikirkan apapun Jae, ayo fokus..."

Setengah dari dirinya berkata tidak lalu setengahnya lagi mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Jaehyun masih kurang paham dengan situasi, ia akui dirinya memang punya sedikit ketertarikan pada Taeyong karena sikap tak mudah putus asa yang ditunjukan oleh lelaki bermarga Lee itu untuknya. Tapi Jaehyun menyukai Doyoung, ia tahu persis itu semua. Doyoung adalah satu-satunya orang yang disukainya sejak setengah tahun terakhir, lalu Taeyong adalah satu-satunya orang yang sering di anggap sebagai pengganggu tapi selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya selama hampir 2 tahun belakangan. Padahal Taeyong yang lebih dulu berjuang tapi Doyoung yang berhasil menarik perhatian.

Semua anggota team telah berada diposisi masing-masing sesuai peran dan kemampuan yang dikuasai. Peluit telah dibunyikan sejak beberapa detik yang lalu dan permainan telah berjalan. Sorak sorai para penonton mendominasi penjuru lapangan, para pemain benar-benar bekerja keras demi hasil akhir terbaik yang akan mereka dapatkan nanti.

"Uhhh ayolah! Mark Hyung semangat!"

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul! Kalau kau menang aku akan kenalkan dirimu pada adik perempuanku!"

Okay, telinganya benar-benar ngilu karena suara teriakan Haechan dan juga Yuta terlalu keras dan itu menyakiti telinganya. Taeyong sendiri masih belum mengeluarkan suara teriakannya sedikitpun, ia masih mau fokus menonton pertandingan dan juga menyimpan suaranya baik-baik.

Pertandingan telah berjalan sejak 10 menit yang lalu, dan suara teriakan para penonton semakin mendominasi setiap kali team sekolah mereka berhasil mencetak angka di babak pertama. Suasanya mulai berubah sengit secara perlahan, semua orang sudah pasti lelah tapi mereka masih belum menyerah sebelum pertandingannya benar-benar berakhir dan mendapatkan pemenang sesungguhnya tanpa ada kecurangan sedikitpun.

Jaehyun mulai mendapatkan fokusnya kembali secara perlahan, mata sipitnya menargetkan bola basket yang masih berada dalam kendali Ten. Bola di oper melalui overhead pass, lalu mengarah ke Jaehyun. Lelaki jangkung itu berhasil, bola yang ada dalam kendalinya langsung dipantulkan dengan gerakan yang sangat gesit hingga membuat pemain lawan sempat kewalahan, lalu ada Hansol yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Kedua kakinya langsung melangkah cepat ke arah ring, masih dengan bola ditangan kanannya yang masih memantul. Hansol ada dibelakangnya, mencoba menahan gerakan lawan sehingga ia bisa leluasa mengendalikan bola lalu mencetak angka untuk team sekolahnya.

Suara teriakan itu muncul lagi, terdengar keras dan juga menambah semangat para pemain. Team cheers di tepi lapangan juga tak luput memberikan sorak sorai sebagai penyemangat, lalu pandangannya tertuju ke arah bangku penonton di atas sana. Dan Jaehyun menemukan sosok Taeyong yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi lalu bertepuk tangan sebagai apresiasi. Sedikit kecewa, tapi Jaehyun tak boleh memikirkan hal itu. Fokusnya ada pada pertandingan, bukan pada seorang Lee Taeyong yang telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya sedikit demi sedikit sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut, terkadang sekolah lain juga mencetak angka dan berhasil mengejar ketertinggalan, tapi sekolahnya juga akan mengejar balik. Keadaannya seringkali berubah-ubah dan membuat semua orang disana berharap banyak dalam hati agar sekolah mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan yang selalu diselenggarakan setiap tahun itu.

Peluit pergantian pemain berbunyi, sesuai persetujuan, Mark kembali ketepi lapangan setelah sebelumnya sempat mencetak angka dan membuat Haechan berteriak kencang hingga semua pandangan teralihkan padanya dengan cepat. Johnny masuk sebagai gantinya, pundak lebar milik Mark diberi tepukan pelan lalu senyuman simpul itu muncul.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan ini kan?"

"Tidak.. Aku hanya tidak mau memperburuk keadaan. Hyung harus bermain yang bagus, beri kemenangan untuk sekolah kita Hyung.. Aku percaya padamu, semangat Johnny Hyung!"

Suara teriakan itu terdengar begitu Johnny berlari kedalam lapangan, ada banyak orang yang mengidolakan Johnny, jadi wajar kalau sebagian dari penonton adalah penggemar Johnny dari berbagai kelas dan tingkatan.

"Johnny! Semangat!"

Manik cokelat miliknya beralih pada sosok Taeyong di atas sana, anggukan pelan itu muncul sebagai respon atas teriakan Taeyong untuknya, dengan begitu Johnny benar-benar akan mencoba yang terbaik demi semua orang termasuk Taeyong sendiri. Pertandingan dimulai, atmosfernya mulai berbeda dari sebelumnya, cukup sengit. Bolanya selalu berpindah tangan, terkadang sekolah lain yang memegang kendali, dan terkadang sekolahnya yang akan menguasai permainan. Sudah lewat dari 30 menit, dan pertandingannya semakin sengit. Johnny tengah berusaha keras mengambil bola dari tangan lawan, lalu ia berhasil.

"John! Berikan padaku!"

Suara cempreng itu terdengar lalu Johnny mengoper bola ke arah Ten. Berlari mendekati ring lalu semua orang mulai berteriak agar Ten segera melakukan shoot ke arah ring.

"Ten! Cepatlah!"

Lalu pada detik selanjutnya, di menit terakhir lelaki kecil itu segera melakukan tembakan ke arah ring. Semuanya mulai tegang, ada beberapa pemain lawan yang mencoba menghalangi bola, sedangkan Ten hanya diam ditempatnya sambil memperhatikan bolanya yang akan masuk dalam hitungan detik.

"Ayolah... Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, kumohon..."

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik...

Dan bolanya masuk dengan cepat, menimbulkan reaksi kehebohan dari semua penonton yang ada. Teriakan itu muncul, dan Ten kurang percaya dengan ini. Di pertandingan sebelumnya ia sering gagal mencetak angka, lalu sekarang ia berhasil. Senyuman khasnya muncul, pandangannya tertuju ke arah bola sekalipun semua anggota teamnya telah mengerubungi dirinya seperti semut lalu memeluknya erat sebagai rasa bangga sekaligus terima kasih.

"Hei bro, kau berhasil.."

"Ku pikir tinggi badanmu sedikit bertambah, makanya bolanya bisa masuk"

"Selamat Ten, kau berhasil.."

"Ten Hyung selamat ya, karena kau kami menang pertandingan.."

"Uuuhhhh Chittaphon kita ini sudah dewasa, aku akan kenalkan adik perempuanku padamu nanti.."

"Yuta hentikan, ada-ada saja kau ini.."

"Ten, selamat untukmu.. Ini pertama kalinya kau berhasil mencetak angka, selamat. Ku tunggu traktiran darimu.."

"Oh ayolah Lee, aku tidak punya uang lebih untuk traktiran. Lain kali saja ya?"

"Kita semua akan menunggu traktiran darimu itu Ten. Anak kecil ini berhasil mencetak skor.."

"John! Jangan panggil aku anak kecil, kau menyebalkan.."

Johnny hanya terkekeh pelan sebagai jawabannya, lalu ia menatap sosok Taeyong yang berada persis di hadapannya, lalu ia melangkah maju untuk mendekat ke arah Taeyong lalu mencekal pergelangan tangan Taeyong hingga lelaki kurus itu tersentak pelan lalu bersuara.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Aku akan katakan rahasia terbesarku padamu kan? Ayo, kita bicara diruang ganti saja. Semua orang masih dilapangan.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Persis seperti yang Johnny katakan padanya, ruang ganti sangat sepi. Tak ada siapapun didalam sana kecuali Johnny dan juga Taeyong yang baru saja masuk kedalam. Taeyong langsung duduk di atas bangku panjang didalam ruangan, lalu Johnny menutup pintunya rapat tanpa menguncinya.

"Okay.. Jadi kau akan katakan sekarang? Tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Ya, mungkin ini waktu yang pas.."

"Sudah siap?"

"Uhmmm... Tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu lain kali saja, aku tidak memaksa kok.."

"Lebih baik sekarang, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?"

"Baiklah.. Katakan saja dan aku akan dengar.."

"Kau siap?"

"Iya..."

"Oh baiklah.. Uhm yaaa, bagaimana ya, uhmmm..."

"Kalau belum siap tidak apa-apa..."

"Ehh tidak! Akan kukatakan sekarang, hehe.."

Johnny menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya dengan matang. Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan lalu ia mengangguk pelan untuk meyakinkan.

"Jadi.. Aku punya rahasia yang belum pernah kukatakan padamu. Ini tentang orang yang aku suka.."

"Oh wow.. Hebat, ayo katakan"

"Aku menyukainya hampir setahun, tapi dia menyukai orang lain."

"Oh sayang sekali.."

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, kau tahu? Aku menyukainya karena aku lihat bagaimana kerja kerasnya tidak pernah dihargai oleh orang yang dia sukai. Dia seorang pekerja keras, sekalipun orang yang dia sukai ternyata tak menghargainya tapi ia tetap saja berusaha."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya, aku mencoba untuk menjaganya dan jadi teman yang baik untuknya. Dia pernah marah padaku karena alasan yang aku tidak tahu, tapi setelah itu kami kembali berhubungan seperti biasa. Aku tanya apa dia menyukai seseorang yang saat itu ada disekitar kami, lalu dia bilang iya dan aku sedikit kecewa. Tapi kebahagiaannya lebih penting kan? Makanya aku berusaha keras untuk mendukungnya. Lalu setelah itu.. Orang yang dia suka justru membuatnya menangis, orang itu dijodohkan dan dia bingung mau melakukan apa, dia bilang dia ingin menyerah tapi aku bilang dia tidak boleh menyerah, aku katakan banyak hal lalu dia kembali tersenyum lagi setelah itu.."

Taeyong bungkam setelah itu, semua yang Johnny katakan barusan merujuk ke arahnya sekalipun ia masih belum tahu pasti. Menaikan pandangannya masih tanpa bicara, dan Johnny juga menatap ke arahnya hingga keduanya berada pada satu garis pandang.

"John.."

"Orang itu adalah kau, Lee Taeyong. Perlu kau tahu, kalau sebenarnya aku menyukaimu.."

Johnny tersenyum miris lalu sebelah tangannya mendarat di pundak sempit milik Taeyong.

"Tapi kau menyukai Jaehyun kan? Jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, aku sudah menduganya sejak awal."

"Hei..."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, kau berhak menyukai Jaehyun, dan aku juga berhak menyukaimu. Tapi kita tak berhak memaksakan keinginan seseorang untuk menyukai kita juga kan? Maka dari itu aku berusaha untuk melakukan apapun asalkan Jaehyun bisa lihat semuanya, tapi sekarang dia mengacaukan semua usahamu dan juga aku. Kenapa harus dengan Doyoung? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang dijodohkan dengan Jaehyun? Terkadang aku bertanya begitu pada diriku sendiri, memang menyakitkan, tapi rasa sakitmu lebih dominan daripada aku. Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu."

"John, maaf.. Aku tak tahu kalau—"

"Tenang saja Tae, sebenarnya aku juga tak mau kau tahu tentang ini, tapi kupikir ini waktu yang tepat kan? Jadi lebih baik ku katakan saja sekarang, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu membawa terlalu banyak beban dalam hal ini."

"Harusnya aku tidak minta kau lakukan ini, maaf John.."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, kau lakukan hal yang benar. Jadi jangan minta maaf terus padaku, dan jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan pergi darimu Tae. Aku akan disampingmu terus untuk menjagamu."

"Kau... Tidak akan pergi? Sungguh?"

"Apa Johnny Seo pernah berbohong padamu? Tidak kan? Percayalah, aku tidak akan pergi. Karena aku menyukaimu Tae..aku tidak akan pergi darimu.."

Senyuman manis itu terpatri dikedua sudut bibirnya, lalu Johnny sedikit memajukan wajah tampannya lalu mengecup singkat pipi tirus milik Taeyong dengan cepat. Bibir cherry milik Taeyong tersentuh oleh ibu jarinya, lalu Johnny kembali tersenyum, lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

"Bibir cherry ini hanya untuk Jaehyun, jadi aku tidak berhak menyentuhnya kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **2 days later..**

"Mark, kau sudah siap? Yang lain sudah menunggu diluar, cepat sedikit.."

Taeyong baru saja kembali dari luar rumah untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang akan dibawanya dalam acara perkemahan satu malam untuk merayakan kemenangan team sekolah beberapa hari lalu. Tidak banyak orang yang ikut, selebihnya adalah anggota team, dan juga beberapa orang terdekat yang boleh diikut sertakan dalam perkemahan. Hanya sekedar perayaan dan kemungkinan mereka hanya akan bermain-main di pantai Eurwangni didaerah Seoul dan juga Incheon.

"Mark Hyung...aku bantu sedikit ya, cepat masuk, mobilnya hampir penuh. Taeyong Hyung juga cepat masuk.."

"Aku akan menyusul. Ah iya, Haechan! Kau bawa saja Mark kemobil, aku akan kesana 2 menit lagi."

"Baiklah.. Kami ke mobil. Barang-barangnya sudah dibawa semua, tinggal kalian berdua yang belum masuk."

"Aku sudah bilang bawa saja Mark duluan kan?"

Decakan halus itu terdengar dari arah dapur, lalu Taeyong muncul dalam hitungan detik dengan beberapa barang bawaan ditangannya. Melangkah mendekat ke arah dua anak yang masih dibawah umur itu lalu Taeyong mengisyaratkan pada Haechan agar segera pergi keluar dengan adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Aku akan mengunci pintunya.. Tunggu sebentar."

Tak lebih dari 5 menit, dan Taeyong kembali dengan beberapa barang dari . Membawanya masuk kedalam mobil van, lalu Taeyong sempat terdiam dengan posisi tubuh yang sedikit merendah, matanya mengecek ke dalam sana dan tempat duduknya memang hampir penuh, sesuai ucapan Haechan barusan.

"Oh Taeyong, tidak muat ya? Ten, geser sedikit.."

Yuta bersuara lalu meminta lelaki asal Thailand itu untuk sedikit bergeser, tapi Ten lagi-lagi menolak karena posisinya sudah terlalu nyaman untuk dipindahkan lagi. Mobil yang satunya lagi sudah dipastikan penuh dengan anak-anak lain, jadi tidak mungkin Taeyong pindah kemobil lain.

"Aku tidak mau, kau saja yang geser. Kalau tidak Tae.. Kau duduk saja disamping Jaehyun"

Yang disebutkan namanya segera menaikan pandangannya ke arah Taeyong, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jaehyun terdiam, masih menatap Taeyong tanpa suara lalu ia menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya sebagai tawaran untuk lelaki kecil itu.

"Kemarilah.."

Taeyong tak merespon dengan cepat, manik hitam besarnya hanya diam sambil memperhatikan tempat kosong itu, lalu beralih ketempat lain yang dikiranya masih bisa ia duduki. Helaan nafas panjang itu muncul, lalu belah bibirnya terbuka.

"Tidak.. Aku duduk disamping Johnny saja."

Dan ini salah satu balasan dari apa yang pernah Jaehyun lakukan padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setidaknya biarkan Jaehyun tahu bagaimana perasaannya waktu itu didalam bus. Sudah 2 kali Taeyong selalu mendapat setiap kali ada orang yang minta dirinya untuk duduk dengan Jaehyun. Pertama kali di dalam bus, lalu yang kedua saat acara makan bersama beberapa waktu lalu, saat Hansol minta pada Jaehyun untuk membonceng Taeyong dengan sepeda motornya, tapi Jaehyun menolak tanpa alasan jelas. Atau mungkin karena Doyoung juga ada disana tapi lelaki berwajah bak kelinci itu di bonceng oleh orang lain. Lalu Johnny kembali jadi orang yang membantunya setiap kali Taeyong mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti itu. Jangan salahkan Taeyong atas sikapnya kali ini, ia hanya ingin Jaehyun mengerti perasaannya, bagaimana jadi dirinya, dan bagaimana rasanya diberi penolakan atau tidak pernah dihargai sedikitpun.

 **###**

Setidaknya ini sudah 5 jam sejak mereka sampai di Eurwangni sekitar jam 5 sore setelah keberangkatan disiang hari lalu mereka tiba diwaktu yang pas untuk melihat sunset yang banyak dibicarakan oleh orang-orang.

Semilir angin malam menerpa wajah manisnya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Keberadaannya di luar tenda bukan tanpa alasan apapun, Taeyong hanya ingin mencari udara segar karena ia tak bisa tidur sekalipun ia telah memejamkan kedua matanya untuk memaksa tidur. Suara deburan ombak yang terdengar keras itu mendominasi suasana hening disekitar sana.

Semua orang sudah dipastikan tidur sejak tadi, bahkan bisa dibilang hanya Taeyong yang belum tidur. Tenda yang didirikan tak terlalu dekat dengan pinggir pantai itu seluruhnya telah tertutup rapat, api bekas memanggang makanan dan juga cemilan itu sudah hampir padam. Cahaya terang dari rembulan di atas sana jadi satu-satunya pencahayaan yang Taeyong dapatkan untuk melangkah menelusuri pasir putih itu tanpa alas kaki. Butiran pasir itu menggelitik kedua kakinya disetiap langkah, semilir angin itu akan mengacaukan surai hitamnya yang telah tertata rapi sebelumnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti secara mendadak, senyuman manisnya luntur begitu saja, lalu pandangannya meredup. Semuanya justru terasa berantakan begitu Taeyong menangkap sosok Jaehyun yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah yang sama terkejutnya seperti Taeyong. Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, lalu menahan nafas. Membalikan tubuhnya lalu melangkah pergi, tapi Jaehyun tak bisa tinggal diam seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya. Lelaki jangkung itu melangkah lebih cepat lalu mencekal pergelangan tangan Taeyong hingga tubuh kecil itu sempat tersentak keras.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tenda.."

"Aku mau bicara padamu Tae.."

"Tapi aku tidak mau.."

Cekalan pada tangan kanannya sedikit mengendur lalu Jaehyun menarik nafas panjang. Melangkah maju untuk berhadapan dengan Taeyong lalu Jaehyun terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Maaf..aku tahu aku salah."

Ucapan Jaehyun menimbulkan reaksi tersendiri dari Taeyong, tapi ia masih mencoba untuk diam.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku sejak—"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu lagi Jae, sudah cukup! Aku lelah denganmu, kau tidak pernah menghargai semua usahaku. Kau menyakitiku terus! Kau, Doyoung! Semua yang kalian lakukan itu menyakitkan! Aku menyesal telah menyukai orang sepertimu! Kalau aku tahu akan seperti ini maka aku tidak akan pernah berusaha sampai sejauh ini! Kau dengar! Johnny lebih mengerti, Johnny berbeda denganmu! Johnny bisa mencintaiku lebih dari siapapun.."

"Taeyong hentikan.. Jangan bicara seperti ini, dengar aku dulu Tae.."

"Tidak! Kau menyebalkan Jae, kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu, aku tidak suka orang sepertimu! Aku juga benci Doyoung! Dia sengaja lakukan semua ini agar aku menyerah! Dia lakukan semuanya dengan sengaja! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana liciknya Doyoung! Kau tidak tahu! Doyoung yang pakai topengnya, bukan aku! Bukan aku Jae.. Bukan aku.."

Kacau, Taeyong terlampau kacau untuk malam ini. Berteriak seperti orang gila sambil menangis karena perkataannya sendiri, lalu Jaehyun semakin merasa bersalah dengan Taeyong. Dugaannya memang benar, Jaehyun memang terlalu banyak menyakiti Taeyong, terlalu banyak mengabaikan Taeyong. Dan sekarang ia lihat semuanya dengan jelas, dan secara langsung.

"Taeyong.. Maafkan aku, aku tahu ini kesalahanku. Maaf, aku tidak bisa yakin begitu saja denganmu. Aku terlalu butuh bukti tapi aku sendiri tidak pernah membuktikan apapun padamu. Maaf.."

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf! Aku hanya butuh dihargai olehmu, hanya itu Jae, tidak lebih. Kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku maka katakan saja! Tidak usah lakukan ini! Katakan saja kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, dengan begitu aku akan mundur.. Aku akan mundur kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku.."

Nafasnya naik turun lalu Taeyong mengusap wajahnya kasar, menghapus air matanya lalu ia tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun selain terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dari sosok Jaehyun.

"Lee Taeyong maafkan aku.."

Lalu Jaehyun tak perlu lagi berpikir panjang hingga memperlambat semuanya. Wajahnya mendekat, menghapus jarak antara dirinya dengan Taeyong lalu bibir kissable miliknya telah menyatu dengan sempurna pada bibir cherry milik Taeyong. Lelaki kecil itu membulatkan matanya dengan cepat begitu bibir lembut milik Jaehyun menempel dengan sempurna pada bibir cherry-nya.

Rona merah itu muncul, menjalar dengan cepat hingga ketelinganya saat manik hitamnya sempat bertatapan langsung dengan Jaehyun tapi lelaki jangkung itu langsung menutup matanya dengan lembut. Jaehyun menekan tengkuk milik Taeyong dengan sedikit penekanan, sedangkan Taeyong sendiri tak bisa melakukan apapun saat bibir milik Jaehyun mulai bergerak, memagut bibirnya dengan lembut hingga Taeyong merasa detak jantungnya meningkat drastis karena ciuman pertamanya ini.

Ini juga ciuman pertama Jaehyun tapi bisa dibilang Jaehyun lebih lihai melakukannya ketimbang Taeyong yang terkesan kaku dan amatiran. Matanya ikut terpejam, menikmati setiap lumatan lembut pada bibir cherry-nya. Kakinya bergerak untuk menahan tubuhnya, tapi sesuatu yang terasa tajam menyentuh, lalu merobek kulit telapak kakinya hingga Taeyong melenguh pelan. Belah bibirnya terbuka karena kakinya terasa perih, lalu Jaehyun mengambil kesempatan dengan memasukan lidahnya, saling berbagi oksigen yang semakin menipis.

Taeyong hanya mengikuti alur permainan Jaehyun yang terlalu lihai untuk ciuman pertamanya. Kemeja yang Jaehyun kenakan dicengkram erat oleh kedua tangan Taeyong. Jaehyun masih dalam kegiatannya, benda lunak tak bertulang itu sibuk bergerak kesana kemari, mengabsen satu persatu gigi milik Taeyong, menjelajahi goa hangat itu hingga Taeyong kembali melenguh karena merasa geli. Rasanya seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik didalam perutnya begitu Jaehyun mengajaknya saling beradu lidah sekalipun Taeyong tak pintar dalam berciuman seperti ini.

Pagutan itu terlepas begitu Taeyong merasa kehabisan oksigen lalu mendorong keras dada bidang milik Jaehyun agar lelaki jangkung itu menyudahi semuanya. Wajahnya merah padam dengan nafas tak beraturan, sama halnya dengan Jaehyun sekarang. Lelaki bermarga Jung itu hanya bisa meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu memperhatikan wajah cantik Taeyong yang masih merah padam.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan siapapun mengambil hatimu. Kau hanya menyukaiku, tidak dengan Johnny. Selama ini aku sudah belajar banyak hal untuk mengerti dirimu. Aku mungkin mengabaikanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa kehilangan orang sepertimu. Aku tidak suka kalau kau menyerah begitu saja, itu membuatku tidak yakin kalau kau memang menyukaiku. Makanya jangan pergi, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Lee.."

Sebelah tangannya mengangkat wajah Taeyong yang sempat tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Menangkupnya erat lalu manik hitam itu saling bertemu, saling menatap satu sama lain. Mengecup bibir cherry itu sekilas lalu Jaehyun tersenyum manis, menampilkan deep dimplenya dengan jelas.

"Aku menyukaimu.. Lee Taeyong"

Tak ada respon, tak ada reaksi apapun yang Taeyong tunjukan.

"Aku mau pulang ke— ugh sial.."

"Hei, ada apa?"

Taeyong tak bisa melangkah karena sebelah kakinya sempat tertusuk sesuatu yang ada di pasir. Jaehyun segera bergerak cepat, membungkukan tubuh jangkungnya lalu ia mendesah kasar.

"Tae, kau tidak tahu? Dipantai ini kita harus pakai alas kaki, ada banyak kerang yang tajam dibawah pasir. Biar kulihat kakimu.."

Sebelah sedikit diangkat, lalu Jaehyun memeriksa telapak kaki yang tertancap cangkang kerang. Ada darah bercampur pasir yang sedikit mengering, lalu Jaehyun mengecek keadaan di atas sana. Ada Taeyong yang berusaha menahan sakit saat Jaehyun mencoba untuk mencabut cangkang yang masih menancap ditelapak kakinya.

"Ugh..sakit."

"Tahan, cangkangnya sudah kucabut dari kakimu. Aku bawa P3K dimobil, kita kembali sebelum lukanya infeksi."

Taeyong berusaha menjaga keseimbangan dengan mengangkat salah satu kakinya agar tidak menyentuh pasir yang bisa menyebabkan infeksi pada lukanya. Setidaknya Taeyong hanya bisa meringis sekaligus menahan rasa sakit, lalu memperhatikan Jaehyun yang tengah berjongkok didepannya.

"Ayo naik.."

"Ti-tidak.. Nanti kau keberatan."

"Taeyong, tidak apa-apa. Ini belum seberapa, hanya menahan berat badanmu saja tidak sepadan dengan menahan rasa sakitmu selama ini kan? Ayo naik, pikirkan lukamu, jangan pikirkan berat badanmu."

Air mukanya berubah secara perlahan, bibirnya digigit pelan lalu Taeyong melangkah dengan hati-hati. Kedua tangannya sudah melingkari leher milik Jaehyun lalu tubuh kecilnya sudah bersiap untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Sudah.."

Jaehyun bangkit dari posisinya, sempat kesulitan selama beberapa detik tapi akhirnya ia berhasil. Tubuh kecil Taeyong tersentak saat Jaehyun membenarkan posisinya yang hampir merosot kebawah, lalu Jaehyun mulai melangkah pergi. Menjauhi tempat semula selangkah demi selangkah. Helaan nafasnya terdengar jelas ditelinga Taeyong, wajah tampan itu sempat menoleh ke arahnya. Cukup dekat hingga deru nafas yang hangat itu sempat menerpa wajahnya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Taeyong menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung lebar milik Jaehyun hingga membuat sang pemilik tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tertarik padamu sedikitpun, aku lebih menyukai Doyoung karena dia itu berbeda darimu. Tapi kalau kupikir lagi, mungkin selama ini aku yang salah. Orang sepertimu sangat sulit untuk didapatkan oleh siapapun. Aku suka perjuanganmu selama ini, tapi bodohnya aku selalu berusaha untuk membuatmu mundur dari semuanya. Aku tidak berani berbuat banyak hal untukmu kalau Doyoung ada didekatku, semua orang akan pasti akan berkata lain. Aku tidak mau kau pergi, maka dari itu aku sering melakukan banyak hal untuk membuatmu berpikir kalau kau masih perlu bertahan di posisimu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang sepertimu, tapi aku juga tidak mau menyakiti siapapun, entah itu kau atau Doyoung. Tapi nyatanya aku lebih banyak menyakitimu ketimbang Doyoung.."

Tak ada respon.

"Sejujurnya aku menyukaimu, tapi aku juga menyukai Doyoung. Aku memang suka Doyoung, tapi kau mau tahu kenapa aku sering menunjukan bagaimana dekatnya aku dengan Doyoung didepanmu? Karena aku mau lihat apa kau merasa cemburu atau tidak, apa kau akan bekerja lebih keras untuk mengalihkan perhatianku atau tidak."

"Kau menjadikan Doyoung sebagai...alat?"

"Tidak, aku tidak seburuk dan sejahat itu. Kau tahu? Aku menyukai dua orang sekaligus, di awal rasa sukaku hanya dominan pada Doyoung, tapi sekarang rasa sukaku lebih kepadamu. Karena aku tidak ingin kau berjuang terus, kali ini aku yang akan berjuang. Tapi disaat seperti ini aku dan Doyoung justru dijodohkan, aku tidak tahu karena apa. Tiba-tiba saja dan aku juga baru tahu kalau orangtua kami saling kenal. Bukankah itu agak aneh?"

"Itu artinya perasaanmu terbagi dua? Untuk Doyoung dan juga aku? Tapi sekarang kalian dijodohkan. Aku tak bisa lakukan apapun, aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak masalah kalau seandainya kalian memang dijodohkan."

"Tapi aku punya masalah dengan itu. Tae, aku tidak mau dijodohkan oleh siapapun sekalipun itu Doyoung. Aku mau menentukan pasanganku sendiri, aku hanya mau bebas untuk sekarang, aku hanya mau menebus kesalahanku padamu dan mengubah semuanya."

"Apa ini omong kosongmu saja? Kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku kan?"

"Taeyong, aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu kan? Aku akan selesaikan masalah perjodohan ini dan aku akan buktikan padamu kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Taeyong kembali tak merespon, helaan nafasnya muncul. Sekalipun Jaehyun telah menjelaskan semuanya, mengatakan kepadanya kalau ia menyukai Taeyong, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tak bisa senang. Masih ada banyak hal yang Taeyong pertanyakan, termasuk tentang semua perkataan Jaehyun barusan. Lalu Johnny, untuk masalah ini Taeyong tak mau ambil pusing. Johnny bukan orang egois, tidak akan meminta lebih darinya. Kalau Taeyong memang tak bisa menyukai Johnny lebih dari sekedar sahabat saja maka Johnny tak masalah. Mereka sudah saling berjanji satu sama lain untuk tetap mendukung, bukan saling menjauh seperti tak pernah kenal sama sekali.

Lalu dengan perjodohannya dengan Doyoung juga masih belum ada keputusan akhir. Jika saja Jaehyun menolak perjodohan hanya karena dirinya lalu meninggalkan Doyoung, maka kemungkinan besar semua itu akan jadi masalahnya juga. Doyoung tak akan tinggal diam dan mungkin akan melakukan hal lain agar Jaehyun tetap bersamanya. Setidaknya Taeyong hanya bisa berharap semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebece**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini apaan? Aneh njir, maaf kalo Jaeyong kiss scenenya absurd, soalnya gw gak pernah buat yang sampe kek gitu :v :v ini aja udah ketawa gak karuan sambil ngetik scenenya /author keselek micin/

Well, sesuai permintaan, Jaeyong moment ini nambah, Doyoung gak ikut kemah karena gw sengaja ngilangin dia biar Jaeyong bisa saling tau kebenaran (?). Yuyut mau ngejelasin sekaligus ngejawab beberapa pertanyaan readers ya.. Jadi sebenernya Jaehyun ini emang suka sama Taeyong, tapi emang belum lama/kurang lebih setengah tahun. Jaehyun ini sebenernya cuma suka sama Doyoung, dia tau kalo Taeyong ini suka sama dia, tapi si Jae ini nyembunyiin semuanya. Jae juga berusaha biar si Taeyong ini ngejauh karena Jae ini belum suka sama si Taeyong. Jadi caranya biar Taeyong ngejauh itu pake cara si Jae itu mesra²an(?) sama Doyoung. Tapi ternyata si Ty ini gak nyerah gitu aja, Ty masih usaha keras sekalipun Jae ini sering nyakitin Ty.

Nah gegara ini Si Jae kek ngerasa wow(?) kok si Ty masih bisa tahan segala macemnya padahal si Jae ini sering nyakitin dia. Tapi Jae masih belum suka, Cuma tertarik aja sama kerja kerasnya Ty. Jadinya Jae ini kayak pengen liat perjuangan si Ty buat dia, atau dalam kata lain Jae Cuma pengen diperjuangin secara sepihak. Nah lama² si Jae ini mulai suka sama Ty, semua tingkah manis dia itu juga dilakuin Jae karena kemauan dia, bukan sekedar ngebaperin doang. Ya itu lah..

Tapi karena anak² di kelasnya ini Cuma tau kalo si Jae ini suka sama Doyoung, jadinya si Jae ini Cuma bisa ngelakuin itu jarang², termasuk dijam pelajaran yang kebetulan mereka satu kelompok. Lama² si Jae ini mulai suka beneran, tapi dia juga suka sama Doyoung, jadinya dia bingung. Tapi karena si Jae lebih liat perjuangan si Ty, sedangkan si Doyoung ini emang keliatan gak pernah ngelakuin apapun buat Jae, jadi rasa suka nya Jae lebih ke Ty, ke Doyoung mulai berkurang.

Setiap kali si Tae pengen mundur, si Jae ini selalu ngelakuin banyak hal buat bikin si Tae ini terus disisi dia. Dan itu berulang² Jae lakuin biar Tae gak jadi mundur, makanya kadang si Tae ini rada labil. Nah waktu Jae udah beneran suka sama si Ty, gtw kenapa tiba2 aja dia dijodohin sama Doyoung, padahal dia udah gak terlalu suka sama Doyoung. Maksud pertanyaan si Jae di toilet itu karena si Jae tau kalo Ty suka sama dia. Maksud gw, ya pokoknya si Jae ini masih pengen diperjuangin sama Ty, tapi Ty udah capek, makanya Ty bilang dia gak mau ikut campur. Dan disini Jae mulai sadar kalo dia terlalu nuntut buat diperjuangin.

Dan buat si Johnny, dia udah ngasih tau ke Ty kalo dia suka sama Ty. Tapi syukurnya mereka gak putus hubungan. Si Johnny juga ngerti kalo si Ty ini sukanya sama Jae, bukan sama dia, jadinya Johnny gak mau maksain kehendak. Johnny juga Cuma cium pipinya Tae, karena dia gak mau ciuman pertamanya si Tae dibibirnya malah diambil sama orang yang bahkan gak disukain Ty./apasih/

Nah baru sekarang si Jae mulai gerak cepet(?) mulai usaha buat ngambil hatinya Ty sama ngeyakinin Ty kalo selama ini dia suka sama Ty. Tapi masalahnya si Jae ini masih dijodohin, nah kemungkinan si Doyoung ini gak bakal nyerahin Jae gitu aja karena si Doyoung udah terobsesi sama Jae.

Bikos votenya lebih ke Jaeyong, gw udah ngambil keputusan kalo endingnya ke Jaeyong. Sebagai gantinya si Johnny bakal gw jodohin(?) sama cast yang lain /smirk/ maaf ya buat yang pengen Johnyong, hehe.. Sebenernya waktu itu gw juga pengen endingnya Johnyong, tapi gak jadi :v /labil/

Oke sekian deh penjelasan tak berfaedah dari gw. Maaf kalo ini kepanjangan ceritanya. Bikos semua jawabannya udah gw tulis di atas. Yuyut mau berterima kasih lagi buat para readers yang udah baca + review..

A big thanks for

 **Seung yeon Kang, mtxgdvtzk, Jilly Choi, KYUKYU, sinta lang, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, milkluhans, ROXX h, Guest, jeonbeaniewoo, Haniyaa, cabekyun, guest, CherryBomb127, Aeltherity..**

Sorry gak bisa bales, udah kebanyakan yang gw tulis.. Oke makasih ^^

 **A little post script: Well, jadi gini.. Temen gw pengen bikin GC nctzen di Line. Jadi dia minta ke yuyut buat nyari member lagi, tapi GC-nya belum dibuat sih. Ada yang mau gabung ke GC? Kalo mau tinggal add line gw (cek bio) terus tinggal bilang mau join, kalo gak ada yang mau juga gpp sih, asal gw udah ngejalanin amanah dari dia.. Oke thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

Taeyong sempat mengalami insomnia dalam beberapa jam pada malam tadi. Kedua matanya akan terpejam dalam hitungan detik, tapi akan kembali terbuka dengan cepat. Semua orang sudah benar-benar tidur, Yuta dan juga Ten bahkan dengan sangat leluasanya mendengkur keras hingga terdengar ke tenda tetangga, lalu Taeyong masih tetap membuka kedua matanya. Senyap, suara dengkuran dan suara ombak dari tepi pantai bergabung menjadi satu, menciptakan keributan tersendiri yang lumayan mengusik ketenangan. Kedua telinga Taeyong bahkan sampai harus disumpal dengan headset untuk meredam suara sekaligus membuatnya tertidur, tapi nyatanya Taeyong tak bisa tidur semudah itu.

Ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, termasuk tentang segala sesuatu yang sempat terjadi antara Jaehyun dan juga Taeyong diluar sana. Perkataan Jaehyun yang mengungkap semuanya membuat Taeyong sedikit merasa senang. Sedikit? Ya, sedikit. Entahlah, hanya saja rasa senangnya jauh lebih sedikit ketimbang rasa kecewanya selama ini. Ada beberapa asumsi yang bisa dibilang benar. Pertama, Jaehyun memang tak menyukainya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, maka dari itu hanya Taeyong saja yang berusaha sendirian. Kedua, Jaehyun memang berusaha untuk membuat Taeyong menjauh dengan cara mendekati Doyoung ataupun melakukan banyak hal yang akan menyakiti Taeyong. Bisa dibilang setiap kali Taeyong berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengan Jaehyun, maka Jaehyun akan semakin menjauhi Taeyong setiap harinya.

Taeyong tak bisa jelaskan semuanya, yang jelas hampir semua asumsi Taeyong mengenai sikap Jaehyun selama ini tak meleset dari tebakannya. 10 jam setelahnya, semua orang telah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sekedar bersantai dipinggir pantai atau mungkin sibuk bermain kesana-kemari. Keadaan laut sedang bagus, tak ada ombak besar ataupun angin kencang. Hanya saja situasinya sedikit kurang bagus menurut Taeyong sendiri.

Doyoung datang entah darimana dan bagaimana caranya dengan beberapa makanan dan juga buah-buahan segar ditengah suasana panas seperti sekarang. Semua orang sedang sibuk dibelakang sana untuk meminta bagian masing-masing, tapi Taeyong hanya diam. Duduk di atas batang kayu yang tak jauh dari posisi perkemahan sambil menatap lurus ke arah laut biru dihadapannya.

"Aku bawakan es buah untukmu, ambilah.."

Suara bass milik Johnny terdengar dari samping tubuhnya. Segelas es buah ditangan besar itu juga telah disodorkan dihadapan Taeyong, lalu Taeyong segera mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat sambil menerima es buah yang sengaja Johnny bawakan untuknya.

"Terima kasih John.."

"Terima kasih kembali untukmu Tae. Harinya sedang terik, dan kebetulan Doyoung bawakan buah-buahan segar."

"Yang lain ada dimana?"

"Dibelakang, mereka sibuk sendiri. Jadi jangan diganggu, kalau mereka sibuk sendiri, kita juga bisa cari kesibukan lain kan? Hei, mau jalan-jalan kesana?"

"Huh?"

Manik hitam milik Taeyong langsung mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Johnny yang mengacung ke arah barat. Hamparan pasir putih terlihat jelas, ada beberapa orang yang juga sedang bermain disana, Haechan dan juga Mark ada disana, saling kejar mengejar disepanjang garis pantai dengan ombak yang cukup kecil itu.

"Kesana?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

Taeyong menaikan pandangannya, menatap lurus ke arah Johnny dengan mata semakin membesar. Bibir cherry itu bungkam, tak bicara barang satu kata pun, hanya saja pikirannya melayang ke arah lain. Pikirannya berputar mundur, 2 hari yang lalu, adik laki-lakinya itu sempat bicarakan sesuatu sepulang sekolah.

.

.

 **-Flashback On**

Tok Tok!

"Hyung, aku pulang..."

Suara ketukan pintu diiringi dengan munculnya suara Mark terdengar jelas disegala penjuru ruangan. Masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, lelaki kurus tinggi itu langsung bergerak melepaskan kedua sepatunya secara bergantian lalu meletakannya di rak sepatu seperti biasanya. Surai hitam miliknya di usak kasar, helaan nafas panjang itu kemudian Mark hembuskan perlahan. Kedua kakinya langsung melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, televisi menyala, tapi Taeyong tak ada disana untuk menonton siaran. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa untuk dilihat, kakak laki-lakinya itu sering menyalakan televisi dengan volume keras tapi Taeyong sendiri jarang untuk menonton televisi. Bukan karena Taeyong ingin memboros listrik, tapi Taeyong melakukan itu karena ia takut berada dirumah sendirian dengan suasana sepi.

Hyung-nya itu memang penakut, takut sendirian dan juga takut semua yang berbau horor, berbanding terbalik dengan Mark yang bisa dibilang jauh lebih berani dibanding Taeyong. Mark juga pernah dengar dari Taeyong, sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu Taeyong pernah mengalami kejadian menyeramkan sewaktu mereka masih tinggal dikanada. Dirumah baru, dan kebetulan saat itu Taeyong dan Mark hanya berdua didalam rumah, sedangkan orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar untuk beberapa urusan.

Dijendela kamar Taeyong, ada suara ketukan 3 kali dan terdengar keras, padahal tidak ada siapapun disana. Taeyong bahkan sampai berteriak untuk bertanya pada Mark, tapi anak itu tak tahu apapun. Ketukan dijendelanya terdengar lagi, tapi tetap tak ada siapapun, bahkan jendela kamarnya berhadapan langsung dengan pagar tembok rumahnya, jadi mana mungkin ada orang yang masuk lewat jalan kecil dilingkungan rumahnya. Lalu Taeyong keluar kamar, kembali bertanya pada Mark lalu setelah itu ia kembali, suara jendela yang diketuk dari arah luar, lalu suara seperti lemparan kerikil ke kaca jendelanya selama tiga kali, dan kemudian suara jendela yang berderit, menandakan kalau jendelanya terbuka begitu saja padahal Taeyong benar-benar bersumpah kalau ia telah mengunci jendelanya. Itu hal menakutkan yang paling tidak bisa Taeyong lupakan sampai sekarang, maka dari itu Taeyong terlalu takut dengan hal-hal berbau horor atau sejenisnya. /berdasarkan kisah nyata/

"Mark, ini sudah sangat sore dan kau baru pulang?"

Suara khas Taeyong yang muncul tiba-tiba mengejutkan Mark yang bahkan baru akan menginjakan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu menatap lurus dari lantai atas sambil berkacak pinggang, surai hitamnya masih lumayan basah dengan handuk yang tersampir pada bahu kirinya.

"Aku habis pergi dengan Haechan, maaf.."

"Kau pergi? Dengan Haechan? Kemana? Kenapa tidak minta izin?"

"Kami cuma ke taman kota saja, tadinya Haechan sudah bilang agar aku minta izin dulu, tapi aku pikir itu tidak perlu jadi aku tidak minta izin."

"Mark.. Lain kali minta izin dulu, tidak masalah kau mau pergi kemana saja selama kau tidak pergi ke tempat terlarang dan minta izin dulu. Kau juga bersama Haechan, kalau sesuatu terjadi maka bukan Haechan yang disalahkan, tapi kau sendiri. Paham?!"

"Ahaaa.. Aku paham, Taeyong Hyung jangan adukan ini pada Ibu atau Ayah, nanti mereka bisa marah juga."

"Kau tahu kalau Hyung-mu ini bukan orang yang suka mengadu kan? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengadukan ini asalkam lain kali kau minta izin. Cepat mandi, aku akan siapkan makan malam."

* * *

"Mark, ayo makan."

"Hyung makan duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul!"

Suara teriakan lantai atas terdengar jelas dari tempat Taeyong berdiri. Kepalanya masih mendongak ke atas, menatap lurus ke arah pintu kamar pribadi milik adik laki-lakinya itu dengan kening mengernyit. Mulai berasumsi dengan banyak hal, menebak-nebak sesuatu, lalu Taeyong menarik nafas panjang. Mark tak biasanya bersikap seperti sekarang, biasanya anak itu akan makan segera tanpa menunda-nunda seperti sekarang.

Kedua kakinya mengambil langkah untuk pergi ke kamar Mark secara langsung. Menaiki satu persatu anak tangga lalu terhenti persis didepan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Mark?"

Tapi tak ada respon sedikitpun, lagi-lagi keningnya mengernyit dengan cepat lalu Taeyong kembali memanggil Mark dari luar kamar, namun hasilnya sama. Sebelah tangannya bergerak ke arah knop pintu, membukanya perlahan hingga keadaan kamar Mark yang lumayan berantakan itu sedikit demi sedikit terlihat dari luar kamar. Tak ada Mark, kamarnya kosong, sedangkan Taeyong langsung menyimpulkan kalau Mark sedang ada dikamar mandi karena suara shower yang menyala itu terdengar jelas.

'Aku sudah menyuruhnya mandi sejak tadi tapi dia baru mandi sekarang..'

Satu tarikan nafas panjang, lalu Taeyong mendekat ke arah ranjang yang bisa dibilang kelewat berantakan dibandingkan properti lain yang ada dikamar milik Mark. Mendudukan bokongnya di atas ranjang empuk berukuran king size itu, ponsel Mark ada disana, lalu seragam sekolahnya juga tergeletak tak berdosa.

"Mark, aku sudah sering bilang padamu untuk menggantung seragam dilemari kan?"

Taeyong mendesah kacau, surai hitamnya diusak dengan keras lalu kedua tangannya sempat ingin meletakan seragam sekolah Mark pada tempatnya, tapi suara getaran ponsel milik adik laki-lakinya itu menghentikan semuanya. Taeyong kelewat penasaran, bahkan seragam milik Mark kembali dihempaskan di atas ranjang lalu Taeyong langsung mengambil ponsel milik Mark. Mulai mengotak-atik sedikit lalu Taeyong sedikit terkejut. Kedua manik hitamnya sempat membulat hanya karena lockscreen ponsel adiknya itu adalah foto individu Haechan saat duduk didalam bus.

"Haechan?"

Lalu wallpaper ponsel Mark juga tak jauh berbeda. Satu orang yang sama dengan pose berbeda lagi-lagi terpampang pada layar ponsel milik Mark. Heol, apa adiknya ini juga punya obsesi khusus pada Haechan?

"Sunshine?! Maksudnya Haechan?! Nama kontaknya sedikit aneh"

 _From: Sunshine_

 _Ya.. Aku baru saja selesai, Mark Hyung bagaimana?_

"Selesai apa?"

Ibu jarinya mulai sibuk bergerak men-scroll pesan-pesan sebelumnya yang saling dikirimkan Mark dan Haechan entah sejak kapan. Ada beberapa fakta menarik yang terkuak, salah satunya adalah tentang siapa yang pertama kali mengirim pesan. Ada beberapa pesan yang isinya adalah rayuan konyol dari Mark, dan juga beberapa pesan yang bisa dibilang manis.

Heung... Apa mungkin?

"Hyung! Ponselku!"

Lalu suara teriakan Mark tiba-tiba saja memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar bahkan hingga membuat Taeyong tersentak keras. Sosok bertubuh tinggu itu langsung melompat ke atas ranjang sambil merebut ponselnya dari tangan Taeyong lalu memeriksa dengan wajah tegang yang terlalu jelas.

"Mark, kau mengagetkanku bodoh!"

"Hyung lihat apa, kenapa Hyung tidak ketuk dulu pintunya? Kenapa Hyung ambil ponselku? Apa saja yang Hyung lihat? Hyung~!"

Taeyong bahkan bingung dengan ekspresi Mark sekarang. Ia dijejali berbagai macam pertanyaan dan nada bicaranya terdengar kesal, hanya saja ekspresi wajahnya kurang mendukung.

"Taeyong Hyung lihat pesanku kan? Ahhh Hyung! Kau.. Ugh!"

"Memang kenapa? Salah?"

"Tentu saja salah.. Taeyong Hyung salah.. Salah..."

"Serahasia itu kah?"

"Tentu saja rahasia, semua orang punya rahasia masing-masing kan? Dan Hyung mengintip rahasiaku.."

Nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi, tapi Taeyong terlihat biasa saja. Mark bahkan sudah kesal sejak tadi, tapi suara rengekan yang terkadang terdengar itu membuat Taeyong berpikir kalau Mark sedang tidak marah padanya. Terkesan cute? Ya begitu..

"Dan kau tidak pernah membagi rahasiamu yang satu ini?"

"Rahasia apa?"

"Kalau kau suka Haechan.. Apa aku benar? Iya kan?"

Kedua pipi tirus itu langsung bersemu, manik hitamnya membulat dengan cepat, meninggalkan kesan cute yang semakin menjadi. Mark tak merespon, hanya bungkam dan sibuk menahan nafas.

"Ti-tidak..."

"Katakan saja iya apa susahnya Mark? Aku ini Hyung-mu"

"Aku bilang tidak.. Hyung saja yang sok tahu.."

"Jadi kau tidak suka Haechan? Yang benar?"

"Huh?"

"Mark, dengarkan aku ya. Kalau kau memang suka dengan Haechan maka katakan saja, jangan diam seperti pengecut. Tunjukan pada Haechan kalau kau memang menyukainya, jangan hanya diam lalu membuat Haechan berpikir yang sebaliknya. Kalau kau sangat menyukai Haechan, coba katakan langsung, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu, tapi asal kita berani mencoba maka kita bisa tahu hasilnya langsung daripada terus menebak kan?"

"Taeyong Hyung bicara apa sih?"

"Katakan pada Haechan soal ini dan kita lihat apa hasilnya. Cobalah sedikit, jangan pikirkan hasilnya. Kalau kau sudah mencoba paling tidak kau bisa tahu jawaban dari Haechan secara langsung daripada banyak berasumsi yang aneh-aneh."

"A-aku?! Katakan perasaanku?! Maksudnya aku— aku.."

"Mark, kau sudah besar. Jadi aku yakin kau tahu apa maksud perkataanku tadi."

Mark memang kurang yakin dengan ucapan Taeyong yang bisa dibilang menyuruhnya untuk menembak Haechan secara langsung. Taeyong juga benar, selama ini Mark lebih banyak berasumsi yang bahkan belum tentu benar. Apakah Haechan juga menyukainya? Apakah Haechan menyukai orang lain? Apakah Haechan akan menerimanya kalau nanti ia menyatakan perasaan?

Tapi sekali lagi Mark katakan kalau ia tak bisa tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya. Dan lagi-lagi Taeyong benar. Kalau seandainya ia mencoba maka dengan begitu Mark tidak perlu banyak berasumsi kan? Dan memang benar, jawabannya memang sangat penting. Asal ia mencoba dan tidak perlu memikirkan respon yang akan Haechan berikan. Setidaknya Mark masih perlu mengumpulkan nyali untuk melakukan semuanya.

Lalu beberapa hari setelah itu, atau lebih tepatnya satu hari sebelum keberangkatan untuk perkemahan, Mark sudah ambil keputusan. Setelah berpikir panjang dan juga mengumpulkan nyali, berkonsultasi dengan Taeyong sebentar, Mark berpikir kalau hari ini adalah waktu yang pas. Semua orang akan sibuk sendiri, lalu Haechan sudah dipastikan hanya akan bermain dengan Mark disepanjang pantai.

 _"Hyung, doakan aku.."_

 _"Hyung, tanganku dingin.. Bagaimana ini, aku gugup."_

Itu kata-kata terakhir sebelum Mark memutuskan untuk pergi berdua dengan Haechan, memisahkan diri dari yang lain agar ia bisa fokus.

Fokus untuk menjadikan Haechan sebagai kekasihnya.

 **-Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

Maka dari itu Taeyong tak mau mengganggu konsentrasi Mark, karena akibatnya akan buruk dan juga sedikit fatal. Kalau Johnny sampai pergi kesana, kemungkinan rencana yang telah Mark siapkan agal kacau. Taeyong akui kalau tempat yang Johnny barusan memang terlihat cukup bagus, hanya saja ada Mark dan juga Haechan, jadi Taeyong lebih memilih untuk pergi ketempat lain asalkan tidak mendekat kesana.

"Ayo..."

Uluran tangan Johnny langsung terbuka dihadapannya, seolah meminta Taeyong untuk memberikan sambutan hangat dengan menerima uluran tangan dari Johnny. Kepala Taeyong mendongak, kedua matanya mengerjap dengan cepat, lalu ia menahan nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberikan sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah.. Itu.. Kita ketempat lain saja, disana memang bagus, tapi kalau kita kesana pasti Mark atau Haechan akan mengganggu. Kalau kita pergi ke arah yang berlawanan bagaimana? Tidak masalah kan?"

Johnny tak menjawab, lelaki jangkung itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mark dan juga Haechan yang sibuk masing-masing, kemudian anggukan itu muncul sebagai jawaban atas saran yang Taeyong berikan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi ke tempat lain saja. Ayo Tae, selagi masih ada waktu sebelum kita pulang."

.

.

.

"Mark Hyung nanti kakiku basah!"

Suara pekikan khas milik Haechan terdengar jelas ditelinga Mark. Semilir angin yang kencang lalu suara ombak kecil yang berasal dari tengah laut terdengar mendominasi. Suara tawa milik Mark keluar begitu saja, menertawakan Haechan yang baru saja berlari menjauh begitu sosok bertubuh kecil itu dikejar oleh ombak dibelakang sana.

"Haechan, ayolah. Ini hanya ombak, kenapa kau takut?"

"Hyung, aku bukan takut dengan ombaknya, tapi aku takut kakiku basah, nanti rasanya akan kurang nyaman."

"Biasa saja, kau saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

Bibir kissable itu mengerucut dengan cepat, keningnya mengernyit lalu Haechan langsung mendengus keras sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapan Mark dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Mark Hyung bilang aku apa?"

"Kau berlebihan, padahal ini hanya air laut saja, bukan air dari gorong-gorong atau sejenisnya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan lari lagi, tapi aku yang akan mendatangi ombaknya sendiri. Setelah itu Mark Hyung harus tarik kata-kata yang bilang kalau aku berlebihan."

"Ohh benarkah? Coba tunjukan sekarang, baru aku akan tarik kata-kata yang tadi."

Nada bicara Mark terdengar sedikit merendahkan, cengiran khasnya tercetak jelas pada kedua sudut bibirnya. Sepasang kaki yang jauh lebih pendek dari milik Mark itu langsung melangkah perlahan ke arah datangnya ombak dengan sedikit menghentak hingga meninggalkan jejak di atas pasir putih.

"Kau tidak perlu lepas sandal, pasir disini mengandung cangkang kerang, nanti kakimu tertusuk."

"Memang siapa yang mau lepas? Mark Hyung saja yang sok tahu."

Air muka Haechan langsung berubah 180 derajat begitu ombak kecil itu mulai mendekat dengan sangat cepat. Sebelah kakinya mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjauh dari ombak. Kalau Haechan boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia tetap tak ingin membasahi kakinya di air laut karena akan menimbulkan rasa gatal dan juga lengket. Hanya menang omong besar, tapi nyatanya Haechan sendiri tak punya keberanian untuk membuktikan semua omongannya pada Mark.

"Haechan.. Kenapa mundur, ayo maju. Katanya tidak takut ombak, ayo mendekatlah ke arah ombak."

Gelengan itu muncul sebagai respon, langkah kakinya terus menjauh dengan cukup perlahan dari terjangan ombak yang bahkan sangat kecil. Membuat Mark menarik nafas panjang lalu menyeringai kecil. Mendekat ke arah Haechan lalu menarik pergelangan tangan itu dengan kuat untuk mendekat ke arah ombak dengan cara berlari dengan cepat.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tidak! Jangan bawa aku kesana, nanti basah semua! Mark Hyung! Ahhh kakiku basah~!"

Percikan air yang ditimbulkan dari hentakan kaki Haechan yang mulai terkena ombak mulai ikut membasahi kaki panjang milik Mark. Langkah keduanya masih belum berhenti, melawan datangnya ombak, bahkan air laut sudah hampir melebihi mata kaki. Senyuman lebar Mark terlihat jelas dihadapan Haechan dan itu sedikit menyebalkan. Disaat Haechan frustasi karena kakinya benar-benar terendam di dalam air laut, Mark justru kelihatan senang-senang saja.

"Kau perlu biasakan diri dengan air laut. Ku dengar kau dari Jeju, tapi kenapa malah tidak suka berenang?"

"Aku bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja aku kurang suka."

"Itu sama saja bodoh. Terima ini!"

"Mark Hyung! Hentikan!"

Kembali berteriak begitu Mark langsung memercikkan air laut ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan yang menyatu untuk menampung air. Kaus yang dipakainya sedikit basah karena Mark, tapi Haechan tak mau diam saja. Tubuhnya ikut dicondongkan untuk mengambil air dengan tangan kosong, membalas perbuatan Mark dengan ikut memercikkan air ke arah Mark hingga kemeja yang dipakai Mark juga ikut basah karena terkena air.

"Haechan!"

"Aku juga bisa membalasmu Hyung! Kau basahi pakaianku, aku juga akan basahi pakaianmu! Terima ini! Ini! Ini! Ini juga!"

"Awas kau!"

Keduanya saling memercikan air satu sama lain, saling membasahi pakaian masing-masing. Bahkan Haechan sendiri terlihat tak masalah lagi dengan air laut yang membasahi sebagian kausnya. Saling mengejek lalu membalas dengan hal sama.

"Haechan! Ambil ini!"

BUKK!

Pasir basah yang padat itu langsung mendarat dibawah pundak Haechan begitu Mark melemparkannya begitu saja. Kausnya kotor karena pasir, belum lagi basah kuyup dibagian depan karena perang air.

"Mark Hyung!"

BYUR!

Mark langsung jatuh membentur air dan juga pasir dibawah sana. Tidak sakit, hanya saja Mark jauh lebih terkejut karena Haechan dengan tiba-tiba saja langsung menerjang tubuhnya setelah ia melempar pasir pada sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu bahkan sempat tersentak saat keduanya justru malah jatuh sungguhan, karena Haechan pikir Mark akan mendorong atau melakukan hal lain, tapi sekarang malah berakhir konyol seperti sekarang. Mark ada dibawah, sambil menatap lurus ke arah Haechan dengan mata membulat lucu, lalu Haechan yang ada diposisi atas, dengan tatapan yang sama.

"H-Hyung baik-baik saja?! A-aku akan bangun.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa.."

Mata sayunya mengerjap lucu, semburat merah itu muncul dikedua pipinya dengan cepat, lalu bibir bawahnya digigit pelan. Haechan langsung mengubah posisinya dengan cepat, membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Mark, tak peduli dengan air laut dan juga pasir dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Maaf ya Hyung, aku tidak sengaja"

"Tidak masalah, dan bisakah aku katakan sesuatu?"

"Uhh.. A-apa?"

Gugup, dan kurang yakin. Dua hal itu yang sekarang sedang Mark alami sekarang ini. Ditengah pergolakan antara harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak mengatakannya sama sekali.

"Katakan pada Haechan soal ini dan kita lihat apa hasilnya. Cobalah sedikit, jangan pikirkan hasilnya. Kalau kau sudah mencoba paling tidak kau bisa tahu jawaban dari Haechan secara langsung daripada banyak berasumsi yang aneh-aneh."

Haruskah Mark katakan semuanya sekarang?! Kalau Haechan tidak suka padanya lalu menjaga jarak dengannya setelah ini bagaimana? Kalau ternyata Haechan menyukai orang lain dan bukan dirinya bagaimana? Kalau Haechan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman saja bagaimana? Well, dan Taeyong benar, ia terlalu banyak berasumsi padahal ia sendiri belum mencoba.

"Hae-Haechan.. Kau suka— Engh.. Kau suka—"

"Suka apa Hyung?"

"Ahhh ya, kau suka dengan pantainya tidak?"

"Oh.. Pantai ya?"

Raut wajahnya langsung berubah drastis. Awalnya Haechan sudah sangat antusias dengan pertanyaan yang akan Mark lontarkan, tapi semuanya tidak sesuai dengan asumsinya sendiri. Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan lalu mengerucut dengan cepat sambil memberi sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Aku suka.."

Kemudian senyuman manis itu tercetak jelas di wajah cantik milik Haechan. Manik hitamnya yang terpejam erat untuk menjaga matanya dari cahaya matahari langsung di atas sana.

"Aku suka apapun yang aku lakukan dengan Mark Hyung.."

"Huh?"

Tak ada respon dari yang lebih kecil. Haechan lebih memilih untuk bangkit dari posisinya lalu duduk di atas pasir dengan air laut yang surut sambil berusaha memfokuskan kedua matanya kembali, diikuti oleh Mark setelah itu.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Aku bilang.. Aku suka semua yang aku lakukan dengan Mark Hyung."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Ya.. Aku juga tidak tahu sih, tapi aku suka saja. Mark Hyung itu orang yang baik, lucu, aneh juga iya, tapi aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku suka dengan orang seperti itu. Heung.. Seperti langka? Ah maksudku sangat sulit menemukan orang seperti Hyung."

"Begitukah?"

"Ehehehe, iya begitulah.. Lupakan saja, aku mau ke pinggir saja, nanti ombak besar datang."

Mark langsung merengut seketika begitu Haechan langsung bangkit dari posisinya lalu melangkah ke arah pinggir. Tertinggal beberapa langkah dari Haechan lalu Mark langsung ikut bangkit dari posisinya, mengekori Haechan dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit lebih lambat lalu belah bibir peach itu terbuka.

"Haechan, kau mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

Langkah kaki Haechan langsung terhenti dengan cepat, membalikkan tubuh kecilnya lalu menatap lurus ke arah Mark dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang tersirat jelas pada kedua manik hitam itu.

"Eh? Hyung bilang apa barusan?!"

Hening. Mark tak langsung merespon, melainkan lebih memilih untuk melangkah maju sedikit demi sedikit untuk memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya. Mark terlihat menarik nafas panjang, menggigit bibirnya sekilas dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya saat itu. Setidaknya Mark sudah berani untuk mencoba, setidaknya Mark sudah siap dengan resikonya, dan setidaknya Mark sudah berani untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya ketimbang terlalu lama menyembunyikan semuanya dari Haechan.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Pa...car?"

"Iya, aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi kan. Kau pasti sudah tahu apa maksudku barusan. Well, aku sudah pikirkan ini sejak dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang aku putuskan untuk mencobanya. Aku tidak akan peduli dengan jawabanmu nanti, setidaknya aku sudah berani mencoba daripada penasaran terus lalu berasumsi yang tidak-tidak. Benar kan? Jadi bagaimana?"

Haechan bungkam, sedangkan kedua maniknya hanya terfokus pada satu objek di hadapannya, yaitu Mark. Kedua matanya mengerjap perlahan, bibir bawahnya digigit pelan lalu Haechan menarik nafas panjang. Selama 17 tahun ia hidup didunia,Haechan bahkan tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman. Hanya sekedar menyukai orang lain, dan itu juga perasaannya tidak pernah terbalaskan.

Lalu untuk yang pertama kalinya, Haechan ingat betul waktu awal pertemuannya dengan Mark. Tidak semenarik dan seindah cerita novel romantis milik teman sekelasnya, cukup aneh dan terkesan biasa saja. Mark juga sering bersikap sok dekat, lalu Haechan yang selalu ingat dengan sopan santun lebih memilih untuk merespon setiap pertanyaan atau obrolan dengan Mark. Sebelumnya Haechan sendiri sering merasa agak risih, Mark sering mengirim pesan singkat, mengajaknya pergi kesana kemari, lalu kadang juga sikapnya terkesan aneh. Tapi justru semua keanehan yang Mark punya itulah yang mengubah semuanya.

Haechan tertarik karena keanehan yang sering Mark buat untuk menghiburnya, Mark juga selalu ada setiap kali Haechan butuh teman main atau mengobrol. Semuanya ada pada Mark, lelaki yang terlihat biasa saja tapi punya banyak kelebihan yang tersembunyi itulah yang membuat Haechan menyukai Mark. Baik suka sebagai kakak-adik, senior-junior, dan juga lebih daripada itu. Lalu sekarang jawaban apa yang akan Haechan ambil?

"Harus ku jawab?"

"Tentu saja, aku butuh jawaban darimu. Terserah kau mau jawab apa saja, aku tidak akan memaksa. Setidaknya aku cuma mau tahu yang sebenarnya saja. Tapi bisa ku katakan sesuatu? Aku mengatakan semua ini padamu bukan untuk main-main saja, aku akan serius untuk sesuatu semacam ini. Jadi iangan beranggapan kalau aku bercanda."

Anggukan cepat itu muncul setelahnya, lagi pula Haechan sendiri memang tidak beranggapan kalau omongan Mark barusan itu hanya sebuah candaan bodoh.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Haechan langsung menaikan pandangannya dengan segera, kedua matanya sedikit membesar lalu Haechan menahan nafas.

"Ya... Aku mau"

"Huh?!"

"Aku bilang aku mau jadi pacarmu Hyung.. Masa tidak dengar sih?"

Tersenyum lebar sambil memperhatikan bagaimana tampang bodoh dari sosok yang lebih tua terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Rona merah itu muncul dengan perlahan, lalu menjalar ketelinganya hingga meninggalkan kesan lucu pada wajah cantik yang merona itu. Suara kekehan Mark langsung terdengar setelahnya, senyuman lebarnya semakin menjadi lalu kedua tangannya langsung bergerak cepat. Memeluk erat pinggul Haechan lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil yang berisi itu hingga Haechan kembali memekik minta diturunkan, tapi Mark malah semakin mengangkat tubuh itu ke atas sambil berputar beberapa kali.

"Mark Hyung turunkan aku! Nanti aku jatuh!"

"Kau tidak akan jatuh, lagipula kau tidak tahu bagaimana senangnya aku sekarang. Uhhhh lucunya, aku mencintaimu Lee Haechan~"

Satu kecupan langsung mendarat dengan tak sopannya pada bibir kissable milik Haechan. Membuat sang pemilik langsung membulatkan kedua matanya sambil menahan nafas begitu bibir kenyal milik Mark menyatu dengan bibir kissable-nya. Hanya sekitar 5 detik, lalu semuanya kembali seperti semula. Semburat dikedua pipinya semakin menjadi, lebih parah dari sebelumnya hingga Mark sampai mencubit gemas pipi gembil itu.

"Mark Hyung! Kau merebut ciuman pertamaku! Nanti kalau ada yang—"

Ucapannya langsung terhenti, tubuh Haechan yang masih dalam gendongan Mark langsung membeku seketika dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, atau ke arah belakang tubuh Mark.

"H-Hyung.. Ada Yuta Hyung..."

Mark langsung menurunkan tubuh Haechan dengan cepat begitu manik hitamnya menemukan sosok Yuta yang berdiri dibelakang sana dengan wajah tersentak. Mark dan Haechan langsung diam, tak berani bicara, hanya diam sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik Yuta yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain sambil melangkah menjauh.

"Aku tidak lihat.. Aku pakai topi!"

Heol...

* * *

"Jaehyun, tunggu aku!"

Suara teriakan Doyoung terdengar keras dari arah belakamg tubuhnya, menghentikan langkah kaki Jaehyun dengan segera kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sosok yang tengah berlari untuk menyusulnya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah, lalu Doyoung langsung bergelayut pada lengan kekar milik Jaehyun. Tersenyum simpul lalu segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana Jae?"

"Hngg.. Jalan-jalan sebentar mungkin?"

"Boleh aku ikut? Boleh kan?"

Hanya senyuman simpul milik Jaehyun yang jadi jawabannya. Kedua kakinya melangkah beriringan menyusuri sepanjang garis pantai berpasir putih itu. Meninggalkan jejak yang terlihat jelas dibelakang sana, sedangkan keduanya mulai sibuk dengan obrolan masing-masing.

"Jaehyun.."

"Ya?"

Senyuman lebar Doyoung muncul dengan cepat, kepalanya mendongak menyamakan pandangannya dengan Jaehyun lalu Doyoung semakin mengeratkan kaitan lengannya dengan lengan kekar milik Jaehyun sambil merapatkan tubuhnya dengan sosok yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Nanti kalau kita mau menikah, aku akan lakukan ini bersama Ayahku, lalu kau akan berdiri di atas altar disamping pendeta. Kau bisa membayangkan itu kan?"

"Ah.. Ya."

"Oh iya, Ayahku sudah bicara dengan keluargamu. Hari pertunangan kita berdua akan dilangsungkan lima hari lagi."

Langkah kakinya langsung terhenti dengan cepat, diikuti oleh Doyoung setelahnya. Jaehyun tak menjawab, tatapannya mendadak kosong, lalu air mukanya berubah drastis. Jaehyun tak pernah tahu masalah ini, tak ada yang pernah memberti tahunya tentang waktu dan rencana pertunangan. Lalu sekarang ia dapat jawabannya dari mulut Doyoung sendiri. Waktu pertunangan akan dilangsungkan lima hari lagi, lalu bagaimana bisa orang tuanya diam saja.

"Kami sudah siapkan undangannya, tinggal tulis siapa nama tamu yang akan diundang. Soal busana sudah ditentukan oleh keluargamu. Lalu bagaimana dengan cincinnya?"

Hening, Jaehyun masih berkutat dengan semua pemikirannya tentang rencana pertunangannya dengan Doyoung. Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan, lalu satu helaan nafas berat itu muncul.

"Jaehyun?! Kenapa diam saja? Kau dengar aku atau tidak?!"

"Huh? Ah iya.."

"Kau sudah pilihkan cincin atau belum?"

"Ci-cincin?!"

"Iya, cincin. Kau sudah tentukan atau belum?"

"Kenapa begitu?! Jaehyun, waktunya sebentar lagi tapi kau belum melakukan persiapan apa pun?! Kami sudah siapkan undangannya, tinggal tulis siapa nama tamu yang akan diundang. Soal busana sudah ditentukan oleh keluargamu."

"Aku akan lakukan semuanya dengan cepat. Jangan khawatir."

Jaehyun tersenyum samar, kemudian menahan nafas. Jaehyun akui ia tak bisa menolak semua perkataan Doyoung begitu saja karena Jaehyun yakin Doyoung tak akan menerima semuanya. Tapi Jaehyun khawatir dengan Taeyong, ia sudah katakan yang sebenarnya pada Taeyong semalam. Lalu apa sekarang Jaehyun akan kembali mengecewakan lelaki kecil itu begitu saja? Hanya karena Doyoung? Jaehyun tak ingin mengulang semuanya dengan menyakiti Taeyong lagi. Jaehyun juga tak mau melepaskan Taeyong begitu saja karena ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Johnny pada sosok Taeyong. Lalu haruskah Jaehyun mempertaruhkan semuanya hanya untuk Doyoung?

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, semuanya telah kembali seperti biasanya. Setiap orang mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing seperti hari sebelumnya. Taeyong masih tetap disana, di salah satu bangku penonton sambil menonton anak-anak basket latihan. Tak banyak orang yang ada disana, hanya beberapa siswa termasuk Taeyong disana. Jam belajar telah usai sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, tapi Taeyong sedang tak ingin pulang segera. Kedua kakinya lebih memilih untuk membawanya pergi ke lapangan indoor sekolah, menonton sesi latihan rutin yang kembali dilakukan.

"Taeyong? Kau belum pulang?"

Suara khas milik Ten terdengar mendekatinya, pandangan Taeyong yang semula hanya fokus ke arah lapangan langsung teralihkan pada sosok yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu. Senyuman simpul Ten terpatri di wajah manisnya, lalu ia menduduki tempat kosong disebelah Taeyong sambil sibuk mengibaskan jersey yang dikenakannya karena merasa gerah.

"Aku sedang malas kerumah, makanya aku kesini sekalian menunggu Mark."

"Hei, kau menunggu adikmu? Wah, sepertinya akan ada orang ketiga di antara Mark dan Haechan."

"Aku tidak sehina itu Ten, dia adikku, lalu Haechan juga sudah seperti adikku. Jadi tidak masalah kan? Sekali-kali aku pulang bersama dengan anak-anak."

Suara kekehan yang keluar dari bibir cherry itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Pandangan Ten masih lurus kedepan, lalu sosok asal Thailand itu tampak menarik nafas pelan kemudian kembali membuka suara.

"Johnny itu keren ya?"

"Eh? Johnny?"

Taeyong langsung membulatkan matanya setelah sempat tersentak pelan dengan perkataan Ten barusan. Sedangkan Ten sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis, masih dengan tatapan lurus ke arah pinggir lapangan.

"Tidak biasanya kau bicarakan Johnny? Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku cuma tanya saja. Kau itu kan sangat dekat dengan Johnny, jadi aku penasaran saja. Bagaimana rasanya dekat dengan Johnny? Ku dengar dia orang yang baik dan perhatian, benar tidak?"

"Ya, semuanya benar. Johnny bahkan punya banyak kebaikan dan kelebihan yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Dia peduli dengan semua orang, bahkan untuk hal kecil saja ia sering berlebihan. Dulu kakiku pernah terkilir sedikit, tapi dia bilang kalau aku harus ke rumah sakit karena khawatir akan cedera yang parah. Padahal menurutku itu biasa saja. Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan orang lain, bahkan Jaehyun saja kalah saing dari Johnny."

"Ah,begitukah? Menyenangkan ya.. Bisa dekat dengan Johnny setiap hari. Dia bahkan sangat perhatian denganmu. Aku saja tidak sedekat itu dengan Johnny, kami memang pernah mengobrol, tapi hanya bicarakan hal penting seperti masalah basket."

"Ten? Kau—"

Senyuman simpul itu muncul, hanya saja ada kesan berbeda yang tersirat dari senyuman yang Ten tunjukan kali ini. Terkesan sedikit dipaksakan hanya saja Taeyong tak terlalu yakin dengan pendapatnya yang satu ini.

"Aku juga ingin dekat dengan Johnny."

Taeyong tak merespon, manik hitamnya hanya bisa menatap lurus ke arah Ten dengan penuh pertanyaan yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Selama ini Ten tak hal seperti ini atau yang merujuk ke arah hubungan. Ten akan lebih sering membicarakan hal yang selalu jadi favoritnya, sejenis menari atau basket, melukis, atau mengobrol dengan Taeyong dan juga Yuta setiap kali mereka berkumpul di waktu tertentu.

"Kau penasaran dengan ucapanku ini kan? Well, aku juga bingung dengan ucapanku sendiri. Selama ini aku sering berpikir banyak hal, termasuk hubunganmu dengan Johnny. Aku mungkin tidak pernah beritahu siapapun, baik dirimu atau juga Yuta. Boleh aku jujur padamu? Sekitar beberapa bulan belakangan aku sering memikirkan Johnny setiap hari. Aku selalu suka caranya bermain basket, dia juga anak yang sangat perhatian dengan semua anggota team. Aku pikir semua itu adalah kelebihan dari Johnny, perlu ku akui kalau Johnny kelewat sempurna, bahkan jauh lebih sempurna dari Jaehyun kan? Dan aku yakin semua orang, entah itu para gadis diluar sana atau teman-temannya punya pendapat yang sama denganku. Kalau dilihat-lihat kau satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengan Johnny, bahkan kalau tidak salah Johnny juga menyukaimu kan?"

"Ten..."

"Aku sering lihat kalian berdua bersama, dan aku juga punya sebuah keinginan. Aku juga mau sepertimu, bisa dekat dengan Johnny, bukan sekedar teman, tapi sejenis sahabat atau sebagainya. Aku Cuma mau dekat dengan Johnny karena menurutku akan sangat menyenangkan kalau aku bisa dekat dengan Johnny juga."

"Ten..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau... Suka dengan Johnny?"

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik...

Senyuman simpul Ten kembali muncul, terbentuk dengan sangat cantik pada kedua sudut bibir cherry-nya.

"Kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku, Taeyong.."

Itu artinya tebakan Taeyong tidak meleset sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Lee Taeyong!"

Suara husky itu sempat menggema di koridor sekolah yang cukup sepi itu. Langkah kaki Taeyong terhenti, diikuti dengan Mark yang memang saat itu ada bersama Taeyong untuk pulang kerumah. Langkah kaki Jaehyun mulai melambat, lalu terhenti persis didepan Mark dan juga Taeyong yang sama-sama melontarkan tatapan bingung dari manik hitam itu.

"Jaehyun? Ada apa?"

Senyuman manis Jaehyun muncul, menampilkan deep dimple miliknya yang sangat manis. Kemudian belah bibir itu terbuka, lalu mulai membuka suara.

"Boleh aku pulang dengan kalian juga?"

"Huh? Maksud Hyung pulang dengan kami berdua?"

Jaehyun langsung mengangguk dengan cepat, kemudian merangkul pundak Mark dengan sangat erat kemudian langsung melangkah pergi.

"Ayo Tae.. Sekali-kali aku juga mau pulang bersama kalian. Daripada sendiri lebih baik cari teman kan?"

Taeyong tak bicara, hanya mengerjap sekilas sambil menatap lurus ke arah punggung lebar Jaehyun dan Mark yang sedikit jauh dengan posisinya. Taeyong menahan nafasnya, kemudian memilih untuk melangkah mengekori Jaehyun dan juga adik laki-lakinya itu tanpa perlu bicara banyak. Ada beberapa hal yang mendadak muncul dipikiran Taeyong setelah Jaehyun datang tiba-tiba entah dari mana. Perjodohan Jaehyun dengan Doyoung, itu salah satu hal yang selalu Taeyong pikirkan setiap harinya. Apa yang Jaehyun lakukan agar semua perjodohan itu bisa dibatalkan. Apakah Jaehyun sudah bicarakan semuanya dengan Doyoung dan juga kedua belah pihak keluarga?

"Jaehyun..."

Refleks, Jaehyun segera menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan cepat, melepaskan rangkulan pada bahu milik Mark kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Taeyong yang tengah menyusul.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Jaehyun terdiam, kemudian memperhatikan Taeyong dengan tatapan dalam lalu tersenyum tipis. Lelaki bermarga Jung itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya kemudian mengisyaratkan pada Mark untuk menunggu sebentar di tempat lain.

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan perjodohan kalian?"

Hening, Jaehyun langsung bungkam begitu pertanyaan yang tak ingin ia dengar itu justru Taeyong berikan padanya. Nafasnya tercekat, lalu bibir bawahnya digigit pelan sambil menaikan pandangannya pada wajah cantik dihadapannya itu.

"Jaehyun? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana? Kau sudah bicarakan masalah ini dengan Doyoung?"

"Ah.. Soal Doyoung... Belum. Aku masih takut untuk mengatakannya."

"Lalu dengan keluargamu? Kau sudah bicarakan ini?"

Air mukanya berubah seketika, lalu Jaehyun menurunkan pandangannya, menatap kosong ke ujung sepatunya kemudian menarik nafas dalam sekejap.

"Ya.. Aku sudah bicarakan ini dengan orang tuaku."

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa tanggal perjodohan kalian sudah ditentukan?"

Jaehyun ingin katakan yang sejujurnya, tapi Jaehyun akui ia tak bisa, ia hanya tak ingin mengecewakan Taeyong yang telah berharap besar padanya.

"Keluarga kami mungkin tidak akan melakukan acara sejenis itu. Mereka hanya ingin aku dam Doyoung langsung ke jenjang pernikahan, tidak dengan acara pertunangan atau sejenisnya."

"Ah benarkah? Kalau begitu syukurlah. Kita masih punya banyak waktu kan? Kau juga bisa katakan semuanya pada Doyoung atau keluargamu, aku juga akan berusaha untuk membantumu."

"Ya, masih ada waktu.."

'Masih ada waktu tiga hari lagi sebelum pertunangan, tapi aku belum bisa katakan yang sebenarnya.'

"Oh ya, ku dengar besok hari ulang tahunmu kan?"

"Heol! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku punya banyak mata-mata disekitarmu, makanya aku tahu. Dan bagaimana kalau dihari ulang tahunmu, kita pergi jalan-jalan. Kau mau?"

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Anggap saja ini kencan pertama kita sekaligus untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Kau setuju kan? Kalau begitu kita bertemu di taman kota saja. Nanti aku akan menemuimu di sana."

Senyuman lebar Taeyong langsung merekah dengan cepat, rona merah dipipinya terlihat jelas dihadapan Jaehyun. Anggukan cepat yang Taeyong berikan jadi jawaban yang Taeyong berikan sebagai persetujuan. Tangan kanannya terangkat dihadapan Jaehyun, lalu jari kelingkingnya mengacung didepan wajah Jaehyun.

"Janji ya?"

Saling menautkan jari kelingking keduanya dengan sangat erat, membuat janji pertama di antara keduanya.

"Baiklah, Aku janji.."

Taeyong harap Jaehyun tak hanya bicara omong kosong lalu mengabaikan janji yang telah mereka buat begitu saja.

Semoga saja..

.

.

.

Taeyong langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya kakinya ke arah ranjang. Ransel yang sempat tersandang pada punggungnya itu telah ditanggalkan lalu tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang empuk milik Taeyong. Tubuh kecilnya di hempaskan ke atas sana, berbaring dengan posisi telentang sambil memeluk erat sebuah bantal yang sempat tertata rapi di sisi ranjang. Satu helaan nafas Taeyong lolos begitu saja dari belah bibir cherry itu. Manik hitamnya mengarah ke atas langit-langit kamar yang kosong tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Sebelah tangannya langsung bergerak ke arah ransel miliknya, berusaha mengambil sesuatu dengan kelima jari lentiknya. Sekitar beberapa detik setelahnya, Taeyong telah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Tertata rapi dengan desain cantik berwarna silver itu menarik perhatian Taeyong dengan cepat, lalu nafasnya tertahan begitu saja.

 _Our Engagement..._ _Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung_

Taeyong mencoba untuk bersikap sedatar mungkin sambil terus memperhatikan kartu undangan yang ada dalam pegangannya. Nama dua orang itu ada disana, di dalam undangan pertunangan yang Taeyong dapatkan langsung dari Doyoung.

.

.

 **Flashback On**

"Ini untukmu, jangan lupa datang ya.."

Taeyong menaikan pandangannya ke arah sebuah kartu yang menghalangi pandangannya ke luar jendela dengan kepala yang bersandar pada meja belajarnya. Taeyong bangkit, membenarkan posisinya untuk kembali duduk dengan benar kemudian menatap ke arah sebuah kartu dengan dominasi warna silver itu di atas meja.

"Ini..."

"Undangan pertunanganku dengan Jaehyun. Bagus kan?"

Taeyong tak merespon, manik hitamnya masih sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana nama Jaehyun dan juga Doyoung terukir dengan sangat cantik di dalam kartu undangan. Senyuman hambar milik Taeyong muncul, nafasnya tercekat, lalu air mukanya berubah seketika. Belah bibirnya terbuka, tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar sebagai respon atas ucapan Doyoung barusan. Berusaha menarik nafas panjang untuk sekedar memperbaiki perasaannya.

"Aha, ini sangat bagus.."

Suaranya mendadak serak, pandangannya meredup lalu dadanya terasa sesak. Taeyong menaikan pandangannya sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Doyoung yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum mengejek, lalu seringai kecil itu muncul.

"Kau sudah lihat kan? Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Kau bilang kami tak punya hubungan, tapi sekarang aku membuktikannya padamu. Bahkan hubunganku dengan Jaehyun bisa dibilang punya ikatan yang sangat penting. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa perjuangan bodohmu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya itu membuahkan hasil? Tidak kan? Jaehyun lebih memilihku ketimbang dirimu Tae."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang bodoh dan tak berguna seperti yang kau bilang. Hasil yang aku dapatkan dengan cara baik-baik untuk Jaehyun akan punya hasil yang lebih bagus ketimbang mendapatkan Jaehyun dengan segala permainan kotor. Aku tanya padamu sekarang... Apa Jaehyun pernah bilang kalau ia menyukaimu? Apa Jaehyun pernah bilang kalau ia setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"

Doyoung bungkam dengan cepat. Rahangnya sempat mengeras selama beberapa detik, tapi kemudian seringai kecil itu muncul.

"Kalau Jaehyun tidak menyukaiku, lalu bagaimana mungkin dia setuju dengan perjodohan ini? Hei, kau tak tahu? Kami sudah siapkan kartu undangannya, dan aku punya satu untukmu juga kan? Kami juga sudah siapkan cincinnya, lalu persiapan lainnya juga sudah selesai. Apa itu semua masih belum cukup? Lagipula Jaehyun tak akan bisa menolak. Kami sudah buat kesepakatan antar keluarga. Kalau Jaehyun menolak perjodohan ini, maka semuanya akan berantakan."

"Huh?"

"Ah.. Kau tidak mengerti ucapanku ya? Baiklah, aku jelaskan. Jaehyun tidak akan bisa menolak perjodohan ini. Jaehyun itu anak baik kan? Jaehyun itu akan menurut kemauan orang tuanya. Ayah Jaehyun dan juga Ayahku melakukan investasi besar. Jadi sebagai jaminan, Ayahku minta pada Tuan Jung untuk menjodohkan Jaehyun denganku. Dan karena ini adalah pekerjaan yang besar, kalau Jaehyun sampai menolak, maka investasi akan dibatalkan dan perusahaan Tuan Jung yang akan kena imbasnya. Jadi kenapa aku harus takut kalau Jaehyun membatalkan pertunangan? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi kalau seandainya Jaehyun memang benar-benar anak yang patuh dengan orang tua."

Taeyong mencelos setelah semua perkataan Doyoung seakan-akan mengambil atensinya pada saat itu juga. Jaehyun tak pernah bicarakan ini dengannya, tentang rencana pertunangan, persiapan yang telah dilakukan sejauh ini, lalu tentang perusahaan keluarga. Jaehyun tak pernah katakan semuanya pada Taeyong, Jaehyun tak pernah memberi tahunya tentang masalah sebesar ini, tapi sekarang Taeyong justru tahu semuanya dari Doyoung, bukan dari Jaehyun secara langsung.

"Jangan lupa datang ya. Kami sangat membutuhkanmu didalam pesta. Ini undangan khusus, hanya orang tertentu yang bisa menyaksikan prosesi pertunangan secara langsung. Baiklah sampai bertemu tiga hari lagi."

Bahkan Jaehyun sendiri tak bilang kalau pertunangannya dengan Doyoung akan berlangsung tiga hari lagi. Memang apa susahnya bicara yang sejujurnya pada Taeyong?

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

.

* * *

Taeyong telah siap sepenuhnya. Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu sejak tadi masih berdiri didepan cermin sambil memperhatikan pantulan dirinya sambil tersenyum puas. Tatanan rambutnya kembali dirapikan, kemudian Taeyong kembali memeriksa penampilannya malam itu agar tak ada kesalahan. Cukup sederhana saja, Taeyong tak perlu memakai pakaian bagus ataupun mahal karena ini hanya kencan biasa dan dilakukan malam hari.

"Mark, aku keluar ya. Tolong jaga rumahnya."

"Hyung mau kemana?"

Suara teriakan Mark terdengar dari dalam kamar, pintu kamarnya langsung terbuka, lalu sosok tinggi itu segera menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar sambil memperhatikan sosok Hyung-nya itu dengan seksama.

"Mau keluar ya?"

"Aku sudah punya janji dengan Jaehyun. Kau tidak masalah kalau aku tinggal sendirian dirumau?"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan jaga rumahnya. Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya Hyung."

"Aku pergi, jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

"Iya Hyung.. aku tidak akan lupa. Hyung pergi kencan saja yang tenang, aku akan menunggu."

"Baiklah.."

"Ah iya, selamat ulang tahun ya Hyung~"

"Kau sudah katakan itu berkali-kali Mark, terima kasih."

Seulas senyuman simpul Taeyong langsung terbentuk pada kedua sudut bibirnya, menambahkan kesan cantik Taeyong yang semakin terlihat setiap kali sosok Taeyong tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya. Kedua kaki kecilnya langsung membawa Taeyong pergi dari depan pintu kamarnya, menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan langkah berat. Air mukanya langsung berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya, senyuman itu luntur dengan cepat, Taeyong juga akan terus menghela nafas disetiap langkahnya. Ada banyak yang Taeyong pikirkan, dan ini masalah Jaehyun dengan Doyoung. Taeyong sempat bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri mengenai masalah ini, lalu sekarang Taeyong sudah punya jawabannya. Ia juga perlu bicara dengan Jaehyun bagaimanapun caranya.

Suhu udaranya lumayan dingin, suara kendaraan yang lalu lalang disekitar menambah keramaian yang ada disekitar Taeyong. Tangan kirinya terangkat sedikit, setelah itu Taeyong memicingkan kedua matanya ke arah arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya kemudian menarik nafas dalam. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, menatap ke arah langit malam yang cukup gelap itu. Mendung, bahkan bulan saja tenggelam dibalik awan hitam yang semakin menambah kegelapan dimalam hari. Taeyong prediksikan kalau kemungkinan besarnya akan turun hujan dalam beberapa waktu yang akan datang, paling tidak ia hanya bisa berharap semoga bisa pulang kerumah tanpa harus kehujanan lalu berakhir dengan diberi ocehan singkat oleh adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Happy Birthday to You... Happy Birthday to You... Happy Birthday Happy Birthday.. Happy Birthday Taeyong..."

Manik hitam Taeyong masih tak bisa lepas dari sebuah tart mini yang muncul dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Suara husky Jaehyun seakan jadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Taeyong tentang darimana asalnya kue dengan sebuah lilin kecil di atasnya dengan nyanyian ulang tahun singkat yang telah Jaehyun berikan untuknya. Lelaki jangkung itu melangkah perlahan, masih memegang kue dengan lilin menyala itu kehadapan Taeyong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau bawa... Payung?"

"Ya,langitnya sedang mendung. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau seandainya turun hujan kan? Tiup lilinnya, lalu buat permohonan..."

Taeyong mengangguk dengan cepat, menarik nafas panjang lalu meniup lilin kecil itu dengan sekali hembusan nafas. Suara sorakan Jaehyun terdengar, lalu kue yang semula dibawa olehnya itu langsung diletakan disamping tubuh Taeyong ketika lelaki yang lebih kecil itu tengah menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan mengepal membuat permohonan. Lima menit, lalu Taeyong selesai dengan permohonan yang telah ia buat.

"Kau minta apa?"

"Apa saja, asalkan apa yang aku minta itu adalah hal positif. Kau tidak perlu tahu apapun karena ini rahasiaku."

"Okay, itu rahasiamu ya. Terserah kau saja, aku menurut saja."

Taeyong langsung terkekeh kecil sembari menyodorkan potongan kue yang telah terbagi dua kehadapan Jaehyun yang langsung membuka mulutnya sesuai permintaan Taeyong. Manik hitamnya masih tetap pada objek yang sama yang tengah memperhatikan Jaehyun dengan senyuman tipisnya sambil memegangi potongan kue sisa yang ada pada kedua tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu ayo tersenyum. Kau tersenyum seperti orang mati saja. Yang cerah sedikit, kalau seperti itu kan akan lebih cantik. Ayo habiskan kuenya, setelah itu kita jalan-jalan."

15 menit setelahnya, Jaehyun dan Taeyong telah berada jauh dari area taman kota. Sekedar berkeliling lalu membeli beberapa snack dipinggir jalan untuk mengganjal perut kosong. Melangkah beriringan sambil menautkan kelima jari satu sama lain.

"Mau makan es krim?"

"Es krim? Dimana?"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan belikan untukmu."

Jaehyun langsung melangkah pergi menjauhi Taeyong menuju kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari posisi Taeyong. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu hanya diam sambil memperhatikan bagaimana punggung lebar itu berlari menjauh dengan cepat. Taeyong kembali menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap ke langit hitam di atas sana. Semakin gelap, bahkan suhu dingin di sekitarnya semakin meningkat.

Lima menit setelahnya Jaehyun telah kembali dengan dua es krim dikedua tangannya. Tangan kanan Jaehyun terulur kehadapan Taeyong, menyerahkan es krim rasa coklat dengan taburan topping manis di atasnya.

"Apa tidak masalah makan es krim disaat seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini apanya?"

"Ku pikir akan hujan, kalau hujan udaranya pasti dingin kan?"

"Tenang saja, ayo makan dulu es krimnya. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk jalan-jalan sebelum larut malam."

Jaehyun langsung merangkul pundaknya dengan erat sambil menikmati es krim miliknya sendiri. Melangkah beriringan diantara keramaian para pengunjung lokal maupun turis asing yang tengah sibuk dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Taeyong tak terlalu banyak bicara, bahkan es krim miliknya saja hanya sempat dicicipi selama beberapa detik saja, dan sekarang Taeyong tak menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Pikirannya tertuju ke arah lain, tapi kedua kakinya masih melangkah mengikuti Jaehyun yang masih terus merangkulnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

Disaat seperti ini bagaimana bisa Jaehyun bersikap dengan tenangnya sedangkan acara pertunangannya akan dilangsungkan dua hari lagi. Jaehyun bilang masih ada banyak waktu untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi entah hanya Taeyong yang merasa kalau malam ini adalah kencan pertama dan juga terakhir mereka sebelum Jaehyun dijodohkan. Jaehyun terlihat cukup tenang, bahkan terlihat tak punya beban.

Kemudian ucapan Doyoung kembali muncul di dalam pikirannya. Soal keluarga dan juga investasi besar perusahaan. Apa itu artinya Jaehyun memang tak keberatan kalau seandainya mereka benar-benar dijodohkan? Bukankah Jaehyun bilang kalau rasa sukanya pada Doyoung masih ada sedikit? Bukan menghilang sepenuhnya dari dalam diri Jaehyun kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Taeyong? Kenapa disaat yang seharusnya jadi moment paling menyenangkan dan sangat ditunggu-tunggu olehnya justru jadi moment paling membingungkan sekaligus menyakitkan untuk Taeyong?

"Hei.. Es krim milikmu mencair Tae. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa melamun terus?"

"Uhh ti-tidak.. Aku cuma khawatir dengan Mark, soalnya dia sendirian dirumah."

"Kenapa pikirkan hal itu, tenang saja, Mark sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Ah iya Tae, tidak masalah kan kalau kita pergi ke Seoul Time Square sebentar? Kebetulan tempatnya dekat dari sini."

"Kau mau beli sesuatu?"

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Sekalian kita makan malam disana saja. Ayo, nanti keburu hujan deras."

.

.

.

Taeyong hanya diam ditempatnya sambil menatap keluar sana lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaehyun yang baru melangkah untuk pergi ke toilet. Ada banyak orang didalam sana, termasuk para pasangan muda seperti Taeyong yang tengah berkencan seperti biasanya. Suhu dingin masih meningkat, hanya saja hujan diluar sana sudah tidak terlalu deras seperti sebelumnya hingga semua orang harus berteduh di lobby Mall atau sekalian masuk untuk berbelanja.

Matanya mengerjap perlahan, lalu kedua kakinya melangkah keluar dengan perlahan. Taeyong tak peduli kalau nanti Jaehyun akan mencarinya karena telah pergi tanpa bicara dulu. Taeyong hanya ingin pulang, sendirian tanpa Jaehyun. Padahal kencan mereka baru berlangsung selama beberapa jam saja, tapi Taeyong akui ia tak mau melanjutkan semuanya lagi. Berada disekitar Jaehyun justru membuat Taeyong terus memikirkan masalah pertunangan dan juga hal yang ingin ia katakan dengan Jaehyun. Tapi Taeyong pikir ia masih butuh persiapan, maka dari itu Taeyong pikir akan lebih baik kalaunia pergi duluan sekalipun ia harus meninggalkan Jaehyun didalam Mall sebesar itu. Toh Jaehyun juga bukan anak kecil yang akan tersesat di dalam Mall.

Langkah kakinya semakin menjauhi area Time Square yang masih sangat ramai itu. Menembus tetesan hujan yang lumayan deras tanpa perlindungan payung sedikitpun. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis, tatapannya terlihat kosong tapi Taeyong masih melangkah perlahan dibawah guyuran hujan. Tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang mengatainya aneh atau sejenisnya hanya karena Taeyong berani hujan-hujanan dibawah derasnya hujan malam hari.

Lima menit... Sepuluh menit.. Taeyong habiskan waktu selama itu hanya dengan melangkah pergi menyusuri jalan trotoar yang basah karena guyuran hujan. Taeyong telah sepenuhnya menjauh, bahkan telah cukup jauh dari area Time Square yang bahkan tak terlihat lagi dari arah belakang.

SRET!

"Ugh sial..."

Satu umpatan kecil lolos dari bibir cherry Taeyong. Lelaki kecil itu mendesis kecil karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Tubuh pendeknya sempat terhuyung karena telah salah langkah dengan menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas entah sejak kapan. Segera membungkuk lalu berjongkok untuk mengikat tali sepatunya dengan kuat agar ia tak jatuh lagi nantinya. Tetesan air hujan yang semula membasahi tubuhnya itu mendadak berhenti mengguyur tubuhnya. Suara tetesan air yang terhalang sesuatu itu menarik perhatian Taeyong dengan langsung mendongakan kepalanya lalu Taeyong menahan nafas. Payung biru yang di klaim sebagai milik Jaehyun itu tengah beralih memayungkan Taeyong, lalu ada Jaehyun dibelakang sana. Memegangi payung untuk melindungi Taeyong dari derasnya hujan dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Jaehyun?"

"Kau sedang apa? Aku kaget karena kau menghilang."

Jaehyun langsung berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Taeyong, masih dengan payung ditangannya yang diposisikan di atas tubuh Taeyong, membiarkan tubuh jangkung miliknya terguyur oleh derasnya hujan yang semakin menjadi sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ambil payungnya, jangan sampai sakit karena hujan-hujanan."

Sepasang manik hitam Taeyong langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah Jaehyun dengan mata membesar, kepalanya terangkat sebentar lalu kembali menatap lurus ke arah Jaehyun sambil mendorong pelan payung milik Jaehyun.

"Payungi saja dirimu Jae, nanti kau juga sakit.."

Taeyong bangkit lalu kembali melangkah mendahului Jaehyun dengan kecepatan yang sama.

"Kenapa pergi?"

"Aku mau pulang saja.."

"Kau bisa menungguku kan? Kita bisa pulang bersama tanpa harus hujan-hujanan seperti ini."

Taeyong tak merespon dengan cepat, hanya sibuk melangkah didepan Jaehyun. Suara tetesan hujan yang terhalang payung itu terdengar jelas di atas kepalanya, membuat Taeyong lagi-lagi menengadahkan kepalanya lalu mendorong pelan pegangan payung itu ke arah belakang.

"Payungi dirimu sendiri Jae.. Lagipula kau hanya bawa satu kan?"

"Ah iya, salahku juga karena cuma bawa satu payung. Pakai saja, nanti kau masuk angin."

Taeyong refleks menghentikan langkah kakinya secara mendadak, diikuti dengan Jaehyun setelahnya. Manik hitamnya memicing kebelakang, lalu bibir cherry-nya kembali terbuka.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Kau payungi saja dirimu sendiri. Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana dengan acara pertunangannya?"

Hening.

Baik Taeyong maupun Jaehyun sama-sama tak bicara sedikitpun. Jaehyun tersentak, lidahnya mendadak kelu lalu detak jantungnya meningkat drastis. Taeyong segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Jaehyun. Melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang tersirat melalui sorot matanya yang tampak meredup.

"Taeyong.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahu masalah ini padaku Jae?"

"Taeyong.. Dengarkan aku, bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahu semua ini padamu, hanya saja aku butuh waktu yang tepat untuk bicara semuanya."

"Waktu yang tepat itu kapan? Mau sampai kapan kau rahasiakan ini dariku? Sampai kalian berdua telah resmi bertunangan?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu—"

"Jaehyun, kalau kau bicarakan ini sejak awal, aku akan berusaha membantumu menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi kau menyembunyikan semuanya, kemarin kau berbohong padaku kan? Aku tanya padamu apa kau sudah bicarakan semuanya dengan orang tuamu? Apa kau dan Doyoung akan melangsungkan acara pertunangan? Kenapa bohong?"

"Karena aku tak ingin menyusahkan siapapun."

Taeyong menarik nafas panjang, surai hitamnya diremas kuat lalu satu helaan nafas berat itu kembali lolos.

"Dengan semua yang kau lakukan, aku pikir kau memang belum bisa memberi kepercayaan padaku untuk ikut menyelesaikan masalah ini Jae.."

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Aku akan katakan semuanya hari ini, akan aku katakan pada keluargaku dan juga Doyoung kalau—"

"Jangan lakukan itu..."

"Taeyong.."

"Kalau kau lakukan semuanya, kalau kau batalkan acaranya, lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan keluargamu nanti?"

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah memikirkan masalah itu?! Aku tidak peduli dengan masalah itu, aku tidak butuh uang atau warisan perusahaan selagi aku bersamamu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membatalkan semuanya lalu mengecewakan keluargamu yang telah bersusah payah membangun perusahaan hingga sesukses sekarang? Pikirkan keluargamu, jangan pikirkan aku. Pikirkan kebahagiaan keluargamu, jangan pikirkan kebahagiaanku. Kau yang akan menjalani hidup, bukan aku. Semuanya bergantung pada Doyoung kan? Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang menurut orang tuamu harus kau lakukan. Kau satu-satunya anak di keluargamu kan? Mereka akan membutuhkanmu sebagai pewaris dan juga anak yang akan membahagiakan orang tua."

"Lee Taeyong hentikan."

"Aku memang menyukaimu sejak lama, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan denganmu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa jadi orang yang egois kan? Mementingkan diri sendiri tapi menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain. Aku bukan orang seperti itu dan tak ingin jadi orang seperti itu sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak mau egois... Aku mungkin tak bisa lakukan banyak hal denganmu, tapi semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Hanya dengan tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya saja aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan itu. Bisa merayakan ulang tahunku denganmu lalu kencan denganmu bahkan sudah lebih dari apapun. Terima kasih banyak untukmu Jaehyun..."

"Taeyong, berhenti bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak mau lakukan semuanya. Beri aku waktu dan aku akan katakan semuanya pada semua orang kalau aku hanya mencintaimu, bukan Doyoung atau siapapun. Aku akan katakan pada semua orang kalau aku tidak butuh uang atau harta apapun. Bahkan kalau mereka mau menghapus namaku dari nama keluarga Jung maka aku tidak masalah. Tolong jangan lakukan ini Tae.. Ku mohon."

Matanya memanas, lalu butiran bening itu telah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tetesan hujan yang semakin deras itu menyamarkan semuanya, air mata Taeyong tak terlihat karena menyatu dengan tetesan hujan, tapi Jaehyun tahu persis kalau Taeyong memang tengah menangis samar di hadapannya. Matanya memerah, air mukanya juga semakin memberi tahu kalau Taeyong memang tak baik-baik saja.

"Jaehyun..."

Taeyong kembali membuka suara, diikuti dengan sebuah senyuman getir yang terpatri dengan cukup sulit dikedua sudut bibirnya. Melangkah maju selangkah demi selangkah lebih dekat. Kedua kakinya berjinjit untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Jaehyun secara langsung. Manik hitamnya tertutup perlahan, wajah cantiknya bergerak maju lalu bibir cherry miliknya disatukan dengan bibir kissable milik Jaehyun. Masih dengan mata terpejam, kedua tangannya mengalungi leher milik sosok yang lebih tinggi, melumat perlahan bibir Jaehyun yang basah karena terguyur hujan dengan sangat amatir, tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Menahan detak jantungnya sekaligus isakannya yang semakin menjadi.

Jaehyun langsung menarik tengkuk Taeyong untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya, lalu tangan yang satunya lagi menarik pinggang Taeyong untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu Jaehyun tak ingin membuang banyak waktu. Bibir milik Jaehyun mulai bergerak, memagut bibirnya dengan lembut hingga Taeyong tapi disertai dengan sedikit penekanan. Taeyong masih setia menutup matanya, menikmati setiap lumatan lembut yang Jaehyun lakukan.

Sedangkan benda lunak tak bertulang itu tengah menjelajahi gua hangat milik Taeyong sejak beberapa saat yang lalu saat Taeyong membuka akses bagi Jaehyun. Dibawah derasnya hujan, ditempat umum, saling memagut satu sama lain tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Jaehyun langsung melepaskan pagutannya dengan cepat begitu Taeyong memberi isyarat untuk segera mengakhiri semuanya sekarang. Wajah cantik Taeyong merah padam dengan nafas tak beraturan. Lalu Jaehyun hanya diam sambil meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu memperhatikan wajah cantik Taeyong yang masih merah padam itu.

"Tae..."

"Jaehyun, terima kasih.."

Taeyong tersenyum getir, tangan kananya terulur kehadapan Jaehyun dengan perlahan. Senyuman di wajahnya masih terus dipertahankan oleh Taeyong sekalipun perasaannya tak bisa dikatakan baik untuk saat ini. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Jaehyun ikut mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut uluran tangan Taeyong dengan berat hati, masih dengan raut wajah yang sama.

"Selamat untukmu dan juga Doyoung, Jung Jaehyun. Terima kasih untuk waktunya, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Taeyong langsung menarik tangannya menjauh, tersenyum tipis ke arah Jaehyun lalu membungkukkan tubuh kecilnya sebagai rasa terima kasihnya selama ini. Taeyong kembali berbalik arah, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian ditengah derasnya hujan pada saat itu.

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya baik Taeyong dan juga Jaehyun sama-sama membenci hujan.

.

.

"Taeyong Hyung sudah sembuh?"

Yang disebutkan namanya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mark dengan cepat, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu Hyung mau kemana?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Johnny.."

"Mau ke acara pertunangan ya?"

Pergerakan Taeyong langsung terhenti, lalu air mukanya mendadak berubah. Taeyong kembali memberikan anggukan sebagai jawabannya lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah Mark.

"Baiklah, hati-hati.."

"Tentu.. Sampai nanti Mark."

Kedua kaki kurusnya langsung membawa Taeyong pergi keluar rumah dengan pakaian rapi tapi tidak masuk kedalam kesan mewah. Arloji ditangannya diperiksa untuk memastikan apakah Taeyong akan membuat Johnny menunggu atau tidak, lalu sedetik kemudian langkahnya melambat secara perlahan. Bukankah Taeyong memang sengaja memperlambat langkahnya agar ia bisa pulang dengan cepat tanpa harus melihat prosesinya dari awal sampai akhir?

Tempat yang sengaja disewa untuk pesta kecil-kecilan itu kebetulan tak terlalu jauh dengan daerah tempat tinggal Taeyong. Hanya sekitar dua kilometer, hanya dengan naik taksi atau sejenisnya maka Taeyong akan sampai dengan selamat.

15 menit setelahnya Taeyong telah sampai pada tempat tujuan, padahal ia yakin betul kalau taksi yang dinaikinya sudah kelewat pelan agar waktunya bisa berjalan dengan cepat, tapi sialnya Taeyong sekarang. Dari luar gedung hanya ada beberapa karangan bunga berisi ucapan selamat dan lain-lain, tak ada banyak orang yang berdiri diluar gedung, bahkan bisa dihitung jari.

Taeyong masih tak bicara, hanya sekedar menelusur ke dalam gedung yang bisa dibilang lumayan ramai itu. Kedua kakinya melangkah masuk dengan sangat pelan dan dengan berat hati. Ruangan dihias sedemikian rupa hingga menimbulkan kesan cantik disetiap penjuru ruangan, tamu-tamu tertentu mulai terlihat dari posisi Taeyong sekarang. Lumayan ramai, karena ini hanya sekedar pertunangan, bukan acara pernikahan.

Taeyong bisa langsung menemukan Johnny yang masih berdiri diantara tiang-tiang penyangga bangunan, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah sembuh dari demamnya hnggg?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku masih terlihat sakit? Tidak kan?"

'Tapi kalau hatimu yang sakit maka percuma saja...'

"Belum dimulai ya?"

"Sedang menyampaikan maksud lamaran dari pihak Jaehyun. Kau mau duduk atau disini saja?"

"Disini saja sudah cukup, aku tidak mau disini terlalu lama."

Johnny memilih diam sambil memperhatikan Taeyong yang tengah melihat prosesi penyampaian dengan wajah lesunya. Obsidian hitam Taeyong menangkap sosok Jaehyun dengan setelan classic tuxedo formal berwarna hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang menawan. Sama halnya dengan Taeyong, Jaehyun juga tengah melihat Taeyong dari atas altar, berhadapan dengan Doyoung bak calon pengantin pernikahan.

Waktu berjalan cukup lama, dan sekarang adalah waktu penyampaian ketetapan hati kedua pasangan. Kedua pihak keluarga akan saling menanyakan anak mereka masing-masing untuk ketersediaannya dalam melangsungkan acara pertunangan.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Lee Taeyong?"

Suara bass Johnny sedikit menggema didalam ruangan, mengalihkan perhatian Jaehyun dan juga Doyoung, tapi Jaehyun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya antara harus menjalankan semuanya atau menolak pertunangan sialan ini. Taeyong dan Johnny menghilang dari dalam ruangan, dan bisa dipastikan kalau dua orang itu memang telah pergi meninggalkan acara yang bahkan belum terselesaikan.

"Taeyong.. Kenapa pergi?"

"Perutku mual, jadi aku mau istirahat saja, Mark sudah melarangku pergi, tapi aku masih saja pergi. Sekarang aku jadi sakit lagi kan?"

Masih melangkah mendahului Johnny dengan suara bergetar, langkah kakinya kelewat lambat hingga Johnny bisa menyusul lalu memblokir akses Taeyong dari arah depan.

"Kau bukannya sakit.. Tapi kau mau pulang karena Jaehyun kan?".

"Tidak.."

"Taeyong jangan menipuku lagi, aku sudah lihat semuanya sekarang. Jangan menangis, aku ada disini, okay? Tenanglah, ada aku disampingmu, berhenti menangis Tae.. Jangan menangis.."

Tapi Taeyong akui ia tak bisa untuk tak menangis sekarang. Perasaannya sedang campur aduk sekarang, dan rasa sakit hatinya lebih besar ketimbang yang lainnya. Terkadang berkorban itu memang selalu ada resikonya, dan terkadang orang yang berkorban demi kebaikan tak selama akan bahagia.

.

.

.

10 menit telah berlalu, dan Jaehyun mulai gelisah. Acara pertukaran cincin sudah akan dimulai, bahkan cincinnya sudah disiapkan dihadapan Jaehyun dan juga Doyoung. Simbol pengikat hubungan antara Jaehyun dan juga Doyoung itu seakan jadi momok tersendiri yang membuat Jaehyun menolak semuanya didalam hati. Matanya bergerak gelisah kesana kemari, memperhatikan tamu undangan sambil menarik nafas. Sebelah tangannya merogoh sesuatu didalam jas yang dikenakannya, mengintip sekilas lalu Jaehyun menggenggam sepasang cincin perak itu dari dalam saku sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Jaehyun sudah siapkan cincin lain untuknya dan juga Taeyong pada hari ulang tahun Taeyong malam itu, tapi Taeyong terlanjur menanyakan semuanya hingga Jaehyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi cincinnya sebagai hadiah untuk Taeyong.

Sang juru bicara kembali membuka suara, mengucapkan terima kasih pada pihak keluarga lalu mempersilahkan pasangan untuk memasangkan cincin pertunangan dijari masing-masing. Jaehyun membeku sambil menelan salivanya dengan berat hati. Detak jantungnya meningkat 2 kali lebih cepat padahal ini hanya prosesi pertunangan dengan Doyoung, bukan pernikahan.

Tangan kanannya terangkat sedikit dengan gemetar, berusaha meraih cincin didalam kotak tapi Jaehyun tak ingin melakukannya. Jaehyun langsung menarik tangannya untuk menjauh, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha tak peduli dengan beberapa tamu undangan yang mulai berbisik satu sama lain.

"Doyoung, maafkan aku..."

Lalu sekarang Jaehyun telah buat keputusannya sendiri dengan memilih meninggalkan Doyoung lalu berlari keluar dengan cepat, tak peduli dengan suara teriakan Ayahnya yang terus memanggil namanya dari dalam sana.

'Lee Taeyong...'

Jaehyun hanya punya satu tujuan untuk saat ini. Yaitu memperjuangkan Taeyong sesuai dengan janjinya waktu itu.

* * *

"Taeyong, sudah ku bilang berhenti menangis. Kenapa kau tidak mau dengar?"

Taeyong tak merespon ucapan Johnny. Tangisannya semakin menjadi setiap kali Johnny memintanya berhenti, tapi Taeyong tetap tak bisa berhenti sedikitpun.

"Taeyong..."

Lelaki jangkung itu membawa tubuh kecil yang masih bergetar itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya, mencoba menenangkan Taeyong sambil mengelusi punggung sempit itu dengan lembut. Isakan Taeyong semakin menjadi, dan Johnny pastikan kalau kemeja yang dikenakannya sekarang sudah mulai basah karena airmata Taeyong merembes masuk.

"John.."

"Taeyong, jangan menangis ku bilang."

"Bagaimana aku..bisa berhenti... Ja-Jaehyun..."

"Taeyong sadarlah, kalau kau memang tak bisa melepaskan Jaehyun lalu kenapa kau lakukan semuanya? Hanya untuk membuat keluarga Jaehyun bahagia? Apa Jaehyun pernah berjuang untukmu? Tidak kan? Kenapa harus menangis hanya karena Jaehyun?"

"John.. Kau tak mengerti.. Ak-aku menyukainya sejak lama, di-dia bahkan—".

"Lalu bagaimana denganku Tae?".

"H-Huh?"

"Kalau Jaehyun memang tak bisa bersamamu, lalu kenapa? Aku ada disini, aku yang akan gantikan Jaehyun, aku yang akan membahagiakanmu disini."

"John..."

"Taeyong, sekarang aku butuh jawabanmu. Apa aku bisa jadi orang yang menggantikan Jaehyun dihatimu?"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban sedikitpun yang Taeyong berikan selain mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Johnny dengan penuh tanda tanya didalam pikirannya.

.

.

 **Tebece**

.

.

Terangkanlah~ :v panjang bener njir, kirain gak sebanyak ini. Mohon maaf kalau kepanjangan. Gw juga gtw ngetik apaan, pusing intinya mah. :v maaf juga karena sebelumnya saya gak bisa update cepet Bikos masuk sekolah, jadi kan gak mungkin mau ngelanjut. Baru megang hp udah diocehin juga. Aneh ya chapter ini? Emang bener, Bikos gw kehilangan chemistry gegara kelasnya di acak lagi/hngggg/.

Well, yuyut gak janji bakal up cepet ya, tapi bakalan dilanjut kok. Karena yuyut masuk kelas 12 juga, jadi pengen bagi waktu buat belajar/eakkk/ :v. Apa ya? Hnggg... Ya, jadi... Gw mempermainkan kalian dulu ya. Jaehyun dijodohin tapi Jaehyun udah nolak, tapi diwaktu bersamaan Johnny ngejedor Ty -_- hayo loh mas, terima yang mana. Soalnya kalo datar aja, ntar kurang greget) :v :v Oh ya, soal jodoh buat Doyoung.. Keknya yuyut gak bakal masukin new cast, Bikos lagi mager :v jadi anggep aja Doyoung udah punya yang lain nanti/kapan?/

Dan buat Johnny, heung... Maaf banget buat **Koko** **bop21** karna keknya gw gak bakal ngejodohin Johnny sama Taeil, soalnya gw emang belum punya feel buat ngetik ff mereka. Tolong maafin gw ya, harap maklum ya, jadi disini gw kasih johnny ke ten. Gpp kan? Gpp ya? Aduh gimana nih? Gak marah kan?

Percayalah saya apa yang saya ketik ini. Apalagi gw gak bisa login lewat fb, gtw kenapa -_- ingin ku mengumpat. Di anjurkan jangan baca malem, takut ngantuk :v Oke... Hngggg... Gw mau ngasih qotd lagi, jadi tolong dijawab ya.

 **QOTD** : ini endingnya mau kek mana? Jawab ya, bikos gw takut endingnya gak sesuai ekspektasi para pemirsa (?) :v

Oke dah, karena jari gw udah keriting..

A big thanks for...

 **mtxgdvtzk:** makasih keps jebolnya, ku terhura mak(?) /otw lempar tabung oksigen/ kiss scene nyusul aja yeth :v lelah dedeq :v

 **Shitao47:** Ini kan ff Jaeyong, makanya banyak Jaeyong, Markchan Cuma tambahan doang biar rame. Maaf kalo gak sweet, setidaknya saya sudah berusaha.

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha:** iya ya, kurang lama marahnya :v

 **Seung yeon Kang:** aduh iya mereka ium ium :v iya Jae, batalin perjodohannya, iya jae, lu cocoknya sama Ty, iya yuk, kibar kolor jaeyong :v /efek stres/

 **Kokobop21:** Prok prok prok, ganti uname mulu :v gpp gpp. Hehe.. Jangan marah ya bikos gw gak bisa jodohin Johnil disini. Jangan marah ya, plisssss... Kenapa gak gw jodohin si Johnil? Bikos gw bingung kalo Seandainya Johnil, terus DY sama sapa? Karena sesungguhnya saya tidak tahu siapa yang pantas jadi pasangannya DY :v Gpp kan? Bukannya gak mau ngabulin, tapi karena saya gak bisa bikos bingung tingkat dewa.

 **Yuta ikemen:** Well, Taeyong kagak letoy kok. Emang sengaja gw buat kek ginj, antara seneng gak seneng sama pengakuan Jaehyun tapi dia gak kepedean bener gegara Jaehyun udah jujur /apa sih

 **ROXX h:** /giring ketempat karaoke/ :v ruqyah ada DY, ku ikhlas kok :') gak usah nyuruh gw perbanyak kiss scene :v ku tak sanggup :v yang lebih hawt ntaran, tunggu dua bulan lagi biar gw 17 :v yeahhh.. Anda adalah setan dimana mana/canda/ Sewa aja johnny nya, gpp kok, ku ikhlas, selama lu kagak nyewa yuta buat mgopi bareng :v ntar yang ada kopi lu dikasih micin sebagai pengganti gula /apasih

 **:** Wah... Akhirnya bisa login, ku turut bahagia karena bisa login lagi disini curcol aja gpp, ku siap dengarkan :v

 **Jilly Choi:** Berani berbuat berani bertanggung jawab/ eaaaakkk/ makanya Jaehyun mutusin buat ninggalin acara terus ngejer Taeyong yang lagi dijedor oom John :v hehe, gw emang ngerubah jalan sedikit, biar gak datar amat. Sorry ya :v doakan semoga bisa fast update.

 **Jahekota:** Udah dilanjut, makasihJeffjung: itulah indahnya jadi Taeyong :v Johnny baik kagak :v duyung ntar gw balikin aja kelaut biar kelar :v

 **Guest:** alhamdulillah

 **Guest:** iya ini udah

 **Guest:** ini tiga review satu reader?

 **seung yeon kang 2** : Dan soal typo :v :v hehehe, kok segitunya amat v: kok akunnya Seung Yeon Kang gak bisa dibuka? dan kenapa gw gak bisa login lewat fb T_T

Oke, jariku keriting, bye.. :v :v


	8. Chapter 8

Tak ada jawaban, yang Taeyong lakukan hanya diam sambil menatap lurus ke arah Johnny tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Apa maksudmu John?"

"Aku yakin kau mengerti tanpa perlu ku beritahu Tae."

Manik hitamnya mengerjap pelan, nafasnya tertahan lalu pandangannya menurun.

"Kau aneh John. Kenapa kau tanyakan sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya."

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Mau sampai kapan kau berpegang teguh pada pendirian konyolmu itu Tae?"

"John dengarkan aku, ini mungkin memang bodoh. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan semua orang tentang ini. Bahkan sekalipun kau bilang pendirianku ini hanya hal bodoh, aku tetap tak peduli. Cobalah untuk mengerti, aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaanmu John, tapi maaf.. Aku tidak menyukaimu lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Karena itu aku minta padamu, hentikan semua ini. Ada orang lain yang lebih baik daripada aku kan? Coba buka matamu, lihat ke sekeliling dan coba temukan seseorang yang aku maksudkan. Jangan menutup matamu hanya untukku, tapi bukalah matamu untuk orang lain. Dan biarkan aku mengambil keputusan untuk tetap menunggu Jaehyun."

"Lee Taeyong.."

SRET!

Tubuh kecil Taeyong langsung tersentak kuat begitu sebelah tangannya ditarik dengan tiba-tiba dari arah belakang tubuhnya, membuat lelaki kecil itu membulatkan matanya dengan cepat di ikuti dengan sebuah cengkeraman kuat pada pergelangan tangannya. Taeyong telah berpindah posisi, tersembunyi dibalik tubuh jangkung milik Jaehyun yang datang entah dari mana. Nafasnya yang terengah seakan memberikan jawaban bahwa Jaehyun baru saja menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh hanya dengan kedua kakinya.

"Kau sudah dapatkan jawabannya, jadi hentikan John!"

Suara husky itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Taeyong dan juga Johnny, terdengar pelan tapi penuh penekanan. Manik hitamnya masih memicing ke arah Johnny, lalu sebelah tangannya masih tetap mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kecil itu hingga membuat Taeyong meringis kecil.

"J-Jaehyun.."

"Johnny, maaf. Aku tidak ingin ada keributan yang ditimbulkan hanya karena Taeyong. Aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik, aku juga ingin jelaskan semuanya padamu dan juga Taeyong. Karena itu tolong dengarkan aku."

Cengkeraman di tangannya mulai mengendur, yang lebih kecil langsung menarik tangannya perlahan sembari menaikkan pandangannya ke arah sosok Jaehyun yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan tuxedo lengkap.

"Kau tak bisa paksakan Taeyong untuk menyukaimu kan? Semua orang berhak memilih, bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Kalau kau yang ada diposisi Taeyong aku yakin kau juga tak ingin dipaksa seperti ini kan? Tolong mengerti dengan situasinya, tolong mengerti dengan perasaan Taeyong, tolong—"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Taeyong? Tidak pernah kan?"

"Maka dari itu biarkan aku menebus semuanya. Aku tahu aku punya banyak kesalahan dengan Taeyong. Aku janji akan lakukan semuanya untuk menebus kesalahanku. Dan aku mohon mengertilah John. Seperti yang sudah Taeyong katakan padamu, Taeyong hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih daripada itu. Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus meminta Taeyong untuk berbalik menyukaimu. Kau tak bisa memaksa Taeyong untuk menyukaimu, dan Taeyong juga tak bisa dipaksa untuk menyukaimu. Semuanya muncul dengan sendirinya. Percayalah akan ada orang lain yang jauh lebih baik dan lebih mengerti ketimbang Taeyong. Akan ada orang yang mencintaimu dengan sendirinya tanpa sebuah paksaan John. Aku tahu aku salah, dan aku benar-benar ingin menebus semuanya. Aku berjanji padamu, kau tidak suka melihat Taeyong sedih ataupun terluka kan? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membiarkan semuanya terjadi lagi, aku janji tidak akan membuat Taeyong menangis karena kesalahan yang ku lakukan. Semuanya tidak akan terulang lagi. Dan kalau aku mengingkari janjiku padamu, terserah kau mau apa. Kau bisa pukul aku sepuasnya, atau mungkin kau bisa mengambil Taeyong. Tapi untuk saat ini biarkan aku lakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan untuk Taeyong. Beri Jung Jaehyun sialan ini kesempatan dan akan aku buktikan padamu John. Kau bisa bertemu dengan Taeyong kapan saja, aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk pergi dengan Taeyong selama beberapa waktu, tapi jangan bawa Taeyong pergi dariku."

Hening.

Tak ada respons dari yang lebih tinggi. Johnny masih diam, menatap lurus ke arah Jaehyun dan juga Taeyong dari balik punggung Jaehyun. Satu detik setelahnya Johnny hanya menarik nafas panjang, lalu melangkah pergi selangkah demi selangkah tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"John.."

"Johnny.. Kau mau ke mana?"

"Hei Seo Youngho!"

Mulai menjauh dan semakin menjauh, Johnny dengar suara teriakan Taeyong, tapi ia tak ingin berhenti barang selangkah pun. Jaehyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menangkup pipi tirus itu lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Biarkan Johnny sendiri. Dia hanya butuh waktu, berdoalah semoga Johnny akan baik-baik saja."

Setidaknya Jaehyun benar, Johnny memang butuh waktu untuk semua kebenaran menyakitkan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kakinya terhenti persis di depan gerbang rumahnya yang tertutup rapat, di ikuti dengan Jaehyun yang masih mengekori Taeyong dari arah belakang. Menarik nafas panjang lalu Taeyong menggigit bibirnya pelan, membalik tubuh kecilnya dengan cepat lalu menaikkan pandangannya ke arah Jaehyun.

"Sudah sampai, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Terima kasih.."

"Maksudmu apa? Setelah semuanya kau menyuruh aku pulang begitu saja?"

"Kau memang harus pulang ke rumah Jaehyun."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau pulang. Aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah itu kalau semua orang di sana masih memaksaku untuk melakukan pertunangan. Jika aku pulang maka semuanya pasti akan terulang lagi dan aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Biarkan aku di sini, aku tidak mau melakukan apa pun dengan Doyoung. Aku sudah berjanji pada Johnny kalau aku tidak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Jadi Lee Taeyong, jangan buat aku melanggar janjiku kalau kau masih ingin aku bersamamu."

Perkataan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong menahan napas seraya menggigit bibirnya pelan. Taeyong hanya ingin membuat Jaehyun mengerti dengan situasi, tapi ia tahu persis kalau lelaki jangkung itu bukan tipikal orang yang mudah di bujuk. Dan Taeyong akui perkataan Jaehyun memang ada benarnya. Kalau Taeyong melepas Jaehyun, maka masalahnya akan semakin banyak, terutama antara Johnny dan juga Jaehyun.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin kau pulang ke rumah."

"Aku sudah pulang ke rumah..."

"Huh?"

Jaehyun langsung tersenyum halus, dimple miliknya terbentuk dengan sangat manis lalu Jaehyun melangkah mendekat. Menghapus jarak selangkah demi selangkah antara dirinya juga Taeyong. Tubuh kecil itu segera di bawa masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Taeyong lalu belah bibirnya terbuka dengan cepat.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah rumahku. Ke mana pun aku pergi maka aku akan kembali lagi padamu. Aku tidak ingin pergi lagi dari rumah ini, jadi biarkan aku tetap di sini sampai semuanya kembali normal."

Manik hitamnya dan tersembunyi dibalik pundak benar itu hanya mengerjap pelan lalu tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya bergerak untuk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang sedikit merona. Helaian surai hitam Taeyong terasa menggelitik perpotongan leher Jaehyun karena pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh yang lebih kecil, tapi Jaehyun tak peduli. Kedua tangan milik Taeyong terasa melingkar pada pinggang Jaehyun, semakin mempererat dekapan Jaehyun dan semakin menghapus jarak.

Mungkin Jaehyun benar, tapi bukan berarti Taeyong bersalah di sini. Taeyong memang harus mengerti situasi yang sedang Jaehyun alami dengan tidak memaksanya untuk pulang. Bagaimanapun Jaehyun sedang butuh perlindungan Taeyong. Dan bagaimanapun Taeyong harus siap dengan resiko yang akan dihadapinya setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jaehyun?"

Suasana sepi langsung Taeyong dapati begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dan ia tak menemukan siapa pun di dalam kamar pribadinya. Kedua kakinya melangkah masuk lebih jauh dengan sebuah t-shirt berwarna hitam polos milik Mark. Suara gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi seakan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Taeyong. Jaehyun ada di dalam sana, tengah sibuk membersihkan diri entah sejak kapan tapi yang ia memang harus menunggu untuk beberapa waktu.

T-shirt hitam dalam pegangannya langsung berpindah tempat ke atas tempat tidur dan Taeyong bersiap untuk pergi. Hanya saja suara getaran yang menyapa indra pendengarannya membuat perhatian lelaki kecil itu teralihkan dengan cepat ke atas meja, lebih tepatnya ke arah ponsel milik Jaehyun yang tengah bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk untuk Jaehyun. Taeyong melangkah mendekat ke arah meja, meraih benda persegi yang terus bergetar. Layar ponsel itu terus berkedip dengan menampilkan nama Doyoung dalam aksara Hangeul.

Taeyong terdiam sambil melirik ke arah ponsel milik Jaehyun dengan tangan yang mulai bergerak untuk meraih ponsel yang masih terus bergetar itu. Jemarinya bergetar, pikirannya masih berada dalam dua keputusan antara harus mengangkat panggilan Doyoung atau sebaliknya.

Tapi tepat sebelum lelaki kurus itu menentukan keputusan akhirnya, seseorang dari arah belakang telah merebut ponsel dalam pegangannya dengan cepat hingga membuat Taeyong tersentak keras lalu langsung mengecek ke arah belakang. Tatapan tajam itu mengarah pada Taeyong, lalu wajah datar Jaehyun seakan menjadi pelengkap dari tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"A-aku.. Ta-tadi ada yang menelepon."

Ponsel miliknya langsung dilempar ke atas tempat tidur, lalu Jaehyun mulai bergerak maju, semakin mendekat ke arah Taeyong hingga yang lebih kecil benar-benar dibuat terpojok oleh adanya meja di belakang tubuhnya.

Surai hitam yang basah, wajah tampan yang juga sedikit basah telah terpampang nyata di hadapan Taeyong. Cukup menarik untuk dilihat, setidaknya Taeyong masih berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin meningkat saat Jaehyun memajukan wajahnya. Menyatukan kening basahnya dengan kening Taeyong yang tertutup poni manisnya. Manik hitamnya telah mengambil atensi Taeyong pada saat itu juga, bahkan Taeyong akui ia tak ingin berkedip hanya karena tatapan lurus Jaehyun yang seakan-akan mengunci tatapan Taeyong.

"Jangan terima panggilan apa pun dari mereka. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku hanya ingin tenang di sini untuk sementara waktu."

"O-okay.. Tidak akan aku ulangi."

Suara husky Jaehyun menggema di telinganya, deru napas yang hangat itu menerpa wajahnya, dan Taeyong yakin kedua pipinya mulai bersemu tanpa alasan hanya karena Jaehyun berpenampilan seperti ini di hadapannya. Well, harap mengerti kalau Taeyong hanya belum terbiasa dengan ini.

"Ada masalah? Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

"Ti-tidak.. Di sini agak panas, aku memang kurang tahan dengan udara panas. Hehe"

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku tidak kepanasan?"

"Itu kan karena kau baru selesai mandi. Hahaha okay, menjauh sedikit Jaehyun. Ini terlalu dekat."

Telapak tangannya langsung mendarat pada dada telanjang itu untuk menjaga jarak antar tubuhnya dan juga Jaehyun. Lelaki jangkung itu langsung menurunkan pandangannya untuk menatap kedua tangan kecil Taeyong di bawah sana, satu detik kemudian kepalanya terangkat, tersenyum lucu ke arah Taeyong lalu mengerjap pelan.

"Ah aku paham, wajahmu memerah karena ini? Karena aku cuma pakai handuk? Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat lebih seksi hmm?"

Dengan sengaja Jaehyun mengusak helaian rambutnya yang masih basah. Menyeringai kecil lalu memercikkan wajah cantik Taeyong dengan tetesan air yang berasal dari usakan rambutnya.

"Hei! Jangan main-main! Ini tidak lucu. Cepat pakai bajumu dan turun untuk makan malam."

Suara kekehan Jaehyun terdengar mengejek, ditambah dengan wajah menyebalkan Jaehyun yang terpampang nyata di hadapan Taeyong hingga yang lebih kecil di buat geram. Manik hitam Jaehyun masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada Taeyong, kedua tangannya berangkat lalu menangkup pipi tirus itu sambil mengusap-usap kedua pipinya dengan ibu jari.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan pakai baju. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, nanti wajahmu semakin jelek."

Satu kecupan singkat resmi mendarat pada bibir cherry Taeyong yang masih mencebil di depan Jaehyun. Meninggalkan kesan shock bagi Taeyong lalu meninggalkan senyuman manis yang Jaehyun berikan pada Taeyong. Surai hitam itu di usak kasar, lalu belah bibirnya kembali terbuka.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering mencium bibirmu kalau kau sering merajuk seperti ini. Kekasihnya Jung Jaehyun tidak boleh merajuk terus."

"Hei sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu?!"

"Sejak kapan?"

Jaehyun langsung menoleh ke setiap penjuru ruangan, lalu terhenti persis pada jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok kemudian kembali menatap Taeyong.

"Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan sejak aku menciummu barusan. Anggap ciuman itu sebagai pernyataan cintaku, paham?"

"Sejak kapan kau bersikap konyol seperti ini Jung Jaehyun?!"

Sejujurnya Taeyong punya banyak pertanyaan menapa suasananya sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Jaehyun di masa lalu bukan Jaehyun yang ia lihat sekarang. Jaehyun yang dulu sering mengacuhkan sekaligus menyakiti Taeyong mendadak tergantikan dengan Jaehyun yang lebih sering berkata manis dan selalu berusaha menghibur Taeyong setiap detik. Well, mungkin semuanya telah di mulai. Mungkin Jaehyun tengah dalam tahap menebus semua kesalahannya. Dan Taeyong harap Jaehyun tak akan mengulangi semuanya.

.

.

.

Hamparan rerumputan hijau yang berasosiasi menjadi lapangan sepak bola itu terpampang nyata di depan mata. Cuaca yang lumayan panas, beberapa orang yang sibuk lalu lalang di sekitar taman sekolah. Langkah kaki lelaki kecil asal Thailand itu terhenti dengan cepat dan terlalu mendadak. Manik hitamnya langsung tertuju ke arah bahu lebar yang terlihat dari balik batang pohon castanea yang besar.

Kaleng soda dalam pegangan tangannya di remas pelan untuk menyalurkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak meningkat sedikit demi sedikit. Ten mencoba untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya, menahan napas lalu berdehem sejenak. Memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri sosok yang lebih tinggi dengan langkah pelan.

"Hei John.. Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Kepala milik Johnny langsung menoleh ke samping kanan ketika tempat kosong disebelahnya telah diisi oleh Ten yang datang entah dari mana. Senyum manisnya terbentuk persis di hadapan wajah Johnny. Lalu anggukan itu muncul sebagai jawabannya, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan tanpa bicara.

Canggung.

Ten akui atmosfer di antara keduanya benar-benar terasa kaku dan kurang nyaman. Sebelah kakinya hanya menghentak-hentak tanah di bawah sana, melirik ke arah Johnny dengan sekilas lalu Ten kembali menarik nafas panjang.

"Ada masalah?"

"Masalah apa? Tidak ada.."

"Benarkah? Tentang Tae..yong?"

Iris matanya langsung bergerak melirik halus ke arah Ten, satu detik setelahnya kepala Johnny telah beralih ke samping kanan. Melemparkan tatapan lurus dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku..tidak bermaksud untuk membicarakan ini. Tapi..sejujurnya aku juga sedikit penasaran dengan kalian berdua. Dan juga kejadian kemarin, ku dengar Jaehyun membatalkan acaranya. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau dan Taeyong..."

Seringai kecil itu muncul setelah perkataan Ten barusan. Johnny mulai mengubah posisi tubuhnya, meregangkan otot tubuhnya lalu bersandar pada batang pohon di belakang sana.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, semuanya masih sama. Mungkin rasanya agak sedikit aneh kalau aku bertemu dengan Taeyong ataupun Jaehyun."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?"

Senyuman tipis Johnny luntur sepenuhnya begitu pertanyaan itu muncul. Satu tarikan napas panjang, kemudian manik cokelat itu memicing ke arah Ten. Sedikit membentuk senyuman di sudut bibirnya lalu belah bibir itu terbuka.

" _I'm not okay...Honestly, this situation is very hard for me. But, well... i can't do anything. I hope everything will be fine if i forgeting him, right?_ "

"Kau benar, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaanmu John. Ini memang sulit, tapi cobalah untuk menyikapi semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Kita sama-sama dalam posisi yang menyakitkan."

"Huh?"

"Sama sepertimu, kau menyukai Taeyong, tapi Taeyong menyukai orang lain. Lalu aku juga sama. Orang yang aku suka juga menyukai orang lain. Maka dari itu aku paham dengan posisimu. Tapi kalau kau memilih berhenti menyukai Taeyong, maka aku akan melakukan hal sebaliknya. Cobalah untuk mengerti, buka matamu dan temukan seseorang yang kau rasa cocok untuk menggantikan Taeyong. Jangan hanya menutup mata, aku yakin ada orang lain yang lebih menyukaimu ketimbang Taeyong."

Tak ada jawaban dari yang lebih tinggi. Helaan nafas panjang itu muncul, Johnny hanya sibuk memainkan lidahnya dengan mengadu benda lunak tak bertulang itu pada deretan giginya.

"Itu sedikit sulit, tapi kau benar. Aku tak bisa terus bertahan pada satu orang. Asal Taeyong sudah mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan, itu saja lebih dari cukup. Ayo saling berusaha, aku lupakan Taeyong, dan kau kejar orang yang kau sukai itu. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus, mari saling mendoakan semoga usaha kita berhasil. Mau minum soda?"

Sebelah tangan milik Ten langsung menyodorkan sekaleng soda dalam genggaman tangannya ke hadapan Johnny. Lalu Johnny akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, meneguk sedikit cairan berkarbonasi itu kemudian menyerahkan kembali pada Ten.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu yang kau sukai itu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik...

"Itu... Uhmm.. Hehe, laki-laki."

"Baiklah, aku beri sedikit saran untukmu ya. Kalau kau menyukai laki-laki, coba bersikap lucu ataupun manis untuk menarik perhatiannya. Laki-laki suka seseorang yang manis dan juga lucu. Dan kalau dilihat lagi aku akui wajahmu manis dan juga cantik untuk seorang lelaki. Coba tarik perhatiannya dengan cara itu."

"Uhhh terima kasih"

Ten harap wajahnya tidak langsung memerah karena ucapan Johnny yang terkesan mengkritik wajahnya tadi. Dan hell, kalau dipikirkan lagi, saran yang barusan berasal dari Johnny dan diperuntukkan untuk Johnny juga. Sedikit konyol tapi ya.. Ide bagus untuk mencoba.

* * *

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

Suara lembut itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Kepala Taeyong yang semula tertunduk itu langsung terangkat menuju sumber suara. Yuta datang setelah beberapa menit yang lalu memutuskan untuk pergi mengambil makan siang dengan bergabung dalam antrean panjang. Baki berisi makan siangnya langsung diletakkan ke atas meja, menempati tempat kosong di hadapan Taeyong.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Hanya sekadar jawaban singkat, lalu Taeyong kembali fokus menyeruput lemon tea di hadapannya tanpa memedulikan tatapan lurus Yuta yang mengarah padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau sedang diet atau mogok makan?"

"Tidak keduanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaehyun? Kemudian Johnny? Apa ada hal penting yang aku lewatkan di acara pertunangan Jaehyun dan Doyoung?"

"Kau melewatkan banyak hal. Semuanya kacau lalu Jaehyun membatalkan acara."

"Woahhh benarkah? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Jaehyun ada di rumahku. Dia tidak bisa sekolah karena tidak punya seragam. Jaehyun tak ingin pulang, aku sudah membujuknya sebelum ini. Tapi ku rasa dia memang butuh waktu untuk mengambil keputusan. Dan Johnny, aku tidak yakin.. Tapi semoga ia tidak marah padaku karena perkataan Jaehyun dan keputusan yang ku ambil."

Yuta hanya memberi anggukan cepat sebagai respons. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan, sedangkan manik hitamnya hanya menatap lurus ke arah Taeyong sambil memberi sebuah tepukan pelan pada bahu sempit itu.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan kembali normal."

"Semoga saja."

Taeyong bangkit dari kursinya. Sedangkan Yuta refleks mendongak menatap Taeyong dengan alis bertautan. Sebelah tangannya langsung terangkat, menunjuk Taeyong dengan sendok dalam pegangan tangannya.

"Hei kau mau ke mana?!"

"Toilet, ada panggilan alam."

"Lalu aku makan sendiri?!"

Taeyong tak merespons, bibir cherry-nya sedikit mencebil lalu manik hitamnya menatap lurus ke arah lelaki kecil yang tengah melangkah mendekat ke meja kantin.

"Ten datang, tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Taeyong langsung angkat kaki dari tempat semula, meninggalkan Yuta seorang diri bersama makan siangnya sekaligus meninggalkan Ten yang baru saja datang ditengah-tengah keduanya. Alisnya bertautan satu sama lain sambil memperhatikan bagaimana punggung sempit itu mulai menjauh dari posisinya berdiri sekarang.

"Dia mau ke mana?"

"Ada panggilan alam."

"What?!"

Kedua mata besar itu langsung memicingkan pandangannya ke arah Ten yang telah menempati bangku kosong di depannya dengan bibir mencebil sekaligus manik yang membesar itu.

"Eissshhh dia mau buang air kecil! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti huh?!"

"Hei tutup mulutmu! Ludahmu mengenai wajahku bodoh! Menjijikkan sekali!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau senang dengan kejadian memalukan kemarin?"

Suara khas yang lumayan familiar itu terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Perhatian Taeyong yang semula hanya fokus pada kedua tangannya langsung beralih menatap cermin di depan matanya. Sosok nyata Doyoung terpampang jelas dalam pantulan cermin, sedangkan Taeyong masih terkesan masa bodoh sambil melemparkan tatapan datar dari arah cermin kemudian mematikan keran wastafel.

Langkah kakinya membawa Taeyong pergi dari hadapan cermin, hampir melewati Doyoung namun pundak sempit itu ditahan dengan cepat oleh Doyoung.

"Hei kau mau ke mana? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu Lee Taeyong."

"Tapi aku tidak mau dengar bualan bodohmu itu."

"Oh benarkah? Tapi kau harus tahu apa saja dampak yang sudah kau timbulkan di acara kemarin. Kau tahu? Ughhh semuanya benar-benar buruk. Jaehyun mengejutkan semua orang dengan pergi begitu saja di tengah acara, beruntung tidak ada anggota keluarga yang kena serangan jantung. Kau harusnya malu dengan perbuatanmu, karena kau Jaehyun-"

"Aku apa? Memangnya aku melakukan apa kemarin?"

"Apa?!"

Langkah demi langkah Taeyong ambil, mulai menyudutkan Doyoung secara perlahan dengan tatapan mata yang menusuk.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuat acaranya kacau? Dengar, aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku hanya datang untuk memenuhi undangan kalian, aku tidak melakukan apa pun lalu kenapa kau menjadikan aku sebagai kambing hitam? Hei... Dengar, harusnya kau sadar dengan perkataanmu barusan. Kenapa kau menyalahkan orang lain? Jaehyun yang meninggalkan acaranya lalu kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Jaehyun yang datang padaku lalu kenapa aku yang di tuding merebut Jaehyun? Kenapa?"

"Karena semuanya memang berasal darimu. Kalau kau tidak datang, maka semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Jaehyun tidak akan pergi begitu saja kalau dia tidak melihatmu. Dia tunanganku! Dan kenapa-"

"Tunangan? Doyoung-ssi... Bagaimana bisa kau bilang kalau Jaehyun adalah tunanganmu? Apa Jaehyun sudah memasang cincin di jarimu? Apa kau sudah memasangkan cincin di jari Jaehyun? Dimana? Apa aku boleh melihatnya?"

"Sialan kau!"

BUGH!

Taeyong terkesiap. Pukulan Doyoung terlalu mengejutkan untuk dihindari. Tubuh kurus itu terhuyung membentur tembok dengan perlahan. Manik hitamnya memicing tajam ke arah Doyoung yang lagi-lagi datang ke arahnya dengan gerakan cepat, berusaha melayangkan satu pukulan lagi untuk menghajar Taeyong, tapi suara bass itu lebih dulu menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Doyoung-ssi hentikan!"

Satu detik setelahnya, dua orang dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda itu masuk ke dalam, menghalau keduanya dengan upaya menghentikan Doyoung sekaligus melindungi Taeyong. Rahang Doyoung masih mengeras, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Taeil sang ketua Osis.

"Kim Doyoung hentikan!"

"Lepaskan aku sialan. Aku harus memberi pelajaran untuk bajingan yang satu ini!"

"Kim Doyoung! Harusnya aku yang memberi pelajaran untukmu!"

Suara bass Johnny menggema di dalam toilet, dadanya naik turun sambil menatap nanar ke arah Doyoung dengan mengumpat dalam hati. Johnny hampir saja membuat Doyoung babak belur jika seandainya Taeyong tak menghentikan pergerakannya.

"John sudah cukup, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan memancing keributan, kita pergi saja okay? Tenangkan dirimu, jangan tersulut emosi."

"Bagaimana bisa kau— Taeyong aku hanya mau melindungimu saja."

"Aku tahu, tapi jangan sampai kau mengacaukan semuanya hanya untuk melindungiku. Ayo pergi, jangan hiraukan Doyoung."

Taeyong lebih dulu bangkit dari posisinya, menggiring Johnny untuk meninggalkan Doyoung dan juga Taeil di dalam sana.

"Hei Lee Taeyong—"

"Kim Doyoung hentikan. Sudah cukup kau membuat kerusuhan, sekarang ikut aku ke ruang konseling."

"Dan kenapa aku—"

"Ikut saja jangan melanggar ucapanku!"

.

.

.

"John ayolah, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil dan—"

"Apa?"

Ucapan Taeyong langsung terhenti saat Johnny membalikkan tubuh jangkungnya dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat Taeyong sedikit tersentak. Yang lebih tinggi langsung mendekati Taeyong sambil berkacak pinggang, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya lalu satu tangannya mengangkat dagu Taeyong untuk memastikan. Kedua mata cantik itu terpampang nyata di hadapannya, semakin membesar hanya dengan sebuah dongakkan kecil.

"Kau sebut ini baik-baik saja? Haruskah aku ambilkan cermin untukmu?"

"Tapi ini memang baik-baik saja. Rasanya tidak sakit kok. Ini cuma— Aakkhh jangan dipegang John!"

"Kau bilang ini tidak sakit, lalu kenapa kau meringis?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku serius, ini tidak sakit."

"Simpan saja omong kosongmu itu. Diam di sini, akan aku ambilkan obat."

"Hei... Aku benar-benar baik."

Johnny tak memberi respons apa pun. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya fokus dengan deretan obat yang tertata rapi di dalam lemari kaca. Satu tarikan nafas terdengar jelas, lalu Johnny kembali setelah itu dengan obat antiseptik berukuran kecil dengan sebuah cotton bud di tangan kanan.

"Angkat wajahmu."

"Kau mau apa?"

"Haruskah ku beritahu padamu apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan obat antiseptik ini?"

Hening.

Suasana sepi di ruang kesehatan semakin bertambah tatkala Taeyong bungkam dan Johnny memilih fokus dengan luka kecil di wajah cantik Taeyong. Hanya butuh waktu sedikit, setidaknya Taeyong tak sampai berteriak hanya karena polesan antiseptik yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"Jangan lepas plesternya."

"Tidak akan, lagi pula ini terlihat keren."

"Keren apanya. Kau terlihat seperti berandal yang berkelahi setiap hari."

"Terima kasih."

Johnny terkesiap untuk beberapa saat, pandangannya langsung tertuju ke arah Taeyong yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Bibir penuhnya sedikit bergerak maju, manik cokelat itu sedikit membesar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua perlakuanmu barusan. Padahal ini cuma luka kecil tapi kau bersikeras untuk mengobatinya. Terima kasih banyak."

"Aku harus menjaga wajah cantik ini supaya tidak terkontaminasi tangan-tangan kotor seperti Doyoung. Aku juga harus menjaga wajah ini agar Jaehyun tidak marah padaku karena telah membuat Lee Taeyong terluka di sekolah. Kalau seandainya Jaehyun ada di sekolah, maka aku akan memukul wajahnya karena telah membiarkanmu seperti ini. Hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati hanya karena ia tidak sekolah. Lain kali katakan padanya kalau aku akan menghajarnya kalau dia tidak bisa menjagamu dengan benar sesuai janjinya waktu itu."

"Kau tidak marah sedikit pun?"

Senyuman tipis itu tercipta di sudut bibir Johnny, lalu sebuah gelengan halus yang jadi jawabannya.

"Aku harus marah pada siapa? Karena apa? Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini. Setidaknya Jaehyun telah lakukan hal yang benar, dan kau juga telah mengambil langkah yang benar. Kalau boleh jujur, yang namanya kecewa itu pasti ada. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa jadi orang yang egois. Memang sulit untuk melupakan semuanya, tapi aku akan berusaha sedikit demi sedikit untuk menghapus semuanya."

"Well, sebelumnya aku juga mau minta maaf kalau keputusan ini menyakitimu. Dan aku juga berterima kasih karena kau mau mengerti keadaan kami. Aku melukai perasaanmu, tapi ku pikir aku tidak bisa mengobati lukamu. Sama seperti luka diwajahku. Sekecil apa pun lukanya, tetap harus di obati. Sesakit apa pun risikonya, tetap harus dihadapi. Kau bisa lupakan semuanya kalau kau sendiri mau membuka hati untuk orang lain. Jangan menutup diri dari orang lain yang kemungkinan sangat menyukaimu. Buka hatimu sedikit demi sedikit dan aku yakin kau akan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tahu semuanya butuh proses, tapi kau bisa mencobanya kan?"

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik..

Tatapan datar yang Johnny lontarkan pada saat Taeyong bicara panjang lebar seketika langsung berubah dengan sebuah cengiran kuda yang Johnny tunjukan tepat di hadapan Taeyong hingga lelaki kecil itu mengernyit halus.

"Oooohhhhh... Uri Taeyong sudah dewasa rupanya heungg? Wah Lee Taeyong sudah sangat dewasa~ apa saja yang Jaehyun ajarkan sampai-sampai kau bisa bicara sedewasa ini? Uri Yongie aigoo~~"

Aksen yang di buat-buat itu membuat Taeyong mengubah ekspresinya dengan cepat sambil menatap horor ke arah Johnny yang tengah berlagak imut di hadapannya. Salah satu tangannya langsung hinggap pada pipi tirus Taeyong, memberi cubitan sambil mengeraskan rahangnya karena terlalu gemas dengan sosok di hadapannya itu.

"John! Jangan cubit pipiku! Johnny! Kau mencubit lukanya! Johnny lepaskan! Johnny ini sakit! Hei! Berhenti atau akan aku adukan pada Jaehyun!'

"Adukan saja... Lagi pula aku yang akan menghajarnya, bukan dia yang menghajarku."

"Seo Youngho!"

" _Mencintai seseorang itu seperti sebuah candu. Sekali kau kecanduan sesuatu, maka akan sulit untuk mengobatinya kembali. Sekali kau mencintai seseorang, maka akan sulit untuk melepaskannya kembali."_

* * *

"Kami pulang..."

Suara Mark dan Taeyong langsung terdengar jelas ke penjuru ruangan. Pintu depan kembali tertutup rapat, masih melepaskan sepatu masing-masing sebelum menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumah.

"Selamat datang, ayo masuk. Mark, ganti pakaianmu ya. Dan Taeyong— hei... Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Sambutan hanya berjalan dalam beberapa detik, Mark telah pergi lebih dulu ke lantai atas, sedangkan Taeyong mendadak tertahan dengan Jaehyun yang memergoki tempelan plester pada pipi kanannya.

"Kenapa?!"

Tubuh jangkung itu semakin mendekat, kedua pipi tirusnya di tangkup dengan cepat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah berlebihan."

Tangan Jaehyun disingkirkan perlahan dari kedua pipi Taeyong. Lelaki pendek itu menghela nafas panjang kemudian melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar pribadi.

"Sesuatu terjadi? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi di sekolah? Apa Doyoung melakukan ini padamu atau-"

"Ayolah Jaehyun, aku tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku ganti pakaian sebentar."

"Tapi aku tetap harus tahu, kau ini pacarku dan aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi padamu."

Taeyong tak menjawab, masih memunggungi Jaehyun sambil memilah pakaian yang tertata rapi di dalam lemari.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah..."

Perkataan halus dengan suara rendah itu sedikit mengejutkan Jaehyun. Air mukanya bertukar 180 derajat dengan cepat setelah ucapan Taeyong. Langkah kakinya mulai mendekati sosok Taeyong yang masih terus memunggunginya, menarik kedua bahu Taeyong dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Keduanya saling bertukar pandang, saling menyiratkan isi hati masing-masing yang sudah pasti berbanding terbalik. Taeyong menggeleng dengan cepat, menepis pertanyaan yang Jaehyun ajukan barusan dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Lupakan.."

"Apa Doyoung mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak, aku mengatakan ini bukan karena Doyoung atau siapa pun. Semuanya murni dari pemikiranku sendiri, jadi jangan mengaitkan perkataanku dengan Doyoung."

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk pulang ke rumah?"

"Karena semuanya akan lebih baik kalau kau kembali ke rumah."

"Kau bilang apa? Apanya yang lebih baik? Apa menurutmu dengan bertunangan dengan Doyoung adalah pilihan terbaik? Kenapa sekarang kau malah membahas tentang ini? Pasti karena Doyoung kan?"

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Doyoung lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu sehingga kau memintaku untuk pulang ke rumah dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku pulang, tapi kenapa kau bersikeras? Apa pun alasanmu aku tetap tak ingin pulang ke rumah."

"Jaehyun..."

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa pun."

Suara husky Jaehyun tak terdengar lagi, suara langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh dari Taeyong menggema di dalam kamar. Debuman keras yang ditimbulkan dari bantingan pintu mendominasi lantai atas. Taeyong tak bisa bicara banyak, di satu sisi Taeyong hanya ingin Jaehyun kembali ke rumah orang tuanya, tapi di sisi lain Taeyong sendiri masih perlu memikirkan perasaan Jaehyun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, Jaehyun. Aku hanya ingin kau pulang karena aku yakin keluargamu cemas dengan keadaanmu. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau seandainya kau kembali ke rumah, tapi cobalah untuk katakan semuanya. Kalau kau tidak bisa bicara sendiri maka aku akan membantumu untuk membuat semua orang mengerti dengan kondisimu. Jadi tolong mengertilah."

Tak ada sahutan dari perkataan Taeyong barusan. Helaan nafas yang Taeyong hembuskan terdengar samar. Sementara Jaehyun masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tubuh jangkung itu masih terdiam di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Tatapannya seolah kosong, memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

Pria bertubuh kecil itu masih sibuk melangkah menyusuri jalan trotoar yang dipijaknya. Kondisi jalan yang cukup ramai dengan kendaraan dan warga sekitar mendominasi keadaan sekitar. Pria itu, Ten, hanya ingin pergi keluar untuk mencari angin segar sekaligus membeli beberapa kebutuhan dan juga mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Kedua tangannya tersembunyi dibalik sepasang kantung sweater hitam yang membalut tubuh kecilnya yang hampir tenggelam dibalik pakaian berbahan tebal itu. Kepalanya tertutup hoodie, sedangkan pandangannya masih tertuju ke depan.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di sebuah food truck yang terparkir di depan jajaran toko yang masih buka pada jam malam seperti sekarang. Mendekat ke arah tempat pemesanan kemudian salah satu tangannya meraih kertas menu yang tergeletak di atas meja pesanan.

"Kau mau beli sesuatu?"

Hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya itu terasa ditarik perlahan hingga memperlihatkan surai hitam legam milik Ten. Suara bass yang terdengar familiar itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas menu menuju ke samping kanan tubuhnya. Sosok jangkung dengan t-shirt hitam putih itu telah berada di sana entah sejak kapan sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Oh.. Hei! Kau di sini? Ingin beli sesuatu juga?"

.

.

.

Suara rantai ayunan yang berayun cukup pelan itu hanya terdengar samar di antara keduanya. Suasana yang terbilang agak ramai di area taman seakan mendominasi situasi yang terbilang agak canggung antar keduanya.

"Kau suka makan _fast food_ seperti ini juga?"

Ten langsung membuka arah pembicaraan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Johnny yang terduduk di ayunan yang satunya. Kedua kakinya masih bergerak lambat untuk menggerakkan ayunan yang ditempatinya, sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam cheese burger yang tinggal setengah.

"Aku selalu makan makanan ini, tidak setiap hari juga sih. Hanya ada waktu tertentu saja. Di Chicago juga aku makan ini karena di sana memang hanya ada _fast food_ sejenis ini kan? Lalu kau?"

"Aku hanya makan ini kalau bosan dengan makanan di rumah. Yaahhh.. Di sini juga tidak ada makanan Thailand. Padahal aku benar-benar ingin makan itu tapi aku belum pernah menemukan restoran sejenis itu."

Bibir kissable itu mencebil dengan cepat sambil diiringi sebuah tarikan nafas panjang.

"Kenapa tidak coba cari? Aku yakin di sini pasti ada banyak restoran asing."

"Sekalipun aku menemukannya lalu siapa yang akan mengantarku kesana? Taeyong tidak mungkin, lalu Yuta lebih mustahil lagi. Kau harus coba makanan Thailand. Semuanya lezat dan ku jamin kau akan menyukainya. Ada _pad thai_ , _tom yam goong_ , _khao pad, mooping._ "

"Aku tidak paham soal makanan luar, tapi kedengarannya memang enak. Oh hei.. Bisa kau ajarkan aku sedikit bahasa Thailand?"

Pergerakan rahangnya yang tengah mengunyah langsung melambat setelah itu, manik hitamnya memicing ke arah Johnny sambil mengerjap pelan. Lima detik setelah ia menelan makanannya dengan benar, belah bibirnya kembali terbuka untuk memberikan respons.

"Thailand? Maksudku.. Kau mau belajar bahasa Thailand? Untuk apa?"

"Apa maksudmu untuk apa? Ya aku ingin belajar sedikit. Ayo ajarkan sedikit. Seperti _greeting or_... _Anything but seems easy. Can you_?"

"Ini agak.. Well, ku pikir pengucapannya agak sedikit sulit. Tapi baiklah, aku ajarkan sedikit. Jadi apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Apa pun yang menurutmu mudah."

"Okay... _Just wait_."

Ten langsung berdehem pelan sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk sedikit lebih dekat dengan Johnny. Otaknya mendadak bekerja untuk mengingat beberapa kalimat mudah dalam bahasa Thailand.

" _Sawadee krab_.. Itu sejenis salam. Karena kau laki-laki maka pakai _Krab_.. Tapi kalau perempuan bukan _krab_ , tapi _kah_. Kau harus mengejanya dengan benar. Bukan _krab_ , tapi _khab_.. Huruf r nya cukup dibaca samar."

" _Sawadee khab_?"

" _Alright! Okay next.. Sabai dee mai_? artinya apa kabar? _Sabai dee krab_ artinya kabar baik. _Khob khun krab_ artinya terima kasih. _Faan dii na_ artinya mimpi indah."

Tak ada respons khusus yang Johnny berikan di setiap kalimat yang Ten katakan padanya. Manik cokelat itu hanya fokus pada wajah cantik dengan hidung bangir itu, senyuman lebar tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Johnny setiap kali suara khas itu terdengar di telinganya. Ia hampir saja tertawa setiap kali Ten menggunakan logat Thailand yang terdengar cukup jelas.

" _Mai pen rai_ artinya sama-sama. _Phom chawp khun_ arti— Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?!"

Johnny tertangkap basah, persis di hadapan lelaki kecil yang sekarang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ahhh... Logat Thailand mu terdengar lucu. Makanya aku..."

"Apa itu terdengar lucu?! Kau pikir ini lelucon? Hei aku mengajarimu dengan sungguh-sungguh dan kau... Apa-apaan ini."

"Hei ayolah, aku cuma bercanda. Jangan anggap serius. Aku juga memperhatikan apa yang kau katakan. Jadi jangan marah ya."

"Kalau begitu coba ulangi, biar ku lihat seberapa jauh kau memperhatikan perkataanku barusan."

Johnny terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Kembali memutar balik ingatannya pada beberapa ajaran yang Ten berikan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Sawadee krab_ itu seperti salam. _Sabai dee mai_ artinya apa kabar. _Khob khun krab_ artinya terima kasih. Lalu... Tunggu sebentar, aku ingat dulu."

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik..

Lelaki jangkung itu langsung menjentikkan jarinya dengan cepat setelah menemukan ingatannya kembali mengenai beberapa kalimat yang sempat Ten ajarkan padanya.

"Aku ingat ini. Tapi seingatku kau belum mengatakan artinya."

"Akan ku beritahu nanti, tapi coba katakan dulu apa yang kau ingat."

" _Phom chawp khun_..."

"Huh?!"

Ten langsung tersentak pelan setelah suara bass itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Manik hitamnya langsung memicing ke arah Johnny dengan cepat hanya dalam hitungan detik. Bibir bawahnya di gigit pelan untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang meningkat dengan cepat setelahnya.

"Apa aku benar?"

"I-iya..."

"Apa artinya?"

"Ar-artinya?!"

"Kau bilang kau akan beritahu artinya setelah ini. Jadi apa? Kau belum sempat mengatakan artinya kan? Beritahu aku."

Lelaki kecil itu tak menjawab, justru sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya pelan sambil tersenyum samar. Hati kecilnya masih sibuk mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang kali dengan mengikuti cara bicara Johnny barusan.

"Tunggu sebentar... Aku akan menerjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris dulu, lalu ke bahasa Thailand."

"Kalau begitu apa bahasa Inggrisnya?"

"Uhmm ya... Itu sejenis... _See you again_. Ah iya sejenis itu."

"Okay, aku mengerti."

Heol, bahkan Johnny bisa percaya semudah itu tanpa perlu diyakinkan beberapa kali. Senyuman lebar itu terbentuk pada kedua sudut bibirnya. Well, mungkin sebaiknya Johnny tak perlu tahu dulu apa arti yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat itu di ketuk perlahan hingga menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras di lantai atas. Suara petikan gitar yang semula terdengar samar dari dalam kamar itu mendadak terhenti, menciptakan keheningan baik di dalam kamar pribadi milik Mark ataupun di bagian luar kamar itu sendiri.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, tepat setelah pintu itu terbuka lebar, lelaki kurus dengan tubuh tingginya itu menampakkan diri. Hanya dengan kaus hitam polos dan juga celana pendek selutut yang dikenakan pada tubuhnya.

"Hyung? Ada perlu apa? Ayo masuk saja."

Sang pemilik kamar langsung melangkah lebih dulu ke tempatnya semula, diikuti Jaehyun yang mengekori ke mana Mark pergi.

"Kau sibuk?"

"Aku? Tidak juga. Hyung mau mengobrol atau bagaimana? Atau mau main gitar?"

"Aku mau mengobrol sedikit."

"Ahhh okay. Keadaan di sini memang agak membosankan. Taeyong Hyung tak terlalu banyak bicara, jadi maklum saja kalau kau belum terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu. Tapi omong-omong Taeyong Hyung mana?"

"Ada di kamar, tapi aku tidak tahu sedang melakukan apa. Jadi biarkan saja."

Keningnya mengernyit dengan cepat, gitar yang semula berada dalam pangkuannya segera berpindah tempat.

"I _s something wrong_? Kalian berkelahi atau apa? Sepertinya tadi masih baik-baik saja."

"Ya.. Sedikit. Tapi ku pikir itu memang kesalahanku juga. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Aku bahkan tidak paham dengan masalahnya."

Jaehyun langsung menarik nafas panjang, tubuh jangkungnya terhempas ke atas ranjang dengan cepat. Menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar kemudian memejamkan matanya erat.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengerti, tapi ku pikir agak sulit untuk mengerti Taeyong. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya di sekolah. Tapi sepulang sekolah tadi dia bertanya padaku apa tidak sebaiknya aku kembali saja ke rumah. Tapi aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah dan dia bersikeras."

"Kenapa Hyung tidak mau pulang?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan Taeyong. Semua orang di rumah mungkin akan marah padaku atau bahkan masih bersikeras menjodohkanku dengan Doyoung. Aku tidak mau Mark, tidak ada yang bisa memaksaku dalam hal ini."

"Sejujurnya Hyung.. Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur. Tapi ucapan Taeyong Hyung ada benarnya. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk kembali ke rumah. Dan kenapa kau berasumsi yang belum tentu terjadi saat kau sendiri belum mencobanya. Aku paham kau mencintai Taeyong Hyung, tapi setidaknya pikirkan tentang keluargamu juga. Kalau Taeyong Hyung yang notabene-nya saja bukan anak dari keluarga Jung sangat ingin kau pulang ke rumah, lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Bukannya aku mengusirmu dari rumah kami, tapi bukankah lebih baik kalau kau mencoba dulu? Kau akan tahu hasilnya kalau kau mencoba."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir kalau mereka juga ingin aku pulang?"

Mark langsung terkekeh pelan sambil memutar kursi yang di dudukinya ke arah Jaehyun.

"Dulu aku pernah pergi dari rumah karena orang tuaku tidak mau membelikan skate board. Jadi aku kabur tapi tidak membawa apa pun, padahal waktu itu usiaku masih 11 tahun. Aku menginap di rumah temanku selama beberapa hari. Tapi waktu itu Taeyong Hyung mencariku terus supaya aku bisa pulang ke rumah, padahal waktu itu hujannya sangat deras. Jadi dia datang ke rumah temanku untuk memaksaku pulang ke rumah. Tapi aku tidak mau pulang sekalipun Taeyong Hyung sudah membujukku untuk pulang. Dia sampai menunggu di depan rumah sambil hujan-hujanan supaya aku pulang."

"Lalu?"

"Karena orang tua temanku memaksa untuk pulang demi Taeyong Hyung, ya sudah aku pulang saja. Tapi besoknya Taeyong Hyung sampai kena demam tinggi karena hujan-hujanan. Jadi aku merasa bersalah juga dengan kondisinya saat itu. Aku pikir semua orang akan marah karena aku pergi dari rumah, tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang marah sedikit pun. Taeyong Hyung itu terlalu peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Jadi kalau dia bersikeras untuk memintamu pulang, berarti Taeyong Hyung tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Hyung. Cobalah untuk pulang, mungkin saja mereka akan mengerti denganmu kalau kau jelaskan yang sebenarnya. Jauh dari keluarga itu tidak enak loh Hyung. Aku saja sangat ingin bertemu keluargaku di Vancouver. Apalagi masakan ibu, aku benar-benar ingin makan itu."

"Begitu kah?"

Entah kenapa rasa bersalahnya justru menguar setelah semua perkataan Mark tadi memang ada benarnya juga.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki yang beriringan meninggalkan area taman bermain sekaligus suara tawa yang sesekali terdengar di antara Ten dan Johnny. Lima menit yang lalu dua orang dengan perbandingan ciri fisik yang berbeda itu telah memutuskan untuk pergi dari taman bermain. Saling bicara satu sama lain untuk menghilangkan kebosanan sekaligus mengubah atmosfer yang biasanya canggung menjadi lebih akrab satu sama lain. Jalan sepi dengan penerangan seadanya itu di lewati dengan perasaan enteng. Beberapa toko juga sudah hampir tutup kecuali para pedagang kaki lima di beberapa tempat tertentu.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau mengantarku pulang? Tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak, justru akan lebih bagus kalau aku tahu di mana rumahmu. Aku bisa mampir kapan saja selagi aku pergi ke sekitar sini kan? Lagi pula tidak merepotkan, santai saja."

Senyuman simpul itu bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh kedua manik hitam milik Ten yang tengah melirik ke arah Johnny sambil melangkah. Bibir kissablenya tersenyum tipis sebagai respons atas jawaban yang lelaki jangkung itu berikan untuknya. Ten bahkan masih belum bisa percaya kalau ia akan sedekat ini dengan Johnny ketimbang sebelumnya. Biasanya ia akan bicara dengan Johnny di lapangan basket dan hanya membahas hal-hal mengenai basket saja. Bertemu juga hanya saling melemparkan senyuman tipis tanpa bicara panjang lebar seperti sekarang. Sulit di percaya tapi ini memang nyata. Johnny ada di sampingnya, saling mengobrol satu sama lain agar bisa lebih akrab ketimbang sebelumnya. Bahkan Ten sendiri tidak pernah berpikir kalau Johnny akan mengantarnya pulang untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Penerangan di sekitar Johnny dan juga Ten mendadak mati, menimbulkan kesan gelap di seluruh distrik termasuk di antara keduanya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa listriknya padam?"

Suara bassnya terdengar lagi, sedangkan lelaki kecil di sampingnya hanya sibuk memperhatikan sekitar sambil mendekat ke arah Johnny.

"Gelap, ini menyeramkan John..."

Tepat setelah Ten menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah tangan besar menggenggam erat sebelah tangannya. Menautkan jemari kekar miliknya pada jemari lentik milik Ten secara tiba-tiba hingga yang lebih kecil sempat shock sesaat.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Jangan lepaskan genggamanku, nanti kau malah menghilang dibalik kegelapan. Jangan takut, aku ada di sini."

Senyuman manisnya mengembang dengan cepat, jemari lentiknya semakin mengeratkan genggamannya seiring Johnny melangkah perlahan menyusuri jalan yang gelap hanya dengan mengandalkan penerangan dari ponselnya.

"Rumah Taeyong juga di sekitar sini. Kau tidak mau mampir ke sana?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas Taeyong?"

"Huh? Ah... Bukannya kau suka dengan Taeyong? Jadi aku hanya memberi tahu saja."

"Suka atau tidak, kau tidak perlu membahas masalah itu. Aku memang menyukai Taeyong, tapi Taeyong kan sudah dengan Jaehyun, jadi biarkan mereka bersama. Lagi pula tidak usah membahas Taeyong di waktu yang bagus seperti ini."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Manik hitamnya menatap Johnny dengan mata membesar sambil mendongakkan kepala. Terlihat menggemaskan begitu Johnny ikut menoleh ke arah Ten yang tengah memberikan tatapan langka itu padanya. Langkah kakinya terhenti, diikuti dengan Ten setelahnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka sedikit pun.

TAK!

Lelaki jangkung itu langsung membenturkan keningnya dengan kening milik Ten yang tertutup poni. Ringisan pelan itu muncul, keningnya mengernyit seketika usai perbuatan aneh Johnny padanya barusan.

"Kenapa kau sangat bodoh? Kita sedang berusaha untuk saling dekat satu sama lain kan? Jadi jangan bawa orang lain dalam pembicaraan. Terlebih lagi jangan bicarakan Taeyong atau siapa pun kalau kita sedang berdua seperti ini. Paham? Ayo pulang, tidak bagus ada di tempat gelap saat sedang berdua seperti ini."

 _Jangan bicarakan Taeyong kalau kita sedang berdua seperti ini?_ Yang barusan itu apa?

.

.

.

Taeyong baru saja selesai membenahi tempat tidur untuk segera ditempati pada jam tidur seperti sekarang. Suasana hening menyelimuti kamar pribadinya karena Taeyong hanya seorang diri di dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu. Tubuh kecilnya berbalik dengan cepat lalu melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Persis pada langkah kedua, listrik padam hingga meninggalkan kesan gelap gulita baik di dalam kamar ataupun di luar sana.

"Jaehyun!"

Tubuh kecilnya tersentak keras sambil melangkah maju sebagai gerakan refleks. Taeyong langsung melangkah terburu-buru untuk mencari penerangan yang ada di dalam sana atau pergi keluar supaya tidak sendirian.

Di tengah gelap lalu seorang diri, Taeyong benar-benar tak suka dengan situasi semacam ini. Ia tak suka suasana menyeramkan lalu di tinggal sendirian di dalam kamar. Ia bahkan melangkah bak seorang tunanetra bermodalkan kedua tangannya untuk meraba area sekitar.

" _Okay! I got you!_ '

Bermonolog seorang diri di dalam kamar hanya karena berhasil menemukan senter di atas meja. Cahaya yang remang setidaknya sedikit membantu Taeyong untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari dalam kamar. Langkah kakinya bahkan terlalu sempit sekalipun ia telah mendapatkan penerangan cuma-cuma dari senter ditangannya.

BRUKK!

Tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang terkesan tinggi dan entah sejak kapan ada di hadapannya, ia bahkan tak ingat kalau ada lemari di dekat pintu. Senter di tangannya langsung di angkat tinggi-tinggi untuk memastikan.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Taeyong memekik kuat hingga ke seluruh penjuru rumah karena mendapati sosok tinggi dengan wajah pucat karena tersorot senter di tangannya. Teriakannya bahkan mengagetkan Mark yang tengah sibuk menerima panggilan dari Haechan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya karena Taeyong.

"Ma—Mark! Ada—"

"Ssshhhhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Suara husky Jaehyun langsung menghentikan Taeyong yang hampir berteriak kencang untuk memanggil adik semata wayangnya itu. Senter yang masih dalam pegangannya itu kembali di angkat tinggi untuk memastikan siapa orang yang tengah berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ja—Jaehyun?!"

"Kenapa berteriak?! Kau menyakiti telinga semua orang."

"Ku pikir kau itu hantu. Lagi pula kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba begitu?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku. Kenapa juga wajahmu terlalu pucat begitu huh?!"

"Wajahku pucat karena kau sorot dengan senter. Lagi pula kenapa harus takut? Ini cuma mati lampu. Kemarilah.."

Pundak sempit Taeyong di cengkeram pelan sambil mendorong mundur tubuh Taeyong untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. Senter dalam pegangan Taeyong di pindahkan ke atas meja. Lalu kedua pipi tirus itu di tangkup pelan.

"Jangan jauhkan senternya, gelap Jae.."

"Kau ini laki-laki tapi penakut. Jangan khawatir, aku ada di sini. Tidak ada hantu di sini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu tidak ada hantu?"

"Kenapa juga kau tanyakan itu? Jangan pikirkan hantu, hantu saja tidak memikirkanmu. Pikirkan saja kekasihmu ini heung.."

Taeyong menyeringai kecil sambil membuang pandangannya dari hadapan Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun langsung memutar kembali wajah cantik itu agar kembali menghadap wajahnya.

"Maaf..."

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Aku masih tidak bisa mengerti dirimu. Padahal ku pikir aku sudah mengerti semua masalahmu, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku masih saja bersikap egois hanya demi kesenangan pribadi."

"Aiishh jangan bilang begitu."

"Itu benar, aku memang egois. Ku pikir kau tidak mengerti masalahku sehingga memintaku pulang. Aku benar-benar tidak mau pulang karena aku khawatir denganmu. Aku benar-benar tidak mau meninggalkanmu barang sedetikpun."

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi setelah dipikirkan lagi, kau memang benar. Aku memang harus pulang, tempatku memang bukan di sini. Mark juga menyarankan agar aku pulang ke rumah demi perasaan keluarga. Mark bilang aku harus mencoba untuk pulang, dengan begitu aku bisa tahu apakah mereka menerimaku lagi atau tidak."

Senyuman simpul itu terbentuk di kedua sudut bibirnya dalam remang seperti sekarang. Sebuah helaan nafas Taeyong hembuskan perlahan.

"Mark benar, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Kau lebih sering berasumsi padahal kau sendiri belum mencobanya. Cobalah untuk pulang demi keluarga, tidak ada orang tua yang senang dengan kepergian anaknya. Katakan yang sejujurnya dengan orang tuamu kalau kau tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini. Jelaskan semuanya tanpa menyakiti perasaan orang tuamu. Ayahmu hanya terhasut dengan investasi, kau bisa luluhkan hatinya kalau kau jelaskan baik-baik. Kalau memang mereka peduli denganmu, mereka tidak akan mementingkan uang ataupun perusahaan agar kau kembali. Uang bisa di cari, tapi kebersamaan dalam keluarga itu tidak mudah untuk dicari. Besok kita pergi, kita jelaskan semuanya dengan semua orang agar mereka mengerti. Jangan pikirkan hal yang bahkan belum tentu terjadi, jangan terlalu membebani pikiran."

Taeyong langsung memberikan pelukan eratnya pada tubuh kekar milik Jaehyun. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Jaehyun dengan leluasa sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat hingga membuat Jaehyun terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap surai hitam milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini? Tidak biasanya."

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Sekali-kali aku juga perlu begini. Kalau kau pulang ke rumah maka kita tidak bisa bertemu terus kan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungimu terus setiap hari, aku akan meneleponmu sebelum tidur, menyanyikanmu lagu sebelum tidur, menanyakan banyak hal seperti sudah makan atau belum, aku akan mengantarmu pulang setiap hari, aku akan mengajakmu makan di luar kalau ada waktu, aku akan mengajakmu kencan setiap _weekend_. Aku akan berusaha melindungimu."

Tak ada jawaban dari yang lebih kecil. Suara tetesan hujan mulai terdengar sayup dari kejauhan hingga mengalihkan perhatian Taeyong sampai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hujan.."

Jaehyun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang tak tertutup tirai, tetesan hujan mulai terlihat samar diikuti dengan suara tetesan merdu yang mulai mendominasi.

"Kau ingat? Dulu pertama kali kita bertemu di halte bus saat hujan deras."

"Ya, aku ingat. Kau orang gila yang berani menerobos hujan deras."

"Hei..."

"Aku juga ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kau menciumku dengan mendadak di bawah hujan waktu itu. Tidak bisa dipercaya."

Manik hitamnya memicing dengan cepat ke arah Jaehyun sambil merengut. Tinjuan kuat dilayangkan pada dada kanan milik Jaehyun hingga sang pemilik sempat mengaduh kesakitan karena ulah Taeyong.

"Itu bukan aku!"

"Oh benarkah? Wajahnya mirip kau, apa kau punya kembaran yang berani mencium seseorang di depan umum?"

"Berhenti membicarakan itu."

"Ah baiklah... Aku akan diam. Tapi omong-omong sekarang kan hujan, apa kau tidak kau menciumku lagi seperti waktu itu? _Kiss me juseyoo_ ~"

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang melakukannya."

Bibir cherry yang setengah terbuka itu langsung di serang oleh Jaehyun hingga Taeyong sempat tersentak untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Jaehyun langsung menekan tengkuk milik Taeyong dengan penuh penekanan sampai Taeyong hampir tak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya kalau saja Jaehyun tak langsung menahan pinggangnya untuk lebih merapatkan posisi keduanya. Kali ini Jaehyun sedikit bermain kasar ketimbang pada ciuman sebelumnya. Darahnya terasa berdesir ketika Jaehyun menyesap bibirnya kuat diselingi lumatan lembut disertai penekanan. Jaehyun terkesan tak bisa diam, beberapa kali mengubah posisi duduknya untuk menemukan posisi yang nyaman hingga membuat Taeyong merasa kesulitan mengikuti alur permainan dari sosok jangkung itu.

BRUK!

Taeyong merasa punggungnya membentur kasur yang empuk dengan dorongan yang sedikit kasar dari Jaehyun hingga membuat Taeyong menggeram rendah karena Jaehyun agak bermain kasar. Manik hitamnya yang sempat terpejam itu terbuka perlahan untuk melihat wajah tampan Jaehyun yang terlihat samar dalam suasana remang seperti sekarang. Kedua tangan Taeyong mengalungi leher Jaehyun dengan cepat hingga membuat Jaehyun balas menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan dalamnya. Pagutan keduanya masih berlanjut, lebih dalam dan lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Taeyong mulai membuka celah dengan membuka bibirnya perlahan, lalu Jaehyun mengambil kesempatan dengan menyelipkan benda lunak tak bertulang yang mulai menjelajahi gua hangat milik Taeyong sambil mengubrak-abrik isi mulutnya dengan ganas. Permainan Jaehyun benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya, cukup liar hingga Taeyong sendiri mulai merasa gila hanya karena ini. Setidaknya Taeyong hanya berusaha mengimbangi permainan Jaehyun sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Jaehyun tak akan mudah untuk dikalahkan dalam hal sejenis ini.

Lelaki kurus yang sejak beberapa saat lalu berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka itu hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh. Awalnya Mark hanya ingin memastikan apakah Taeyong baik-baik saja karena tadi sempat menjerit kuat karena ketakutan, tapi sekarang ia disajikan tontonan gratis melalui celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat itu.

 _"Mark Hyung, kau masih di sana?"_

Suara Haechan terdengar kecil dari panggilan telepon. Hanya memperoleh sebuah gumaman dengan intonasi endah dari Mark.

"Haechan-ah.."

 _"Ne Hyung..."_

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini"

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

"Mataku ternodai.."

Well, sepertinya Mark terlalu lama menonton Taeyong dan juga Jaehyun di tengah gelap seperti ini.

 _"I was trying protect Taeyong Hyung though" -Jaehyun-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki kecil yang tengah berusaha mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang basah itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah ponsel miliknya yang bergetar di atas meja. Ten segera bergerak cepat kemudian meraih benda persegi yang masih bergetar sambil menampilkan nomor pribadi yang membuat keningnya mengernyit dengan cepat.

"Halo?"

Respons pertama sekaligus satu kata pertama yang dilontarkan Ten langsung terdengar dari sosok di seberang sana yang langsung menekuk bibir tebalnya dengan cepat sambil menjauhkan ponsel miliknya dari telinga untuk memastikan kalau ia sedang tak salah sambung.

"Ini siapa?"

Lagi-lagi Ten melontarkan pertanyaan dengan intonasi dingin sekaligus penuh penekanan.

"Hei kenapa diam saja? Aku tanya ini siapa?"

"A—"

"Apa ini hanya orang iseng yang ingin mengerjaiku di jam pagi seperti ini?"

"I—"

"Hei ini tidak lucu, kalau kau—"

"Bisa tidak kau berikan aku kesempatan untuk bicara sebentar? Kenapa kau terlalu banyak mengoceh?"

Ten mendadak blank, pikirannya melayang entah ke mana begitu suara yang cukup familiar itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ponsel dalam pegangannya segera dijauhkan dari telinga untuk mengecek nomor pribadi yang sekarang tengah meneleponnya secara mendadak, lalu Ten segera mengerjap pelan untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang mendadak hilang.

"Ini... Johnny?"

"Aha.."

"John Seo?!"

"Iya ini aku."

"Seo Youngho?!"

"Kenapa kau terus menyebut semua namaku? Ini memang aku, jadi berhenti bicara yang tidak perlu."

Hening.

Senyuman konyol itu mengembang secara perlahan, panggilan dari Johnny mendadak di abaikan oleh Ten yang tengah tersenyum lebar bak orang gila di dalam kamar. Speaker ponselnya di redam dengan beberapa jari tangannya, kemudian lelaki kecil asal Thailand itu langsung melompat kegirangan hingga melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang sambil menjerit tertahan. Well, ini memang gila, tapi tahukah kalian bagaimana rasanya di telepon oleh orang yang benar-benar kalian sukai sejak lama?

"Ten?"

Yang disebutkan namanya langsung mengubah posisi menjadi duduk sambil berdehem sebentar untuk menetralisir degub jantungnya yang kelewat batas.

"Iya?"

"Kau di rumah?"

"I-iya... Aku dikamar. Kenapa?"

"Lihat keluar jendela."

"What?"

"Aku dibawah jendela kamarmu."

Ten langsung membelalak sambil kalang kabut setelah kalimat terakhir itu terdengar jelas hingga mengagetkan dirinya. Ponsel dalam pegangan tangannya langsung dilemparkan ke atas ranjang kemudian Ten mendekat ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar itu dengan gerakan cepat. Mengecek kondisi di bawah sana atau lebih tepatnya di bawah jendela kamarnya, dan perkataan lelaki jangkung itu memang benar. Ia ada di sana, entah sejak kapan.

" _Good morning_ ~"

"A-ah... _Good morning_. Sejak kapan kau disini dan untuk apa?"

Johnny segera mengecek arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya kemudian kembali mendongak untuk memberikan jawabannya.

"15 menit yang lalu. Dan aku kemari untuk mengajakmu pergi."

"Ken-kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku belum siap."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu. Oh ya, apa disana baik-baik saja?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Tadi ku dengar kau menjerit kemudian ada suara gaduh dari dalam sana? Apa kau terpeleset, terjatuh atau apa?"

"Ah itu... Aku baik-baik saja."

Kalau saja Ten tahu Johnny ada disini maka ia tak akan pernah bertindak konyol seperti tadi.

Sialan.

* * *

"Masih jauh?"

Ten mulai membuka obrolan pasca keheningan yang sempat tercipta selama 10 menit lamanya di dalam mobil yang di kemudikan oleh Johnny.

"Sedikit lagi sampai. Kau mulai bosan? Kita bahkan belum sampai ke tempat tujuan."

"Bukan begitu.. Cuma agak aneh saja, kita bahkan baru saja dekat kemarin."

"Lalu?"

"Rasanya agak asing, apalagi kau datang ke rumah tiba-tiba lalu mengajakku pergi entah kemana."

Johnny langsung tersenyum kecil sambil memperlambat laju kendaraannya lalu memarkirkannya di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Anggap saja ini awal pendekatan antara kita berdua, jadi nikmati saja. Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai."

"Sudah sampai?"

Johnny langsung mengangguk sambil keluar dari mobil kemudian berlari ke sisi lain mobil, membukakan pintu dengan cepat bak seorang _gentleman_.

"Kenapa repot, aku bisa sendiri."

Tak ada jawaban, setidaknya Ten benar-benar di buat bingung sekaligus senang dalam waktu bersamaan, hanya saja ia tak bisa mengekspresikan semuanya secara langsung. Mungkin setelah kegiatan hari ini ia akan berguling di atas kasur sambil berteriak seperti tadi atau membenturkan kepalanya ke cermin sambil memasang wajah konyol.

"Mall? Kau mau shopping atau..."

"Bukan aku, tapi kita yang akan bersenang-senang di dalam sana. Jadi nikmati waktunya, Chittaphon."

.

.

.

Bibir kissablenya terus membulat tatkala manik hitamnya tak henti-hentinya menelusuri area mall yang baru di buka sekitar satu minggu yang lalu itu. Decakan kagum muncul setiap kali langkah kakinya membawa tubuh kecilnya pergi menelusuri setiap deretan toko dengan banyak barang yang menarik. Beberapa toko pakaian bahkan sudah cukup menarik perhatiannya hingga beberapa kali membuat Ten menghentikan langkahnya sambil memperhatikan setiap detail pakaian dari etalase.

"Kau suka?"

"Ini menakjubkan, sudah lama aku ingin kesini. Kemudian kau mengajakku kemari secara mendadak, terima kasih."

" _No problem_.."

Hening, hanya ada suara langkah kaki disertai suara aktivitas yang terjadi di dalam mall besar itu. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan perhatian masing-masing setelah keheningan itu kembali mendominasi.

Ten segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya begitu perhatiannya teralihkan ke sebuah kedai es krim yang baru saja di lewatinya. Langkah kakinya terhenti, masih dengan bibir membulat.

Johnny baru akan membuka bibirnya begitu ia menoleh ke samping kanan dan tak menemukan lelaki kecil itu di sana. Johnny sontak menghentikan langkahnya sambil menelusuri sekitar untuk menemukan Ten kembali sebelum mereka terpisah di dalam Mall.

"Ten.."

Suara bassnya mengalihkan perhatian Ten dengan cepat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi senyuman manis di wajahnya mengembang ke arah Johnny, sebelah tangannya terulur, menunjuk kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Es krim..."

.

.

.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong telah berada persis di depan rumah mewah milik keluarga Jaehyun. Keduanya masih berdiam diri sejak 5 menit yang lalu mereka tiba di sana. Tak ada pergerakan, Taeyong datang ke rumah ini hanya untuk membantu Jaehyun menyelesaikan masalahnya, tapi Jaehyun sendiri masih cukup bimbang sekalipun dirinya telah berada persis di depan rumah dengan pintu gerbang yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau kita datang sekarang? Kalau kau belum siap kita bisa—"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan terima konsekuensi apa pun asalkan mereka tidak menjauhkan kita berdua."

Jaehyun tersenyum samar, lalu melangkah ke arah bel pintu yang tak berada di pagar tembok samping gerbang. Jemarinya menekan tombol putih itu dengan perlahan selama beberapa kali kemudian berdiam diri untuk menunggu respons.

Lima menit setelahnya, seseorang dari dalam sana mendekat ke arah gerbang lalu membuka pintu sedikit untuk sekedar mengintip tamu di luar sana.

"Siapa—Jaehyun?!"

Wanita paruh baya itu sempat tersentak ketika mendapati sosok putra semata wayangnya itu telah berada persis di depan rumahnya.

Pintu gerbang itu terbuka dengan cepat, pergelangan tangannya langsung ditarik ke dalam dengan cepat oleh Ibu Jaehyun. Sebuah pelukan erat itu muncul, wanita itu bahkan sudah terlalu lama menunggu kepulangan Jaehyun, maka mustahil kalau ia tidak akan merindukan pewaris tunggal di keluarganya.

"Kau benar-benar pulang. Ini kau kan? Astaga Jaehyun, ibu sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Kau tidak khawatir dengan ibumu ini? Ibu bahkan tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal karena kau tiba-tiba pergi dari acara pertunanganmu."

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan ibu tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain Bu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin pertunangannya terjadi. Jadi ku mohon jangan paksa aku melakukan itu Bu, aku tidak mau melakukannya, memang apa salahnya kalau aku memilih pasanganku sendiri?"

"Iya sayang, kau tidak akan melakukannya, percayalah pada ibu, semuanya tidak akan terulang lagi. Ibu akan melakukan apa pun asalkan kau pulang ke rumah. Ayo masuk, akan ibu buatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Pergerakan Nyonya Jung terhenti begitu Jaehyun menahan pergelangan tangan itu dengan cepat hingga wanita itu berbalik menatap Jaehyun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku... Membawa seseorang."

Jaehyun langsung menghela nafas panjang sambil melangkah keluar gerbang. Kelima jemari kekarnya ditautkan pada jemari kurus milik Taeyong sembari menarik lelaki mungil itu untuk masuk ke dalam halaman rumah. Wanita yang telah menginjak usia kepala lima itu sempat tersentak begitu Jaehyun membawa sosok kecil dan manis itu ke hadapannya.

"Ini kekasihku.."

Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan begitu keduanya saling bertatap muka, tubuh pendeknya membungkuk 90 derajat untuk memberi hormat diselingi sebuah senyuman simpul pada kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Perkenalkan.. Namaku Lee Taeyong. Senang bertemu dengan nyonya..."

"Hei... Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil aku ibu, kau kekasihnya anakku, jadi kau juga adalah anakku."

Kedua telapak tangan halus itu langsung menangkup kedua pipi tirus dengan tatapan lekat. Senyuman manis terbentuk di kedua sudut bibir wanita yang seusia dengan ibu Taeyong.

"Kau benar-benar cantik untuk seorang pria, ku pikir anakku punya selera yang buruk, tapi rupanya wanita tua ini salah. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk Jaehyun.."

"Ibu ini bicara apa, aku juga sempurna kan? Kami bisa jadi pasangan yang benar-benar sempurna di masa depan."

Semuanya terlihat menyenangkan, Jaehyun kembali ke rumah dan bisa kembali bertemu dengan keluarganya. Setidaknya hanya dengan melihat interaksi antara ibu dan anak saja sudah cukup untuk Taeyong, hanya saja ia agak ragu dengan keputusan akhir yang akan di ambil oleh ayah Jaehyun selaku kepala keluarga sekaligus orang yang bersikeras menjodohkan Jaehyun dengan Taeyong.

"Ohhh... Taeyong, ada apa dengan lehermu? Kenapa ada bercak merah di sana?"

Pertanyaan mendadak dan tak pernah Taeyong duga sebelumnya sempat membuat Taeyong kewalahan, bahkan Jaehyun sendiri tak pernah menyangka ibunya itu bisa cukup jeli melihat sesuatu yang bahkan sudah tertutup kerah kemeja yang Taeyong kenakan.

"Ahhh... Ini... Ini di gigit nyamuk, hahaha... Iya kan Jaehyun?"

"I-iya Bu.. Semalam nyamuknya besar-besar, makanya jadi begini."

Ya... Sangat besar.

.

.

.

Johnny pikir ia akan merasa jenuh hanya karena berlama-lama di dalam Mall sebesar ini, tapi nyatanya tidak juga. Selepas ia pergi dengan membawa sosok kecil itu bersamanya, suasananya jadi lebih bagus ketimbang ia harus pergi sendiri untuk membeli beberapa barang seperti pakaian. Ten lebih sering bicara panjang lebar sambil sesekali masuk ke dalam toko untuk sekedar melihat-lihat ketimbang membeli. Es krim green tea yang hampir habis masih ada ditangannya, jemari kurusnya masih ditautkan pada jari-jemari kekar Johnny supaya lelaki kecil itu tak lagi-lagi berhenti mendadak sampai tertinggal di belakang tanpa sepengetahuan Johnny

Ini bukan sekedar jalan-jalan atau shopping di Mall, tapi menurut Ten ini sudah bisa di bilang kencan atas pandangannya sendiri. Itu wajar, yang namanya menyukai seseorang pasti selalu begitu. Bahkan hal sekecil apa pun yang dilakukan bersama orang yang kita sukai sering kali membuat kita lupa diri akan status, bahkan sering kali membuat kita beranggapan bahwa orang itu juga punya ketertarikan pada kita. Tapi Ten tak ingin terlalu sering berkhayal tinggi, semuanya memang menyenangkan, bahkan bisa pergi berdua sambil berpegangan tangan saja sudah membuatnya bahagia setengah mati, bukan setengah hati.

" _Wait_... Bisa kita ke dalam?"

Johnny segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah toko yang sama dengan yang Ten lihat di depannya. Manik hitam itu membesar seakan meminta jawaban dari yang lebih tinggi.

"Well, kenapa tidak. Kita bisa lihat-lihat dulu kalau kau mau."

Senyum cerah itu mengembang dengan sempurna ketika Johnny telah memberikan respons yang baik. Ten bahkan langsung melangkah lebih dulu ke dalam toko dan meninggalkan Johnny di belakang sana.

"Kau mau cari apa?"

"Hoodie mungkin?"

Seiring langkah kaki keduanya yang menyusuri setiap sudut toko, keduanya saling bicara satu sama lain. Tangan keduanya sesekali menyentuh beberapa pakaian dengan style berbeda yang tertata rapi di beberapa tempat. Ten lebih suka melihat-lihat jejeran hoodie di sudut kanan toko ketimbang jenis pakaian lain.

"Kenapa tidak cari yang lain?"

"Apanya?"

"Tidak cari pakaian lain saja?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku lebih suka hoodie daripada pakaian lain. Oh hei! Apa menurutmu ini bagus?"

Tangannya langsung menunjukkan sebuah hoodie berwarna putih dengan selingan warna hitam di beberapa bagian dengan meletakannya di depan tubuh kecilnya sambil mendongak ke arah Johnny yang mulai memperhatikan dengan detail.

"Ini bagus, warnanya juga tidak terlalu mencolok. Kau suka?"

"Aha. Ini bagus, aku belum punya yang seperti ini."

"Kau coba saja dulu di ruang ganti, setelah itu biar ku lihat apa benar-benar bagus untukmu. _Ppalli ppalli_ ~"

Punggung kecil itu diberi dorongan halus untuk masuk ke dalam ruang ganti yang telah disediakan. Tirai hitam itu langsung ditarik kasar untuk menutupi kegiatan lelaki asal Thailand itu di dalam sana. Well, kalau seandainya Ten mau ganti pakaian di depannya juga Johnny tak masalah, itu namanya berkat dari Tuhan.

Eh?

.

.

.

"Diam disana!"

Suara yang terkesan tegas itu langsung menghentikan langkah Jaehyun dan juga Taeyong di ruang pribadi milik Tuan Jung, atau lebih cocok di sebut ayah Jaehyun. Bentakan keras dan singkat itu cukup mengejutkan semua orang di dalam sana, baik Jaehyun maupun Taeyong tak berani melangkah sesuai perkataan lelaki paruh baya yang tengah duduk di atas sofa single di dalam ruangan pribadinya. Genggaman Jaehyun mengerat setelah itu, bibir bawahnya digigit kencang, sementara Taeyong tampak menahan nafas untuk beberapa waktu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke ruanganku?"

"Ayah.."

"Bahkan setelah semuanya kau masih berani memanggilku ayah? Di mana rasa malumu itu Jaehyun?"

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tahu benar kalau aku telah mempermalukan ayah di hadapan banyak orang. Tapi aku kemari ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada ayah. Karena itu dengarkan aku sebentar saja. Ini tidak akan lama, beri kami 10 menit untuk bicara, setelah itu terserah ayah kau melakukan apa, setidaknya sekali lagi aku mohon dengarkan kami."

Ruangan itu mendadak diselimuti keheningan di tengah ketegangan yang sedang mendominasi. Tak ada jawaban, lelaki setengah baya itu hanya diam sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dengan penuh penekanan hingga menimbulkan suara benturan meja dengan cangkir porselen.

"Kalau begitu katakan apa pun yang ingin kau katakan, setelah itu keluar dari ruanganku."

" _Ne_.."

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik...

"Sebelum ini aku ingin minta maaf pada ayah. Aku tahu persis kalau aku telah mempermalukan ayah di depan banyak orang. Aku tahu aku juga telah mencemarkan nama baik ayah di mata orang banyak. Tapi saat itu aku tak punya pilihan lain selain pergi dari sana. Ayah, tidak bisakah kau mengerti sedikit dengan perasaanku? Aku selalu menuruti perkataan ayah sejak kecil. Bahkan saat aku benar-benar ingin ikut kegiatan pendakian gunung, ayah melarangku dan aku ikut perkataan ayah sekalipun aku harus melepas keinginanku itu kan?"

"Kalau begitu sekarang turuti permintaan ayahmu ini. Lakukan perjodohannya dengan Doyoung."

"Tidak.. Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Aku selalu menuruti semuanya, tapi maafkan aku, untuk hal ini aku tidak bisa mengikuti keinginan ayah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, aku tidak mau dengan Doyoung, aku tidak menyukai Doyoung, aku hanya ingin bersama Taeyong dan menebus semuanya. Jadi aku mohon pada ayah untuk mengerti."

"Kau akan mulai menyukai Doyoung sedikit demi sedikit setelah kalian bertunangan. Kalian akan melakukan pendekatan secara perlahan, lalu kalau seandainya kalian menikah-"

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Doyoung, kenapa ayah tidak mengerti? Harus berapa kali lagi aku katakan pada ayah kalau aku tidak mau melakukan apa pun dengan Doyoung? Tolong mengerti dengan masalah ini, aku tidak mau dikekang dengan aturan konyol atau sebuah pilihan yang bahkan tak bisa ku terima. Kalau seandainya ayah ada diposisiku maka apa yang akan ayah lakukan?"

"Aku akan menerima semua keputusan yang di ambil jika itu memang pilihan yang terbaik. Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya kalau kau tidak menuruti perkataan ayah? Kalau kalian bersama maka hubungan antar keluarga dan perusahaan akan sangat bagus."

"Perusahaan lagi. Apa sepenting itukah uang dan perusahaan ketimbang anakmu sendiri?"

Taeyong terkesiap, pandangannya langsung tertuju ke arah Jaehyun sekalipun Jaehyun sendiri hanya menundukkan kepalanya sesaat setelah itu.

"Jaehyun, tidak baik bicara begitu pada ayahmu."

"Lalu kenapa? Ayah saja tidak bisa mengerti situasi ini lalu kenapa aku harus bicara lembut? Ayah tidak akan mengerti apa pun, bahkan sekalipun aku bicara lantang ataupun kasar ayah tetap tidak akan paham."

"Jaehyun!"

BRAKK!

Meja di hadapannya langsung digebrak keras hingga mengagetkan Taeyong dengan cukup keras. Suara langkah kasar yang terdengar keras itu mulai mendekat sedikit demi sedikit. Menghampiri keduanya hingga Jaehyun dan Taeyong sama-sama tegang begitu sebelah tangan itu melayang ke udara, hendak memberikan sebuah tamparan keras pada Jaehyun, tapi tubuh kecil itu langsung melangkah ke depan Jaehyun dengan cepat, menghalangi Tuan Jung yang hendak menghajar Jaehyun dengan kasar. Manik hitam Taeyong terpejam erat dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya memejamkan wajahnya sambil memasang raut wajah untuk menahan sakit yang akan segera datang. Beberapa detik setelahnya, tak ada apa pun yang terjadi, bahkan Jaehyun sendiri sempat keheranan kenapa tidak ada sesuatu yang menghajarnya dengan keras.

"J-jangan pukul Jaehyun, ku mohon.."

Suara khas Taeyong langsung membuka mata Jaehyun pada saat itu juga. Terkesan tak percaya atas apa yang lelaki kecil itu lakukan untuk melindunginya dari ayah Jaehyun yang siap memukulnya tanpa ampun.

"Tae..."

"Anda bisa pukul aku, tapi jangan pukul Jaehyun. Dia anak anda, bukankah seharusnya anda memperlakukan dia dengan baik ketimbang harus memukulnya seperti itu? Tolong maafkan Jaehyun atas perkataannya tadi, aku tahu dia tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu pada anda."

"Apalagi ini? Kau mau jadi perisai anak ini atau apa? Kau mau menghasutku agar menuruti permintaan Jaehyun supaya bisa menikah denganmu ketimbang dengan Doyoung?"

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh apa pun. Aku tidak ingin menghasut anda, tapi aku di sini hanya ingin meluruskan dan mengatakan apa yang memang seharusnya aku katakan sejak lama. Aku mohon, maafkan Jaehyun. Biarkan dia pulang ke rumah ini lagi. Anda tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya Jaehyun melakukan semuanya sendirian. Jaehyun datang kemari dengan niat baik. Jaehyun hanya ingin anda mengerti masalahnya. Apakah mencintai seseorang adalah kesalahan? Apakah memilih orang yang kita cintai adalah kesalahan? Apakah melakukan apa yang kita sukai adalah kesalahan? Apakah memperjuangkan sesuatu dengan penuh tanggung jawab adalah kesalahan? Jaehyun hanya melakukan apa yang disukainya, apa yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak lama. Anda tidak bisa menuntut anak anda untuk terus menuruti perkataan anda. Kalau seandainya anda ada diposisi Jaehyun maka apa yang akan anda lakukan? Anda akan menuruti permintaan yang ayah anda berikan sekalipun harus meninggalkan orang yang anda cintai? Kalau seandainya anda tidak menikah dengan Nyonya Jung, maka belum tentu semuanya akan seperti ini. Hidup anda belum tentu akan serba kecukupan. Bahkan istrimu saja belum tentu punya hidup seperti ini. Jaehyun tak akan lahir sebagai pewaris tunggal di keluarga ini, ia mungkin akan lahir di keluarga lain atau bahkan tak pernah ada di dunia ini."

Mengambil nafas sejenak lalu belah bibirnya kembali terbuka.

" Aku mohon jangan buat Jaehyun merasa di tukar dengan investasi ataupun uang. Kalau seandainya Doyoung tidak mengaitkan investasi dengan perjodohan, maka masalahnya tak akan sebesar ini. Ini sama saja seperti kalian menjadikan anak anda sebagai jaminan atas berhasil atau tidaknya investasi. Doyoung sama saja memperalat semua orang, bahkan hubungan keluarga kalian hampir hancur karena masalah perjodohan dan investasi ini. Apa uang dan investasi lebih penting ketimbang anak sendiri? Tidak, uang masih bisa dicari, tapi anak semata wayangmu, Jaehyun, apa masih bisa dicari atau digantikan oleh anak lain? Bukankah tidak mungkin? Maaf kalau seandainya aku sudah bicara kasar dan menyakiti hati anda, tapi tolong pikirkan lagi. Kita sebagai orang tua seharusnya mendukung keinginan anak kita kalau itu memang pilihan yang terbaik kan? Aku yakin anda orang yang baik, aku yakin anda menyayangi Jaehyun. Karena itu untuk kali ini saja, tidak bisakah anda mendukung keputusan Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun benar-benar merasa sebagai pecundang, bersembunyi di belakang Taeyong seperti orang bodoh. Perkataan Taeyong hampir sepenuhnya benar, dan Jaehyun tak bisa diam saja dan membiarkan Taeyong melakukan semuanya sendiri. Di sini Jaehyun yang punya masalah, bukan Taeyong.

"Aku tidak butuh apa pun dari ayah. Aku tidak peduli dengan perusahaan, aku tidak butuh uang apa pun. Seperti yang Taeyong katakan, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan seorang anak. Uang masih bisa dicari, investasi masih bisa dilakukan dengan perusahaan lain. Dulu ayah selalu melarangku melakukan semuanya. Aku suka melakukan ini tapi ayah melarangku, aku turuti perkataan ayah dengan meninggalkan hobiku sejak lama. Maka dari itu, ku mohon.. Tolong terima aku di rumah ini, dan tolong restui hubunganku dengan Taeyong."

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik...

"Waktunya habis, pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga."

"Tapi ayah..."

"Ku bilang pergi!"

"Ayo pergi, jangan buat ayahmu marah."

Lengan berisi milik Jaehyun segera di tarik untuk menjauh dari hadapan lelaki setengah baya itu. Selangkah demi selangkah, sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri di luar ruangan itu langsung menghampiri Jaehyun lalu memeluk lelaki jangkung itu dengan erat.

"Ibu tak bisa membantumu... Maafkan ibu, Jaehyun."

"Kenapa ibu bilang begitu, ibu tidak salah. Jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja."

Pelukannya terlepas, kedua bahu lebar itu di cengkeram halus lalu surai hitam itu diusap perlahan.

"Bagaimana ibu tidak menangis kalau anak kesayanganku ini akan meninggalkan ibunya lagi."

"Ibu..."

Mata sipit itu menoleh ke arah Taeyong, bibir bawahnya digigit pelan sambil menghampiri Taeyong dengan cepat, pipi tirusnya ditangkup dengan pelan sambil tersenyum getir.

"Taeyong..."

"Jangan menangis... Nanti ibu bisa sakit, aku akan bilang pada Jaehyun untuk tetap di sini bersama ibu ya. Jangan khawatir, ayo hapus air mata ibu. Jaehyun... Kenapa diam saja, ibumu sedang menangis."

Jaehyun diam, tak bergerak sekalipun sambil memperhatikan ibunya tanpa sepatah kata pun yang di ucapkan. Butiran bening itu telah menetes sejak tadi, surainya di tarik kuat kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taeyong yang tengah berusaha menghentikan tangisan ibunya.

"Ibu... Jangan menangis, kau membuat semua orang menangis. Ayolah ibu... Jangan pikirkan aku, aku bisa lakukan semuanya sendiri mulai sekarang. Kalau aku tidak di rumah maka aku bisa belajar hidup mandiri dan mengurus diri sendiri. Jangan menangis.. Tolong jangan menangis."

"Ibu tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dari rumah ini, tidak akan ibu biarkan kau pergi."

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhnya pergi dari rumah?"

"Huh?"

Semuanya saling beradu pandang satu sama lain seakan mempertanyakan asal suara yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu. Hentakan langkah demi langkah terdengar samar, perlahan tapi pasti mulai terdengar nyaring dan mendekat ke arah ketiganya.

"Aku belum mengatakan akan mengusir Jaehyun dari rumah. Aku hanya meminta Jaehyun dan anak ini keluar dari ruanganku."

Pria setengah baya itu kembali lagi sambil membenarkan tatanan dasi yang melingkari lehernya tanpa memasang ekspresi apa pun.

"A-ayah.."

"Memang siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk pergi dari rumah ini?"

"Itu..."

"Pewaris tunggal Jung Corp tidak bisa pergi dari rumah dan keluarganya. Rumahmu disini, jadi jangan berani untuk pergi dari rumah ini tanpa izin dariku."

Semua orang masih kurang paham dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi di dalam rumah besar itu. Tuan Jung masih tak memasang ekspresi apa pun sehingga Jaehyun masih sulit memperkirakan maksud perkataan ayahnya itu.

"Kau bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang."

Baik Jaehyun, Taeyong, ataupun Nyonya Jung sendiri mendadak _shock_ dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan pria itu. Sikapnya mendadak berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya, maka wajar kalau semua orang merasa bingung sekaligus kaget dengan keputusan yang terlalu mendadak.

"Suamiku.. Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Apa menurutmu ucapanku ini hanya sebuah lelucon? Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Jaehyun boleh pulang ke rumah ini lagi."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kalau ayah mengizinkanku pulang untuk kembali menjodohkanku dengan Doyoung maka aku tidak ingin pulang sekalipun ayah sudah memberi izin."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memintamu melakukan itu lagi. Seperti katamu Jaehyun, kau adalah anak yang penurut, bahkan kau rela melepaskan semua hobi dan impianmu sejak kecil hanya karena aku melarangmu melakukannya. Aku pikir aku tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, aku tidak bisa selamanya mengambil keputusan yang tak adil untukmu. Maafkan ayah. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengaturmu lagi, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang kau sukai atau hal yang baik untukmu. Dan untuk anak ini, kau adalah alasan terbesar atas keputusan yang telah ku ambil ini. Ucapanmu sangat benar, aku terlalu dibutakan dengan uang hingga mengabaikan anakku sendiri. Aku terlalu mudah dihasut dengan uang dan investasi. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu sejak awal. Seluruh masalahnya jadi berimbas pada keluarga kami. Maaf kalau aku sudah menuduhmu tadi. Terima kasih banyak untuk teman kecilmu ini Jung Jaehyun."

"Bu-bukan teman... Dia kekasihku, Lee Taeyong."

Senyuman tipis itu muncul, pria itu melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Taeyong, tersenyum lebih lembut sambil menepuk bahunya halus.

"Aku tahu. Nama yang bagus, senang bertemu denganmu Taeyong."

"A-ah.. _Ne_."

Taeyong langsung tersenyum canggung kemudian kembali membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Taeyong tahu suasananya agak canggung karena mereka sempat terlibat pembicaraan yang terbilang serius, makanya wajar saja.

"Terima kasih banyak, perkataanmu membuatku sadar bagaimana pentingnya sebuah keluarga ketimbang uang dan perusahaan."

"Itu.. Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku hanya membantu Jaehyun saja. Maaf kalau ada perkataanku yang membuat anda tidak nyaman."

"Jadi... Apa jawaban ayah?"

Pria itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaehyun dengan kening mengernyit.

"Jawaban apa yang kau maksud?"

"Tentang hubungan kami..."

"Ah.. Kenapa tidak? Sepertinya putraku ini telah mendapatkan pasangan yang cukup baik. Hei istriku, lihat dia. Bukankah dia mirip denganku?"

Suara tawa yang khas itu terdengar jelas, atmosfernya telah berbanding terbalik pada awal kedatangan Jaehyun dan Taeyong ke rumah ini. Setidaknya senyuman yang muncul di keluarga ini benar-benar suatu pemandangan yang cukup bagus di mata Taeyong. Manik hitamnya berpaling ke arah Jaehyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar sambil menghadap ke arah Taeyong. Sudut bibirnya terangkat lebih lebar, menciptakan senyuman yang cukup manis hingga menampilkan deep dimple milik Jaehyun.

"Kita berhasil, terima kasih."

Hanya anggukan kecil yang muncul, selanjutnya Jaehyun langsung mendekat ke arah Taeyong lalu memposisikan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Taeyong kemudian berbisik.

"Aku akan melamarmu suatu saat nanti, jadi tetaplah bersamaku sampai kapan pun."

Taeyong refleks tersenyum simpul sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya yang mulai muncul karena perkataan Jaehyun. Kepalanya kembali terangkat setelah itu, masih tersenyum kemudian Taeyong berusaha menghentikan senyuman itu dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Pemandangan yang manis jika dilihat secara langsung.

.

.

Masih dengan Johnny dan Ten, di dalam Mall yang besar dengan banyak pengunjung. Sudah beberapa jam lamanya mereka berkeliling kesana-kemari, mencari barang bagus untuk dibeli atau sekedar cuci mata. Mereka sudah mengisi perut di jam sore seperti ini, beberapa paper bag juga sudah mengisi tangan masing-masing meski tak cukup banyak barang yang mereka beli.

"Hei, kau mau ke dalam?"

Perhatian Ten langsung beralih menatap keadaan di dalam toko yang terpampang cukup jelas dari luar. Keningnya mengernyit dengan cepat lalu matanya memicing ke arah Johnny.

"Toko cokelat? Kenapa kesini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau beli cokelat juga?"

"Lalu kau mau beli cokelat untuk siapa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Bibir kissablenya langsung merengut seketika sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei hei hei.. Jangan merengut begitu dong. Kenapa sensitif sekali sih? Kau mau ku belikan cokelat? Beritahu aku apa cokelat kesukaanmu, akan aku belikan sekarang juga."

"Aku suka dark chocolate, tapi aku sedang diet. Jadi kau beli saja sendiri, aku akan tunggu saja di sini."

Johnny hanya mengerjap pelan sambil tersenyum tipis, surai hitam itu diusak kasar kemudian ia melangkah masuk ke dalam toko cokelat yang besar itu.

"Memangnya Johnny punya pacar ya?"

Sedikit menyebalkan, tapi ia bisa apa? Pacarnya saja bukan jadi kenapa ia harus protes? Tapi tetap saja Ten ingin tahu banyak tentang siapa yang akan mendapat cokelat dari Johnny. Jangan salahkan Ten kalau sebentar lagi ia akan jadi penguntit hanya untuk mendapatkan semua informasi yang berkaitan dengan Johnny.

.

.

.

Johnny dan Ten telah resmi meninggalkan area pusat perbelanjaan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Laju kendaraannya masih dalam batas normal, kondisi jalan tergolong lancar karena belum masuk jam pulang kerja. Barang belanjaannya ada di bangku belakang, tidak terlalu banyak bahkan tak lebih dari lima paper bag dengan berbagai warna dari toko yang sudah pasti berbeda.

"Jangan ngebut..."

"Memangnya ini kebut? Ini sudah cukup pelan Ten, tidak perlu takut. Belum ada sejarahnya Johnny Seo mengalami kecelakaan saat berkendara."

Manik hitamnya memicing dengan cepat diiringi sebuah dengusan kasar.

"Hanya karena belum ada sejarahnya maka bukan berarti kau akan mencetak sejarah dalam hal ini. Fokus saja pada jalan di depanmu."

"Aku tahu Ten. Berhenti bicara atau aku akan menurunkanmu di tengah jalan."

Lelaki kecil itu tak memberi respons, kepalanya bergerak untuk mendapatkan posisi nyaman pada sandaran kursi. Tatapannya menelusur ke luar jendela berkaca gelap tersebut sambil mendengarkan alunan musik yang di mainkan di dalam mobil.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, suasananya benar-benar sepi semenjak Ten tertidur dengan cukup pulasnya hingga mendengkur pelan di sepanjang perjalanan.

Johnny sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Ten lalu ia akan tersenyum simpul setelahnya. Menurut pandangannya, Ten itu adalah sosok yang menarik untuk dikenal lebih jauh. Tubuhnya kecil, wajahnya cantik dan tingkah lakunya terkadang membuat Johnny merasa gemas. Hampir sama seperti Taeyong, hanya saja Ten lebih punya daya tarik tersendiri yang lebih menonjol ketimbang Taeyong. Percayalah bahwa semenjak ia mulai dekat dengan Ten, semuanya terasa menyenangkan, bahkan jauh dari kata bosan.

Manik cokelat itu sempat membulat sambil memperhatikan keadaan di belakang mobil melalui spion selama beberapa detik lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di tepat di depan rumah berukuran sedang yang ditinggali Ten sendirian. Johnny bangkit dari kursinya seusai melepas seat belt, berusaha meraih semua paper bag di bangku belakang lalu memindahkannya ke atas dash board satu persatu dengan hati-hati.

"Ten.. Sudah sampai, ayo bangun."

Tak ada respons.

"Ten... Ayo bangun."

Apa hanya Johnny yang beranggapan kalau Ten terbilang sulit untuk dibangunkan dari tidurnya. Well, kalau begini ia juga yang sedikit repot.

"Kenapa kau tidak kunjung bangun huh?"

Lelaki jangkung itu langsung memajukan tubuh besarnya ke hadapan Ten untuk melepas seat belt yang masih terpasang di tubuh kecil itu.

"Sial, kenapa sulit terlepas."

Umpatan kecil itu terdengar samar, tangannya masih berusaha melepaskan kaitan seat belt yang terjepit dengan tubuh mungil yang terasa lebih berat untuk disingkirkan karena Ten sendiri benar-benar tertidur. Terkadang memang agak aneh, kenapa berat badan seseorang terkesan bertambah ketika mereka sedang tertidur?

Kaitannya terlepas setelah beberapa detik ia berusaha maksimal agar seat beltnya segera terlepas. Manik cokelatnya lagi-lagi melirik ke arah wajah yang masih terlihat cantik sekalipun Ten telah tertidur sejak tadi sambil meneguk salivanya kasar. Posisinya terlalu dekat, bahkan deru nafas yang hangat itu menerpa kulit wajahnya.

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik..

Tepat setelah suara lenguhan pelan itu terdengar, tubuh kecil itu mulai bergerak kemudian sepasang mata yang sejak tadi terpejam erat itu terbuka perlahan sambil mengerjap untuk membiasakan pandangannya.

DEG!

Manik hitam yang masih bengkak itu mendadak membola dengan cepat begitu sadar dengan keadaan di hadapannya sekarang. Air mukanya berubah total, detak jantungnya meningkat secara spontan saat wajah tampan kesukaannya itu benar-benar dekat. Bahkan maju sedikit saja mungkin akan mengubah segalanya.

"J-John-"

Dada bidang itu di dorong pelan untuk menjauh, tapi Johnny pikir ia tak ingin menghentikan semuanya, tak ingin kesempatan yang akan sulit di temuinya lagi di masa mendatang justru hilang begitu saja. Kedua tangan itu disingkirkan dengan cepat kemudian bibir penuh miliknya telah menyatu dengan cepat pada bibir kissable itu. Membungkam semua perkataan Ten yang hampir dilontarkannya sebelum ciuman mendadak ini di mulai. Rona merah di pipinya menjalar dengan cepat hingga ke telinganya saat ciuman ini mulai bergerak perlahan. Ten bahkan tak pernah membayangkan hal sebesar ini akan terjadi begitu saja, mungkin tak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya tapi bukan berarti Ten tak suka dengan hal ini. Benda lunak tak bertulang itu bahkan telah melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya, membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman yang bisa di bilang lembut tapi ada sedikit penekanan. Johnny langsung menekan tengkuk milik Ten untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan kedua tangan pendek itu telah mengalungi leher panjang itu dengan senang hati. Saling melumat satu sama lain dengan sensasi yang sudah pasti berbeda, Johnny yang terkesan handal dan Ten sang amatiran yang hanya menonton adegan seperti ini di dalam film. Tak ada yang peduli dengan posisi, bahkan Johnny tak ambil pusing sekalipun ia merasa pegal karena posisinya ini. Lima detik setelahnya suara decakan yang terdengar samar itu mulai terhenti begitu yang lebih kecil langsung mendorong yang lebih tinggi untuk menghentikan permainan. Ten kehabisan nafas, sedangkan Johnny masih terkesan baik-baik saja, lelaki itu memang gila.

Nafasnya terengah, keringat dingin membasahi keningnya yang tertutup poni, lalu rona di wajahnya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang. Suasananya mendadak canggung, detak jantung keduanya sudah di pastikan masih sulit untuk kembali pada kecepatan yang normal.

Johnny masih tak bergeming dari posisinya, kedua matanya masih tetap menatap Ten dengan sebuah senyuman simpul. Poni yang setengah basah itu disisir dengan kelima jarinya kemudian disampirkan ke arah samping.

" _Phom chawp khun.._."

Ten langsung menaikkan tatapan sayunya ke arah Johnny sambil menahan nafas.

"Ki-kita kan belum berpisah sungguhan. Aku masih di dalam mobil kan?"

" _No, I said I like you Ten.. Don't you know_?"

Hening, manik hitam itu mengerjap pelan setelah ucapan Johnny barusan terkesan cukup mengejutkan bagi dirinya.

"Kau bohong, arti dari _Phom chawp khun_ bukan _see you again,_ tapi aku menyukaimu kan? Aku sempat mencarinya di internet, tapi ternyata ada kesalahan informasi yang kau katakan."

"I-itu..."

"Kau suka denganku kan?"

" _W-what_?!"

"Aku bisa lihat semuanya. Kau terlalu mudah ditebak, semuanya terlihat jelas setiap kali kita pergi bersama. _So now.. I told you about my feeling. I really like you_."

"B-bagaimana mungkin kau bisa katakan itu? Kita bahkan baru mulai dekat, kalau aku memang menyukaimu sejak lama, tapi kalau kau... Bukannya kau suka dengan Taeyong?"

"Sudah ku katakan jangan membahas Taeyong saat kita sedang berdua. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pernah menyukai Taeyong? Taeyong sudah punya Jaehyun, jadi aku tak berhak mengganggu mereka lagi. Ini mungkin terkesan agak mendadak, tapi aku hanya berusaha untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ada banyak hal yang menarik darimu, ada suasana tersendiri setiap kali kita bersama. Aku hanya ingin membuka hati untuk orang lain yang bisa menggantikan posisi Taeyong, dan aku pikir kau bisa melakukannya. Mungkin agak sulit agar kau bisa percaya denganku, tapi bukankah lebih baik kalau aku katakan yang sejujurnya sekarang? Kita bisa mulai sedikit demi sedikit, aku benar-benar berharap semoga kau bisa membantuku untuk menghilangkan perasaanku pada Taeyong."

"Apa yang bisa membuatku percaya dengan perkataanmu barusan? Aku harus memastikan kalau seseorang tidak hanya mempermainkan perasaan orang lain."

Johnny terdiam sejenak, menarik tubuhnya untuk kembali pada kursinya kemudian sebelah tangannya mengambil sesuatu di dalam nakas mobil.

"Berikan tanganmu.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja, bagaimana bisa kau tetap cerewet di suasana seserius ini?"

Ten langsung mengulurkan tangannya dengan sedikit kasar sambil menatap Johnny dengan mata menyipit. Sebuah cincin bertekstur(?) rantai disematkan pada jari manis milik Ten dengan hati-hati.

"Ini cuma cincin biasa, tapi ku harap suatu saat nanti aku bisa memberi cincin yang lebih berharga daripada ini. Jadikan ini sebagai jaminan atas perkataanku barusan. Kau mengerti?"

"Bukannya ini cincin punyamu?"

"Punyaku ada dijari telunjuk, itu cincin yang sama. Anggap saja barang couple."

Senyuman yang sangat manis itu terukir dengan sempurna pada wajah cantik itu, Ten langsung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil memperhatikan cincin itu dengan saksama. Cincin biasa tapi punya makna yang luar biasa.

"Hei.. Boleh aku tanyakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi itu ciuman pertamamu kan?"

Ten langsung tersentak membulatkan matanya dengan spontan begitu pertanyaan itu muncul. Air mukanya berubah, memasang wajah kesal akibat pertanyaan yang Johnny berikan.

"Tidak kok!."

"Eeyyy.. Kau masih saja berbohong."

"Kau perlu tahu, aku sudah sering berciuman. Bahkan 10 kali lebih."

"Dengan siapa? Bantal di kamarmu? Aku ini tahu bagaimana caramu berciuman denganku tadi. Itu ciuman seorang amatiran."

"Lalu kau? Sudah berapa banyak gadis yang kau cium di Amerika huh?! Berapa banyak?! Dasar mata keranjang! Aku mau keluar!"

Ten langsung membuka pintu mobil setelah mengambil barang belanjaannya dari dalam mobil sebelum pergi keluar. Pintu mobilnya dibanting dengan keras, bibirnya mengerucut lalu lidahnya menjulur keluar untuk sekedar mengejek Johnny.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Tubuhnya berbalik dengan cepat kemudian melangkah menjauh sedikit hingga menciptakan jarak antar dirinya dan juga mobil sedan hitam itu.

"Hei, kau tidak mau berterima kasih karena telah di antar pulang?"

Langkahnya terhenti tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya hanya menoleh sekejap dengan tatapan memicing.

"Terima kasih."

" _You're welcome. Have a nice dream Ten._."

Lelaki kecil itu mendengus pelan sembari melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Suara mesin mobil yang menyala telah menandakan bahwa Johnny telah bersiap untuk pergi. Satu detik kemudian suara laju mobil yang menjauh terdengar dari balik pintu yang telah tertutup rapat. Ten segera menghela nafas sambil mengusap dadanya pelan untuk menetralisir suasana hatinya sekarang. Kedua manik hitam itu beralih ke arah paper bag di tangannya, mengecek satu persatu kemudian keningnya mengernyit dengan cepat begitu ia menemukan bungkusan asing di antara paper bag lainnya.

"Cokelat? Bukannya aku tidak beli cokelat sama sekali ya?"

Jemari kurusnya langsung mengambil dark chocolate di dalam sana, kemudian mengambil sebuah sticky notes yang tertempel di bagian kemasan.

" _For my beloved Chittaphon. My beloved and one of my cutest friend that I ever have. Thanks for the time, I hope we can do the same thing again next time. Thanks for the first date. Johnny Seo._ Heol dasar pria konyol. Tapi ini manis juga."

.

.

.

 **2 Days later...**

"Taeyong Hyung, Jaehyun Hyung ada di bawah."

Yang disebutkan namanya langsung menatap pantulan cermin, ia bisa menemukan Mark dengan kepala menyembul dari balik pintu kamarnya setelah memberikan informasi penting.

"Secepat itu? Hei aku bahkan belum siap benar. Katakan padanya untuk menunggu, aku akan datang sebentar lagi."

" _Okay_.."

Mark telah pergi sepenuhnya dari sana, menyisakan Taeyong seorang diri yang masih sibuk menata rambut dan pakaiannya melalui bantuan cermin. Kedua kakinya langsung melangkah tergesa ke arah ranjang untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atasnya, lalu Taeyong kembali melangkah ke arah jendela kamarnya untuk segera menutupnya sebelum ada pencuri yang masuk dan mengambil barang berharga dari kamar pribadinya.

GREP!

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Taeyong spontan menolehkan kepalanya begitu sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja melingkari pinggulnya dengan erat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu sempit miliknya. Yang pertama kali Taeyong temukan adalah senyuman manis Jaehyun yang dibarengi dengan tatapan dalam yang cukup memikat.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Aku sudah bilang pada Mark untuk menyuruhmu menunggu di luar kan?"

"Aku bosan menunggu, jadi lebih baik aku kemari saja untuk langsung menemuimu. Dan _well_ , kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik dengan penampilan seperti ini."

Taeyong membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat sambil melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun dengan pelan.

"Jangan menggodaku, ayo cepat pergi. Aku tidak mau pulang terlalu malam, kasihan Mark tidak ada yang memberinya makan malam."

Pergelangan tangan itu ditarik keluar dari dalam kamar lalu membawa Jaehyun untuk pergi keluar rumah setelah meminta izin sebentar dengan Mark.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Kencan..."

Bola matanya diputar malas dengan bibir mengerucut dengan cepat sambil melangkah mengekori Jaehyun yang telah berada di atas motor sport hitam miliknya.

"Aku tahu, tapi maksudku kita mau ke mana? Ke tempat seperti apa?"

Suara decakan halus itu muncul, air mukanya berubah datar lalu Jaehyun langsung menyodorkan helm ke hadapan Taeyong.

"Jangan banyak tanya, pakai saja helmnya."

.

.

.

Mereka tiba sekitar 15 menit setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh dari arah rumah. Area taman luas yang terkesan asing di mata Taeyong sempat membuat lelaki kecil itu mengerjap untuk beberapa kali sambil membulatkan bibirnya kagum. Hamparan rumput hijau yang luas, pepohonan yang meneduhkan setiap sisi taman, jalan setapak yang cocok untuk dilalui berdua dan juga aliran sungai yang tenang terpampang nyata di depan mata.

"Aku dengar tempat ini cukup bagus untuk jalan-jalan berdua, tempatnya juga baru di buka, tidak masalah kan kalau kita kemari? Lagi pula tempatnya sangat tak mengecewakan."

Taeyong langsung menganggukkan kepalanya segera kemudian tersenyum lembut. Tangan halus itu langsung di genggam dengan erat oleh Jaehyun, saling menautkan jemarinya satu sama lain kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau apa? Mau es krim? Mau beli snack?"

"Kita bahkan baru sampai disini Jaehyun, nanti aku akan beli kalau aku mau. Tapi untuk sekarang masih tidak."

Lima menit... Sepuluh menit...

Setidaknya waktu berjalan dengan cepat tanpa bisa di rasakan. Hanya ada obrolan biasa yang diselingi candaan atau godaan untuk Taeyong. Jaehyun yang semula masih sibuk dengan obrolannya mendadak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya hingga membuat genggaman tangan keduanya terulur perlahan.

"Ada apa?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jaehyun?!"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Oh.. Kau mau es krim cokelat? Di sana ada yang menjual es krim. Kalau kau mau silahkan beli, aku mau cari toilet sebentar."

"Memangnya di sini ada toilet?"

"Makanya aku mau cari, kau beli es krim saja lalu tunggu aku sebentar. Ingat, jangan terlalu jauh dari sini supaya aku bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah."

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama ya."

* * *

Lelaki kecil itu masih sibuk menikmati es krim cokelat di tangannya sambil duduk di bangku taman yang hanya berjarak seratus meter dari kedai es krim. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lihat hanya hamparan rumput hijau. Beberapa pengunjung terlihat lalu lalang untuk mencari hiburan dengan berbagai cara. Perhatian Taeyong terpaku pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah berboncengan dengan sepeda sambil tertawa dengan leluasa. Taeyong mengangkat sudut bibirnya untuk menciptakan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Aku juga mau melakukan itu.."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan."

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya suara husky Jaehyun terdengar tiba-tiba entah dari mana. Taeyong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sumber suara lalu pada akhirnya ia menemukan Jaehyun, dengan sebuah sepeda yang dikendarainya.

"Apa itu?"

"Sepeda, aku menyewanya di ujung sana. Kau bilang mau naik sepeda kan? Ayo kita naik berdua."

Taeyong bangkit, menghampiri Jaehyun lalu duduk di bangku belakang sepeda sambil memegang kemeja Jaehyun dengan tangan kirinya. Kedua kaki panjang itu mulai mengayuh perlahan sambil berupaya menyeimbangkan sepeda yang di naikinya sambil menyusuri jalan khusus sepeda yang telah di sediakan.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau bawa sepeda kemari? Aku kan tidak minta padamu."

"Waktu di rumahmu, aku pernah diam-diam membaca buku harianmu. Aku ingat jelas kalau kau sangat ingin naik sepeda berdua dengan kekasihmu supaya romantis kan?"

"Tapi kan berbeda, aku mau membonceng, bukannya dibonceng."

"Kekasihmu kan aku, kan tidak lucu kalau kau yang mengayuh sepedanya. Jadi nikmati saja, kalau dulu kau ingin membonceng seseorang, sekarang tidak masalah kalau kau jadi orang yang dibonceng kan? Kakimu akan lelah kalau terlalu lama mengayuh, lagi pula kita akan berkeliling dan itu akan jauh."

Pegangannya menguat seiring kecepatan sepeda yang Jaehyun naiki semakin bertambah cepat. Surai hitam Jaehyun dan juga Taeyong tersapu angin, pemandangan sederhana tapi cukup menyejukkan mata itu mengiringi keduanya.

"Jangan terlalu cepat, nanti kalau jatuh kan bisa gawat."

"Maka dari itu kau perlu berpegangan dengan kuat kalau tidak mau jatuh."

"Tapi es krimnya masih belum habis."

"Jangan sampai es krim mu mengenai kemejaku."

"Aku tahu."

Taeyong menarik nafas panjang, kepalanya tak bisa berhenti bergerak karena pemandangan di sekitar sudah mulai berubah lebih baik. Aliran sungai dengan air yang bening itu menenangkan perasaannya. Jembatan besar itu dilalui oleh sepeda yang dikendarai keduanya, semilir angin semakin kencang dari atas jembatan. Kondisi taman dari atas sana juga terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Jaehyun..."

"Ya?"

"Ini sangat cantik, aku suka ini."

Dimplenya terlihat jelas begitu Jaehyun melemparkan senyuman lebar sambil menoleh ke arah belakang. Kepala milik lelaki bermarga Lee itu bersandar pada punggung lebar yang jadi salah satu bagian tubuh favoritnya, manik hitamnya terpejam erat sambil memasang ekspresi yang cukup tenang.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan pergi ke tempat seperti ini bersamamu."

"Aku juga.."

Ujar Taeyong lembut, sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ku pikir aku akan punya hubungan bagus dengan Doyoung, tapi sekarang aku malah terikat dalam sebuah hubungan spesial dengan orang yang selalu aku hindari saat itu."

"Ini sudah ke hendak yang di atas, kita tak bisa menebak ataupun menghindari semua yang telah Tuhan berikan untuk kita. Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mendengar doaku saat itu."

"Aku juga bersyukur Tuhan memberiku orang yang terbaik dalam hidup ini. Mungkin kalau kita tak melakukan semua itu maka hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi antara kita berdua."

Laju sepedanya mulai berkurang lalu terhenti di atas jembatan besar yang hanya dilalui beberapa pengunjung yang lewat. Setidaknya Taeyong tak perlu di suruh turun dua kali, hanya dengan berhentinya laju sepeda saja sudah membuat Taeyong sadar untuk segera turun.

Sosok kecil itu berlari kecil ke arah pembatas jembatan sambil tersenyum tipis. Manik hitamnya menatap ke aliran sungai di bawah sana seperti seorang anak kecil yang tak pernah melihat hal semacam ini dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tak pernah pergi ke atas jembatan?"

"Pernah, cuma dua kali saja. Itu pun tidak turun dari kendaraan, kalau sekarang kan kita naik sepeda, jadi bisa berhenti kapan pun yang kita mau kan."

Surai hitam itu diusak kasar, es krim yang mulai mencair dalam pegangan Taeyong langsung ditarik perlahan kemudian Jaehyun mencobanya sedikit.

"Apa hanya aku yang merasa kalau hubungan ini sedikit canggung?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita hampir seminggu berpacaran tapi rasanya ada yang agak aneh. Kadang kita bisa cukup dekat satu sama lain, tapi kadang juga suasananya bisa canggung seperti sekarang."

"Ini namanya proses, semuanya tak akan mudah berjalan seperti apa yang kita harapkan. Sebelum ini kita punya banyak masalah dalam hubungan kita kan? Kita masih dalam tahap menyesuaikan. Rasa canggung itu pasti akan muncul sekalipun dengan kekasih sendiri."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan saja."

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Jaehyun terdiam sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Taeyong. Tubuh kecil itu ditarik untuk mendekat ke hadapannya, lalu kedua pipi tirus itu ditangkup perlahan.

"Aku tak punya alasan khusus. Tak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang, kau hanya mencintainya."

Hening.

Hanya ada suara semilir angin di atas jembatan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Senyuman Taeyong semakin mengembang dari sebelumnya, sedangkan Jaehyun masih tetap memasang ekspresi yang sama.

"Maaf.. Selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Aku benar-benar ingin mengubah semuanya, memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang sudah aku lakukan sejak dulu. Aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakitmu selama ini sekalipun aku tidak mengalaminya langsung. Maafkan aku Lee Taeyong."

"Kenapa minta maaf lagi? Aku baik-baik saja, semuanya hanya masa lalu, jadi jangan bahas itu lagi."

"Aku telah mengumpulkan keberanian dan mengatakan sesuatu padamu, jadi dengar baik-baik karena ini bukanlah hal yang bisa ku ucapkan dengan mudah."

"Apa?"

"Sekarang aku akan berjanji untuk tetap membuatmu bahagia setiap hari. Akan ku pastikan kau tersenyum setiap kali aku bersamamu."

Kedua tangan Jaehyun langsung berpindah menggenggam kedua tangan Taeyong dengan erat sambil mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit ke hadapan Taeyong.

"Untuk waktu yang lama, seumur hidup, ayo terus bersama. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling memahami hatimu sejak lama. Tolong jangan bersedih lagi, jika kau sedih maka hatiku juga akan terasa sakit. Karena itu ayo bersama-sama menyambut setiap tahun dan menghabiskannya dengan bahagia."

Lagi-lagi suasananya hening, keduanya masih saling menatap satu sama lain dengan sorot mata yang berbeda. Perlahan tapi pasti, Taeyong mengerjap sekali dengan gerakan lamban lalu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat sebagai jawabannya. Senyum manisnya terpatri di wajah cantik Taeyong, kedua tangannya ikut menggenggam tangan kekar itu dengan sama eratnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita lakukan semuanya dengan kebahagiaan. Mari saling menjaga satu sama lain, dan mari saling berjanji satu sama lain. Terima kasih, Jung Jaehyun _. I love you._."

" _Jangan menyerah dengan perjuangan yang kau lakukan demi seseorang. Jika dia orang yang tepat untukmu, maka dia akan mengerti bagaimana sulitnya perjuangan yang kau lalui demi dirinya. Tapi sebaliknya, jika ia bukan orang yang tepat untukmu, maka ia tak akan pernah mengerti sesulit apa rasanya memperjuangkan seseorang."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semuanya telah berubah sedikit demi sedikit dalam hidup semua orang. Ada banyak yang di luar dugaan yang terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa di tebak oleh siapa pun. Mereka punya cerita sendiri dalam kehidupan masing-masing.**

 **Mark dan Haechan...**

"Mark Hyung, coba lihat apa yang ku bawa untukmu."

Suara Haechan yang terkesan punya warna tersendiri itu terdengar jelas di telinga Mark yang tengah sibuk bermain bersama Ruby di halaman belakang. Lelaki kecil itu langsung duduk di teras rumah sambil memperhatikan sosok kurus yang tengah menghampiri Haechan sambil berlari kecil.

"Semangka?"

"Kata Taeyong Hyung kau sangat suka semangka, makanya aku beli ini di supermarket. Ayo makan, biar ku suapi. Katakan aaaa~"

Mark langsung tersenyum singkat sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Haechan untuk menerima satu suap semangka dari kekasih gembilnya itu.

"Oh iya, apa tidak sebaiknya kita sisakan sedikit untuk Taeyong Hyung juga?"

"Itu tidak perlu, Taeyong Hyung sedang kencan, jadi tidak usah di pikirkan. Dia akan makan banyak di luar sana."

 **Haechan dan Mark benar-benar pasangan muda yang cukup menggemaskan di usia mereka yang baru menginjak remaja. Hubungan ini tergolong cukup simple karena tak butuh banyak halangan untuk saling menjalin hubungan seperti sekarang.**

 **Lalu Doyoung...**

"Bisa tidak berhenti mengikutiku terus?"

Langkah Taeil terhenti spontan setelah Doyoung lebih dulu menghentikan langkahnya sambil menghadap ke arah belakang dan menangkap basah Taeil di belakang sana. Air muka Doyoung benar-benar mengisyaratkan bahwa ia merasa tak nyaman dengan perilaku Taeil.

"Siapa yang menguntit? Aku Cuma mau pergi ke sana, kebetulan kau juga kau ke sana makanya kau berpikiran seperti itu."

Doyoung mengusap wajahnya frustasi, tatapannya memicing ke arah Taeil sambil mendesah kasar lalu memilih mengambil jalur berlawanan dengan Taeil.

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

Tapi sepertinya Taeil mendadak tuli hingga tak mau mendengarkan ucapan Doyoung sambil kembali mengekori lelaki jangkung itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku bilang jangan ikuti aku! Kenapa kau tidak paham juga?!

 **Well, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Taeil lebih sering menguntitnya kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan di luar jam sekolah seperti sekarang sang Ketua Osis itu masih saja mengikutinya karena mereka sempat bertemu dipersimpangan jalan. Mungkin ini adalah rencana terbaik yang Tuhan berikan untuk seorang Kim Doyoung agar sosok itu tak lagi melakukan perbuatan buruk dengan mengacaukan hubungan orang lain. Dan mungkin juga ini salah satu cara agar Doyoung bisa** _ **move on**_ **dari Jaehyun.**

 **Lalu Yuta...**

 **Beberapa waktu belakangan ada hal menarik yang bahkan tak pernah terjadi dalam hidup lelaki asal Osaka itu.**

Yuta masih sibuk menggiring bola ke arah gawang lawan setelah mendapat operan pendek dari teman satu timnya. Kedua kakinya bergerak gesit, menghindari hadangan setiap tim lawan di area dekat gawang. Satu detik setelahnya Yuta langsung mengambil tindakan cepat, benda bulat itu ditendang dengan keras ke arah gawang dan berhasil mencetak skor hingga menambah satu angka lagi.

"Yuta sunbae-nim! Fighting!"

Suara teriakan yang melengking itu terdengar jelas bahkan sampai menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di lapangan indoor tersebut. Manik hitamnya menatap lurus ke sumber suara, tepat ke arah seorang gadis kecil yang masih berdiri di salah satu tribun sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Tatapan keduanya sempat bersinggungan selama beberapa detik, lalu gadis berambut sebahu itu langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yuta tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

"Sunbae! Suki dayo!"

 **Well, sejak satu minggu belakangan ada seorang gadis dari angkatan kelas satu yang selalu datang setiap kali ada sesi latihan atau pertandingan sepakbola. Gadis itu cukup menarik perhatian semua orang dengan teriakannya yang cukup melengking tak tahu malu. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya gadis itu meneriakan kata-kata seperti itu dalam bahasa Jepang yang cukup membuat Yuta tersenyum lebar di dalam lapangan.**

 **Lalu untuk Johnny dan Ten...**

"Kau belum makan siang kan?"

"Belum.. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu tunggu di sini, aku akan buatkan makanan spesial untukmu."

Johnny langsung melangkah pergi dari meja makan, meninggalkan Ten seorang diri sambil mengernyit keheranan. Ia bahkan tak minta apapun sekalipun ia belum makan siang, toh ia juga masih belum kelaparan.

"Hei... Kau mau apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang akan buatkan sesuatu."

Johnny balas berteriak dari arah dapur. Suara perpaduan antara memotong bahan dan suara kompor yang dinyalakan terdengar jelas dari tempat Ten berada. Menururt Ten ia tak mungkin berdiam diri disana hanya dengan mendengarkan suara aktivitas yang dilakukan lelaki jangkung itu sendirian. Lagipula ia belum pernah dengar kalau Johnny bisa memasak dengan baik, mungkin saja sosok itu lebih sering memesan makanan cepat saji atau sekedar memasak mi instan.

"Hei, aku sudah bilang jangan kemari."

Bergelut dalam asumsi itu terlalu melelahkan, akan lebih bagus kalau ia menyaksikan secara langsung pertunjukan yang akan dilakukan Johnny di dapur yang luas itu lalu berakhir mendapatkan celotehan spesial daei Johnny.

"Aku juga tidak bisa berdiam diri terus disana. Aku penasaran dengan caramu memasak makanan. Kau mau masak apa?"

"Pad thai."

"Apa?!"

Lelaki itu langsung mendecak sambil memicingkan matanya dengan alis bertautan.

"Aku bilang aku mau masak Pad thai. Kau dengar? Pad Thai..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bikang mau makan masakan Thailand kan? Aku memang tidak bisa membawamu ke restoran Thailand, tapi setidaknya aku mau coba membuat sendiri sesuai yang ku baca dari internet."

Well, Johnny benar-benar melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan. Ten tak pernah memperoleh hal semacam ini sebelumnya, dan sekarang ia dapatkan itu dari Johnny.

"Terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama.. Tapi bisakah kau bantu aku supaya masakannya tidak kacau? Aku agak buruk dalam hal memasak.

 **Seperti yang Johnny katakan sebelumnya, ia dan Ten sedanh dalam masa pendekatan satu sama lain untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan antara keduanya. Mereka persis memulai hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dalam tahap penyesuaian atau magang(?) sejak kemarin malam. Meskipun mereka masih dalam tahap penyesuaian maka jangan anggap remeh pasangan baru ini. Mereka akan jadi saingan Jaehyun dan Taeyong dalam masalah keromantisan.**

 **Dan yang terakhir ada Jaehyun dan juga Taeyong...**

Taeyong masih betah bersandar pada bahu lebar milik Jaehyun sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jaehyun selama perjalanan pulang. Laju sepeda motor yang di kendarai Jaehyun masih dalam batas normal sehingga tak membuat Taeyong melontarkan sebuah pukulan keras pada punggungnya hanya karena Jaehyun kebut-kebutan dijalan raya yang ramai seperti sekarang.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara keduanya, lagi pula kalau mereka bicara memangnya siapa yang akan dengar? Toh suaranya akan tersapu angin dan juga teredam helm yang terpasang di kepala masing-masing. Taeyong melepas satu tangannya kemudian memperhatikan cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tersenyum simpul tanpa lalu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Jaehyun bilang ini adalah cincin pertunangan yang telah Jaehyun persiapkan sejak lama atau lebih tepatnya pada hari dimana Taeyong meninggalkan Jaehyun di Department Store tanpa meminta izin. Jadi anggap saja mereka baru melakukan pertunangan dengan cara sendiri tanpa ada acara besar untuk merayakan pertunangan keduanya.

Laju motornya melambat kemudian terhenti persis di depan rumah Taeyong dengan pintu gerbang yang terbuka sedikit. Yang lebih kecil langsung turun dari atas motor sambil melepaskan helm yang dikenakan olehnya kemudian menyodorkan benda itu ke hadapan Jaehyun. Lelaki bermarga Jung itu juga ikut turun dari atas motornya, kepalanya di miringkan untuk mengecek pintu gerbang yang tak terkunci itu lalu menatap Taeyong dengan alis bertautan.

"Apa ada orang lain di rumah?"

"Sepertinya Haechan jadi ke rumah, makanya gerbang tidak di tutup oleh Mark. Kau mau masuk ke dalam?"

"Sepertinya tidak sekarang, lain kali saja."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang sana."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku masih ingin melihatmu lebih lama supaya aku bisa memimpikanmu nanti malam."

BUGH!

"Dasar gombal!"

Suara ringisan Jaehyun terdengar samar sambil memegangi dada kanannya yang di pukul oleh Taeyong.

"Kenapa kau pukul aku terus?!"

"Makanya berhenti menggodaku, itu terdengar konyol."

Taeyong langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap ke arah Jaehyun yang notabene-nya lebih tinggi dari Taeyong.

"Bisa kau peluk aku?"

"Tidak."

"Coba ulangi apa yang barusan ku katakan padamu?"

"Bisa kau peluk aku?"

"Baiklah kalau kau bersikeras."

Tubuh kecil itu langsung di dekap dengan erat dan penuh kehangatan. Taeyong mendadak shock dengan perlakuan Jaehyun yang bisa di bilang usil dengannya. Rona merah itu menjalar ke area pipinya saat Jaehyun mendaratkan dagunya di atas puncak kepala Taeyong sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan singkat.

"Hei.. Kau mengerjaiku ya?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kalau tidak dengan cara seperti ini maka hubungan kita tidak akan romantis. Lain kali lebih menurut dengan permintaanku, jangan hanya menolak."

"Hmmm..."

"Jangan Cuma menggumam... Katakan lebih jelas lagi."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Jangan Cuma bilang aku mengerti, katakan yang lebih bagus. Misalnya tambahkan kata sayang atau apa gitu?"

Keduanya saling bertatap muka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sebelah tangan Taeyong langsung terangkat ke atas sambil berjinjit untuk mencapai puncak kepala Jaehyun dan mengusak surai hitam itu dengan gemas.

"Aku mengerti, lain kali akan ku lakukan seperti katamu Jaehyunie..."

"Itu kurang manis, tunjukkan sedikit aegyo. Selama ini aku tidak pernah lihat kau melakukan itu padaku kan? Ayolah berikan aegyo..."

"Tidak akan! Aegyo Lee Taeyong itu tidak bisa muncul dengan sempurna kalau dipaksakan."

"Alasan."

 **Situasi antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong terkadang sangat cepat berubah, tapi bukan berarti perubahan yang terjadi malah mengganggu stabilitas hubungan yang terjalin, justru dalam situasi seperti itulah mereka akan semakin berusaha keras untuk bersikap jauh lebih baik demi tercapainya kesempurnaan dalam melangsungkan sebuah hubungan. Jadi doakan saja yang terbaik untuk Jaehyun, Taeyong, dan semua orang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Hola! Lama gak balik(?) ada yang kangen ff ini? /Gak/ Well, setelah 2 bulan lamanya gw ngilang(?) dari tempat ini, gw dateng dengan membawakan chapter terakhir ff ini. Tbh, maafin gw kalo endingnya gak sesuai harapan. Gw tau ini drama sumpah! Gw tau ini awkward banget. Gw tau gw selalu bikin Taeyong sengsara. Tapi semuanya gw lakuin sesuai jalan cerita, emang sih ceritanya mellow + drama gila, lebay pula. Jadi gw bener-bener minta maaf. Tbh again, rasanya Jaeyong momentnya canggung gimana gitu, tapi malah Johnten yg bikin gw greget.

Ini selalu terjadi, dimana part main pairing keknya agak susah dibikin tapi pair yg lain malah lancar jaya(?). Di chapter akhir ini gw mau berterima kasih banyak buat orang yang udah ngikutin cerita alay ini dari awal sampe ending. Makasih udah stay sejauh ini dan makasih yang udah nungguin ff ini. Makasih udah bikin gw kehibur dari review² positif yg kalian kasih ke gw :')) makasih banget buat para readersnim :* Dan ini pertama kalinya gw berhasil bikin ending ff yg gw bikin, bikos dukungan dari readers semuanya. Toh ffnya juga emang harus di endingin, soalnya di rl udah ending(?) /apa sih gaje/ Makasih buat masukan dari kalian.. Aku cinta kalian :* :* Maaf gk bisa balesin review, toh malah bikin tambah panjang juga kan. Toh gw juga bakal balik di ff lain kok

Dan yang terakhir dari ff ini.. Makasih banyak buat para readersnim yg kemaren ngereview:

 **Cabekyun, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Jaeyong sweety, ROXX h, JaeMarkLee, guest, mtxgdvtzk, Jluna Yoolie99, dan AdekLee99.**

Buat readers lain juga yg udah ngeview, maaf gak bisa nyebutin semua :v

Makasih banyak, dan buat siders? Nanti juga tau gimana rasanya di siderin


End file.
